Amagawa Prism
by LittleKing2021
Summary: When a fan of Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger gets sucked into the show during the first episode, she doesn't know what to think at first. But as time goes on and she realizes her custom Kyuutama are real, she soon starts keeping the show on track while also adding her own twists and figuring out the mystery of just why she was sent here-and how she's changing the world around her.
1. A New Super Star!

**Hi everybody!**

 **Bet you didn't expect to see this huh?**

 **This is my first Super Sentai story and first official story in general. I've wanted to write this since Kyuuranger started, and I was inspired by GokaiShadow by GreyKing46 and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Plus by LurkerLordX. With everything said and ready, Lucky! The disclaimers, please!**

Lucky: Yosha Lucky! King doesn't own anyone except her OC's. Now let's test our luck!

 **SAY! THE CHANGE!**

* * *

Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger

Amagawa Prism

* * *

A laptop screen blares to life with the sounds of explosions, screams, and terror-filled a small bedroom. An announcer tells of the condition of the galaxy as foot soldiers in green, blue, white and black uniforms called Indavers wreak havoc on the ground and in ships through the air.

"The Earth has fallen into the hands of invaders. The 88 constellation systems that form the universe have fallen under the control of the Space Shogunate, Jack Matter."

"Oh come on already, let's get to the good stuff!"

Behind the keyboard of the said laptop is a young girl, 17 at the oldest, watching excitedly. She had viewed this particular episode at least a hundred times, but she still loved watching it nonetheless. Her copper hair with white streaks reached a little past her shoulder, and she had sea blue eyes. On her left wrist was a Seiza Blaster, but slightly different, with the red painted purple, the silver painted gold and the orange and yellow painted white. The main handle grip was also longer, making it seem more life-sized. She was also holding a kyuutama that was slightly different, pure white and the half constellation depicting what looked like a shooting star.

Her room was filled with different video game, and media memorabilia, from Horizon Zero Dawn and Splatoon posters to Kamen Rider belts and Keyblades, but her favorite decoration was her 'Sentai Wall.' The wall was filled with Kyuuranger merch, with the mechs posed in final strikes and shelves lined with kyuutama and action figures of the team, all represented in classic stances. But some of the kyuutamas were also never before seen, having a sort of homemade feel about them.

"However, hope still remains!" "Finally!"

The show cuts to a flat planet with cities on both sides called Clothos. As the Jack Matter troops rain down destruction, three medium-sized mechs shaped like a black bull, a green chameleon and a yellow swordfish, slice through some of the air troops and the three globe cockpits disengage and land the pilots in a plaza filled with Indavers. These three individuals were the Kyuurangers. At least, the ones that were found.

"Here we go! Can we get 'em, Spada?" asked Chamaeleon Green/Hammie, the hyperactive ninja as well as the youngest and only female of the current 3-man team.

"Now, Hammie-chan, cooking is all about handling things with precision. Right, Champ?" replied Kajiki Yellow/Spada, the resident cook and all around team mom of the group.

The final contender in question was the wresting bull robot Oishi Black/Champ, who blew a billow of steam out of his nostrils before replying, "Leave it to me. Anything's possible when you're on the side of justice! Let's go!"

"Ich!" "Ni!" "San!"

And throwing a fist in the air, they, along with the watcher, all yelled, "MOO!" And with a "MawaSlide!", the watcher jumped back and copied the movements on the screen, matching almost perfectly.

As they inserted their kyuutamas in, the blasters rang out: ' **Oishi Kyuutama!/Chamaeleon Kyuutama!/Kajiki Kyuutama!** ', as well as the watcher's ' **Amagawa Kyuutama!** ', though her's was a little more American sounding for some reason.

With a tilt forward of the kyuutamas, their blasters all shouting, ' **SAY! THE CHANGE!** ', the 4 in question all yelled out: 'Star Change' and began the transformation, the watcher once again copying them. But as she fired her blaster along with the others, a white light filled the room and enveloped the girl, but since her eyes were closed, she couldn't tell she stanced herself in a ready pose.

" **Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!** " As the final third of the trio finished the tail end of the roll call, the newcomer took her stance eyes still closed.

Her suit had some similarities to the main three, with the white contrasting with the black accents and the sphere in the middle depicting a shooting star and having a skirt. But it also had some differences, with the silver belt and accents being gold, a white cape with gold stars going down her back, and the visor being indigo instead of black and showing a shooting star, with the tail being the eyes and the star itself jutting out from the helmet.

" **Shooting Star! Amagawa Prism!** " As she said this, her arms shot out behind her before jumping in place with her fists raised and ending in a boxing stance.

When the three heard this, they all turned and looked at her in shock, with the newcomer being none the wiser...until she opened her eyes to the scene around her. "Alright, let's do thi-What the?!"

"Eh? Who the heck are you?" Asked Hammy, right before the troops recovered from the shock and charged toward the Kyuurangers.

Noticing this, the three immediately jumped into action, with Champ calling out, "Can't be helped I guess. Oi! New girl! Hope you can fight!"

Hearing this, the newly named Prism called back, "Fight?! Dude, I don't even know what the hell is going on!"

However, seeing as they probably wouldn't leave her alone considering she did look like their current opponents, she moaned, "Am I really doing this?!" before anxiously running straight in, dodging any and every swing towards her that she possibly could.

However, she was shocked as she was able to block and counter some of the fighters, not having much fighting ability herself, though after seeing Hammy use the blaster function of the morpher, Prism mostly resorted to using that and keeping her distance.

After this went on for a few minutes, their blasters, including the newcomer's for some reason, rang out as a female voice spoke, sounding serious but also slightly irritated. The new voice was the pilot (soon to be daydreaming) android Raptor-283:" _This is the Orion. Although the new arrival to the fight is surprising, do not forget your mission to rescue the civilians. And bring the new fighter with you as well. It is unwise to take risks until all 9 of you are assembled. We will question the newcomer after the mission._ "

Slightly intimidated by the sound of Raptor's orders, not helped by Hammy commenting, "Oh snap! Raptor's mad!", Prism decided it was probably best to stick to the Kyuurangers for now.

Hammy, having finished off the Indavers closest to her, called out to the other three, "Come on you guys, let's get going! You too new girl!"

"Huh? Oh right, um, coming!"

All the while, as the 4 of them evacuated the different alien species out of the nearby building, Prism started thinking. _Wait, if this really is the first episode of Kyuranger, wouldn't that mean that-_

However, her thoughts were interrupted by hearing crying in a corner, seeing two alien children huddled together and cornered by a stray Indaver. "Oh crap! Um, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a second!"

Hammy and Champ did as asked and went ahead, but Spada, looking back, saw the problem and, after seeing how she fought, started to slightly worry. "Wait! Hang on a second!" However, she didn't hear him as she shoved him out of the way and her attention was focused on the two children. One of the 2, a little girl with purple skin, screamed as she saw the Indaver recover and dash toward the 3, with Prism not being able to react fast enough. However, they were saved at the last second by Spada, who promptly knocked out the offending Indaver before turning his attention toward them.

" _Mamma mia!_ Are you all alright? Let's get going, and stay close now." And while that last sentence seemed more directed toward her, Prism thanked him for the help as the both of them ushered out the two children as well as catch up with the other 2 Kyuurangers, who seemed to have abruptly stopped for some reason.

They quickly saw the reason why, as they were facing a whole pack of Indavers, which were standing between them and their ships. "Oh, right, I forgot about that," commented Prism.

Though the three looked at her in confusion, the white Kyuuranger continued anyway. "Wait, if this is now, then that means that-Oh shoot! Everybody move back! Hurry!" and immediately, she started ushering those behind her back a few feet, with Champ, getting what she was doing following her.

"Wait wait wait, why are we moving them-" started Hammy, but the three soon figured out the answer to her question as they suddenly heard someone yelling. Looking up, much to the shock of the main 3, a speed bike of sorts flew, or more accurately spun out of control, over their heads as it skidded to the ground, leaving a trail of broken concrete and knocked out Indavers around it, finally stopping right in front of their ships

"Whoa whoa, what was that?! Does that look bad to you guys?" asked Hammy, while Champ asked Prism another question: "How did you know that would happen?"

However, before she could reply, the pilot of the speed bike took off his helmet, grinning from ear to ear before pumping a fist in the air and yelling: "Yosha, Lucky! A safe landing!"

And while the first three seemed confused by the new male's enthusiasm despite the fact that he crashed, Prism sighed both in relief that no one was hurt in the crash, but also in slight exasperation as she muttered under her breath, "And so it begins."

In any case, they quickly realized that the crash had cleared the way for them, and went on with knocking out any stragglers in their way. And while she couldn't hear what the pilot was saying, Prism already knew.

But when she saw the 2 Indavers closing in on both sides of him, she quickly shouted a warning towards him before something unexpected happened. Without thinking, she started running toward the pilot as fast as she could. But she didn't realize how quickly as, much to the shock of everyone there, herself included, Prism flashed from across the plaza to the ships in a blur of white light and knocked both Indavers back as quick as a flash.

The pilot, ever the optimist it seemed, shouted once again, "Yosha Lucky! I knew being one of you guys was a good idea. Thanks for the save miss!" But the newcomer, panting in shock, looked at the scene and the pilot before asking herself.

"What. Was. That?"

* * *

Episode 1: A New Super Star of the Universe!

* * *

After the mission was completed, the 3 Kyuuragers that had ships, called Voyagers, took the two newcomers with them back to their base, with the pilot riding with Spada and the newcomer with Hammy.

On the way back, Hammy, understandably, had some questions for her. "OK, just who are you missy, and how are you a Kyuuranger?"

But, even after the initial shock towards the questions and the fact she really was in space, she answered, "Look, Hammy, I'm really sorry about this, but I am starving and now doesn't exactly seem like the best time. Is it alright if we head back to the ship first? I promise I'll answer any question you guys might have there. Fair enough?"

After considering this and deciding to wait and ask how she knew her name later, Hammy replied back, "Alright fine, but I'll hold you to that."

On the way back, the newcomer took the time to process what had happened, as well as her surroundings.

She had quickly figured out the world, maybe even the universe, around her was not her own. One of the most glaring differences was the subtitles at the bottom of her vision, which translated everything people around her said to English. But when she was about to ask if she was speaking English to them, she then remembered that all the Kyuurangers were from different planets and didn't know if any of them knew what English even was, so she stored that question for later.

Now they were all on their ship, Orion-Gou, with Hammy and Raptor absent at the moment to fix the pilot's bike. Said pilot, as well as the rest of the Kyuurangers, were in the main room, with Champ lifting weights while the pilot and the newcomer, now de-morphed, were enjoying some of Spada's cooking with said cook watching them anticipatedly for a reaction.

Now that she was de-morphed, the newcomer, with her copper white-streaked hair and sea blue eyes...was none other than the watcher.

After both taking a bite, the pilot smiled and exclaimed "Delicious!" before asking Spada if he really did make all this food himself. The watcher, meanwhile, had not been kidding about being hungry and was now wolfing down her food in joy, a massive smile on her face.

Spada, now wearing an apron that matched his hat instead of his Kyuuranger jacket, smiled and replied, " _Grazie!_ It's the best food in space!"

The watcher, finally swallowing, commented, "I'll say! I've never had food like this, and I haven't eaten this good in months. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ Spada!"

And while Spada was a little curious about how she knew his name without him ever telling her, he commented to the pilot, "I must say, you _are_ lucky!"

The pilot stood up at this in surprise, asking, "How'd you already know my name? I'm Lucky, nice to meet you." The watcher chuckled at this since she did remember the pilot-Lucky's-personality, and while it was a little overbearing (okay, a lot) for some, she honestly didn't mind it, but she also wasn't going to take it when it eventually became too much for even her.

Champ, having heard this during his workout, laughed heartily and commented, "You're actually named Lucky huh? Now that's something else!" before laughing again.

Lucky replied back, "A robot doing weight training is something else too!" while watching in childlike glee.

The watcher matched his smile before Champ noticed her and commented, "Oh right, almost forgot, what's your name kid?"

This tuned everyone's attention to the watcher, who suddenly became very shy at the focus. After all, these were her favorite superheroes, (minus Spiderman of course). "Oh, um, I guess I never did give my name huh? Well, uh, it's Kingston at your service."

While Spada smiled and Champ gave a satisfied 'hmm,' Lucky tilted his head in confusion before asking "Your name's Kingston?"

At this, Kingston rubbed the back of her neck embarrassingly. "I know its a bit of a strange name, but I like it nonetheless."

As she said this, the hiss of the main door opened as Hammy and Raptor walked in during a conversation, Raptor holding her usual tablet of operations. Lucky, noticing the 2, turned towards them eagerly while asking, "Did you fix my machine?"

At this, Kingston rolled her eyes at his short attention span while Raptor, a bit huffily with her hands on her hips, replied that she had before adding sadly "And it was no small task either..."

After Hammy comforted her android friend for a second, she asked Lucky inquisitively and also in surprise, "Hey, I checked your flight records. Are you seriously from Luth?"

To which Lucky happily replied, "I wanted to see the edge of the universe, so I took a little trip!"

Although Kingston knew better. She knew that Lucky was really searching for the answers to his past, knowing that he wouldn't find them at home, and just used that answer as a coverup. Still, she knew better than to tell stories that weren't hers to say, so she kept her knowing smirk to herself.

Thankfully, none of them seemed to notice as Hammy started laughing at him saying he was hilarious. Lucky, being oblivious as he was, took this the wrong way before Champ shot him down, saying that "She's mocking you kid."

Spada then said, "And Jack Matter didn't attack you? You must have good luck." Hearing this, the two guests frowned, Kingston's in understanding and Lucky's in confusion. He tested out the words, having never heard them before. "Jack Matter? What the heck's that?"

However, before Spada could reply, Kingston answered, "The worst of the worst dude. They're the Space Shogunate that's taken over every constellation system, which makes them the de facto rulers of the universe." And, unlike the previous spits of knowledge she had spouted that day, the other Kyuurangers didn't question it this time as Jack Matter was effectively known throughout the galaxy.

Champ took over from there: "They're willing to do whatever it takes to control the universe. Even if that means blowing a whole planet away," While Kingston added bitterly, "just to prove a point sometimes."

Lucky looked at them in shock, before shooting back vehemently, "Hold on... The universe belongs to everybody! And they wanna say it's theirs? That's nuts!"

Kingston, who couldn't resist, added, "No one's arguing with you dude."

At this, Raptor jumped in, "Which is why we are battling them. As the Rebellion, the only organization to successfully resist Jack Matter." At this, she gestured to the silver star above the main door, which was the symbol of Rebellion. "'When the universe falls into ruthless clutches, and its people shed tears-'"

"'The nine saviors chosen by the Kyuutama, will save the universe.' That's the legend, right Raptor?"

At Kingston's interference, Raptor froze for a second in surprise at how she was able to recite the legend word for word, before composing herself and continuing. "Yes, that's the legend. However, of the 9 Kyuurangers, Hammie, Champ and Spada have been gathered." At this, said Kyuurangers held up their blaster arms and Kyuutamas. "To save the universe, we must find all nine warriors!"

But before Kingston knew what happened next, the primary Rebellion team turned their attention on something else, Raptor stating, "However, I've never heard of a white Kyuuranger," and at this, she moved closer and examined Kingston's blaster. "And I know we've never made a Seiza Blaster of this design."

After letting the android examine, Kingston replied, "Well that's because I designed the blaster myself, as well as my kyuutama. Although I never expected it to work, much less show up in battle like that." Everyone, even Lucky, looked at her in shock.

Spada was the first to recover, asking, "Wait, you made your blaster? And what do you mean you didn't expect it to happen?" Letting everyone calm back down for a second, Kingston explained her reasoning. She explained how the Kyuurangers were a TV show in her world, how she would custom design different kyuutamas never before made, and how she came to be here. "I mean it was a shock, to say the least. One minute I'm in my room, the next I'm charging into battle with my cape flowing in the wind!"

While everyone, minus Lucky, still seemed a bit skeptical, Champ asked her, "So, where you're from, we're a TV show, and you were able to make your kyuutama and blaster?"

"Ummm...That's pretty much the gist of it, yes." Hammy was tempted to laugh and call the girl nuts, but Raptor beat her to the punch. "That seems highly doubtful. But does that mean that, originally, there was no white Kyuuranger?"

"You got it Raptor! Prism was the first kyuutama I ever made, but she was never part of the original legend. Still, I hope I can be any help I can be for you guys."

Lucky had been oddly quiet during all this, before finally talking, "I see... You guys! You've all lucked out!" While the main Kyuurangers looked at him in confusion, Kingston smirked, knowing the coming gag. Lucky finally elaborated: "And the reason why is I...Am the 5th Kyuuranger!" The main crew looked at him in shock, Hammy asking, "Seriously?! Do you have a Kyuutama then?"

But the newcomer replied instead, "Nope, but he plans on finding one. And Lucky, before you say anything, its KYUUtama, not Tama-Tama."

Lucky, looking at her in surprise, smiled and replied, "Wow, you really do know the future! But she's right; I'm going to find my Kyuutama!"

Spada, being sensible as he was, immediately tried to be a voice of reason, "Lucky, there's no way you can find one that easily!"

But Lucky stubbornly replied, "When I set out to do something, I get it done!" And grabbing a blaster, he exclaimed, "Alright, time to test my luck!" and zipped out the room, spinning Raptor on the way out.

Champ, calling him a nutcase, caused Kingston to smile. "I don't know about that, big guy. I think he's just misunderstood. Oh and Raptor, before you freak out, he took a blaster on the way out."

Hearing this, the others perked up immediately as Raptor rushed over to the case on the table. Sure enough, one of the blasters was missing. Spada spoke up first, "And you didn't think to stop him?!"

"Chotto, let's calm down for a second. He may have taken a blaster, but I know where he'll end up!"

"And just where would that be?"

* * *

After fending off the anger that came from letting a complete stranger run off with their equipment, the Rebellion crew allowed Kingston explain where Lucky was heading and they set course for the lush green and white planet of JugJug, with its icy blue moon being seen orbiting it.

Now, the 4 Kyuurangers were traipsing through the forest, looking for the lucky blaster thief. Champ was still a bit skeptical of Kingston asking her for the tenth time now if this really was where Lucky ended up.

"Yes Champ, I'm telling you, I am a hundred percent certain that-" but before she could finish, the group saw some alien refugees gesturing at them. They seemed to be pointing at something farther down and motioned for the group to follow them. Curious, they complied as the refugees led them to a small clearing, and, as luck would have it, there was Lucky.

"Look, there he is!" exclaimed Hammy, with the others following closely behind. However, Lucky wasn't alone, as he seemed to be fighting a blue and white wolfman in tribal refugee clothes, with Lucky's bike nowhere to be seen.

Hammy, finding the scene humorous apparently, chuckled and said, "Oh my gosh, he's already in trouble? That's hilarious!"

Although Kingston, who also knew of Hammy's slight immaturity towards the start of the show, especially towards Lucky, decided to cut Spada some slack and beat him to the punch. "Hammy, I doubt now's the time for laughing. He's gonna need a hand! Come on!"

With Spada and Champ agreeing, the four rushed to Lucky's aide. Just as the wolfman had knocked Lucky down and was about to claw at him, Spada and Kingston managed to yank Lucky out from under him while Champ and Hammy held the new contender back.

"Oh my GOD he's heavier than he looks!" exclaimed Kingston as the wolfman growled, "Are you people with him?!" with Hammy claiming that they weren't technically.

However, Lucky soon called out, "Hang on a second! This guy's got a Kyuutama!" The primary three looked in shock before checking where Lucky was pointing. Sure enough, a blue Kyuutama with a half constellation of a wolf head was dangling from a bead necklace on the Wolfman.

Kingston tried to ease the situation, "Ok ok, let's all calm down here. Garu, Ga-Oi! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Surprised by her outburst and the fact she knew his name, the Wolfman, Garu, stopped squirming so much and looked at the girl.

"There we go. Now, obviously, we all got off on the wrong foot. But, if you could just calm down, my friends here will let go, and we can explain what's going on. Sound fair?" Garu, growling for a second, eventually complied and went slack, allowing Hammy and Champ to let go of him while Spada helped Lucky up, the other 3 Kyuurangers only adding on to their suspicion of this girl after the situation had transpired.

"Now, is there anywhere we can go to explain everything?"

* * *

After everyone had calmed down, Garu took the group to a small refugee village on the coast and into his hut, with Kingston looking around in awe. But after explaining who they were, what they were doing and why Lucky had jumped in as he had, the 3 Kyuurangers were eager for Garu to see if his Kyuutama would react. Kingston knew that it hadn't yet, but she thought it best not to irritate a wolfman, so she let them figure it out themselves, as when asked to use his kyuutama, nothing happened, much to the other's disappointment. "Why didn't it work?" asked Hammy.

"Well maybe its because its memorabilia," explained Garu, surprising the group, including Kingston. "It was my brother's, the alpha of my pack." Garu then gave them a word of advice."Here's your warning. No force in the universe can beat the Jack Matter."

But Kingston, trying to push the conversation, asked back, "Speaking from experience there, Mr. Alpha?"

But before Garu could snap at her for the nickname that hit a little close to home, Lucky spoke up. "Hmmm. No wonder the Kyuutama didn't choose you." As Garu turned to look at him and the atmosphere tensed, the outsider immediately knew where this was headed. Lucky then elaborated on his comment, "A coward like you...doesn't deserve to fight!"

This riled Garu up as he shoved Lucky outside and out towards the beach by the village. The rest of the group followed soon after, with Kingston carrying the case and Hammy asking Spada to stop the fight already. But Kingston once again defended the chef, saying that 'boys need to be boys and duke it out sometimes.' But as the fighting went on, Garu was eventually able to knock Lucky down onto the sand.

"If you're so weak, you shouldn't go around picking fights!" growled Garu.

Lucky shot back, "If you're so strong, why don't you fight?!"

"I DID, OK?! My clan fought to the last man! And the Jack Matter killed them...All of them."

At this, the wolfman's eyes went glassy as he explained why the kyuutama wasn't active, much to Kingston's shock as she had never heard the full story before. "My brother was the one to find the kyuutama. We had heard the stories, but none of us really believed them until Claw found it. After that, I wanted so badly to fight and prove myself too. So, I convinced my sister Fang to come with me to a nearby Jack Matter base and fight the troops. We thought that we had beaten all of them, but...When we came back..." His voice seemed to choke up before continuing. "We found his kyuutama on the cliffs, but he was nowhere in sight. She jumped in without thinking twice. But I hesitated. I watched as every one of my clan was _slaughtered_! That was my punishment for starting a fight recklessly! The punishment...was the death of my clan!"

After hearing this, Lucky answered back with what sounded like a hint of understanding in his voice. "I see... You're regretting their deaths...In that case...That's all the more reason to fight, isn't it?!" When Lucky said this, his strength seemed to double as he fought back, laying into his lupine opponent as Kingston smiled.

 _He's finally starting his path,_ she thought, just as Garu caught one of Lucky's punches, although barely. "Where is this strength coming from?" growled Garu in confusion. But instead of answering, Lucky yanked his fist out of Garu's grip, and sucker punched him clean across his snout, sending him tumbling into the sand. The three main Kyuurangers looked on in shock as Kingston gave a knowing smirk, knowing that he would win.

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky exclaimed. "Good thing you got to fight me!" When Garu looked confused, Lucky elaborated."I'm stronger than you too! Which means, I won't die before you! I'll fight with you! So you need to fight with everything you've got!" The words seemed to strike something inside Garu, who looked at the man in front of him as if for the first time. But this also seemed to hit a note with Kingston, who remembered Lucky's words and thought about them. _Fight with all I've got, huh?_

But she was quickly shaken out of her thoughts when she remembered just what came after this little dispute and gasped. "Guys! Everyone off the beach! Jack Matter's coming!" she yelled as she pointed off the coast. But even as everyone saw the airships, the warning wasn't fast enough as lasers started firing all around them and Indavers came in swarms on the beach. Everyone was flung back at least 10 feet, with Kingston landing somewhere in between the two groups. Knowing that the main crew could handle the troops, Kingston turned her attention toward the other 2, helping them up.

"Damn Jack Matter. Let's get to it!" said Champ as the central 3 star changed and charged into battle.

"I'll distract them; you guys get out of here!"

"Lucky WAIT!" shouted Kingston and Garu, but their pleas fell on deaf ears as Lucky charged in, shoving and throwing punches at any Indavers and Tsyoindavers that came too close. However, knowing that the Karo commanding the fleet, Eridrone, would see Lucky fighting and attempt to make an example of him, Kingston's mind went into overdrive.

"This is bad; I have to get in there before-"

"Hang on a second kid, you can't risk yourself like that!" retorted Garu before pulling her back towards her.

"Garu, please, you don't understand, Lucky's in danger here!" But as she said this, they both heard the worst as the airships came flying in-and straight for Lucky.

"Watch out, grr!" shouted Garu, but it came too late as the ships swooped to the ground. When they flew back up, one of the flyers had Lucky, without a helmet, hanging on for dear life, before flying out of orbit and flinging him into the cold reaches of space.

"LUCKY!" everyone shouted in horror as they watched their new friend be flung to his doom.

"Ohgodohgodohgod, what do I do?!" Kingston panicked, knowing that Lucky was supposed to survive, but at the same time, not knowing if her mere presence would change anything for the worse.

It was then that the lightbulb went off in her head. If her powers were real, then that meant that- "Ohhh boy...Garu, I'll be back in a second!"

"Oi KID! WAIT!" shouted Garu, but it was once again on deaf ears as Kinston ran past the troops and Kyuurangers and toward the cliffs in the general direction the ship with Lucky had flown. The whole time she was running, she was silently praying 'Please please please let this work.'

When she was sure she was close enough for her plan to work, she stuck her kyuutama in her blaster as she was running, yelling out "STAR CHANGE!" before running through the star transformation in front of her.

What happened in those next few minutes was never forgotten by those who witnessed the event.

As her transformation completed itself, Prism jumped into the air and, much to the shock of all started _flying_ through orbit in a flash of white light. When she finally slowed down, Prism quickly realized she was once again in space, though still breathing thanks to her Kyuuranger suit and without the safety of a Voyager this time around.

When she opened her eyes to the space around her, Prism did a little cheer for about 5 seconds. "It worked, it worked! Sweet criminently it actually fucking WORKED!" she cheered, before remembering why she had done what she had to begin with and quickly started floating towards Lucky, who thankfully wasn't far off. Unfortunately, he didn't look so good as he had no means of breathing and was also slowly freezing over.

But just as Kingston was finally able to reach him, Lucky's eyes opened and, put simply, a miracle occurred. A red light began to glow in front of him as red-hot meteors started flying towards the planet, with Prism watching in awe. On the surface, the Leo constellation shined bright. Finally, when the light died, down, in its place, to the shock and awe of Lucky and Prism, was a bright red kyuutama. Without hesitation, Lucky reached out and snatched it up, with Kingston grabbing him and the both of them landing on a meteor that was racing back through orbit.

When he was finally able to breathe again, Lucky shouted out, "YOSHA LUCKY! It's a meteor shower straight from the Leo system!" At this, Prism sighed and commented, "Only you, Lucky. Now LET'S DO THIS!"

And with that, Lucky jammed his kyuutama in, and when ' **Shishi Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** ' rang through the air, Lucky yelled out, "STAR CHANGE!" and jumped off the meteor with Kingston and straight into his transformation star. As the 2 of them landed, Prism off to the side a bit as those witnessing this took a look at the new Kyuuranger. Red suit with a lion visor. This, of course, was none other than: " **Super Star! Shishi Red!** " as he swung his arms out to the side and ended with a thumbs up.

The other Kyuurangers looked on in shock as Garu asked, "He became a Kyuuranger?" Lucky then proclaimed to the Jack Matter troops, "Remember this! I'm the guy who's gonna save the universe!"

And with that, the fight was on. Kingston tried sticking with her blaster again, but an idea struck her as Lucky pulled out the Kyu Sword, the others following suit with the Kyu Slasher, Rapier and Axe. If her powers were real, why not her weapons too? And thinking quickly, she tried pulling out her own weapon. And surprisingly, it actually worked, as she heard the weapon announcer say Kyu Keys! And Prism pulled (seemingly from out of nowhere) not one, but two sword-like weapons that looked vaguely like keys. One key had a sort of shooting star motif, and Prism quickly recognized it as the original Keyblade of King Mickey from Kingdom Hearts, Star Seeker. But the other key, much to her shock, was a keyblade of her design, with the teeth being shooting stars and it having similar motifs to the kyu weapons, while the keychain was a mini kyuutama. The name Ultimate Savior rang through her head as she refocused her attention on the attackers, able to handle the troops much more efficiently with a more reliable weapon. And while her normal combat abilities might've left something to be desired, she had learned some sword techniques (mostly form watching Toku over the years) and was able to lay some actually effective methods own throughout the battle.

As the battle continued, with Lucky lucking out during his fights more than once and the others dealing out their finishers to more efficiently deal with the Indavers, their blasters rang out as Raptor sent a distress call. "The Orion is under attack! *BOOM* Requesting immediate assistance!"

Prism then called out, "Leave the rest to us! You guys go help Raptor!"

As Spada commented, "Time for the main dish, I suppose!", both he and Chamaeleon Green activated their ships, as 'Chamaeleon Voyager!/Kajiki Voyager!' rang through the air, Lucky watched in awe as the two mechs sliced through the airships.

"That's awesome! I wanna get in one of those too!" exclaimed Lucky.

Hearing this (and wanting to avoid another dumb luck scenario), Prism yelled back, "Lucky! Push the kyuutama to the left! It'll summon your Voyager!" And after hearing this as well as spotting the oncoming airships, Lucky quickly did as instructed and his cockpit materialized just as the lasers fired. And as said cockpit rose through orbit as the massive Shishi Voyager materialized and merged with its pilot, Prism looked on as the ground fight carried on, both in relief that Lucky made it out ok, and also with slight jealousy in wanting her own Voyager. However, she was once again shaken out of her thoughts when the fighting continued until she found herself back to back with Champ and surrounded by dozens of troops.

"Alright, these odds are getting a little too hairy for my tastes," said Champ, quickly figuring out their predicament. However, Garu witnessed their situation, reminded of watching the death of his clan.

But then he also remembered Lucky's words, and a new passion burned like wildfire within him. "I wanna fight... I'm gonna fight, and tear the Jack Matter apart!"

This it seemed, was enough for the Kyuutama, as it soon started flashing blue light. Seeing this, Garu yanked it off his necklace and, noticing the case with the spare blaster, grabbed one and strapped it on. And as he inserted it, the air ringing out, ' **Okami Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** ', the wolfman shouted out "Star Change!" Garu transformed into a blue Kyuuranger, with fur accenting the suit and the visor depicting a howling wolf. Immediately, Garu jumped in, clearing a path towards his new fellow Kyuurangers, starting his pose with a wolf pose before ending in a crouch with his claws on his gloves poised: " **Beast Star! Okami Blue!** "

Chucking at this, Prism commented, "I knew you had it in you, Alpha," as Champ added, "Looks like you just had to want it! What's your name again?"

"It's Garu!" And with that, the three remaining Kyuuranger went with a second wind, making quick work of the attackers. Garu, in particular, was making progress, fighting through with his wolf martial arts, loudly proclaiming to all who dared approach him, "You better say your prayers!", while Champ and Prism continued hacking through with their weapons.

Eventually, all of the ground troops were quickly destroyed as the 3 ten became aware of the situation up in space. "Let's lend those guys a hand, shall we?" quipped Champ, before Prism quickly asked, "Wait wait wait, hang on second. Garu, is it alright if I ride with you? I don't technically have an 'official' Voyager yet, heh heh."

Luckily, Garu seemed willing, "Sure thing Ki-umm, its Kingston right, grr?" Smiling under her helmet, Prism nodded and held on as the two shot for 'SAY! THE GO!' and their cockpits materialized, Prism riding in Garu's.

As the two linked up with their Voyagers on the moon, Garu's materializing for the first time; they quickly flew to the remaining 3 Voyagers, which had somehow combined. Lucky's Shishi Voyager seemed to be the base while Hammy and Spada's Voyagers appeared to make the arms. Champ had commented on this at first, asking Prism if she could explain that away as well.

"That, Champ, is a Megazord. Particularly, Kyurenn-Oh. And right about now, that ship is gonna send out a giant Tsuyoindaver that's gonna whack them and send them hurtling towards an unstable ice moon, and they're gonna need support. Quite literally. So let's go!" And so, the 2 Voyagers quickly followed Prism's advice and was able to connect and save the mechs just in the nick of time, finally forming: KYURENNOH!

Garu quickly contacted Lucky, "Grr, sorry about the wait!" right before Prism poked her head in the camera, "Hi guys!"

"Now then, let's fight together!"

Kyuurennoh made quick work of its enemy, with Spada able to knock it back with quick slashes, and the finisher being able to open a hole in the moon that the monster fell into, destroying it. The Kyuurangers were declared the winners with Lucky proclaiming:

"We're gonna take the universe back!"

* * *

Back on Orion-Gou, Shishi and Okami Voyager were given their own docking bays, with the main hatches closing to reveal their symbols. The two new Kyuurangers were also given new jackets, with Lucky's red jacket being unzipped and showing off his t-shirt, as well as wearing ripped blue jeans and red sneakers, while Garu wore his blue jacket zipped up with his tuft of white fur visible around his neck and still keeping his tribal pants. Kingston, seeing the new jackets, while even slightly jealous that she didn't get her own jacket yet, was still happy that the 3 of them were joining the team.

"Welcome to the Orion," said Raptor. "The 3 of you are now members of Rebellion. I expect you to do justice to its name."

Kingston smiled at this, replying with, "You got it! Amagawa Prism is ready, willing and waiting to fight alongside you!"

But this brought up a question Hammy had almost forgotten. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, I meant to ask. Why did you call yourself 'Amagawa Prism' anyway?"

Kingston, having been expecting that question, answered, "Oh, well, Amagawa is the Japanese name for Milky Way, which is the solar system I'm from, and I felt like Amagawa White was a bit... on the nose if you get what I'm saying. And anyway, while my main ability is speed, my other ability is being able to adapt and reflect any of the kyuutama's powers that I bond to, like how a prism reflects and bends light. So, Amagawa Prism."

"Sounds good to me," replied Garu. "I just wanna fight and tear them apart!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Lucky. "Let's keep it rolling, and get to liberating more of the universe!"

However, Kingston moderated, "Slow down there hotshot, we still need to find the other members first. Not enough chefs to cook a full course meal yet, right Spada?" And Spada replied with a nod and a wink.

"Ah, don't you worry Kingston. With my luck and your future-seeing...thing, we'll find them in no time!"

"He's right about one thing," Champ added. "With justice on our side, anything is possible! Let's go! Ich! Ni! San!"

"Moo!" "Grr!" "Lucky!"

And as everyone laughed, Kingston couldn't help but think; _I think this is gonna be incredible!_

* * *

 **YES! I FRICKIN DID IT!**

 **Oh, my GODFATHER that took a lot longer than I thought it would! But criminently, was it worth it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and here's to much more on the way! Oh Ms. Kingston, if you please!**

Kingston: Gladly! Please read and review, and thanks again!

 **See you next time!**

 **SAY! THE GO!**


	2. The Heroic Thieves!

**~Guess who's back? Back again. I am back. Tell you-~**

Balance: Choi Choi Choi, a singer, AND an author? You can do it all, can't you Highness?

 **Nice try Balance, but I'm not giving you the disclaimer. I promise you'll get your chance soon.**

 **Anyway, hey everybody, sorry I've been AWOL for a bit, (subsequently, I HATE having the flu) but HOLY CRIMINENTLY did Power Rangers blow up. I mean, Hasbro, Go-Busters -OHMYGOD where do I even START? But for now, Kyuuranger is my primary focus, and I am finally ready to show myself again!**

 **Special shout out to my sensei GreyKing, thanks so much for the feedback, and for helping me improve. Oh! And I also want to shout out to my first ever reviewers and favorites/followers, D.N.S. Akira, PrettyRecklessLaura, and TwilightKingA5L. Thanks so much for the review and favorites, and I hope you enjoy what's to come!**

 **Anyway, this episode was one, in particular, I had fun with the concepts since it, as you probably guessed, introduced everybody's favorite thieving duo, Balance, and Naaga Rei! Speaking of which, I think its time to get down to business. Naaga, if you please?**

Naaga: Little 'Highness' King does not own anything except her original characters. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger

Amagawa Prism

* * *

After the whole JugJug incident, the Kyuurangers made the news within hours across the system, as well as bounties of 10 million of the local currency-pongi-each, something Kingston was elated over, as it established the team's credibility against Jack Matter.

As well as her own, but that was for personal reasons.

Anyway, after the three new editions had oriented into the troops, they then spent the next few hours settling in, with the outsider also accommodating herself to her new lifestyle.

 _Orion-Gou_ itself (or rather _him_ self, but that was for later), was a marvel of color and technology, far more than when Kingston saw it in the show. Currently, she was navigating to find her new quarters and was now standing outside the door of her new room. And after entering in the keycode, Kingston was both shocked and awed by the discovery.

Inside the dorm was, much to her surprise, _her_ room! Her bed, some of her posters, and even her new keyblades hanging right above her bed. But she also noticed the differences, as if her room was modified and remodeled to fit the Kyuuranger aesthetic. The walls were white, and the room itself was substantially larger, appearing almost sphere-like in shape. There was also a much more massive window in the center, overlooking the galaxy with a window seat.

But what caught Kingston's attention the most was a white desk that seemed worn by time, which she used to create her customs. Said customs were displayed on top next to her travel bag of supplies, along with her source of creativity: a leather-worn journal filled to the brim with the designs of her different kyuutama given to her as a birthday present.

"Holy CRAP! Am I glad to see you!" she exclaimed as she scooped up the journal and spun around, happy to see she still had some memento of home with her, besides her creations of course.

"Oi! Kingston! You in there, grr?" Came Garu's voice outside as the doors slid open, revealing the wolfman in the position of seemingly about to knock on the automatic sliding , Garu wasn't made out to be the smartest of the Kyuurangers, but at least, in this case, the scenario could've been chalked up to not being used to having so much technology in his surroundings.

Although it was reasonably apparent that Garu was glad his fur hid his blush.

Kingston decided to spare the blue Kyuuranger the embarrassment anyway. "Hey Alpha. What's up?"

Clearing his throat, Garu continued with his reasons for the visit. "Umm, the robot lady's calling us back for a meeting. Some kinda debrief about Jack Matter I think? Anyway, it's in that main room, you comin'?"

And this led to a somewhat awkward walk back to the bridge, the travel bag now slung over Kingston's shoulder, and Garu seemingly wanted to ask the young girl about something, albeit begrudgingly. He finally seemed to muster up the courage when he finally choked out, "Hey, Kingston? Why do call me Alpha?"

Turning her head, Kingston then went into thought for a moment, before replying, "Well, I guess it just seems to suit you, at least in my opinion. Is there a problem with it?" At this, Garu's hetero eyes went glassy again with his reply, "Well, actually, its what Fang used to call me."

It took a moment to process what he had said before it finally clicked in Kingston's mind, and she immediately started to backtrack. "Oh my god, Garu, I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there, grr! It's alright. I don't mind it all that much." The young girl paused, surprised by his response. "Wait, y-you don't?"

"Nah. When I think about it, you kinda remind me of her. Hope you don't mind, grr." As he said this, Garu seemed almost bashful, though Kingston knew his pride would never allow him to admit it. So instead of replying, she merely smiled and slung her arm around his shoulder (albeit barely, he was relatively taller than her) as they trekked to the bridge.

She was just glad that she hadn't crossed a line and was able to make the wolfman smile, comforted by the knowledge that not everything in his past was nothing but a scar.

* * *

Now, the crew was situated in the bridge as Raptor was preparing her presentation, with the outsider watching from the railings.

"This is the organizational structure of Jack Matter," explained Raptor as her pointer swung towards the holographic pyramid of the Jack Matter feeding chain, with each tier becoming less and less crowded with the fodder, while the top level only had a black hole and a question mark.

"At the bottom, we have the Daikaan, then the Karo who govern the 88 constellation systems. And ruling them all, at the top..." and Raptor paused, (supposedly for dramatic effect), before continuing. "Is the Shogun, Don Armage."

However, Lucky, with his slight obliviousness, pronounced it as 'Dame Organ.'

"Dude, that wasn't even close," said Kingston, slightly annoyed at how he managed to screw up such a simple name. Raptor was much of a similar mindset, frustratingly asking the both of them to pay attention.

If the first 3 Kyuurangers were a little skeptical about the new addition, Raptor doubled that, as she didn't like having any unknown variables causing havoc on her (uncle)/ship. Lucky also fit into that category, but less so as he annoyed her more so that he just seemed like _that_ much of an idiot to her with him solely relying on luck as Lucky did, and as he had proven, caused plenty of trouble along the way.

Spada then tried to defuse the situation, warning Raptor that she'll get wrinkles if she's mad, which promptly earned him a whack on the head by her pointer. He stumbled back, Hammy comforting him, while Champ laughed heartily before explaining her attitude.

"Raptor's _Orion-Gou's_ pilot," explained Champ. "She's an android from the planet Rebellion."

" _No shit,_ " muttered Kingston under her breath as Raptor gave a salute. "And despite how I look, I'm from-"

"The Okami System, we know Garu. Hate to break it to you Alpha, but it's kinda obvious," Kingston said while chuckling with Hammy. Said ninja then started relaying the systems the other Kyuurangers were from, saying that the Kyuurangers were the 'shining star' representatives from all over the universe, with Lucky joining in with the Shishi system.

This then prompted Spada to turn to the whit Kyuuranger, "What about you Kingston? Where are you from?"

Once again, all eyes were on her, with Lucky and Hammy matching Spada's look of curiosity, though slightly less matured. Raptor looked with impatience at yet another interruption and Champ, while always looking stoic, crossed his arms in the way of saying 'yes, why don't you try to talk your way out of this one.'

But Kingston, also remembering Raptor's temper came into play during her briefings, tried to dodge any more questions. "Um, I don't know if now is the best time. And anyway, I told you guys I'm from the Milky Way system. But anyway, why don't we let Raptor finish, wouldn't want her to break her pointer after all," before looking at said android, who was indeed close to losing her temper and taking it out on all of them.

Raptor then took a deep breath, just barely collecting herself before continuing. "The Jack Matter has conquered nearly all of the universe. The only known method of resistance is the 9 Kyuurangers. In other words, it falls to you!"

Lucky, taking the news with optimism, interprets the situation as, "So that means we've got four left! We just need to find them right?" as he jumps into the red center chair and plays with the darts on the side table while watching the hologram of the universe.

Spada, ever the voice of reason tries to calm Lucky back down, "Finding them won't be as simple as you make it sound. We've got the whole universe to look through for just four people."

Champ then turns his glowing green eyes back to the young outsider, adding, "Well, maybe little Ms. Claire Voyant over here can just tell us where they are now and spare us the time and trouble."

But Kingston, smirking, replies, "Sorry big guy, but I can't help you there. While I do know things like that, I only know what occurs when they show up, not where they are currently. What I can do is provide info right before or as an event happens to prevent more casualties. Think of me less as a crystal ball and more like an early warning system, sound fair?"

Champ, while his face doesn't change much, looked slightly embarrassed and stopped harassing her, while Raptor and the other 3 looked at her with what seemed like they were impressed by her behavior. Lucky, meanwhile, was still staring at the hologram with interest.

"I wonder where the next guy is...?" wondered. Kingston, looking up, warned Raptor to duck right before Lucky threw the dart straight at the hologram, landing and zooming in on a silver mechanical planet.

Spada, recognizing it, called it planet Jigama."Yosha Lucky! It's close too. I'm gonna go bring them in!" exclaimed Lucky before rushing out.

The white Kyuuranger, remembering who get introduced this episode and not wanting to get left behind, called out, "Oi! Lucky! Wait up!" before grabbing her bag and rushing out to join the lucky pilot.

Now, both were in the cockpit of Shishi Voyager, with Prism standing behind and along for the ride.

"Just you wait!" exclaimed Shishi Red before flying out the docking bay.

"Wait, Lucky, watch out for-!," but the warning came too late as the Voyager whacked the top of _Orion-Gou's_ head. And while Lucky sheepishly apologized for the turbulence, Prism couldn't help but wonder if she would've been better off with the others.

 _Too late now_ , she thought, so she mentally prepared herself for the day to come.

* * *

Episode 2: The Heroic Thieves?!

* * *

It wasn't long before the duo landed on Jigama, with its massive rings floating above the surface. Now they were both observing and soaking in every detail they could find, Lucky reading an info pamphlet about the planet.

"Let's see, 'Planet Jigama. A wealthy industrial world!' What a cool planet!" exclaimed Lucky as a hovercar flew right over his head. Kingston, while also amazed, was watching and listening for a particular thief. But her attention was pulled away by Lucky, who smiled at her.

He was glad that someone else believed in his luck enough to come with him, and was also ecstatic to learn more about the mysterious young Kyuuranger as time went on. But before he could ask her if she knew anything about the planet or if there were any other Kyuurangers, the duo suddenly heard what sounded like cheering.

"Hey hey hey hey, come and catch us if you can!" The two followed the voice to find, surprisingly, two other people riding on what looked like hoverboards over a small lake. There were also Indavers riding on jet skis towards the two borders, seemingly intent on catching them.

But before any of them get the chance, the strangers then jump away and land on the solid ground before one of them, what looked like a golden robot, pull out a switch of some kind and activates it. The switch turns out to be a bomb, blowing out a bridge that crashed right on top of the troops of jet skis.

The strangers then started celebrating, with the robot cheering and the other, a man in a gray suit and silver hair, following along in a dance of sorts. "Sup! You're looking at a pair of first-rate stars! Snatching what's yours so that it can be ours! We're the BN Thieves! Enjoy your scars! Appreciate the treasure, buddies!" The robot then held up what looked like a tiny golden pyramid before giving a mock salute.

Lucky, immediately excited, shouted, "Yosha Lucky! We found them! Come on Kingston!" before dashing towards the two thieves, Kingston close behind to keep up, while also secretly excited to meet two of her favorite Kyuurangers.

"You guys are Kyuurangers right?" asked Lucky after approaching the two, but the thieves only looked at each other in confusion.

Kingston sighed and added, "I'm sorry about him, he can be a bit abrupt. Is there anywhere we can talk?"

* * *

After going to a diner close by, the two thieves, Balance and Naaga, explained that they were stealing a treasure from Jack Matter while they were on the planet. But as they were describing how they weren't Kyuurangers to Lucky, Kingston had her eye on a wanted poster of their team, with a reward of 60 million pongi total.

"That's so weird! I was positive it was you guys!" Lucky replied to the duo, pulling Kingston's attention back towards the conversation. Naaga was keeping an eye on the young girl and her movements, while Balance seemed more focused on another topic.

"Don't sweat it you two. But I bet this is some fate...Hey! Kingston, Lucky, you two wanna be our friends?" asked Balance, coming around to sit with the two Kyuurangers. Naaga, however, looked slightly confused, testing the word 'friends' out, having never heard Balance say it before.

"See, we're good thieves," explained Balance, giving a sort of innocent gesture to the two of them."We only steal from Jack Matter." Kingston smirked to herself, knowing the con Balance was trying to play but decided to let the story play out for now. Lucky, however, was entirely convinced and immediately jumped on board with being their friends.

Kingston, playing along, also agreed, "Sounds good to me!" before turning to the other of the duo. "Is that alright with you, Naaga?"

Naaga, while not showing much, seemed slightly taken aback at the question, not used to being asked when Balance was usually the primary focus of attention, before replying, "I suppose, but Balance, what are friends?"

This prompted Balance to pull the silver-haired man to side, probably telling him to play along. "Does your friend not want us to join?" asked Lucky.

"Naaga's not against anything baby! He's from the Hebitsukai System, so he's a little short on emotions," explained Balance.

"Hebitsukai? What's that system like?" asked Kingston.

"Well you see, a long time ago, his people got rid of emotions to eliminate all conflict. Crazy right?" said Balance, with Naaga giving a soft smile. Lucky immediately thought it sounded fresh and exciting, while Kingston gave the man a kind smile, as a way to show understanding and willingness.

"Anyway," interrupted the gold lifeform, "we wanna get into that Jack Matter ship and steal this jewel. You two wanna jump in?" asked Balance before pulling out a picture of an aqua medium sized rock.

"You got it. Kingston, you in?" Kingston responded by pretending to think for a second, before turning to face Naaga with a smile.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

After paying for the meal, the quartet stated heading towards the Jack Matter base. But before anything else, Kingston turned and saw the rest of their team. "Hey, Lucky, look who's here!" called the young girl before pointing towards the group.

Said Kyuurangers were now approaching the quartet, with Garu carrying another case and Hammy looking a bit annoyed, Spada trying in vain to calm her down. Lucky, excited that the others would come for them, started dragging his new friends over to introduce them.

"Hey, guys! Glad to see you made it! This is Balance and Naaga." Balance then asked who these fine folks were.

"Well, these guys are the Kyuurangers. Garu, Hammy, Spada, and Champ. They're our friends," said Kingston, with each member giving a little wave while Naaga recognized the term 'friend' again as he looked at the group.

"Pleasure to meet you!" exclaimed Balance. "But I'm afraid these two are working with us for the day." But before any of them (Lucky) misinterpreted and made the situation worse, Kingston tried to defuse the tension.

"Don't worry guys, its nothing. It-"

"It is not 'nothing'! You two out to know better than to run off like that," scolded Hammy. "Who knows what other kinds of trouble you'll get into?"

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it Hammy," said Garu, before handing the case to Lucky. "Here, you guys take the spare blasters; we'll meet up later. Just make sure you contact us if there's trouble, got it?" asked the wolfman to Kingston, who nodded before the other three started leaving.

"You got it Alpha. Oh! And before I forget, if you see a guy named Eridrone, don't fight him! He's a lot tougher than the other guys! I'll contact you later, good luck!" she called before dashing to catch up to the others, leaving her crew with confused looks.

She finally caught up just as Balance went up ahead to look for a point of entry and the two humanoids hid behind a few beams. But it was during this break that Naaga decided to answer some of his questions, starting with, "What are friends?"

Lucky answered first, thinking for a moment before replying, "If I had to explain it to you... It's like you and Balance!"

This didn't seem to hold the answer he wanted as Naaga replied, "Friends decide important matters for you?"

Kingston, feigning surprise, answered, "Not at all, in fact, it's the opposite." Naaga seemed surprised by the response despite not showing much, with Lucky adding, "Yeah. You gotta decide what you wanna do, yourself. Friends are the guys who help you make it happen," before asking Naaga what it was he wanted.

Naaga answered, "I want to gain emotions." Both seemed happy with the answer and resolved to help Naaga with his goal too, Kingston adding that they're glad to help a friend before Balance came back with a way in and the heist was on.

After sneaking in, beeping sirens started sounding off, while Lucky, of course, found a bright red button and pushed it before anyone else could warn him not to. Said switch then opened up three hangars and alerted several Indavers to their break-in. Lucky took this well, excited to start fighting off troops, while Kingston just shook her head and prepared her Kyuutama

' **Shishi/Amagawa Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** ' And after blasting into their suits, the fight was on. After the initial shock wore off, the troops immediately went after their new enemies, shooting and swinging their swords wildly at them.

"Lucky! I'll draw them off, you three go on ahead!" yelled Prism as she knocked an Indaver off his feet.

"Gotcha! Come on guys, let's go!" shouted Lucky as the trio started climbing upwards. Prism was able to hold her own slightly better than before, but her combat skills still left much to be desired. Before she was able to finish off the last of the troops, Prism failed to notice one Indaver aim for her and shoot, managing to hit her leg.

"OWWW! What the- Ok, that's it!" yelled Prism before aiming her blaster and knocking the offending trooper out of commission. But the damage had been done, and Prism didn't want to risk being overwhelmed with an injury, so after heaving a sigh, she fired off a circle of shots before limping off, hiding in a hallway before demorphing.

"Ok Kingston, let's evaluate here. You're injured, don't know where your teammates are, and you have no navigation in an enemy base. Way to blow your first mission, polok."

After checking the wound and thanking her lucky stars (ha) that there wasn't a bullet lodged in, her blaster chimed, surprising her, and she heard Raptor calling, " _-wait, wait I'm getting something. Kingston, do you read me?_ "

"Raptor! Oh, boy am I glad to hear you. How did- ow ow oww," Kingston complained as her leg spazzed in pain. "How did the fight go? Did you guys see Eridrone? And please tell me you didn't fight him."

Champ jumped in at this, " _Yeah we saw him alright, and I hate to admit it kid, but you weren't kidding. He mopped the floor with us, and we didn't exactly make it without a few scrapes._ "

Kingston sighed, biting back the pain before asking, "Alright, well, at least now you know, that's better than nothing. Are you guys gonna be ok?"

Raptor decided to steer the conversation back on track, " _They are_ **_fine_** , _and currently should be the least of your worries. Where are you? We haven't heard back from you or Lucky for hours._ "

Kingston decided just to spit it out and get it over. "Ah well, that might have something to do with the fact that Lucky and I split up in the Jack Matter base and I got injured while the Daikaan captured him and Naaga."

" _WHAT!_ " This was pretty much everyone yelling, mostly Garu with Spada throwing in another ' _Mamma mia!_ '

After moving her blaster away from her almost ruptured eardrums, she replied, "Guys, please, they're already on the lookout, and I would appreciate not being sold out. Now look, I know this looks bad, but Balance is still on the loose. I find him, we find Naaga and Lucky, and everything will be-"

" _Don't you_ **_dare_** _say everything will be 'just fine,' young lady! You've got some serious explaining to do later!_ " exclaimed Hammy, also none too happy with what was happening.

"Ok ok, Hammy, I know. But I think we can both agree now isn't the best time. Now, Balance said they were on their way to pick up the jewel, so..." and after hearing another troop approaching, she cut herself off before taking a peek. And as luck would have it, it was the troop that was leading the golden robot straight to his 'reward' for turning in Lucky. "Treasure room it is."

Raptor did not seem pleased. " _Did she just say- Kingston! This is no time to be thinking about treasure while Lucky and an innocent are in danger!_ "

"No, Raptor, that's where Balance is heading. I've gotta catch up. I know I have a lot to make up for and I will explain everything as best I can, but for right now, I've gotta go. Lucky and I will contact you later, I promise! Prism out."

" _Wait, Ki-!_ " but the android was abruptly cut off by the blaster turning off before the young girl took in her plan, however short term it was.

"Ok, Little King, now or never." And with that, as quickly and quietly as she could, Kingston started limpidly tailing Balance to the treasure room.

* * *

After finally reaching the treasure room, Balance, now carrying the case he lifted from Lucky, snatched the gem almost immediately before zapping the guards. "Thanks for leading me here!" he said smugly before something else caught his eye: A small purple velvet bag.

"Choi Choi Choi, what else do we have here?" he asked before reaching for the bag. He failed to notice one of the guards climbing back up and aiming its gun at him-

"Balance!" before Kingston promptly shot it back down and limped over to him.

"Hey, Kingston! I was wondering where you ran off to in this maze. Hey lookie, found you a treasure too. Hope it makes up for the- whoa! What happened to you?" he asked when he took a look at her leg.

"One of them pulled off a lucky shot. Speaking of, where are Lucky and Naaga?" Balance, thinking quickly, decided to dodge for now.

"Uh well, I think we should worry about that leg of yours. Here, let's put this away for now and get you some first aid, huh?" Balance then took Kingston's travel bag and after dropping the velvet sack in started helping the young girl walk.

After a while, the two walked through what felt like the tenth room already before finding the missing members. "Alright, all we gotta do is blow this coop and-" however Balance didn't finish as he turned his head and stopped. Kingston looked at what he was and was shocked. There, dangling by a chain over what looked like molten metal, were Lucky and Naaga, both of which struggling much to the entertainment of the Daikaan, a big fat Egyptian looking monster.

"Oh my god, Balance, we gotta help them!" she exclaimed before collapsing on her bad leg, quickly realizing that she couldn't pull this off herself.

Balance didn't seem to notice at first, quietly remarking to himself, "You always did want your emotions, didn't you Naaga?"

And after shaking out of his thoughts, he turned towards the young girl and formulated a plan.

"Hey Kingston, you think you're up for a rescue mission?"

* * *

"Start the countdown!" exclaimed the Daikaan, gleefully ready to kill his prisoners and claim his reward. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Time to claim that 10 million pongi!" before pulling the lever to drop them. However, nothing happened, and he wondered if it had broken before hearing a voice say, "Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait!"

Everyone turned and saw, to the surprise of all, Balance at the controls, with wires connecting it to his arm. "Since I'm a mechanical lifeform, I can control other machines! Yo, Kingston! Let's go!" he yelled before grabbing his prizes and jumping off the railing.

"*Tarzan yell* WHOOOHOOO!" Lucky and Naaga turned to this voice and saw Kingston swinging on another chain and heading right towards them. And in the span of a few seconds, Balance latched onto the chain, the two of them snatched Lucky and Naaga out of the air and set them free after landing.

"Boys, do something! Don't let them escape!" the Daikaan yelled before sicking his grunts. Luckily, the thieves, thinking quickly, fought back, with Naaga stepping forward and making his eyes turn snake-like. This, in turn, caused the grunts freeze in their tracks with similar red and silver snake eyes appearing before Balance puls out more wires in his arm and whips them, shocking the guards into submission, much to Lucky's shock.

He wasn't given much time to process this, however, due to Kingston tackling him in a bear hug. "Are you alright?" she asked Lucky and Naaga. "You two had me worried sick!"

Thankfully, both of them replied that they were okay and unharmed for the most part before Naaga asked, "Balance, Kingston. Why?

Kingston smiled, "I told you, Buddy. I'm always ready to help my friends," while Balance added, "I'm after the best loot in the universe. You want emotions. I figure if we team up with these two, we can both get what we want!" to which Lucky happily confirmed.

Naaga, having had enough of these monsters, then angrily proclaimed, "Jack Matter, we will defeat you!" with the three watching him thrilled he had gained a new emotion.

"Oh, I love it! Look how angry he is! Naaga, that's what it means to be mad!" said Balance while shaking the gem towards him.

"Congrats Naaga," said Kingston before hugging him as well. However, before he could react, the gem started glowing. And much to everyone's surprise, two silver and gold kyuutamas appeared in its place, with Balance and Naaga snatching them out of the air in wonder.

"Alright, now let's do this!" exclaimed Kingston.

But Balance pointed at her injury and asked, "Whoa whoa little lady, you sure you're clear to fight with that limper of yours?"

"Don't worry about me; the suit should help. Lucky, you ready?"

"You bet! Let's go, Balance, Naaga!" And with a 'Mawaslide!', it was time.

 **Shishi/Tenbin/Hebitsukai/Amagawa Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!**

With a 'Star Change!' the four then transformed into their Kyuuranger suits. Balance's gold suit had more mechanical armor parts to it with his joints still exposed, and his visor was showing scales, while Naaga's looked more humanoid with snake patterns going down his sides and a snake as his visor.

 **"Super Star! Shishi Red!"**

 **"Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!"  
**

 **"Silent Star! Hebitsukai Silver!"  
**

 **"Shooting Star! Amagawa Prism!"**

"The nine ultimate saviors! Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger!~"

The Daikaan was shocked at the presence of 4 Kyuurangers instead of one and immediately sent his minions after them.

"Alright, time to test your luck!"

The fight was almost immediately taken outside, with Balance ad Kingston resorting mostly to using their blasters before Lucky then told Balance about how to make the Kyu weapons. After trying Kyu Sword out for a bit, he then decided to switch to the lighter crossbow mode and return to long range, turning out to be an excellent shot. Naaga, meanwhile, was testing out the Kyu Sickle while watching Prism's back and allowing her to take a breather.

"Thanks, Naaga. What about you though?" Prism asked.

His response made her grin from ear to ear: "Friends are always ready to help each other. And you are my friend."

Their heart to heart was cut short, however, by the Daikaan, who was now swinging his tail around to knock them into submission for the more abundant reward. Naaga, wasting no time, started wailing on them and, through almost no effort, managed to pin him down long enough for Balance to slide over and nail a clean shot at point blank right in his stomach.

"That was awesome!" said Lucky as he helped Prism walk over. "Now, let's finish this together!"

Pushing the kyuutamas back twice activated the ' **All-Star Crash!** ' efficiently blasting enough power to destroy him finally.

"Good Luck!"

"Oh, right, Lucky! let's call the others and go Megazord, we still have the base left," said Prism as she started leaning on Naaga.

Lucky complied, with the others coming to form Kyurenn-Oh. Unfortunately, the Daikaan wasn't done yet as he grew giant, much to the shock of all but Prism (of course). The base also started rocketing off and flying around, making their goal that much more difficult. None of them were familiar with dealing with giant enemies yet either, so the Egyptian Daikaan was able to whack them around with ease.

The trio, wanting to help, decide to jump in on the party. "Kingston will be riding with me," Naaga declared before both pushed their kyuutamas out and their new ships rang out: ' **Hebitsukai/Tenbin Voyager!** '

The two were able to lodge safely into their surprisingly humanoid twin mechs and make quick work of the Daikaan's tricks, but Kyuurrenn-Oh took a blast meant for them in the process. This caused the two to get the idea of swapping the limbs, and after pulling out Hammy and Spada from their sockets, the thieves locked in as a snakehead and shield attachments.

Thanks to the help of the BN Thieves, Kyuurenn-Oh was able to launch the Daikaan into the air and destroy it along with its base, the team finally claiming a victory

"We're gonna take the universe back!"

* * *

After returning to the ship, the thieves were oriented into the crew while Spada and Hammy gave Kingston a bandage for her leg. Thankfully, it was only grazed and would heal with time and a little help from Spada's healing herbs, though they were none too pleased with Kingston for being so reckless during the mission.

Fortunately, Champ and Garu saved her from a lecture. Champ claimed it was payback for the Eridrone warning while Garu ruffled her hair in thanks. Nevertheless, she promised to be more careful from now on.

Now, the thieves were being suited, with Balance coming in and flaunting his new paint job while Naaga tested his new jacket. He looked on with shock before shouting, "It looks good!"

"Naaga, you're not supposed to be shocked. Anywho, Kingston and Lucky say you're quite the crowd; it'll be a blast working with ya, I'm sure." However, Hammy started laughing at his 'new' paint job, much to his irritation.

"You'll get used to it, you know what they say, curry tastes better as leftovers," Spada commented, with Balance happily agreeing and Hammy thinking it over.

"So now we've got two more Kyuurangers," observed Garu. "You two are something else," he said to the red and white rangers.

"I seriously doubt that kind of luck can continue," replied Raptor. She seemed slightly less irritated towards the two after their efforts, though not by much. "There's still two left. Everyone, please do your best in the search."

"Alright! Leave it to my luck!"

* * *

Later on, after everyone had left the briefing, Kingston sat alone on the bridge, drawing in her notebook for some new design ideas. So she was a little surprised when Naaga walked in on her. "Hello, Kingston."

"Oh! Naaga! Hi, um sorry, I didn't expect to see you," she replied before positioning herself towards him and smiled. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you about your...abilities in battle." At this, Kingston tilted her head before asking, "How do you mean?"

"From what Raptor has told me, every Kyuuranger has an ability used as a Kyuuranger. I have my paralysis, Hammy has her invisibility, so I am curious as to what yours may be so I may better prepare for battle with it in mind."

This seemed to fit Naaga as his species looked like the type to keep all options in mind before finding solutions, so Kingston was happy to oblige. "Well, speed is my main power, when I'm able to use it to its full potential anyway. But another ability I have is one I call 'Refraction.' Whenever I 'bond' to certain kyuutama, I'm able to copy and reflect their powers whenever I want, kind of like how a prism bends and refracts light."

Naaga seemed thoughtful at this. "I see. That seems very powerful to handle."

"Well, there are some drawbacks. As I said, I can only use the powers of kyuutamas I bond with, no more, no less. I can't amplify what's already there, only copy it. And I can copy powers, but I can't copy physical attributes, like for example, if I'm using your paralysis ability, I can make people freeze as you can, but I can't turn my eyes into snake eyes. A huge part of my abilities is the distribution of power, how it's used, when, et cetera."

"I see. And these abilities, are they common in your species?"

Kingston seemed to rattle for a second before finally replying, "Umm, no. It's not even common in my dimension. And before you ask," she said as Naaga looked about to say something. "I'm not from this world. Universe? Um, in any case, I'm not from here. Its a long and convoluted story and I'm honestly not sure if you'll even believe me since it's not like anyone else here has. But anyway, no, my species don't have any natural powers like say yours or Hammy's. In fact, now that I think about it..." she trailed off before flipping through her notebook. She found the page she was looking for about her kyuutama before reading the bio for it.

"How did I forget about this?"

"About what?" asked Naaga, walking up to look over her shoulder at her notes.

"Well, for starters, thank you for reminding me about this, Naaga. This is the most critical part of Prism's powers. Don't know how I forgot about this. Must've just slipped my mind with everything that's happened recently. When I was initially creating the kyuutama, I thought the power would be too much for the power flow of the suit to handle. So I made it that whoever bonds to the kyuutama also has the abilities bond to their DNA so any abilities can be used in and out of the suit. Think of it as a power conduit."

"So, as time goes on, you will be able to bond with other kyuutama and use their abilities whenever you want?"

"That's the gist of it, yep. And I have no idea how I'll handle it," she replied before sighing and placing her head in her hands.

Naaga seemed to think about that for a moment before smiling softly and replying, "Friends are ready to help each other. It is my decision that I will help you with your powers whenever you need me."

Kingston was taken aback by Naaga's kindness before smiling with tears in her eyes. "And I've decided that I will help you learn the ins and outs of emotions whenever you need me too," before hugging him. And for the first time, Naaga hugged back, happy to have a new friend, teammate and emotion mentor.

Neither of them was aware, however, of the notebook flipping back to the page Kingston was previously on, revealing a new kyuutama, and a name above it.

' **Kitsune Kyuutama!** '

* * *

 **YAY! BN THIEVES! TEASERS! GO-BUSTERS! Wait, wrong news. Anyway, so glad I finished this chapter, and I'm so sorry the flu kept this thing from coming out. I'm still working on a proper schedule, but no way am I stopping this ride anytime soon! But for now, Balance! You're up!**

Balance: Chorise! Please read and review, and thankyuu for your time!

 **We'll see you next time!**

 **SAY! THE GO!**


	3. The Bull, The Scorpion and The Kitsune!

**Hey guys. Before I say anything else, I would like to pay my respects to the shooting in Florida. My prayers and support go out to the families suffering, and I wish them all a time of peace and recovery from this event.**

Spada: To all those who survived and all who suffered a heartache of any kind to this event, our thoughts and hearts go out to you, and we all hope only the best for you.

 **Thanks, Spada. But who knows, maybe this is what's needed to change things for the better finally. And maybe anyone who reads this will feel a little hope at least. As someone who knows and has both felt and witnessed the pain of loss, I hope that I can make someone happy with my stories. If I can accomplish that here, then I do it gladly and in any way, I possibly can in life.**

 **Alright, now then, shoutout to hcharper131 and GamerShoutmon for the favorites, thanks so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you all enjoy what's to come. Speaking of, what's say we get this show on the road? Big guy, if you wouldn't mind.**

Champ: Sure thing kid. King owns nothing but her OCs. We hope you enjoy. Moo!

* * *

Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger

Amagawa Prism

* * *

"Frustration. Uh, let's see. Put simply, its what's felt at the inability to change or achieve something. People usually show some anger, even exhaustion in some cases depending on the source."

"And is that what you are feeling now, Kingston?"

"Heh, Naaga, that might be a bit of an understatement, grr."

Kingston couldn't agree with the wolfman more in this case she groaned and flopped onto her bed. At the time, she, Naaga and Garu having a little chat in her room about what had happened since the BN Thieves joined the team seemed like a good idea, especially after her little... 'mishaps' started occurring.

When she and Naaga had first found out that her powers would begin appearing in her civilian form a little over a week ago, she honestly didn't have a clue what to expect.

While she was the one to design the kyuutama and give the globe its powers in the first place, Kingston learned a fundamental lesson in respect of understanding. It was something that she thought also applied to her current 'universe' situation, helped by the reality that was pain from her injuries.

The lesson: Watching and living are two _very_ different experiences. And sometimes, no amount of future knowledge beats the real deal.

Kingston learned this the hard way when her abilities started kickstarting without her consent.

It was small at first, finding herself running slightly faster then she was anticipating during a workout session and not being able to keep up with herself for a few seconds. She merely resolved to keep in mind her newfound speed and find workarounds to keep better up.

But they quickly started escalating.

A few more significant incidents, in particular, came to mind, such as where she almost froze Naaga with his paralysis ability for more than a minute from merely blinking.

Another was where her entire right arm turned invisible for an hour, something that was a little tricky to hide seeing as she had started helping Spada cook dinner to pull her weight.

The final straw was when she made some toast in the morning and, thanks to Balance's ability to control technology, the machine nearly combusted from her touch, and she had decided enough was enough.

Naaga, true to his word, helped Kingston almost immediately after their dual promise, helping her better control, at the very least, the 'Paralyze Eyes,' as she had dubbed them. He was also able to explain, at least a little, how Balance's ability worked due to their history, so she was able to avoid destroying any more kitchen supplies and could keep working with Spada on meals.

Kingston had also wanted help with her combat skills since she was, in general, a novice at best, so Naaga taught her how to fight with a sickle as well.

In return, Kingston was acting as an 'emotion dictionary,' helping Naaga understand certain emotions when he noticed them in others or, if he was lucky, himself.

But Naaga, as helpful as he was, could only help so much, as he didn't have much experience with other weapons and many of her other powers were foreign to Naaga's understanding. So, while she had managed to control Naaga's and Balance's abilities somewhat, she still had a long way to go.

And while she, thankfully, hadn't done anything deadly, it was getting harder and harder to keep her inability of control under wraps.

As such, Garu was brought in on the secret when he had come to visit her when one of her 'mishaps' was occurring.

This time, it was her flight abilities, something native, at the moment, to her and her alone. She would catch herself floating maybe an inch or two off the ground from time to time before letting herself drop, but nothing major.

This time, however, Kingston was finishing the designs for her latest custom kyuutama when she noticed that she was floating a _foot_ above her bed, and she had no idea how to let herself back down from this height. She was starting to panic just as Garu walked through the door.

And after picking himself up off the rug from laughing at the sight, he just climbed onto her bed before pulling her back down to the floor. He had asked her what was going on and, realizing she couldn't hide it from him, Kingston spilled the beans, explaining her refraction ability along with its strengths and weaknesses.

She begged him not to tell the others, wanting to prove herself to be more than a little girl, no matter how close to the truth it was.

However, Garu was more than happy to oblige, on one condition: he joined in on training her. After asking why he merely replied while chuckling, "I told you already. Anybody who reminds me of my little sister is fine by me. And anyway, considering who I'm talking to, you're gonna need all the help you can get, grr."

Remarks aside, and after letting Naaga know Garu was in on the deal, the wolfman became a significant helper in Kingston's training. While he wasn't able to help with many of her special attacks, Garu was able to help train her in agility and close combat with his wolf techniques, as well as teaching her with the Kyu Claw.

So while her abilities still needed some improvement, her fighting skills were, at least somewhat, more developed and Kingston felt much more confident for the next battles to come.

But that didn't change the fact that she was still struggling. She would sometimes catch herself turning invisible for a second, or using more strength for menial tasks than she intended, and Kingston was ultimately fed up with walking on eggshells, which now led to the current 'debriefing' held in her room over their next move in her training.

"C'mon, Kingston, it can't be as bad as you think-"

"Alpha. I am currently sporting three bruises on the back of my head from floating into the ceiling unintentionally. I'd say its pretty bad at this point."

Garu couldn't help but laugh at the thought while the young girl glared at him.

Naaga, however, had his attention turned to Kingston's work desk, covered in different painting and design tools. But what caught the silver Kyuuranger's eye was an almost finished kyuutama, colored crimson next to a paintbrush dipped in a lighter shade.

"Kingston, what kyuutama is that?" he asked.

"Hmm? Ohhh, yes. This is my latest and greatest in my custom creations," replied Kingston as she stood up and sauntered over to the desk, holding up the Kyuutama and flourishing it towards the two. "Gentlemen, may I introduce, the Kitsune Kyuutama. In its, almost finished glory, at least."

At this, Garu seemed thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Hey, I've got an idea. How 'bout we take a breather, hang out with the others for awhile, and you can finish the umm... Uh, what'd you say it was again, grr?"

Kingston chuckled while replying, "Kitsune. Its alright if you don't know, they're popular folklore from my planet. The kitsune is known as a foxlike spirit with different abilities, like shapeshifting, some elemental abilities, and a few others depending on the stories. Kitsunes are also known for having more than one tail depending on things like their age, wisdom, things of that sort. They're one of my favorite mythical creatures, and I'm planning on giving it fire capabilities. Never know when it might come in handy."

"Interesting. And have you ever seen a kitsune before?" asked Naaga.

"Unfortunately, not in real life. Although, some stories say that they're capable of taking human form, hence the shapeshifting thing. Apparently, the only way you can tell when they're in human form is that they can't hide their ears or their tails. But while I've never met one, folktales say kitsunes are mischevious tricksters, but also can be considered kind and passionate. Anyway, I guess a break couldn't hurt, and I have been dying to finish this thing. Alright, then, you boys wanna head to the bridge?"

Now, after a short walk, the trio had joined the others to relax, with Kingston off to the side to finish the Kitsune's paint job. Everyone but Champ hung out at the pool table, with Champ taking a nap nearby, although he didn't seem to be dreaming pleasantly, grumbling and mumbling in his sleep.

The young outsider knew all too well what his dreams were: the death of his creator and father figure, Dr. Anton. As well as his supposed killer.

Lucky, on the other hand, tried to wake Champ out of concern, not understanding the bull robot's tendencies when dreaming. Looking up, Kingston saw said Kyuuranger was shaking Champ and, thinking quickly, tried to warn him. "Wait, Lucky, that might not be such a good idea. If you try to wake him now, he could-"

But before she could finish, Champ's eyes started glowing, and he immediately started and threw himself towards Lucky in defense, pinning his arm behind his back and against the railing, yelling, "Justice will be victorious!"

Lucky had to call uncle before Champ finally let go, spinning and thrusting a fist in the air while yelling, "I am a champion!"

Catching everyone's attention and interrupting their pool game, the bull eventually calmed down after realizing it was just Lucky, who explained that he was just worried about him and wasn't expecting a headlock. However, Champ just brushed off the incident and blamed it on his nightmare, not wanting the others to worry.

Thankfully, Hammy pulled the attention away from Champ by laughing at his reply, "Now that's funny! A robot that can dream?" before smiling.

"Aw, C'mon, Hammy, it's not that far off from the realm of possibility," replied Kingston, returning her attention to her project.

"She's right, y'know," added Balance. " But I'm not a robot. I'm a mechanical lifeform. Check it!" But Naaga, not wanting to be left out, echoed Balance and spooked the others slightly.

While the others were distracted, Kingston called Champ over for a second before whispering, "Was it about Anton?" And while the robot couldn't emote, the tone of his voice showed his surprise.

"How in the hell do you-"

"Easy, big guy, easy. I haven't told anyone, that's not my story to say. Just know that you have my support, and I won't say a word without you knowing."

But Champ, a bit defensive from his wakeup call, kept his guard. Even after the warning of Eridrone was accurate, Champ still didn't trust the young girl entirely. There was just something about her that made his wires fizz, and while she didn't seem to have any ill intent or ulterior motives, in this universe, it never hurt to be too careful.

And for her to know about his past in such a way...

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Raptor, who walked in with a purpose and ready to make an announcement.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to someone." Kingston, of course, knowing just who was coming, smirked and mentally prepped herself for the new arrival, but not taking her eyes off her project.

As if on cue, Raptor swung her arm towards the entrance, and with a flourish of his coat, in marched the new arrival: a purple dragon with long golden horns.

With his long red velvet commander rank coat, black and gold bandanna, and purple and gold cane, the dragon spun and flourished in place before exclaiming: " _Hello everybody!_ Thank you all for coming to see me! Yahooi!"

And while the others looked on in shock and confusion, only one thought crossed Kingston's mind:

 _Let the fun begin._

* * *

Episode 3: The Bull, the Scorpion, and the Kitsune!

* * *

After letting everyone calm down, the dragon introduced himself. "Mai name is Shou Ronpou."

Lucky, however, became confused by the name, with Spada adding that it sounded like soup dumplings. Kingston chuckled while replying, "Guys, its Shou Ronpou. Although I think 'Shirei' might be more appropriate for his status, yes?"

"Ahh, you must be Kingston! The young customizer of kyuutama and the Kyuuranger based off of meteors, yes?" replied Shou, much to the young girl's shock. "And while I am not normally one for formalities, Shirei will indeed suffice just fine. Yay!" Shou finished while flashing a peace sign.

And instead of addressing the other rangers' confusion of his choice of phrase, he instead kept his attention on the outsider or, more specifically, the now finished custom project she was holding. "And what kyuutama, may I ask, are you working on there?"

"Oh, this? It's the kitsune kyuutama, just now finished but ready for action."

"Ah, the kitsune. The mythical trickster fox spirit, yes? Wonderful choice, can't wait to see what you've done with it."

And after thanking him, the commander went about with the rest of his announcement, but not before Kingston shot Spada a look that said, 'Oh, this is going to be fun.'

"Anywho," Shou continued. "It is mai duty to direct you all. Please tell me you're ok with our suicide mission."

"Shirei!" both Kingston and Raptor exclaimed, with the android smacking his shoulder in admonishment for good measure. Balance then took Naaga aside and whispered that the duo should get out while they still could, with Naaga vehemently agreeing.

"Relax, Minna, just a little joke. What can I say, I'm a kidder," Shou said with a shrug. "Pweeze don't be mad."

You could almost feel everyone in the room rolling their eyes at him. It hadn't even been five minutes, and this guy was already leaving a mark.

"Alright, alright, how about this? I bought a present for you all. Ta da!" And with a dump of a small pouch pulled out of his coat, the commander dumped probably dozens of kyuutama onto the table, all with different shades of colors and depicting different constellations. Everyone looked on in shock, Lucky in particular, who immediately started picking up a handful of the globes in curiosity.

"There are various kinds of kyuutamas, you know. And while I'm afraid these particular ones might not be nearly as creative as Kingston's," Shou complimented while gesturing to the now slightly pink girl. "I'm sure these will come in handy somewhere down the road. I'll be happy to teach you all about them when the time rolls around."

Garu and Champ, however, seemed less amused with the newcomer's antics. "Geez, what a loose cannon, grr," with Champ nodding in agreement.

"Ah come on boys, don't judge a book by the cover," commented Kingston after recovering from her slight embarrassment.

"Oh, by the way, I passed Needle on my way here," continued Shou. "I'm afraid that planet is in more than a little trouble."

"How so?" asked Lucky as a hologram of the planet appeared above the table. They quickly saw the commander's reason for worry as the gauges of the planet's stability were all over the place.

"Oh boy, look at how much Planesium it has left!" Champ exclaimed while pointing at the gauges. But Lucky, as was his usual, asked in confusion what Planesium even was.

"It's the energy that maintains a planet. Think of it as the life source," explained Kingston. "Jack Matter's been sucking it dry from planets they've conquered for God knows how long. The problem is, when a planet runs out of Planesium, it explodes into stardust, damn the consequences," she finished.

Several looks reached the young girl, some in understanding, some with looks of impression, but only Naaga's and, oddly enough Shou's, noticed the hint of bitterness in her tone. Lucky's however, was filled with shock.

"To prevent that," Raptor continued. "we must either destroy or disable the Jack Matter Moraimaaz ships..." before the hologram flashed to reveal a photo of a ship almost identical to the one they had previously fought on Jigama, grinding and spinning its drill and turbines. "...which is sucking up the Planesium."

"Yosha Lucky!" came the catchphrase as a reply. And to everyone's confusion as to why, Lucky replied, "If we know that, we can stop them! Isn't that lucky?"

"Never thought I'd say it, but he has a point," added Kingston. "Intel in a fight like this can turn the tide when we might need it, and I don't think I need to say that good intel is hard enough to find itself, nevermind with our position. So, this will at least keep us from flying blind completely. As for the enemies protecting them, though... That might be a more case to case kind of scenario."

"Well, well. You two seem to have an interesting way of thinking about things," commented Shou. "Alright then. Kyuurangers, deploy!"

And with a resounding "Roger!" the eight Kyuurangers shipped out, Kingston pocketing her new kyuutama on the way out and riding with Balance this time around. But on the way down to the surface, Kingston couldn't help but think about their upcoming opponents. Or maybe just one in particular.

But she supposed that was a bridge to cross when it came. For now, she was just ready to put her new skills to the test.

She just hoped it would be enough for what was to come.

* * *

After finally landing on the deserts of Needle, the Kyuurangers had a front-row view of their target in the distance, Kingston staying to the side. "Enemy spawn in three, two..."

And on cue, the spinning drill's 'eyes' glowed and dozens of Indavers teleported to the surface from the sky. "Did I call it or what?"

"Are we sure that's such a good thing?" shot back Garu, Champ grumbling in agreement.

"We won't let you blow up this planet!" Naaga exclaimed high fiving Kingston and Balance.

"Damn right we're not. Oi, Lucky! Shall we?"

"You got it Kingston! Everyone, let's go!"

 **Amagawa Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!**

And with a resounding 'STAR CHANGE,' the eight Kyuurangers faced their opponents.

Lucky spread his arms before giving a thumbs up; **Super Star! Shishi Red!**

Garu was kicking up dirt before crouching with claws poised: **Beast Star! Okami Blue!**

Balance crackling electricity before giving a mini-salute: **Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!**

Champ flashing double bull signs before thrusting a fist into the air: **Ring Star! Ouishi Black!**

Naaga, kneeling and staring through his helmet before gesturing across his visor as if using his paralyzing ability: **Silent Star. Hebitsukai Silver!**

Hammy using her invisibility while poising herself in a chamaeleon fighting pose: **Shinobi Star! Chamaeleon Green!**

Spada was gesturing a slicing motion before flourishing: **Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!**

Kingston, flourishing her cape before jumping in place and ending in a boxing pose: **Shooting Star! Amagawa Prism!**

"The Nine Ultimate Saviors! Uchuu Sentai..."

" **Kyuuranger!** "

Indavers abound loading and aiming their weapons, ready for a fight. But their shared wariness was not unnoticed.

"Alright, then. It's time to test your luck!"

No one wasted any time, each Kyuuranger smacking down any opponent daring enough to come close. Close combat was easy enough, the Indavers swinging clumsily without their weapons to back them up.

Raptor chimed in for a second, warning the team of their three-hour time limit before Needle's Planesium was sucked dry and the planet imploded, with Shou voicing his shock in the background.

Everyone switched to weapons at the warning, the BN thieves sweeping through a decent amount on their own. The same could've been said for the rest of the originals, dealing damage to a fair chunk of the troops.

Prism, however, was holding her own reasonably decently, able to swing her double swords as Naaga did his sickle, and she felt confident enough to use her finisher. So, after inserting her kyuutama into her _Ultimate Savior_ key, the **GALAXY!** The announcement was ringing out, Prism aiming for maybe ten Indavers dead center between her and Lucky.

" **Haley's Impact!** " she yelled as she swung her keys next to her sides before double slashing in an X, annihilating the group and taking out all of her's as well as Lucky's opponents.

"Whoa! Nice fighting, Kingston! You're doing a lot better!" Lucky called back. But before Prism could react to the call, her worries finally came to pass. As such, a newcomer came into view in the distance, as if carried in by the sandstorms.

The figure seemed to be a male, covered almost entirely in his faded white cloak and black combat boots. All that was left uncovered were his eyes, dark brown and icy, looking at the heroes with indifference, but still showing disdain towards them.

"What the heck?" Lucky questioned. "Guys, be careful! Kingston, do you know who he is?"

But the white Kyuuranger had no reply, as she merely watched in shock as the young man approached. She had thought about this desert dweller ever since she had first arrived in this world, but staring at him now, knowing not only his purposes but his upcoming actions, drove Prism's mind into overdrive.

But her thoughts quickly ground to a halt in fear as the man finally stopped... Before his orange scorpion tail, with black markings covering the tip, extended, piercing Balance and forcing him to demorph, the mechanical lifeform squirming and writhing in pain.

Naaga immediately went to help his partner, seemingly paralyzed by the sting and moaning in pain. The assailant finally spoke a warning, "Beware my poison," before pulling down his hood and revealing a mess of copper hair.

Lucky, furious at anyone who harmed his friends, demanded to know who the hell the stranger was as he pulled down his cover and revealed the rest of his face, gaining no answer in response.

Champ, however, had a pretty good idea who he was facing. After all, how do you forget the man who killed your creator?

And after realizing this fact, the bull started seeing red.

"You bastard," growled Champ, gaining the others attention, the newcomer included. But while her team watched Champ's new behavior with confusion, Prism knew only one word to describe it.

 ** _Rage_.**

As if a response, the scorpion man revealed something out of his pocket: an orange kyuutama, depicting an image of, what else, a scorpion. And to further add to the shock factor, he then rolled up his sleeve to reveal a Seiza Blaser, identical to theirs sans Prism.

The blaster, calling out, ' **Sasori Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** ' sounded almost mocking in a way as the man spoke, "Star Change," and shot the transforming star towards them as if to attack. And when the glow of the transformation faded, what stood in the man's place spread terror through all but one who witnessed him.

This assailant was the second of the Kyuurangers, Sasori Orange.

Lucky tried Spada's way of thinking, for once, and tried reasoning with the new Kyuuranger. "Hang on a second! There has to be some misunderstanding. We're not your enemies!"

"This isn't a mistake. _I_ am _your_ enemy!"

The black Kyuuranger finally spoke, growling, "Its high time I avenge the doc." Once again, all but Prism looked at the robot in confusion.

But that quickly turned into shock as Champ roared a war cry and, living up to his bull nature, charged straight for Sasori Orange, barreling through Lucky along the way. Shishi Red quickly tried holding him back and begged him to stop, as the bull was wildly swinging his ax, and his opponent showed no effort dodging. But in his rage, Champ once again knocked Lucky to the ground, also beating the air out of him.

What was undeniable about Oushi Black was his strength, but that also came with heavy durability. The others learned this the hard way as they finally snapped out of their shock and, seeing Champ be wailed on, rushed to help him, leaving Balance for the time being.

Prism tried to focus on keeping their so-called 'enemy' distracted while the others went to restrain and calm their wild teammate, to little success despite outnumbering him four to one.

Prism wasn't faring much better, as while the techniques she had learned from Garu and Naaga helped her somewhat, her novice skill was not unnoticed by her opponent. He managed to lock her in a block before finally speaking.

"Facing me alone? I don't know whether you're brave, or suicidal," he hissed with venom in his tone.

Prism didn't answer as she tried hard to stay quiet and not let him have a leg to stand on. But Sasori, taking her silence as weakness and an opening, made his move in the form of her friends.

In seconds, his tail flew through the air, managing to sting everyone holding back Champ and demorph them, leaving only the robot left, struggling to stand.

"NO!" she screamed before breaking free of the lock and trying to slash her opponent back. But Sasori was leagues above her in combat and managed to block every move she made with the same amount of effort as he had given to Champ. And with a spiral kick, Prism was knocked back and demorphed from exhaustion, collapsing to the sand.

"I think its time you learned a lesson about choosing your battles," he hissed before raising his tail. Kingston felt fear take over as she scrambled back, hyperventilating, the stinger rising with every second.

But what no one seemed to notice was there was a reaction to Sasori's deeds, in the form of the Kitsune Kyuutama glowing. And just as the tail flew towards her chest, the kyuutama in her pocket flashed a crimson light.

"Stay BACK!" she screamed as her hands flew forward in defense. But what no one expected was what came out of them. As if by magic, a torrent of flames flew from her palms, heading straight for Sasori, who managed to retract his tail in time and roll out of the way of the fire's path. When the danger stopped, so too did the flames, retreating into her hands as the kyuutama stopped glowing and Kingston looked at her hands in shock, not having a clue what just happened.

Sasori merely scoffed. "Alright then, if you won't work, let's try him." And with that, his tail aimed for Champ as his new target. Seeing this, Kingston scrambled toward the bull, still in his rage and standing up, only for Lucky to find his second wind and whack the tail away, pushing Champ back from harm and begging him to stop. Just when Kingston reached them and Raptor contacted them did the tide turn.

" _Life signs for the five of them have suddenly dropped!_ " exclaimed Raptor from their blasters. " _You must retreat!"_

" _Oh, I can't stand the tension! Hurry, hurry!_ " shouted Shou as Lucky activated his Voyager while still holding Champ back, Kingston racing towards Naaga and Hammy to support them. Sasori tried to land one more swing, but it thankfully came too late as just when his tail swung towards them, the Shishi Voyager swooped in and scooped them all up. Lucky materialized into his cockpit while the others landed in the cargo bay.

Finally feeling safe, Kingston let her comrades down gently to the floor, all the while eyeing Champ warily.

The bull seemed to have stopped seeing red, but he didn't seem any less frustrated, only now he had a different outlet for his anger. And when Kingston began to look him over, he retaliated.

"Big guy, you alright? Any injuries?"

"Why did you go after him?"

Kingston, still panting, replied, "Champ, I didn't want him to hurt you, distracting him was our best bet."

"Well, a lot of good that did us, that is if you don't qualify to poison as 'hurting us.'"

"You honestly think I wanted that to happen?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't hesitated, he wouldn't have had the chance!"

"Oh, first you're yelling at me for fighting, and now you're saying I wasn't doing it right? Make up your mind!"

"I wouldn't have to yell at you if I knew whose side you're on!"

"Excuse me? Who warned you when Jack Matter ambushed us on Jugjug? Who warned you about Eridrone on Jigama, and don't you dare blame me for losing the fight, I told you guys beforehand he was stronger than us-"

"And yet, when we're about to face the man who _murdered_ my creator, which you somehow know about despite me never telling anyone, you suddenly keep quiet and let us pay the price!"

"Why do you think I went after him? I thought if I distracted him long enough, he wouldn't have had the chance to sting them."

"And that's another thing. What the hell was that fire trick you pulled?"

"I- *sigh* I don't know. It all just happened so fast and I-"

"MOOO! How many other tricks do we not know about, huh? How many secrets are you going to keep from us? How much will be enough until we're all DEAD?!"

Finally, Kingston had had enough. "You want to know my secrets, Champ? _Fine_! I create custom kyuutamas so I can be a better help to you guys since my fighting skills are shit at best! I know about everything you and everyone on this crew have been through and what's going to happen before it happens, but I can't say all of it or I might make everything worse off then if I'd never shown up! I have to juggle every one of your abilities all at once thanks to my kyuutama, and I can barely handle keeping them under control on a daily basis. And every day I have been here, I am terrified! I'm scared that my powers will hurt someone, or worse. Scared of discovering new skills at all, scared that I'll never be able to live up to any of your expectations. And most of all, I'm scared that no matter what I do and what I know about what's going to happen, it won't be enough! That it won't ever be enough! I'm terrified that everything I've done, everything I do, won't be enough to make a difference! Now you know all my secrets, you happy now?!"

Champ reeled back in shock, staring at the girl. Although, now that he had a good look at her, he noticed that she didn't seem as angry as he had expected. In fact, she seemed tired, although that could've just been from the fight, mixed with frustration and relief.

But what Champ was surprised to see in her the most was, of all things, understanding. It was as if she knew why he was acting so harshly and accepted why. Or maybe it was directed more towards Champ himself as if understanding why he was the way he was and willing to endure it.

Champ also thought he could say that she seemed less defensive towards him at that moment as if their outbursts had been a relief for the girl, like letting out a held in breath.

No matter what the case was, Champ knew he was looking at Kingston with a new light.

Still, he wasn't calm yet, as the man he had been targeting for who knows how long was finally in his reach. No heart to heart shouting match was going to change that, especially after what he had done to the others.

Speaking of which, Kingston seemed to have turned her attention back towards their teammates, walking over towards Spada and Balance and propping them comfortably against the cold steel walls before repeating the action with Naaga and Hammy. It almost seemed as if practiced, meditative, even, for the white Kyuuranger.

But Champ could worry about that later. For now, he merely let out a frustrated sigh before helping the girl prop Garu against the wall. When she shot him a confused look, the bull robot only huffed and grumbled, "What? I don't care if you have my strength or not, you can't lift all of them yourself, and Lucky can only carry so much."

As much as she wanted to argue, he had a point. So she continued prepping their sick friends as best as she could in silence before Champ spoke up.

"Look, cards on the table. If you know what happened with that bastard and the doc, you know why I want to go after him. But I need to know now." So she turned to address him, gesturing for him to continue.

"Will they be alright?"

But before she could answer, they both felt the Voyager dock into the bay and heard the hiss of the cargo bay doors opening to the remainder of the crew.

"Let's go find out."

* * *

After managing to half carry their teammates into the bridge, none of them seemed to show any improvement. All of them were barely conscious and unable to keep themselves upright, Garu wrapped in a blanket to keep from shivering, all of them quietly moaning and sweating, hooked up to some equipment Raptor pulled from the med bay.

Lucky, Kingston and Champ waited anxiously for Raptor and Shou to give a verdict, Kingston fidgeting with the Kitsune kyuutama. Unfortunately, the results weren't what they were hoping.

"It seems to be some kind of nerve toxin," Raptor explained. "It might be difficult to treat with the equipment we have currently."

"Oh, sweet criminently," groaned Kingston while Lucky watched the others in disbelief. Was there really no way for them to help at all?

"That bastard," Champ growled, literally fuming as steam blew from his nostrils. He finally slammed his hands on the table and ran out the door. Lucky tried calling after him, but Raptor wasn't brought up to speed yet. "Hold on a second, what's wrong?"

"Well, put simply, the big guy's been acting a bit on the agitated side ever since Mr. Scorpion showed up," Kingston replied. Lucky, in turn, went to check on him, but the outsider, not wanting to agitate the bull further, stayed behind.

Raptor then started asking Shou for advice on their next move since the time limit for Needle blowing up was coming up short, but Shou just started a gag of annoying the android by trying to figure out what their acknowledgment phrase should be. As you would expect, the outsider had already tuned out the conversation.

When Shou recovered from Raptor's swing, he turned his attention towards the young girl. "Ah yes, Ms. Kingston. If I may ask, what was that fire attack you used in that battle?"

Sighing, Kingston replied, "Shirei, to be perfectly honest, I have no clue. All I know is I was about to be attacked; I started panicking, my hands shot out and-whoosh! Flame city."

"Hmmm, I see, I see. Well, my memory is a tad fuzzy, so you'll have to remind me. Is one of the alleged powers of the kitsune the ability to wield fire by any chance?"

"Mou, Shirei! What does that have to do with-"

"Oh my god. Shirei, that was the main power I gave to the kyuutama. But, how did it transfer over to me if I hadn't used it?"

"Ara ara, maybe that little kyuutama has more power rolling around in there than even you know, my dear."

Kingston stared at the crimson kyuutama, catching its ever so soft glow in her palm. But her eye then caught Garu, still moaning and slumped over, before seeing Naaga writhing from another surge of pain.

"In any case, whatever happened with the kitsune will have to wait. For now, I don't care how difficult it may be; we have to treat the others somehow. Raptor, as much as I worry how Spada will react, I need you to go to the kitchen and find his medical herbs. They should be in the third cabinet, the second drawer. Find anything that's good against poisons, toxins, things of that sort. Take your datapad and run some searches if you're stuck. Shirei and I will prep them as best we can. Got it?"

And after Raptor recovered from her flustering nature, she saluted and scurried off to the kitchen. Shou then fired off another question. "Well well, you indeed don't cease to amaze me, young lady. How are you so knowledgeable about this sort of thing?

"Spada showed me how to use different healing herbs for medical solutions, not to mention I've been cooking with him for days now, I had to pick up something. Plus, it helps that my mother is a nurse at my town's hospital. Certainly comes in handy with a roughhousing kid like me. She taught me all I know about stuff like this," she finished proudly.

They then quickly turned their attention to their work, checking the sick's temperatures and prepping them to receive the medicine better.

And while neither of them addressed the lingering feeling of this attempt being unsuccessful and the consequences of such, they couldn't ignore it.

She prayed for success all the same.

* * *

Lucky was running through the corridors, frantically searching for Champ before finally catching him in his room, the robot's back facing him. "Why do I have to be so damn stubborn?"

Lucky, confused, asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I blamed Kingston for this happening, but it's my fault that everyone..." he trailed off, not only frustrated he couldn't win the fight but also upset he had taken his anger out on the others, Kingston especially. Now everyone was paying the price.

"You mentioned avenging someone. Do you know that scorpion man?"

Champ sighed before confessing his story. "Yeah. I have been searching for him for a long time. For he is the person who murdered the man who created me, Doctor Anton.'

'The Doctor decided to fight Jack Matter, so he taught a robot like me to have a human heart. 'Don't ever lose your heart in battle,' he would say. 'If you lost the desire to save others, you would become a mere machine.' More than anyone else, the Doctor wanted to save the universe from Jack Matter. "

"He sounds like an amazing person."

"He was a creator, a mentor and a father rolled into one. He was all I had. But on the day I protected my title as champion of the Robo Race for the ninth time, I came home to the worst sight of my life. Doctor Anton collapsed on the ground and a man with a scorpion tail standing over him in a cloak. I went into a rage. Screw the belt, screw the title, screw everything. He was my enemy, and that was that. But the bastard stung me and ran. As I crawled over to the doc, he breathed his final words to me: The galaxy is in your hands.'

'My kyuutama cries out to me. 'Avenge the doctor. Allow him to rest in peace! Take down that man!' I can't just ignore it!"

"Champ, please, calm down. Are you sure that was him?"

"I've been after him for who knows how many years, Lucky! How could I possibly forget?! I'm sorry, but I can't let this stand, no matter what! I must avenge the doctor!" And with that, Champ stormed out. But he left before he could hear Lucky's response.

"But he's also a Kyuuranger!"

* * *

After he had tried to talk to Champ, Lucky eventually decided to leave the bull alone and head back to help with the others as best he could.

What he wasn't expecting to find was a sight nothing short of a mini-hospital of sorts. Raptor, having returned from her search, came bearing a dozen different herbs from Spada's stash, all dumped and sorted on a small end table. Said android, along with Shou, were propping the others upright as much as they could manage. Kingston, on the other hand, was grinding some of the herbs into medicine while pouring one of the finished concoctions into a cap to make it easier to drink.

Her attention was pulled by Lucky, before sighing with relief at the extra help. "Lucky, good. Can you do me a favor and help me grind this? Spada taught me how but I need to prepare the finished meds. I can walk you through the process if you need help."

And Lucky, eager to help in any way he could, went to work, mixing and grinding the anti-toxin herbs while Kingston handled the preparation. But he still asked out of curiosity, "Wait, how do you know how these herbs work? Are they native to your system?"

"Actually, no. My people are very secluded, and to be honest, we haven't even left our planet, much less our system. As such, I've never encountered any of these herbs until I came aboard. But Spada's been teaching me a lot about where they come from, what they're good for treating, things of that sort. I made sure to pull his herbs that are best against toxins, and I remember the process he taught about safely combining them into antidotes. And while this wasn't what I had in mind for testing what he's taught me, now's as good a time as any to use it."

"Wait, when did he teach you about all this?"

"After my injury. I was bored, and Spada had time on his hands."

"But that was almost two weeks ago! How'd you still remember it?"

"Perks of a photographic memory. Always knew it would come in handy someday," she replied with a smirk.

And while that didn't entirely answer his questions, Lucky quickly realized they had more important matters at hand and continued his herbal work. The crew members went about mostly in silence before Kingston asked her lucky friend, "So, what did Champ say?"

"Champ is... he's running in circles," Lucky replied with a sigh. "He's blaming himself for this, but he's still dead set on avenging his creator- Dr. Anton, I think it was- and beating that Sasori guy."

"Oh boy..."

No one wanted to breach the topic again, so the antidote became the primary focus. However, just when Kingston had finally had all of the doses prepped, the alarms went off- for an unauthorized Voyager takeoff.

Raptor started scrambling again, relaying that Champ had taken off for the surface. "He's trying to take on the scorpion bastard by himself!" exclaimed Lucky.

"Dammit, Champ!" Kingston yelled. "Alright, Raptor, the antidotes prepped, get them to drink it slowly, so it has time to enter their systems. Balance might be a little tricky, but I trust you to figure it out. Shirei, keep them supported until they swallow all of it. Lucky, start-up Shishi Voyager. We cannot let Champ hurt himself out there."

"Alright! Let's test our luck!" And with that, the remaining Kyuurangers raced toward the Voyager docks, Raptor calling Shirei over to start the process. However, Shirei had an epiphany. Though not involving the antidote.

"I've got it! Okyu! How does that sound?"

Raptor, irritated at the commander's callousness, threw up her hands and yelled, "ITS FINE! Now hurry up and help me support them while I give them the medicine. _Hayaku_!"

But while the two worked, Raptor noticed in the corner of her sensor the Kitsune kyuutama glowing its now bright crimson light.

It almost resembled a blazing flame.

* * *

Champ officially hated the desert.

The grains of sand that rusted his gears, the sandstorms screwing with his optic sensors, it all just annoyed the bull to no end. But he also supposed that the residents of the deserts didn't help with that opinion.

Or rather, one resident in particular.

Said desert dweller was now staring the robot down on the planet surface, his apparently ever current scowl present on his face. Just looking at it made the irritation give way to the fury that was his long sought after revenge.

"I've come to settle things," Champ announced, brandishing his kyuutama. He was merely insulted as a fool by his opponent in return, pulling out his Sasori kyuutama.

 **Sasori/Ouishi Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!**

And with one star aimed down and the other aimed at his enemy, two Kyuurangers stood deadlocked on the ashy sands.

Champ quickly made the first move, charging once again towards Sasori, throwing punches from his old wrestling days. Sasori, however, was quick to counter, locking the much stronger bull and using his strength against him. He was also much more agile, managing to dodge a punch straight to the ground after being tossed down.

On and on this went, neither side gaining any ground. Finally, when the two were locked in each other's blocks, Sasori finally spoke.

"Why are you after me?"

"For justice!" Champ retorted. "So that Doctor Anton can rest in peace!"

"I see... You were the one back then..."

But the conversation allowed the scorpion man to make his move, whipping his tail around Champ's neck and grabbing his stinger, before swinging his opponent around through the air. And with a sharp kick, Champ flew to the sand, still trying to reorient himself.

"I will atone for my sin," Sasori said. "But I don't have time to deal with you." As he spoke, his tail once again rose, poised to strike. "Now, sleep!"

"ENOUGH!"

But before the tail managed to sting its target, a white blur flew into their vision, kicking the stinger away. It was, of course, Kingston, with Lucky catching up and helping support Champ. Sasori huffed in irritation at the interruption.

"Are you fucking _kidding me_?!" she roared at the bull. "We did not jump through flaming hoops to save your sorry ass only for you to kill yourself!"

"What the hell are you two doing here? He's mine!"

"Champ please!" Lucky pleaded. "Revenge isn't the answer here."

"This is for justice! I have to end this now!"

"How is justice going on a suicide mission against someone who, for all you know, could be innocent?!" Kingston retorted.

"And what's your proof that he is?"

"He has a kyuutama! The same as you do!" Lucky yelled.

"If he were a killer, he wouldn't have been chosen by that kyuutama, and you damn well know it!" added Kingston, furious at the bull's judgment clouded by his search for vengeance.

"Huh," Sasori scoffed, gaining the two's attention. "It seems the Kyuurangers are all fools."

Kingston, on a roll with her scolding, turned her frustration on their orange opponent. "And as for you, Sasori, I don't care what you say, you still use that kyuutama the same as we do! I don't care if you're with Jack Matter or with Rebellion. The fact is, you're still a Kyuuranger! And I don't care what you say or do, because no matter what, we are not giving up on you! Got it?!"

"Damn right!" Lucky yelled while joining the young girl, starting to catch some of her habits.

Sasori only huffed again. "If you want me to join you, you'll have to beat me first. And after last time, do you honestly want to tempt fate again, little girl?"

But her response was only to pull out her white kyuutama and growl, " _Gladly._ "

Lucky, following her actions, inserted the Shishi kyuutama into his blaster, just barely leaping out of the way of Sasori's tail striking down, with Kingston rolling to the side.

 **Shishi/Amagawa Kyuutama!** " **Star Change!** "

After dodging Sasori's strike, the two tried double teaming to turn the tides better, but it at best left both sides neutral. Still, Lucky called out, "Champ! Doesn't your strength exist for saving the galaxy?!"

Prism then added an extra incentive, "Is revenge worth losing the heart Anton gave you?!"

"Don't get distracted!" Sasori hissed, knocking both of his opponents back. But their words caused the black Kyuuranger to think. Back to his time with Dr. Anton.

And the lessons he had gained in the human's care.

Meanwhile, the fight between the three Kyuurangers seemed to be even, despite Sasori tossing the two around with both of them barely managing to recover and continue the match. Seeing their disadvantage up close, Lucky and Prism switched for weapons, Prism pulling out her two keys in the process.

However, Sasori, not to be outdone, pulled out his offense, the Kyu Spear, and the clashes continued, sparks flying between the blades.

But not too soon after their weapons started clashing, the fight was quickly interrupted by an unexpected newcomer: The planet's Daikaan, who immediately demanded unearned respect while flashing his badge.

"Fine work, Stinger," the Daikaan announced. "But I, Muoresuyoindabee, will take over from here."

"Oh come on, you pompous jackass! Can't you see we're in the middle of something?!" retorted Prism, already fed up with their enemies.

"Why you insolent- Attack!" Daikaan yelled, furious at the insults as his troops charged on the two Rebellion Kyuurangers, leaving Sasori-Stinger-alone.

"I'll just crush the both of you before I blow up this planet!" gloated the Daikaan. But Stinger watched the fighting, his irritation only growing. Though not at what the Daikaan had intended as the orange Kyuuranger's spear flew towards him, narrowly missing him.

"Do not interrupt my battle," Stinger growled.

"Woah, dude," Prism commented.

Stinger paid her no heed. "This is my battlefield. No one is allowed to interfere!"

And not wasting any more time, Stinger charged straight for the Daikaan, managing to tire him out by dodging his clumsy swings while grabbing his spear. And with his natural weapon in hand, Stinger was able to dispatch blow after blow with little to no effort.

Lucky and Prism seemed to have similar, well, luck, dispatching most of the troops reasonably easily. However, Jack Matter troops were like a swarm; you take out five and twenty more show up. Thankfully, reinforcements arrived, though not in the form of more fighters.

Instead, help came in the form of Raptor, who, without a Voyager to pilot, had skydived into orbit before parachuting down to the surface. "Lucky! Kingston!" Raptor called to her crew, waving.

Turning to the voice, both Kyuurangers were surprised, Lucky seeing the sight as exciting, but Prism was more worried since her landing looked like it might've been a bit of a problem on the surface. But neither had much time to react as before Raptor touched down, she called out, "Use these!" and threw down two kyuutamas, one for each of them. The android finally landed farther down the dunes as both grabbed their provisions.

They both examined their new kyuutamas; Lucky's depicting what looked like twin humans. Prism's, on the other hand, was, much to her surprise, her Kitsune kyuutama!

Suddenly, their blasters chimed and with Raptor contacting them. " _Lucky, your kyuutama uses the power of Gemini. Set it into your blaster and unleash its power!"_

"It creates copies of whoever you aim. Slightly annoying with the echo talk, but effective for when you need an extra hand," Prism explained. "But, Raptor, why did you bring Kitsune?"

" _After the two of you left, it started glowing. You should try using it, maybe its powered up with extra Kyu energy._ "

"Wait, Kyu energy? What the heck's that-"

"Not exactly the time, Lucky," Prism interrupted. "Raptor, are you sure about this?"

" _It's not like we have much choice right? Now hurry up and- *shrieks*."_

"Raptor! Oi! Raptor!" Lucky called, receiving nothing from the android, but from Shou.

" _This is unbeliva-ball! Raptor's being attacked by some of the troops on the surface!"_

"What?!" Prism shrieked while blocking an Indaver's swing. "Aw, dammit, hey must've split off when they saw Raptor come in from orbit. Lucky! Use Gemini and take care of these guys! I'll go after Raptor!"

"Got it! And be careful, both of you!"

Prism only laughed before replying, "Same could be said to you! Now, let's test our luck!" before zipping off, once again becoming a raggedy white blur.

Fortunately, her training made it slightly easier to keep up and control her speed, zipping between different troops on her way to Raptor.

Unfortunately, with the keyword being _slightly_ , she almost tripped over herself three times on the way. By the time Prism managed to find Raptor's position, the android was hiding in a small ravine from blaster shots. But she was also cornered by two Indavers, both of them swinging their guns and ready to strike.

But looking down at the now flashing kyuutama, Prism made a decision. While silently praying that she didn't burn to a crisp in the process.

"Hey! Small fry!" she yelled, catching the Indavers and Raptor's attention. "I think its time you boys learn a lesson about messing with the Kyuurangers!"

' **Kitsune Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!** '

"BURN, BABY!" Prism roared as, much like before, flames spewed from her palms, scattering the Indavers like ants. The ones that had managed to roll out of the way were now surrounded by the residue, while the unlucky ones were now patting down the parts of their armor that had caught fire in the blast while recovering to stand and fight back.

"Got it memorized?" Prism taunted, wasting no time taking the distraction and charging head-on, slashing down any that dared to come close with her keys while spraying flames at any that aimed for Raptor.

Said android was now watching the young girl in awe, amazed at how Prism was fighting off the Jack Matter troops despite her lack of skill, along with probably no small amount to fear to add on. So to see her fight on anyway, and succeed, only inspired the android even more.

When she had finally wiped out enough Indavers for a clear path, Prism rushed over to Raptor, helping her climb out of the ditch while asking, "Are you alright? No grazed shots, no slash injuries or anything?"

"No no, I'm fine, thank you. But anyway, I do have important news. The antidote was-"

But before she could finish, another Indaver from the second wave of troops blasted his gun towards the two, Prism quickly firing off her blaster, which now shot a fireball over an energy blast thanks to the kitsune.

"Ah mou! Don't you guys ever give it a rest?!" Prism had to have Raptor drop back down to take cover before brandishing her double keys and jumping right back into the thick of things. Thankfully, the tides seemed to be turning for the Kyuurangers as, soon after the second wave began on Prim's end, an explosion went off in the distance, indicating a victory for her teammate.

But before she could start celebrating, the communications opened up, and Shou began to speak. " _Fine work, you two, but the ball's not done rolling yet. Kingston, you keep up the fight on your end for now. Lucky, I'm deploying the others, so use Kyuurenn-Oh to destroy the target all at once._ "

Prism almost did a split second double take before asking the question both Kyuurangers wanted to ask. "Wait, the others? But would that mean-"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Raptor called out from her hiding spot, Lucky also hearing it through the comms. "The antidote worked! Everyone's healed from the poison!"

" _Yosha Lucky!_ " Lucky yelled, so loud that Prism almost swore she could hear him shout it without the comms. " _You got it, Shirei! Shishi Voyager is on the way!"_

"HELL YEAH, BABY!" Prism yelled while laughing with glee. It had worked! She had helped the others and made a difference! "Now I'm all fired up!"

And with a fiery passion now burning inside her, Prism pulled out the Kitsune kyuutama and inserted it into her Kyuuranger key.

' **GALAXY!** ' Fire now burned from the teeth of the blade, ready to be released onto its enemies.

And Prism did just that, grinning from ear to ear in her helmet before shouting, " **Blazing Impact!** " and spinning in place, the flames decimating the ring of enemies surrounding her and taking out a good chunk of those fighting the white Kyuuranger.

The whole time Prism's fight went on, the other Kyuurangers had deployed in their Voyagers, with Balance staying behind to manage the ship. Stinger, however, had tried to interfere with Lucky, taking off in his own Sasori Voyager in pursuit.

Luckily, Champ had summoned his own Voyager to distract the scorpion man and allow Lucky to take on the now transformed Moraimaaz, along with its now giant Daikaan. Unfortunately, with a two on one disadvantage, Kyuurenn-Oh was having a tough time, and there were no other Voyagers left on hand to deploy.

Prism, seeing this from the ground, knew that she didn't have any way to assist in Megazord fights off the top of her head. But that didn't mean she didn't want to help. "Oh jeez. Ok, ok, what can I do, what can I- whoa!" she was quickly pulled from her thoughts while dodging yet another swing from a Tsuyoindaver and its club.

But unexpectedly, the kitsune once again started flashing crimson, though this time it glowed brighter than ever. "What the?" Prism questioned, unplugging the kyuutama from her weapon.

And as if a reaction to such, the kyuutama then floated out of the ranger's hand and replugged itself back into her custom blaster, before tilting itself to the left.

 **SAY! THE GO!**

From quite literally out of nowhere, a kyuutama cockpit, materialized, though instead of forming around the Kyuuranger as the other cockpits did, it developed in front of her, bouncing a couple of shots from its strong shields. Said cockpit then shot up into the air, before a shape started glowing around it, twisting and morphing as if to fit better.

It was almost as if it was...

"Holy. Shit."

 **Kitsune Voyager!**

To the shock of all who witnessed, even Champ and Stinger momentarily pausing their Voyager brawl, was a stunning Kitsune Voyager.

Bright crimson, it very much resembled a fox of sorts, much like Okami Voyager did with its wolf motif. However, the significant detail was the fact that the Voyager also sported nine ever-shifting tails, the cockpit inserted into the back of the mech as if the mech shaped itself around such.

After landing on the dunes, the Kitsune Voyager barked and yipped towards Kyuurenn-Oh, ready and waiting to help the heroes.

"What the hell?" questioned Stinger.

"Sugoi," Raptor awed.

"Well, I'll be damned," commented Garu.

"YOSHA LUCKY!" Lucky yelled. "This is awesome! What are we waiting for, let's go!"

Kitsune happily yipped in agreement before turning its attention to the robot that was now pointing its massive spear towards it. Kitsune merely crouched down in response before opening its 'mouth', releasing a torrent of flames that heavily damaged its metal opponent.

Kyuurenn-Oh, gaining its second wind, was also having a much easier time in the fight now that it was one on one, able to dodge and counter all of the Daikaan's attacks.

"Alright! Let's finish this!" Lucky exclaimed, Kitsune nodding in agreement. And while the others unleased the Star Break on the Daikaan, Kitsune charged up a mouthful of its flames. And with one breath, both attacks were unleashed, swirling and combining as momentum was gained, hitting both targets head-on as they were finally destroyed.

"We're gonna take the universe back!"

Stinger, noticing the defeat, decided to retreat and live to fight another day, withdrawing from his mini-brawl and leaving Champ to fate. Said bull was fuming at his now fleeing opponent, but the fight had resulted with his mech half buried and immobile, unable to chase after the scorpion.

Luckily, Kitsune noticed the black bull's predicament and ran towards Champ. "Wait, hang on a second, what are you-" Champ started. But much to his surprise, the crimson kitsune had begun digging through the dunes, grabbing one of the Oushi Voyager's horns in its mouth and pulling it out from the sand.

After completing its task, Kitsune started barking happily, acting almost like an excited puppy. "Um, thanks, I guess," Champ awkwardly stated, the new Voyager looking happy to help.

Prism, on the other hand, was not nearly as successful as her comrades at the moment as, even with their base destroyed, the ground troops were relentless. Also, though she was sure this was the last wave of fighters nearby, Prism was already exhausted from the day's efforts and had fought nonstop to protect Raptor. She was able to push two enemies back for a second before kneeling for a second to catch her breath.

"Hey, guys," she panted into her blaster. "There are still troops down here if anyone's willing to-hey!" she yelled as she caught an Indaver start creeping up to the now cowering Raptor again. "Stay the hell away from her!" Prism shouted before running towards the offender, panting.

Kitsune and Champ, hearing this, turned towards the fight, both of them feeling their worry grow. "Well, you might be a bit big for this kind of fight," Champ started, addressing the strange Voyager. "But if you're willing to lend me another hand-or, paw, I guess- I'd appreciate it!"

Kitsune, as a reply of sorts, barked towards him before turning back towards the fight and yipping at Prism, as if calling her. In response, the kitsune kyuutama now started glowing again, though this glow kept flashing, similar to when Garu's kyuutama was activated.

"This again?" Prism asked tiredly, and suddenly, the kyuutama once again shined a bright light, though this time it felt as if the blaster was pulling Prism's arm towards a target.

And it pulled directly toward Kitsune Voyager.

With the blaster aimed towards the new arrival, the kyuutama then once again tilted itself.

Forward.

 **SAY! THE CHANGE!**

And with the blaster somehow firing itself, the kickback pushing Prism back due to her shock and exhaustion, a crimson transformation star flew towards the mech, which started becoming enveloped with a crimson glow.

The glow started once again morphing and twisting its shape, while also seeming to shrink at the same time. Everyone piloting Kyuurenn-Oh watched in awe, while Champ viewed this while jumping out of his Voyager and following the crimson light, which was now floating down towards the Jack Matter offenders.

Finally, the glow started taking a solid form as, much to her surprise, the kitsune kyuutama lodged itself from Prism's blaster and flew towards the shaping light. And when it finally died down?

Facing the shock of two Kyuurangers, a Megazord, a slew of enemy troops and an android, was a new Kyuuranger.

Crimson in color, the star sphere depicting a kitsune, wearing a skirt, and a visor with a leaping kitsune, the tails jutting off from the helmet. But the most substantial detail of the newcomer was three crimson tails tipped gold coming from their back, swishing up and down.

The newcomer then began to pose very similar to that of Kamen Rider Beast while exclaiming to all:

" **Blazing Star! Kitsune Crimson!** "

"...Did that seriously just happen?" Prism awed, kneeling again to dodge yet another shot.

After the shock from the enemy finally died back down, Kitsune wasted no time in running straight into the fight, calling over her shoulder, "Oi! Champ! Are you coming or what?!"

Said bull brandished his ax and charged alongside her, after shaking his head of the cobwebs, wailing on the troops.

Raptor then noticed that the other Kyuurangers had jumped out of their Voyagers to join in, Hammy and Spada checking in with the Android and Prism while Garu and Lucky stood guard. A slew of questions came their way, asking if they were alright, were they hurt. But the majority asked who the hell the newcomer was, to which neither had a definite answer.

Kitsune seemed to have a much better handle with flamethrowing than Prism had, managing to wipe out most of the remaining troops almost effortlessly. And with the assist from Champ, the two were able to finally destroy the remaining forces, allowing the others some much-needed relief.

But when the fight died down, the questions came in an uproar. Champ was the one to ask first, demanding to know what they all wanted to know: "Ok, who the hell are you, what are you, and how are you even here?"

Kitsune at first looked ready to answer all of the said questions and more before her eye caught Prism in her weakened state and immediately knelt down to support her.

"Hey, Kingston, are you alright?" Kitsune asked, threading an arm around her shoulders and lifting the white Kyuuranger up.

Though slightly dazed and still in shock, she still somehow managed to reply, "Yeah, somewhat. I could do with a nap though."

"You can take one on the way back," Kitsune replied, before turning to the others. "I'm sorry for being rude, _Minna_ , but I think she needs some much-needed rest first and foremost. I can answer all of your questions back on the ship, but for now, can someone take her in their Voyager?"

Naaga was about to volunteer when, surprisingly, Champ beat him to the punch, taking Prism and picking her up bridal style. Kitsune thanked him and suddenly glowed yet again, before the light flew back into the kyuutama and landed in Hammy's palm, much to her surprise.

"Guys," Garu started. "What the hell just happened?"

The response came from Naaga, who after walking over to Champ, replied:

"I believe we have all just witnessed a taste of Kingston's true power."

* * *

After coming back aboard the _Orion-Gou_ , the others started to wind down from the day's excitement. Champ was brooding off to the side, Balance was convening with Raptor and the commander, and the others were all having some of Spada's cooking while Kingston was taking a nap on some of the lounge chairs, having demorphed and fallen asleep on the way back.

Now the others were discussing whatever the deal was with Stinger. The kitsune kyuutama, meanwhile, had remained inactive since the battle's end, sitting smack dab in the middle of the table, as if waiting for its creator to awaken.

"Mou! Just who is that Stinger guy?" Hammy fumed, taking a bite from her plate in her irritation.

" _Si_ ," Spada agreed. "Is he friend or Foe?"

"He's obviously a foe!" Champ exclaimed, surprising everyone with his outburst, Naaga noticing the bull's anger clear as day.

"We'll make him a comrade, someday," Lucky announced. "He is a Kyuuranger, after all."

"Jeez, Lucky, you trying to wake the dead or something?"

Everyone turned to the new voice and, much to their relief, Kingston was finally waking up, rubbing her eyes and smiling groggily.

"Kingston!" everyone exclaimed sans Champ, Hammy running over and catching the younger girl in a hug.

"Whoa! Hey Hammy, I'm glad you're alright. Its good to see you guys. How are you all feeling?"

"Much better, grr," Garu replied. "Don't know how you did it so quick, but that potion a'yours worked wonders!"

"Your medicine was _fantastico_ , Kingston," Spada commented. "Thank you for helping all of us."

"Aww shucks," the outsider replied, blushing. "The others did most of the work. All I did was use what you taught me."

"Choi Choi Choi, don't sell yourself short Ms. Meteor!" Balance interrupted. "You really pulled us out of a pinch there!" he exclaimed, with Hammy and Naaga nodding in agreement.

"In any case," Shou replied, jumping in. "I'm glad to see you're all healthy and the day was won, at least for the most part."

Kingston sighed, already knowing about Stinger's retreat. But then her attention was pulled to another topic as she looked around the room and realized something was missing.

Or rather, someone. "Oh, right, that reminds me, what happened to Kitsune?"

Lucky was first to answer this time, relaying how the new Kyuuranger had disappeared back into her kyuutama and was now dormant. "She said she would answer our questions when we came back, but we haven't heard a word from her since."

"That's because I was waiting for her to wake up, silly!"

Everyone jumped at the unexpected voice, even Champ, as the crimson light once again flew from the kyuutama and landed, forming into Kitsune Crimson in front of the others. "I thought I could better explain myself to everyone present if you were all here."

"Hmm, seems like solid reasoning," Shou replied, rubbing his chin in thought for a moment before turning his attention to the new arrival. "Very well then, Ms. Kitsune. Would you mind explaining just what you are, exactly?"

"Certainly," she replied, bobbing her head. "As you've all probably already noticed, all of Kingston's custom kyuutama have different powers and abilities than that of the constellation kyuutama, or 'originals,' if you prefer.'

'Anyway, thanks to the one who gave Kingston her customizing ability in this universe, some of Kingston's kyuutama have the power and potential to become Voyagers and, as I'm sure you've guessed, original Kyuurangers, much like her Amagawa kyuutama."

Raptor seemed to catch something in the explanation before interrupting with, "Wait just a second, 'the one who gave Kingston her ability'? Do you know who that would be?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. All I know is that they exist and that they were the one to pull Kingston into this universe."

"Great, someone _else_ running around with possible extraordinary power we know next to nothing about," Champ grumbled under his breath, lifting his weights in distraction.

"So, that means that you're a human Voyager then?" Lucky asked with curiosity, tilting his head slightly.

"I suppose if that's how you want to put it, then yes," Kitsune replied, bobbing her head again in agreement.

"But then how did you make Kingston shoot fire out of her hands if she didn't use your kyuutama?" Lucky asked.

"Ah, that was a sort of transfer process. Any kyuutama that has the Voyager potential like mine is also capable of transferring its power temporarily to Kingston without the use of the blaster. It helps relieve excess power from the kyuutama while helping in certain situations, like when Stinger was about to attack. And as long as an inactive custom is in her possession, Kingston can safely charge it until it becomes active and starts flashing. Then, after she uses it in battle, the kyuutama will then be ready to enter Voyager mode, and then gain a human form afterward."

"Alright, a little long, but I think I get the gist of it. I do have one question though," Kingston said while peering through Kitsune's visor. "Do you have another form under there or are you just energy or something?"

Kitsune seemed confused for a moment before looking down and realizing that she was still in ranger form the whole time, laughed at her unawareness. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hang on a second."

And after taking a step back from the others, a quick flash of light shined from her suit, and in Kitsune's place was her human form.

What stood before the Kyuurangers was a young woman with mischevious forest green eyes and wild golden hair, with bright red streaks running throughout. She wore a red flame blouse under a crimson Rebellion jacket, a bright red bandana around her neck, a crimson bead bracelet with a kitsune charm on her right wrist, a Seiza Blaster on her left, ripped maroon jeans, and black combat boots.

But the most noticeable details were the woman's pointed fox ears, the same golden as her hair with white fur sticking out. They also noticed that, much like Stinger, she had a tail. Or rather, _tails_ , to be more precise. Three in total, and unlike Stinger's scaly scorpion tail, her three tails were fox-like; covered in fur and, instead of crimson, they had turned golden in her human form with white tips on the end of each tail, swishing happily to match the girl's smile.

"So, what do you think?" the girl smiled while playfully pirouetting, enjoying the reactions of the crew.

"Simply stunning," Shou commented. "And seeing as how you already have the uniform, would you care to join our crew?"

"Absolutely!" the woman beamed before throwing an arm around her 'creator.' "Wherever Kingston goes, I go. I promise I don't take up too much space."

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky proclaimed, finally gaining back his smile. "Good to have you with us, um. Uhh..."

"Lucky, what's wrong?" Spada asked.

"Hey. What's your name, anyway?"

But when the kitsune girl started to answer, she stopped. "You know, I never thought about that. I guess I don't have one."

Everyone seemed pretty surprised at this before Kingston replied, "Well, that won't be for much longer. Do you want us to help you pick a name?"

The woman beamed at this and nodded vigorously as the two sat down at the table. And while Spada left to plate the two girls their share, a sort of naming contest had started in the room as random names were being suggested to the girl.

"How does Pyrrha sound?" asked Hammy.

"Mm, it sounds nice, but a little too fancy for my tastes."

"How 'bout Blaze? Short and sweet," said Balance.

"Bit too on the nose for me."

"Would Kit suffice?" asked Shou next.

"Eh, just sounds like a shortened nickname for what I am. Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Ah! I got it!" Lucky exclaimed. "Yippy!"

"Lucky!" Kingston admonished. "Oy, I'm sorry about him." But the kitsune merely chuckled in response.

It was then that a lightbulb went off in the outsider's head. "Oh, hang on. I think I might know a good name."

"Really?" asked Raptor. "What is it?"

"Well, my universe has a lot of stories about heroes of all kinds. One of my favorites involved a woman who used to be villain raised by the forces of evil. But after finding her real family and traveling the universe, she was able to help the forces of good and take up the mantle of a fallen hero to fight on in her honor."

"Interesting," commented Naaga. "And what was her name?"

She turned to the kitsune at this before smiling.

"Karone."

The kitsune girl thought about the name, mulling it over while her ears twitched. "Karone. Well, it does have a nice ring to it. Yeah, I like that! Alright then, everyone, my name is Karone! Pleased to meet you!" Karone announced, smiling.

" _Buono!_ " Spada exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen with two more plates for the girls. "Well, then Kingston, Karone. _Bon appetit!_ " he finished while placing their meals down with a flourish. Both girls lit up at the plates, thanking Spada before diving straight in, scarfing down their shares in pure joy. The others laughed while Spada looked pleased, happy to see others enjoy his cooking.

Besides, after the kind of day they had all just went through, he thought Kingston had more than earned it.

* * *

Back in her room, Kingston was still resting while writing in her journal, Karone now sleeping in her kyuutama. So when Champ came striding in through her door, she was more than a little surprised. "Um, hey Champ," she started awkwardly, setting aside her journal and propping herself up on her bed. "Uh, did you need something?"

"Yeah, um, I did. I uh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright, well, whatever you want to say, big guy. What's it about?"

"Its... about what I said earlier."

"Oh. Um, look, I know I shouldn't have talked about Anton like that, I didn't mean to-"

"No no, it's not that. I, um... dammit, I'm not good at this. *Sigh* alright look. I wanted to apologize."

Now this, Kingston was not expecting. "Wait. What?"

"I know I've been pretty hard on you since you came, but you didn't deserve _all_ the crap I was giving you. In this universe though, you can never be too careful with Jack Matter over your shoulder, especially with our position. But I see now your heart's in the right place," Champ finished while stomping over and ruffling her hair.

His hands felt like synthetic steel at his touch, but they still felt warm and comforting in some way.

"Plus, there was one other thing I wanted to say," he continued. "Garu and Naaga are in on your little, 'issue,' right? I've seen you three hang out in particular when you seem to be having a rough time."

She looked at him warily for a second before nodding. "Well, how 'bout I help you get that new strength of yours in control, eh?"

Kingston looked at the bull in shock. "You'd really help me?"

"Well yeah, I mean it's clearly something you need to learn to do eventually. And while Garu and Naaga are good fighters in their rights, they're certainly no wrestling champs!" he proclaimed while flexing an arm as if he was showing off his muscles, making the young girl laugh.

"Thank you. Seriously, thank you so much Champ!" Kingston said while throwing herself around the bull's waist, hugging him. And while he stiffened slightly at the gesture, he still, reluctantly, returned the hug, patting her back gently.

"Ah, don't mention it, kid. Besides, with that bastard still on the loose, we all need to be prepared," he replied before turning towards the door to leave, not catching the young girl's frown at his words.

"Alright, it's been a long day. I'll let you get some more rest. See you tomorrow, Kingston!"

And with the hiss of the auto doors closing, Kingston was once again left alone with her thoughts.

Yes, the so-called 'scorpion bastard' was still on the loose, allied with Jack Matter and an all-around threat to the Kyuurangers. At least, from their perspective.

But as someone who knew the Kyuurangers as well as she did, Kingston felt as though she was being outvoted on her belief in Stinger, despite Lucky's and her own words saying othrwise. She just had to think of a way to reslove this peacefully without making an even bigger mess of things just by being around.

 _Fat chance of that,_ she thought. Still, it was worth a shot nonetheless.

Yes, Stinger may have seemed against her team. Yes, today was not a total win.

But that didn't mean Stinger was all bad.

Right?

* * *

 **Thank goodness, it's finally done. Incredibly sorry for the delay, took me a week straight to finish this one. But hey, it definitely had some payoff at least. Anyway, Karone! Care to finish up, please?**

Karone: Certainly. Please R&R, and thanks for your time!

 **See you soon everybody!**

 **SAY! THE GO!**


	4. A Dream Beyond a Kyuuranger's Eye!

**Hi everybody! I'm ba~ck!**

 **School's starting to be a bit trickier to juggle, but Spring Break is coming up, and I can't wait to give you guys this new chapter. This episode was a little weird to write for, but at least now I can finally give Raptor the spotlight for once!**

Shou: I couldn't agree more, my dear!

 **What the-! Shirei! I never said you could do disclaimers this chapter!**

Shou: Ma ma ma, Raptor's busy getting ready for the show, and someone needs to keep the ball rolling after all.

 **But I-... *Sigh* alright, but she at least gets the outro. And no more stealing the spotlight from the rest of the crew, got it?**

Shou: Crystal clear, my dear author. Now then, Ms. King owns nothing but her original characters and customs. We hope you enjoy, yahooi!

* * *

Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger

Amagawa Prism

* * *

Laughter filled the halls of the _Orion-Gou_ from a very odd party. Said laughter was the rumbling, hearty laugh of Champ, the bubby chuckles of the new addition to the team, Karone, and the small but mighty laugh of the young outsider. These three unlikely friends were in the recreation room just off the bridge, a view of the cosmos stretching out from the massive window behind them as they were talking about the past few days.

After the whole ordeal with Stinger, while the crew tended to avoid talking about it around the bull, Champ had taken to Karone and, oddly Kingston for some reason, surprisingly well. And the kitsune girl, while also acting buddy-buddy with Champ, was practically clinging to Kingston most of the time, seeming almost like a little sister to the outsider.

But another reason for her close radius was to keep Kingston's flames in check. Since she was more than aware of the problems that came with the Amagawa kyuutama, Karone was sticking by her 'creator' to help her practice controlling her flame abilities. Champ had noticed this soon after he had joined in training the young girl in better mastering his massive strength.

This practice was the topic of the current conversation, as Champ was watching the two practice harnessing flames in the palms of their hands while absently lifting his favorite dumbbell, laughing at the results. The girls, in turn, were also chuckling at this while Kingston was trying to conjure fire, with little success.

"Kingston, you're just trying too hard," coached Karone, finally controlling her giggles. "Flames breath, they ignite, they spark. But if you try to create it too forcefully, instead of sparking, they suffocate."

As an example, Karone closed her eyes, relaxed her body, her ears slouching as she spread her arms, a thin trail of flames appearing around her shoulders and tracing down her limbs, swirling and twisting as her kyuutama glowed slightly. And as she opened her eyes and snapped her fingers, the trails raced to her palms, creating small flames floating inches above her hands. And with a curl of her hands into the fists, the fire extinguished as Karone gave a smile of triumph.

"That's a neat little trick Karone," Champ commented. "But maybe it'd be a little easier for her to practice keeping that strength under control first?"

"Maybe so big guy, but fire seems like something that's better to control sooner rather than later," replied Kingston. "And besides, with my level of control as is, I don't think you want me to melt your weights accidentally through touch anytime soon."

Which then caused the bull to pull his beloved dumbbell closer to him, causing another round of laughter from the girls.

After calming down, Kingston decided to try again. Her shoulders slumped, her muscles relaxed, her eyes closed and her palms raised. She imagined fire rising through her, igniting within her. Hotter and hotter they burned, until all at once, Kingston channeled them through her body and snapped her fingers-

Creating a flicker of fire no bigger than a match. Champ nearly doubled over, probably thankful he didn't need to breathe to laugh. Karone wasn't much better, barely able to hold her giggles in as well, her tails swishing playfully.

"Haha, very funny," Kingston drolled, rolling her eyes and closing her fist, snuffing out her tiny flames.

"Ah, don't worry about it so much," Champ replied after finally calming down. "You have to start somewhere. It could be worse. At least you haven't hurt anyone."

"Eh, fair enough," the outsider shrugged. And with her practice inability coming up short, Kingston then turned her attention towards her travel bag, or more importantly, to its contents. Turning towards the two, she smirked and asked, "Can you two keep a secret?"

"Depends," said Karone, her ears perking in curiosity. "What is it?"

As a reply, the young girl reached into her bag, with the two leaning towards her to catch a better look. What she pulled out was a small, purple velvet bag and a half-finished... something. "Eh, not to sound rude or anything, but, what is that stuff?" Champ asked, Karone nodding in confusion.

"Well, this," she started while shaking the bag. "Is a present from Balance. He gave it to me when Lucky and I met him and Naaga, as thanks for getting rid of the guards in the base we were casing for a gem he wanted.'

'Anyway, I don't know where these came from, but there are all sorts of cool trinkets in here." And as proof, she pulled open the bag and, sure enough, dozens of beads in all kinds of colors filled the bag, along with several different charms of all sorts of creatures.

"Moo, well ain't that somethin'," Champ commented. "So, what're you doing with them?"

"Well, I noticed that Raptor seemed a little down lately. Can't guess why for the life of me," she continued, while ignoring the quiet sound of disbelief from Champ's direction, even if he meant it as playful nowadays. "But I thought I could use these and make something to cheer her up. You know, uplift her spirits and all."

"Wow," Karone awed. "That's so sweet, Kingston."

"Aww, thanks, Kitty." Even after she had dismissed the name Kit, those close to Karone called her Kitty as a nickname, but only those that she allowed to.

"To be honest, your bracelet gave me the idea," Kingston said while pointing to the kitsune's jewelry. Karone looked at her bracelet in surprise, but it was then that Champ noticed something interesting; when both girls smiled at the realization, or just together in general, the charm on Karone's bracelet seemed to glow for a second.

However, the glow faded as quickly as it came, and it didn't seem to cause any harm, so Champ decided not to bring it up quite yet. "Haha, well, how's about we head down to the bridge with the others for now, eh? Wouldn't want Shirei to get suspicious and all."

"Ooh, good point," he outsider replied, packing up her things as she went. "Alright then, shall we?"

"Shotgun!" Karone exclaimed, glowing her crimson light and zipping back into her kyuutama, landing in Kingston's front jacket pocket.

Laughing at the sight, the black and white Kyuuranagers started the trek to meet with the others, Kingston grabbing onto Champ's fist like a little kid crossing the street. But as they walked, Kingston couldn't help but smile, feeling both the warmth of the Kitsune kyuutama in her pocket along with the radiance of Champ's rumbling laughter.

For the first time since she had come to this world, the outsider felt like she truly belonged.

* * *

Back with the others, the day seemed like any other on the _Orion-Gou_ , some of the crew playing pool, others having their conversations wherever they could find room. However, everything changed with a simple chain of events, starting with Raptor and Shou striding in with a purpose, Raptor adjusting her 'goggles' on the way.

"We've decided on which planet to go next," Raptor announced, her professional tone placed firmly in her voice. But while it served her well regarding missions or debriefs, Kingston sighed to herself at hearing it.

The outsider much preferred the android when she let go of putting on a mask of indifference towards anything other than a mission. When she made her imagination run wild with possibilities and allow them to flourish in the world around her, even if the results sometimes ended up with her mind running away from her (some specific instances, in particular, came to mind).

And while yes, it might earn Raptor some disapproval from others, Kingston knew without a doubt that the android had a hell of a lot of potential in her.

The problem was, she just didn't allow herself to let it show. At least willingly.

Kingston shook her head of her inner monologue at the sound of Lucky, eagerly asking the commander and pilot if there was another Kyuuranger at their destination.

"I wonder," replied Shou, easing into his red leather commander chair while Raptor positioned herself at the pilot's controls. "I'd be shocked if there was!"

Smirking to herself, Kingston then whispered to the Kitsune kyuutama while the two checked for flight preparations, "Karone, fair warning, you might want to stay in kyuutama form for warp speed. It'll be safer when we stop anyway."

"Eh? Why's that?" Karone asked, her kyuutama flashing in time with her words.

But her only answer was a quiet chuckle and a vague reply of "You'll see."

"Alright, everyone! Hold on tight!" Shou proclaimed, buckling into his chair while the others double took in surprise, while Kingston just quirked her lips into a smirk and grappled onto the railing, wrapping her leg around the metal as an anchor.

"Alright," Shou said, propping his goggles over his eyes. "Warp, engage!"

"Okyu," Raptor replied, shutting the lights in her goggles off and ignoring the crew's hurried protests of waiting to let them prep. "Engaging warp."

And with almost no warning, the ship's boosters powered up, a massive warp-hole opening in front of them, before blasting straight into it. The lights in the bridge all dimmed a low red save for the small decorative bulbs. And Karone quickly saw the reasoning for Kingston's warning as, to everyone's surprise, zero gravity in warp speed kicked in and everyone started floating.

And while Kingston stayed firmly planted to her rail, the kyuutama in her pocket floated out in front of her face, and she couldn't help but laugh. Though that was aided by the other Kyuuranger's antics, such as Spada holding onto his hat to keep it from floating off and Garu doggy paddling through the air as if he was swimming.

"Hey! That was too sudden!" Hammy complained while trying to turn herself in mid-air and face the commander.

"What about Stinger?!" Spada asked, his voice slightly wobbly due to lack of balance. "It's bad if you miss the window of opportunity to harvest!"

But Shou merely shrugged nonchalantly, "Well then, let's hope we roll into him somewhere."

Shooting her head up at the reply, Kingston quickly grabbed the crimson kyuutama and said, "Now comes the sucky part."

As she said this, Raptor then announced that they were exiting warp, with the ship screeching to a stop and exiting the warp hole. Unfortunately, this also caused gravity to reinsert itself all at once, something the others quickly found out as everyone not anchored to something slammed onto the ground.

"You alright, Kitty?" Kingston asked while sliding off the railing, Karone popping out of her kyuutama looking a little dizzy. "Um, yeah, I think."

"Well, I don't think you'll want to miss this part," she added while pointing to the darkened planet.

And while reorienting themselves, everyone soon noticed that the overheads were off and the horizon was dawning on the planet they were facing, shining light through the window like a sunrise.

And standing up, catching his cane and sliding off his goggles, Shou then turned to the light and announced, "Let me introduce you..."

As he spoke, the sun was just barely dawning on the current planet, revealing beautiful bright blue oceans, substantial green continents and swirling patches of clouds in the atmosphere. Kingston couldn't help but smile, eager to see the sight before them.

"Welcome to Earth."

The others stood awed by the new planet, but none of them noticed Karone perk up at the planet's name, turning her head to Kingston and silently pointing forward. The girl just nodded without looking, her smile still firmly in place, while the kitsune lit up, her ears pointing up in excitement.

"Your mission is to liberate this planet," Shou said, seemingly unfazed by the planet's view.

"Earth, huh?" Lucky asked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "Yosha Lucky! What a pretty planet!"

"Aww, thank you, Lucky," Kingston replied. "But it's not just any planet."

Her words caused everyone to look at her in confusion for a second before some started dawning looks of realization. The outsider merely gave a knowing smile before skipping over to the window. " _Minna_ ," she started, before gesturing to Earth and announcing:

"Welcome to my home."

* * *

Episode 4: A Dream Beyond a Kyuuranger's Eye!

* * *

"Wait, Earth is your home planet?" Hammy asked, shock and confusion mixed in her voice, while the younger girl nodded with pride. "Well, I can't say I've ever heard of it. Where is it?"

"I'm bringing it up now," Raptor replied, using her tablet to dim the lights and bring up a hologram of the universe over the pool table, which quickly spread in size to fit the majority of the room. Raptor then zoomed in on the current planet, giving the others a better idea of its view from the atmosphere.

"It's in the middle of nowhere!" Champ exclaimed, laughing at the sight. "No wonder Kingston acts so backwater all the time!" he added playfully.

"Hey! I resent that!" The outsider retorted, but her playful smile contradicted her argument.

"Ahh! So that's why you said it that way," Lucky added, jumping in.

"'That way'? Whaddya mean, Lucky?" Garu asked, tilting his head.

"When we were making the poison antidote, I asked Kingston if she knew how to use these herbs on her planet. But she said that they were isolated from the universe. Is this what you meant, Kingston?" Lucky finished.

"Right on the money, my lucky lion," she answered, hopping down from the ledge she was closest to and looking at the hologram. "Earth is in the Amagawa system or 'Milky Way' in my native language. And while we might be a tad isolated from other systems and Jack Matter may be there, it's still my home sweet home."

"I see," Spada added thoughtfully. "But if I may ask, why are we focusing on liberating this planet?"

"These are the confirmed Moraimaaz on this planet," Raptor explained, while as she said this, _dozens_ of images depicting said Jack Matter bases covered the planet hologram, much to everyone's shock.

"Goisu, goisu!" Balance exclaimed. "That's a ton of bases for one planet!"

"And there is a Daikaan for each one?" Naaga added in curiosity, Kingston nodding sadly.

"I thought it was just one Daikaan per planet," Hammy said, trying to count just how many of the ships there were.

"I guess there has to be some secret behind this," Garu replied, sitting down.

"Wouldn't they suck up the Planesium pretty quickly like that?" Champ asked.

"In usual cases, yes," Kingston answered. "But for one reason or another, Earth is rich with the stuff."

"Let's just smash them all," Lucky added with a mischevious grin.

"Alright, everybody! Your attention please!" Shou announced as Raptor started walking around and collecting the kyuutamas in some kind of roulette wheel. "Now then, it's time we decided who gets to go on the first mission."

"Wait, we don't all get to go? Why~?" Hammy complained.

"Shirei, don't even start with the budget excuse," Kingston interrupted just as Shou was about to speak. "Raptor, do you mind if I...?"

"If you think you can, by all means," came Raptor's answer as she walked, glad that the girl had at least asked to take over the explanation this time instead of interrupting the android's debrief and irritating her.

"Well, the short version is that all kyuutamas are powered by Kyuu Energy. The rule is that we can't risk spending it all at once. But there are better reasons to be made, seeing as the show broke that rule more than once," she finished with slight irritation towards the end, to the other's confusion.

"And what reasoning would that be?" Shou asked.

"Well, in my case, my customs are bound to another energy source altogether. While the originals you guys have are powered by Kyuu Energy, I made it so that all of the custom kyuutamas I make is powered by another kind of energy in the world: Cosmic Energy. Its still found in in the universe and is pretty close to Kyuu Energy, just another variant with some slight differences.'

"But another reason involving all of us is one of the main rules involving being a hero at all, at least in my world. Particularly involving Sentai teams of the like. That rule is never to escalate a fight first. If the enemy starts a fight, then you fight back. So having five or six of us rather than nine is a cleaner fight, and we'll have backup fighters should we need them."

"Ahh, _Naruhodo_ ," Shou replied, stroking his chin. "Well, in that case," and with a roll of the wheel, five kyuutama cam rolling out. "Lucky, Garu, Hammy, Champ, and Spada," Shou stated, pointing to those mentioned. "You five will lead the first team," he announced much to their excitement.

"Hey now, we're stuck watching the base?" Balance complained.

"How frustrating," Naaga added, but smiled in mistake.

"Not to worry, you two," Shou added, addressing the BN duo. "I want you boys to tend to the equipment," he finished, Balance cheerily agreeing.

"Um, Shirei?" Karone voiced, catching the dragon's attention. "I think you forgot about us. What are we doing?" the kitsune asked, pointing back and forth between herself and Kingston, both of whom weren't invited to place their own Kyuutamas in the Kyulette.

"Ah, well, it's as our little shooting star said. You two have a different energy source, so we don't need to worry as much about wasting your energy source as quickly," Shou explained. "But its also because I have a vital mission for you two. Along with Raptor."

Both of the girls lit up in excitement at his words, while the pilot android did a double take, staring at her commander in what was assumed to be a surprise based on her reaction. "An important...mission," she repeated. "Um, a-are you sure they wouldn't be better off by themselves?"

"Well, I thought it best if they went with you. After all, you'll be in charge of this assignment."

Raptor just stood in shock. _Do I get to deploy with the members?_ she thought, slowly lighting up her eyes. _Like in my stories?!_ Raptor then started fidgeting with her tablet, daydreaming of the possibilities. This was it! She was finally going to be in the fight!

At this point, she was openly showing her excitement, and Spada started to worry slightly, thinking that something was wrong with the android. "What's wrong, Raptor?" he asked.

However, the android immediately regained her composure, tapping her goggles and brushing off her reaction.

The ones going with her, however, had almost immediately grabbed their travel bags, Kingston having given Karone one of her spares she had found, and dashed over to Raptor, catching her in a group hug.

"Way to go, Raptor!" Karone praised.

"Glad to have you with us!" Kingston added, flashing the two next to her an enthusiastic grin. Raptor started giggling excitedly and pulled the girls closer, thanking them for the support.

"Now then, your mission," Shou started, drawing the three's attention.

"There is a delicious ball-shaped fruit on Earth known as peaches. I would like to try them, so I need you to go and buy some from the local markets. Kingston, since this is your planet, you can help her find what she needs as well as act as support with Karone in case of any troubles that might arise."

To say that the three given this task were disappointed was an understatement. Raptor especially, slightly disheartened by the fact that her hopes were dashed.

Still, Kingston tried to lighten the mood, giving a small smile towards the two before adding, "Well, on the bright side, at least we weren't left out. We can get a better idea of the planet's condition from more than one perspective this way."

And while the kitsune processed this and nodded in agreement in an attempt to cheer the android up, Raptor stayed quiet while the others deployed. Spada, on his way out, also noticed the pilot's mood, frowning in concern.

So, the trio started out, Kingston and Raptor riding in Kitsune Voyager.

On the way down, Kingston decided that maybe some alone time was just what the doctor ordered for the android. "Hey, Raptor. I don't mean to pry, but- *Sigh* ok, no beating around the bush. Is something wrong? You've been acting a little... I don't know, left out, I guess? What's been bugging you?"

Raptor, slightly flustered by the girl's questions, tried to brush off the concern. "O-Oh, um, no no, nothing's the matter, Kingston. So much has been happening all at once, and I'm still trying to process everything. Its nothing I can't handle, nothing for you to worry about."

But Kingston, fingering the present for the android in her pocket and hearing the doubt in her answer clear as day, frowned slightly.

Raptor was a highly capable Android, so the idea of processing the changes around her, no matter how fast they were, was a weak excuse and they both knew it.

Still, the issue at hand wasn't something to be forced, and Raptor didn't like showing her true feelings quickly, lest she face the consequences for letting them show at all. Not to mention the outsider had been on shifting terms with her for a while now, so who knew if she would be able to coax anything out of the android again. So, for now, at least, she nodded and let the matter drop.

"Alright, but, please know that Karone and I are always open. If you ever want someone to talk to, we'll be there."

In response, Raptor nodded, seeming a bit surprised that the girl had accepted her flustered answer. Neither of them said anything else as they stared at the fast approaching Earth until Raptor finally spoke up.

"So, Kingston. What's this Earth like anyway?"

* * *

Earth, they soon found out, was not precisely in the best of shape.

After landing on the island country Kingston had dubbed 'Japan,' the teams were greeted by the city buildings crowded with overgrown plants, the towers halfway pulled down by vines, crumbled streets filled with rubble, and no small amount of Jack Matter troops.

The ground view wasn't much better, with debris and trash littered about, Jack Matter flags and propaganda scattered everywhere in sight, and passerbys were aimlessly sulking through the alleyways and empty sidewalks.

The people were, by far, the most disturbing sight, all of them wearing dark clothes as if to better blend in with the gloomy atmosphere, looking half dead and defeated.

"So, this is Earth?" Lucky asked, spinning around to absorb the scene entirely. But after seeing a passerby and looking at Kingston, he noticed something that didn't seem to match up. But he decided to push the thought aside for now.

"Everyone seems pretty down," Hammy commented as a mother was quickly ushering her daughter out of the open, the child staring at them.

"I can't sense any justice at all," Champ added, his sensors indicating dozens of people hiding in the abandoned buildings around them while catching others in little hideaways for the homeless.

Karone subconsciously flattened her ears into her hair and tried hiding her golden tails with her jacket as she glanced around. "No kidding. Kingston, is it always like this here?"

"Hell no," came the immediate reply. "While I will admit I've never actually _been_ to this part of the world, I know for damn well certain it's not like _this_."

"In any case, we should get going," Raptor called from the back. "You all go on ahead. We'll go find some peaches," she finished, her quiet voice showing her downtrodden mood.

"What's the matter Raptor?" Spada asked, turning to face her. "You seem down."

Raptor stiffened, once again brushing off the concern. Kingston then pulled the chef off to the side for a moment. "Spada, now might not be the best time," she started. "Best not to push this sort of issue. Besides, we might have bigger fish to fry."

At Spada's look of confusion, one of his questions were answered with Garu perking up. Catching the sound of screams nearby.

Following the wolfman's ears, the Kyuuranagers soon found a crowd of innocents running everywhere they could, parents rushing their children to safety. But a father and his son weren't able to escape the carnage, both of them tripping as they were cornered by an Indaver.

A troop of the soldiers was herding any children they could find towards their boss; a Daikaan, what seemed to be an alien elephant in bright colors and looking like a kid drawing come to life, flanked by a dozen Indavers and two Tsuyoindavers.

"Lower your heads!" he yelled in a goofy voice. "I am your Daikaan, Master Yumepakkun! Now hurry up and offer your dreams to me!"

Said Daikaan then strode over to its latest victims, tossing the father aside and focusing on the little boy, who couldn't have been any older than seven. And patting his head, the Daikaan asked him, "What is your dream?"

And making eye contact, Yumepakkun's eyes glowed, causing the boy's eyes to match as a cloud of some sorts appeared over his head, the boy wistfully answering, "I want to eat a big meal."

Wasting no time after the fact, the Daikaan then swung his trunk and sucked up the clouds, eating the boy's dream as if it was no different than a meal, and the boy collapsed. "That was delicious," he exclaimed. "I want to eat more! Men! Find me more victims!"

But a shrill whistle reached the Daikaan's ears and turning towards the sound, he was greeted by a dropkick straight from Lucky and was knocked back a good few feet. "What the hell did you do?!" Lucky angrily asked, Raptor hiding behind a nearby tree while Karone looked over the child, who was mostly unresponsive.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yumepakkun retorted haughtily, his troops surrounding him. "How dare you interrupt my meal!"

"You're what?!" Champ shouted

"There's nothing more delicious as children's dreams!" The Daikaan greedily explained, and the others then noticed two other children nearby, left in the same unresponsive state as the boy, with an adult trying to shake one back to their senses with no success.

"Ok," Kingston voiced. "Bad enough you fucked up my planet, now you're treating something as precious as a dream, and a child's dream at that, as nothing more than a late night snack?!" Garu nearly had to hold the girl back in her anger, Karone rushing over to help him, though they all shared the disgust towards his actions.

"I'll never forgive someone who steals dreams from children!" Lucky agreed, taking the lead. "Everyone, let's go!"

 **SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

And running through their stars, the Kyuurangers wasted no time, all of them pulling out their weapons and laying waste to the troops. Kitsune pulled out what looked like a Kyu Spear, although with a few minor differences, such as the blade was long and the entire weapon was repainted with a fire motif.

The fight itself was something like a dodging game, with most of them swerving and leaping all over the surrounding area to avoid the blasters of the Indavers and the Tsuyoindavers mini-bazookas.

Lucky and Prism were left to fight Yumepakkun, who was clutzy with his dodges but still somewhat holding his own, while Raptor watched from behind the tree nearby wistfully. _I want to join, someday,_ she thought.

"Hey!" the Daikaan exclaimed. "Help your master out already!" But he was soon distracted by sensing another dream. And turning around, he was able to see Raptor's vision, which was more substantial than the child's from earlier.

"What is that big dream of hers?" he awed hungrily. Not wasting a second, Yumepakkun jumped into the air, intent on surprising the android and eating his fill. But Prism, noticing Raptor daydreaming, let her speed kick in as she zipped in front of Raptor, just barely stopping in time for the Daikaan to land, surprised by the small girl's perceptiveness toward him.

But when Prism ran up to him and continue trading blows, Raptor, intent on joining in, ran alongside the girl, throwing her clumsy punches whenever she could find an opening.

Prism, hatching an idea, pulled Raptor back for a second and asked, "Wanna fire a weapon?" before handing the android a spare Kyu weapon that Prism had kept in her cape in case of emergencies.

Gasping in excitement, Raptor eagerly nodded and carefully took the gun, which was in the Kyu Shot mode, before the Daikaan charged towards the two, his dreamcatcher spear lanced at the ready.

Lucky also charged, managing to push the spear back while Prism landed a few hits with her keys, before taking a step to the side and allowing Raptor to shoot at the small opening. And to her surprise, the android was able to land right on the bullseye, knocking the elephant Daikaan back in frustration.

However, the greedy dream eater wasn't done yet, as he roared a somewhat silly war cry and swung his spear, knocking Lucky aside and nearly whacking Prism off her feet, but the Daikaan had a lot more strength than intended as one of her keyblades was flung out of her hands.

Heading straight for Raptor.

"Raptor! Shoot it back!" Prism yelled, breaking the weapon hold and speeding towards the spiraling key-sword. Luckily, Raptor was able to hear the warning and shot at the teeth of the blade, managing to let Prism safely catch it by the handle and, while turning in midair, fired off and landed a few of her own shots.

"RRAH! Enough of this insolence!" Yumepakkun yelled. As a response, just as Prism and Lucky were about to continue their assault, two Indaver flanked each of them, blocking their attack paths.

And leaving Raptor to the dogs. Or, the elephant in this case.

"Now, what is your dream?" Tha Daikaan asked, managing to make eye contact and have Raptor obey his whim.

"My dream is..." the android started dazily.

"Raptor!" Spada exclaimed, slashing his current opponent away and rushing towards Raptor, slashing Yumepakkun away from her just in the nick of time while urging the pilot back.

"Why you..." the Daikaan fumed. However, the odds were not in his favor as the other Kyuurangers had managed to defeat his soldiers, leaving all of their attention on him as they fired their blasters and rushed to protect his latest 'meal'.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me!" he proclaimed, before bouncing away to retreat into his home base.

"You ok?" Hammy asked, checking on her robot friend while the others demorphed, Lucky rushing over to check on the child from earlier.

But before he could do anything, he was quickly shoved away by the boy's father, who just picked the boy up by his arms and dragged him away. But the man was still able to shoot the Kyuurangers a look of hate before scuttling back to somewhere hidden.

However, Lucky's attention was pulled by Spada, who was talking to Raptor about the fight. "Why didn't you run away?" he asked.

"Hey hey hey, easy Chef," Kingston interrupted. "Raptor's alright, no injuries or anything. Hell, she helped during the fight and even managed to land a few hits."

"Still, she shouldn't have put herself in harm's way like that."

"W-well..." Raptor stuttered, seemingly flustered and a little nervous.

"You shouldn't be in dangerous places like this," he continued.

"Neither should those victims, but we can't do anything about that. At least Raptor was able to defend herself with a weapon. Spada, it was just victim of circumstance, alright?"

"Kingston, please," Spada scolded.

"B-but I-"

"Just go back to _Orion-Gou_ , now!"

Kingston and Karone started at the chef's harsh words. Raptor just quietly whimpered.

"Still, I had no idea that Raptor had such a big dream," Lucky commented, trying to ease the mood where he could. "What was it, anyway?"

"I do not have any dreams!" Raptor replied forcefully. "I will return to _Orion-Gou_. Kingston, Karone. Let's go back."

"Don't forget the peaches on your way back!" Lucky called. And while Karone jogged to catch up, Kingston shot her lucky red a withering look, while aiming her gaze tiredly towards Spada as well before running to catch up.

But her look turned into confusion for a second as Karone was ushering her closer to the android, a slight look of urgency on her face as her tails stiffened. When closer, Raptor suddenly took both girls in her hands and whispered, "Can we talk on the ship? Privately?"

Without saying a word, both of them smiled softly and nodded, and the android let out a small sigh.

Whether it was out of relief or sadness, neither could say.

* * *

After returning to the _Orion-Gou_ , the trio was greeted by Shou while Balance and Naaga were fine-tuning the Kyuuranger equipment for the coming battles.

"Welcome back, ladies! How was the mission?" Shou cheerily asked, catching the BN thieves' attention.

Raptor merely walked over to the commander in a huff, shoved the cans of peaches at his mouth and huffily declared, "Here are your peaches."

"Balance," Naaga voiced. "I know this emotion. It is... anger."

"Spot on, Naaga," Kingston said, coming up behind him for a quick hug. But she then ducked her head to whisper to the duo, "Boys, I hate to interrupt, but is it alright if we take the bridge for a little while? Raptor wants some privacy after today."

"Ahh, gotcha, gotcha. No problem, Kingston," Balance answered. Naaga just nodded in agreement as the two packed up their supplies and started for the rec room to continue their work. Shou, noticing the two clearing out, took the hint and vaguely spoke of going to the kitchen to try out his new delicacy as an excuse before he left as well.

After the two left, Karone sat at one of the tables and decided to be the starter for Raptor. "Ok, no one else is around, comms are off, for the time being, we are all yours. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

It took her a few seconds to gather the courage and calm herself down from her anger, but Raptor eventually answered. "First of all, I wanted to thank you for protecting me like that. And for trying to let me join you in battle," she finished with a slightly bashful tone towards the end.

Kingston smiled. "Hey, you were able to defend yourself better that way, and we were doing pretty well up until I was distracted. You're a natural with that Kyu Shot though."

But the sigh that was Raptor's reply was not what the two were expecting for a compliment. "I'm sorry for putting myself in danger like that. I shouldn't have even considered taking that weapon and just ran for cover instead."

"This again?" Karone sighed. "Raptor, its like Kingston said. It was a bad circumstance that the monster attacked like that. Remember, there were kids there too, and those were the Daikaan's main targets."

"But I am no better off than those children."

Both of the humanoids perk up at that before Kingston cautiously asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was designed to be the _Orion-Gou's_ pilot and act as a secretary android to Shirei. That is my sole purpose for being alive. But... those are my only working functions. I wasn't created to fight like Champ was. We can't risk my well being in the fight against Jack Matter. All I am is dead weight in a fight. And also..."

She went quiet for a moment, and the two thought they would have to prompt the android to continue before she quietly asked, "Please, whatever I show you stays between us, right?"And after tossing a glance at each other, the two nodded in determination. Raptor then gestured for the two of them to come closer as she sat in her pilot's chair, pulling out her tablet.

And looking over her shoulder, the two were greeted by a drawing lighting up from the screen, depicting Raptor acting as a shield for a fallen Ouishi Black as an Indaver was raising its weapon towards her above a diary entry.

But as the trio was distracted by Raptor's journal, none of them noticed Lucky coming in from the side and looking over Raptor's other shoulder, also catching a glimpse of the drawing.

"I see now!" Lucky exclaimed, making the three girls jump as Raptor scrambled out of her chair and the other two humanoids stumbled back slightly.

"For crimanently's sake, Lucky, make a _sound_ when you walk in instead of giving us heart attacks!" Kingston panted, hand clutching her heart.

"Not to mention that stuff was confidential," Karone added, brushing her tails with her hand as a stress reliever.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But that's your story, huh Raptor?"

"It is not a story!" Raptor argued, fumbling all over herself in embarrassment and clutching her tablet to her chest with her head down.

"You don't need to hide it!" Lucky encouraged with his goofy grin.

"He's right," Karone agreed after calming down. "There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yes, there is! I'm broken!"

All three of them jumped in surprise at Raptor's outburst. Was that why she tried to hide her other half all the time?

After calming down slightly, the pilot elaborated. "I'm a Rebellion produced all-purpose android type 283. I was programmed to be a pilot and a secretary. But my delusions of fighting just won't stop."

And realizing that she felt she had said too much, she hastily asked them, "Do you think I should get repaired?"

"Absolutely not."

Kingston finally joined the conversation, her head down on the pool table. "Raptor, there is something wrong with you. But it's not anything involving your programming. In fact, it's much the opposite."

The three looked at her curiously, before Lucky asked her to elaborate.

"What you're feeling is not delusions in the slightest. They're dreams. Wonderful, incredible dreams that make you happy just thinking about them. But there is one major obstacle you're facing with your dreams."

She paused for a moment to allow her words to sink in and allow the android to come up with an answer. But it was Karone who dawned the realization. "You're not letting them spark."

" _Sou no tori_ , Kitty. It's what Karone taught me about conjuring fire. Fire sparks and breathes, but if you don't let them or try to suffocate them, then they'll never see the light of day. Dreams aren't that much different in that sense."

"She's right, you know," Lucky added. "Having dreams are awesome, and we all have them, myself included."

"To see the edge of the galaxy, right?" Raptor asked.

"That used to be my dream," he chuckled. "But now its to beat Jack Matter with all of you guys."

The two smiled at his words, while Raptor stayed quiet, letting them sink in. But it was then that Kingston decided to address the other fear in the android's situation.

"And I know that you think that you weren't meant to join the fight. And I will agree, maybe not at first. But I want you to look at the three of us for a second."

Raptor raised her head, turning her sensors toward the young outsider.

"Whether or not you believe what I've said about being from another universe, the fact is I was never meant to be anything in this universe at all. I wasn't even supposed to _exist_. And before I came here, I was never able to do so much as throwing a decent punch, let alone fight a Space Shogunate on a weekly basis. But look at me now," she finished, pirouetting with a bright smile.

"And Lucky here," she continued, gesturing to the red Kyuuranger, who grinned in response. "He was just a wandering pilot. Even he didn't think about becoming a Kyuuranger until he found out about us. Now he's helped us find at least a third of what the Rebellion's been looking for in less than a month. Not to mention his contributions in fights."

"Um, I didn't catch all of the words you used just there, but thanks, Kingston!" Lucky smiled, flashing a peace sign towards the young girl.

"And of course, look at Karone." Kingston then strode up to the kitsune, who looped an arm- and one of her tails- around the girl with a soft smile. "When I created her kyuutama, all I thought it was capable of was letting me play firebreather for a day," she explained, the android quietly chuckling at the memory of when Kingston had used the kyuutama for the first time.

"But I never expected it to be able to create a Voyager, much less let Karone come to be. And look at her now," she finished, Karone flashing a mischevious grin while perking her ears.

"We all have one essential aspect in common. With each other, and with you," Kingston explained, pointing to Raptor.

As a response to the android's surprise, the girl merely said, "It shouldn't matter what you were made for or how you were created. Whether you're an android, a humanoid, or even a kyuutama given life," she joked while scratching Karone's ear and making the kitsune laugh.

"What most people forget about creations of any kind is that they all share one common aspect. All creations can grow, change, and evolve beyond even the creator's eye. It happened with me. With Lucky. With Karone. And you have the same ability, Raptor," Kingston finished, pointing in the center of Raptor's chest. The android looked at where the girl was leading, then back up at the girl, who smiled.

But before Raptor could say anything, she startled when Lucky's communicator went off, and Hammy's voice rang through. _"It looks like the Daikaan is attacking more kids,"_ she relayed, she and the rest of the team facing the alien elephant steal a crowd of children's dreams, all of them left comatose.

Turning their blasters back on, Karone answered, "We're on our way."

"Just give us a second," Lucky added, glancing at Raptor before eyeing Kingston and Karone. Catching the look, the girls followed his train of thought and smirked, each of them looping through one of Raptor's arms before Lucky announced that the android was deploying with them.

"Wait wait wait hang on a second!" Raptor exclaimed. "If I go, Spada will get angry again."

"Then we'd better give you a means of defending yourself," Kingston shot back.

Lucky, catching on, grabbed the spare blaster Naaga and Balance had set aside while Kingston pulled the Kyu Shot from before. Raptor immediately started backtracking, not wanting to rock the boat any further and make fighting the enemy more difficult. However, she was battling three on one against some of the more stubborn members of their crew. She didn't stand a chance.

The android just hoped her odds were better defending against a Daikaan. Or Spada.

* * *

Despite some slight issues with Raptor having to be half dragged by the three humanoids, the four eventually reached the rendezvous point, Lucky calling out a quick apology for the delay.

Champ was the first to notice Raptor trying to hide behind Karone and Spada immediately started reprimanding the three. "Why did you bring Raptor?! She'll be a target!" Spada scolded.

"Well, that's why we gave her provisions," Kingston added holding up Raptor's left wrist, which was now brandished with a Seiza Blaster and clutching the Kyu Shot.

Spada looked none too pleased by the revelation, but Hammy was the first to voice the concern. "You gave her a _Blaster_?"

"Well, you didn't seem satisfied with her just using the Kyu Shot, so now she has more options," the younger girl retorted.

" _Che cavolo_ , Kingston, that's not what we-"

"I'm sorry!" Raptor hastily apologized. "I'll go back."

"Wait wait, hang on Raptor!" Karone argued, holding onto the android's arm to keep her from running off.

"Look, no matter what, we're going to rescue the children," Lucky stated, a determination in all of their eyes.

But before anything could happen, a voice called all of them out, scaring Raptor. When they turned towards the noise, the Kyuurangers were greeted by a whole swarm of adults, all of them run ragged and looking none too pleased with the saviors.

"How dare you try to interfere!" the adult leading the crowd yelled, Lucky and Karone recognizing the man as the father of the boy they had tried to save.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Karone asked.

"We're suffering because you guys resisted!" a woman near the front yelled.

"Don't interfere!" the leader yelled. "They're just taking dreams. It's not like we'll die or anything," he reasoned, the words striking a cord with Raptor.

"That's a load of crap, and you know it!" Lucky yelled, climbing the stairs towards the angry mob.

"You would seriously toss your own child's dreams to the dogs, quite literally in this case, so that you can live another day? Leave them comatose and without a hope in the world? How is that any different from being dead?!" Kingston shouted.

The words rang through the air, leaving both Raptor and Spada to process them. "Remember this!" Lucky shouted, racing towards the front and pushing through the crowd, the other Kyuuranger catching up.

Yumepakkun soon noticed the saviors from the stage, angrily asking if they were interfering again.

"Hell yeah, we are! _Minna, ikuzo!_ "

 **SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

Neither side wasted a second, both teams grabbing their weapons and charging straight in, no holds barred.

"Lucky, let's take this somewhere a bit more open!" Prism yelled, hacking through two Indavers.

The others quickly caught on, managing to lead their enemies into a nearby warehouse district. Champ and Garu were dealing with the higher ranks while the humanoids made quick work of the ground troops.

"There aren't enough soldiers! Hurry!" Yumepakkun yelled to his soldiers, before trying to clumsily snake his way through the fight and towards Raptor, who was watching behind a pole nearby.

"You're the one with the big dream!" he exclaimed, before trying to bum rush Raptor and eat her dream. "Now's my chance!"

"Not this time, tubby!" Karone shouted, her and Lucky rushing towards the Daikaan and catching his spear in a lock.

"Don't you worry, Raptor!" Lucky called over his shoulder, the android staring in shock. "This time, we'll protect your dream!"

And taking the chance, Prism super-sped, albeit a bit hastily, towards the two, managing to land a slash on the Daikaan while the others took care of the straggling Indaver. But Spada, noticing the three, went to assist in clearing out the small fry.

"Don't you get it?!" he shouted towards them. "You're putting Raptor in danger!"

"I'm not! I believe that Raptor will make her dream come true!" Lucky shouted, dodging another swing from an Indaver.

"But even if you believe..." Kajiki started.

"Dammit, Spada, do you honestly think having her suffocate like this instead of growing is going to help her at all?!" Prism retorted, fed up with the chef's attitude towards Raptor.

"Shouldn't we believe in her?! Aren't we supposed to be her friends?!" Karone added, stabbing a straggler with her spear and blasting fire at another with her palm.

"Spada, what you're saying is no different than these guys, and they physically steal dreams," Lucky reasoned, holding back two enemies with his sword.

Spada stopped dead in his tracks at hearing the words, visibly shaken. "I'm...the same as them?" he questioned, thinking back to the Daikaan's and his actions, and quickly realizing the truth in their words.

And he refused to act as such for a second longer.

"Tell me Raptor," Spada started, turning to face the pilot. "What do you want to do?"

Raptor, fidgeting with her hands, tried voicing her words. "I..."

She looked towards the others, all of them giving her nods of affirmation as if allowing her to speak her mind finally. "I..."

"Come on Raptor, let it out," Prism encouraged. "Let your dream spark and see the light of day! Say it!"

"I..." the android started, feeling the words climb within her. Higher and higher, her confidence building, until finally, she shouted:

"I want to fight with you all!"

And, put simply, the universe gave her dream its spark. In the form of the pink Washi Kyuutama appearing in front of her.

Raptor's breath caught as she gently cupped the kyuutama in her synthetic hands as if it were a baby bird. "My own...Kyuutama?"

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky shouted, the others fending off their opponents and rushing towards the android, who was still in shock at the event. But she was shaken out of it by Prism practically tackling her in a bear hug, shouting, "I knew it! Oh, gosh, Raptor, I am so proud of you!"

Raptor, finally gaining awareness, hugged the white Kyuuranger back before catching a glimpse of the blaster on her wrist. Looking the girl tentatively, the android asked, "Can I do this?"

The response: "Without a doubt."

Letting out a breath, she thanked Prism for the support as well as Lucky for the blaster, and stepped back, glancing at her new Kyuutama. "Mawaslide!"

 **Washi Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!**

And finally, for the first time, Raptor proudly called, "Star Change!"

When the glow of the eagle constellation faded, there stood the eighth Kyuuranger, Washi Pink. Her added touched were, of course, a skirt, her visor being an eagle spreading its wings, and the most prominent detail was the pink feathery wings protruding from her back.

When the rush of adrenaline faded, Raptor examined her new awe in wonder, thrilled to have become a Kyuuranger and finally be able to aid in the good fight. The others than gathered around her in congratulations, Hammy and Karone cheering alongside their new fighter. "Raptor, let's beat him together," Spada declared, with Raptor eagerly agreeing. And so, the roll call began once again.

" **Super Star! Shishi Red!** "

" **Beast Star! Okami Blue!** "

" **Ring Star! Ouishi Black!** "

" **Shinobi Star! Chamaeleon Green!** "

" **Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!** "

" **Shooting Star! Amagawa Prism!** "

" **Blazing Star! Kitsune Crimson!** "

" **Speed Star! Washi Pink!** "

"The nine ultimate saviors! Uchuu Sentai..."

" **KYUURANGER!** "

"Let's test your luck!"

And with a cheer coming from Prism, the fight began anew, though this time much more in favor of the saviors. "if you piss off the chef, the meal will never be made!" commented Spada, making quick work of his opponents with a new passion burning within.

And asking Raptor to watch his back, the new Kyuuranger twirled her now familiar Kyu Shot before happily agreeing and letting the trigger run wild with blasts to her foes. And with her blaster acting as a double, Raptor nearly became the Billy the Kid for the Kyuurangers.

It was then that the communicator chimed and the BN Thieves spoke, relaying that the Kyuu-Buckle of the Kyuuranger suits were now linked to _Orion-Gou,_ meaning that Kyuutamas could be teleported from the ship and into their buckles whenever they needed one. As an example, Spada received the Kani kyuutama and took it for a spin, summoning a giant energy crab claw that squeezed into a good chunk of Indavers before flinging them away.

But when two Tsuoindavers showed up, Raptor decided it was her turn to have some fun, dodging their mini-missiles and taunting them as a moving target. In their hubris, they both took the bait, firing directly towards the android. And while managing to dodge one, she managed to avoid the explosion of the other by leaping into the air- staying afloat by her now flapping wings, much to Spada's awe.

Awe that was continued as Raptor lived up to her title as the Speed Star, zipping into the nearby warehouse and using every beam, sharp turn and obstacle she faced to her advantage, safely detonating two of the three missiles during her flight. And flying straight into the air, Raptor had a clear shot as she blasted the last rocket, without so much as a scratch.

However, she was hidden in the coming explosion, making the Daikaan think that she had been defeated. Something the Android readily used to her advantage, summoning the Bouenkyou kyuutama as a sniper scope, locking directly onto her target.

"Return the children's dreams!" she exclaimed, her aim ringing true as she fired the Kyu Shot, landing a direct hit on Yumepakkun's stomach, which in turn released all of the dreams he had eaten like a rocket, all of the clouds zooming back to their owners, all of the children regaining their senses.

The praise the android received after landing brought mountains of joy, matched only by the notion of joining the final **GALAXY!**

" **All-Star Crash!** "

But while the Daikaan used the two Tsuuoindavers as shields, the blast did knock him back a few feet, and Raptor squealed in delight at her handiwork.

"Good Luck!"

"Alright then," Yumepakkun growled, stumbling to his feet. "Time for my backup plan."

And with that, he jumped into his Daikaan, which, of course, transformed into a giant robot, with himself as the pilot.

"And that's my cue to bow out for now. Raptor, all yours," Prism stated, taking a step back and allowing the others to start their Voyagers. Raptor gladly took the cue, activating her cockpit alongside the others and summoning her Washi Voyager, with Karone forming Kitsune Voyager beside her.

And as Kyuurenn-Oh was formed, with Raptor joining the mech as a bow and arrow attachment of sorts, Prism couldn't help but feel her heart swell with pride at the android's achievements. While yes, the argument could be made that she had seen the episode already and therefore shouldn't seem so unusual in hindsight, experiencing the struggle and triumph in person, not to mention help orchestrate the event in a sense, was something the girl was thrilled by, only amplified watching the Super Galaxy finisher, Washi Voyager being used for shooting energy arrows to annihilate the Moraimaaz. But while the day was won, Yumepakkun escaped for another day.

But with Raptor saying their 'saving the universe' catchphrase while bumping her head in her excitement, Prism figured it was worth it.

* * *

After returning to _Orion-Gou_ , Washi Voyager docking into its new cockpit, the team went for a debrief with Shou. "What a shock," Shou started. "Looks like you're the eighth Kyuurnager then."

"You knew, didn't you?' Naaga asked the commander suspiciously, to which Shou just brushed off. But when the silver Kyuuranger turned towards Kingston, prepared to ask her the same, the response was a finger to her lips to keep quiet and a wink.

" _Orion-Gou_ pilot, secretary, and Washi Pink. Talk about doing it all," Champ interrupted. "We're counting on you Raptor."

"Nicely done, Raptor!" Balance cheered, "I'll be counting on ya!"

"Let's do our best together, _Minna_ ," Raptor proclaimed.

"Faith is a two-way street, Raptor," Karone replied. "We'll be there for you too. After all, what are friends for?" Raptor giggled and hugged the kitsune girl, scratching behind her ear and making her purr slightly.

"So, that's eight of us found, grr," Garu added.

"We'd have all nine if Stinger were with us," Lucky replied thoughtfully, but the matter was dropped when Champ started acting irritable at the name.

Thankfully, it was then that Spada came in bearing a tray in his chef's attire. "Alright, everybody, I've made a little celebratory treat."

And with Raptor front and center, Spada revealed a pink cake decorated with peaches and a candy plaque that said 'Congratulations Raptor 283', and everyone was thrilled.

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky exclaimed. "Everyone eats up, and we'll be sure to beat that Daikaan next time!"

And as everyone cheered and Spada passed around slices, Karone and Shou eager to try peaches properly for the first time, Raptor looked around and felt the warmth and love the others had given her.

Finally, the dreaming android was living her wish.

* * *

Later on, after the party, Raptor went back up to her secret spot on the ship to write in her journal.

"its difficult to follow your dreams," she started. "But I think my dream will come true when I'm with everyone. Right Uncle?" she asked, patting her spot and staring out at the cosmos, her journal showing a drawing with all of the Kyuurangers along with Raptor herself as Washi Pink in the front.

As it turned out, her favorite spot was not inside, but _out_ side the ship, mainly sitting on the _Orion-Gou's_ head.

"Well, I can't exactly speak for him, but I would agree."

Surprised by the new voice, Raptor turned to find Kingston standing behind her in her Kyuuranger suit with her arms crossed.

"Kingston! What are you-How did you- How are you here?"

"Easy, Raptor, calm down. My suit doubles as a space suit. I'm completely protected in this."

Now with one question out of the way, the outsider tried addressing the other worries voiced.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk because I have something for you."

"Eh? For me? What is it?"

But Prism wouldn't talk. She only walked over and sat down next to her before instructing, "Cover your sensors and hold out your wrist. Not the one with the blaster."

Earning a slight chuckle in response, Raptor did as asked, her hand covering her goggles and holding out her bare wrist. Smiling under her helmet, Prism uncurled her hand, which she had kept closed until now, and slipped something onto the android's wrist.

"Ok, you can look."

Uncovering her goggles, Raptor looked down and gasped in surprise. The present she had received was a bracelet very similar to Karone's, with bright pink beads and a silver charm of an eagle spreading its wings.

"Oh, it's so pretty, Kingston. But why did you-"

"I had the materials on hand, and I wanted to make you something to lift your spirits, and as a congratulatory present."

The android was speechless at her words. In all her time, she couldn't remember anyone thinking of her in that sense. But her shock only continued as Prism then added, "But its also an excuse to talk about your training."

"T-training?"

"I, um, I've been working with some of the crew on gaining a better handle on my powers, and they've been helping me improve my fighting skills. I asked around, and they all agreed that you were more than welcome to join me if you like. Help with coordination, hand to hand, things like that. Plus, you might be able to help me practice my sharpshooter skills. And maybe my flight problem too," Prism finished sheepily.

Raptor gasped at the offer, before scooping up the girl in a side hug, squealing in joy. "Yes, yes, yes! I'd love to! Thank you, thank you so much!"

Prism laughed at the android's elation, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad to hear, but, for now at least, can we keep my side of the training on the down low? I don't want Shirei finding out just yet."

"Oh, yes of course! But, if you like, I could teach you how to maneuver your flight better right now," Raptor replied.

This, the young girl had not expected. "I'm sorry, what?"

Raptor giggled at the reaction. "How do you think I was able to get used to my wings so quickly?" As proof, Raptor's boots started firing a blue light, the android floating up from her perch and zipping all through the space around the ship, with Prism watching in awe (at least, she assumed. Helmet and all), before touching back down and crossing her legs with a giggle.

Prism shook her head of the cobwebs before declaring, "Raptor 283, you are somethin' else," before squeezing her in another hug and they both turned to view the Earth's atmosphere.

But while both of them turned their thoughts to the future, Prism was focused on a few coming events in particular. Namely, the resident desert dweller that was on his way to Earth.

And she doubted they would make it out without something. What that something was, despite remembering the episode, Prism had no clue.

Her thoughts were interrupted by catching the sun's rays hitting the planet from her perch. The future was a daunting thing, no matter if she knew anything about its plans. Still, as she turned towards Raptor, who watched her planet with a content sigh, Prism resolved that somehow, she would help all of them through it.

The question was, would she be able to accomplish the same for herself.

* * *

 **Criminently, that was a fun one. Really happy with how this one came out, I couldn't stop writing. Anyway, hope you guys liked how I went with the episode, felt like our favorite pilot needed a good old confidence boost. But of course, we all know what's coming next. How it turns out? I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves. Alright, Raptor, sorry about earlier, but I can say with certainty that this one is all yours!**

Raptor: Yay! It's finally my turn! Please R&R, and thank you all so much for your time!

 **See you later everybody!**

 **SAY! THE GO!**


	5. The Ultimate Saviors!

**Ahhh, finally! I've been waiting for this one! Anywho, hey everybody. Welcome to chapter 5 of my little Kyuuranger OC verse. As you probably already know, this episode was one filled with twists and turns, and well, you'll find out soon enough. Alright, not wasting any time. Garu! All yours!**

Garu: Yosh! King doesn't own anyone 'cept her OC's, grr. Hope you enjoy the ride!

* * *

Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger

Amagawa Prism

* * *

Confliction. To be contradictory, at variance, or in opposition. Honestly, that definition didn't even _begin_ to describe the outsider's thought process.

After Raptor had earned her kyuutama, the android had dived headfirst into her training. And while it was a little tricky to teach her specific combat techniques due to her standard form, Raptor was a fast learner, mainly thanks to Champ's guidance due to their dual robot nature.

Kingston, on the other hand, was also starting to pick up on individual abilities, earning a slight improvement over her flame and strength capabilities. Her 'Techno Touch,' as she had so adequately dubbed it, was also starting to improve, but that was due to yet another revelation.

Mainly, Balance, having picked up on Raptor and Naaga's separate training, cornered Kingston one day and confronted her. And, as with Garu before, the outsider spiled and begged her golden friend not to tell the others, Shou especially. He agreed, but only so that he could assist with teaching Naaga emotions and, oddly enough, teach both Kingston and Raptor better combat skills. However, suspicions of his reasoning were brushed off shortly after.

Said pilot was also becoming a massive help towards Kingston's flight problem, helping the girl be able to control when and how high she flew. There were still some complications, that just took adjustment, no training could fix that, but Kingston was thrilled by her improving capability.

By contrast, Stinger was almost never brought up, especially around Champ, making it feel like just saying his name was a bad omen, let alone talking about him. Lucky and, by proxy Kingston, were both more than a little irritated by this, but both had other worries on their minds.

But no matter what was going on, whether Kingston was helping Spada cook and learning new recipes, mastering an ability with her friends for the coming battles, or even just writing in her journal, the orange desert dweller refused to leave her thoughts.

It didn't help that another thought paired in her mind; all of the people who had yelled and hated her and her team on Earth for merely fighting Jack Matter at all. It felt like one of those old-school bully movies where the hero would call the bully out, and the victim would pay the price, leaving the hero to be hated by all.

And Kingston, quite frankly, was tired of being a pariah. She had dealt with that label in her world more times than she could count, no thanks to her family. With all the different thought trains fighting for attention in her mind, Kingston just wanted a break.

So, it was when Raptor and Garu had strode into her room that she was doing just that, as they found her meditating on her bed, wearing a pair of red and purple headphones that blocked out the rest of the world.

Karone, noticing the two, zipped out of her kyuutama on the desk and gestured for them to be quiet so as not to jumpscare the humanoid. Getting the hint, they stayed back as Karone ever so gently shook her Earth friend, the girl sensing the change and catching the three staring at her.

Pulling off her headphones and pausing the music from her phone, she smiled. "Hey, guys. Sorry about that, just needed a trip to the Void to clear my head."

"The Void? The heck are you talking about, grr?" Garu asked, tilting his head.

"Well, the void is what I call my little world up here," she chuckled while tapping her temple. "I usually access it when I listen to music, but it's hard for me to be pulled out from it sometimes. But it does help me calm down from anxiety and the like."

"I see, a form of meditation," Raptor added. "And are those-um, what did they call them- ah! Headphones?"

"Yup. They were a birthday present from Mama. Never leave home without them."

Karone, remembering something, turned to the two visitors and asked if they needed something. "Ah, right," Raptor realized. "We're holding a meeting on the bridge. Are you coming?"

Later on, the crew of eleven were beginning to discuss they're next move, the _Orion-Gou_ continuing its orbit around the planet. "Alright then," Shou started, standing. "Let's all liberate the Earth again today!"

"Hang on a second, Shirei," Champ interrupted. "I'd like to clarify something first. Should we be liberating this planet?"

"Wait wait wait, what do you mean by that?" Karone interjected, hands on her hips as her tails swished.

"We should focus on gathering all nine members first so we can free the whole galaxy from Jack Matter," Spada explained, Hammy vehemently agreeing.

"There are many Jack Matter bases on Earth," Naaga argued flatly. "It is not something easily ignored."

"But if we get all nine of us, we'll just trash their home base, grr," Garu interjected. "As a result, Earth would be saved too."

"Maybe so, but we don't even know where that is at the moment, let alone whether we'd be powerful enough to face it, all together or otherwise," Karone argued.

"Then we need to find out if Stinger is on our side or not," Hammy retorted.

"He's obviously our enemy," Champ stated stubbornly.

"Champ, it might not be as black and white as you think-" Karone started.

But Raptor, trying to defuse the tension, intervened. "Um, everyone, let's slow down for a second. Lucky, Kingston, what do you think?"

Kingston, nursing a slight headache, just replied, "Look, I've said my part more than once on Stinger. Whether or not you agree, that's your choice. Pass. Lucky?"

Said lucky red was also not acting himself. "I just can't muster any enthusiasm," Lucky replied, slumping in his chair. "Not after what happened on Earth."

"Same here. Not exactly fond of being a pariah again," Kingston agreed, raising her head and thinking back to all those who had hated them just for trying to help.

"Well, no point in sulking," Lucky resolved, walking over to the outsider. "Let's deploy again. I want to see Earth with my own eyes."

"Seeing as you've already _been_ planetside, that's a tad redundant. But I get the point," Kingston replied, striding to Karone. "Shirei, we'll be heading out too, sound good?"

"Okyu," Shou replied, saluting the Kyuuranger sign. "Now then, shall we?"

And with a roll of the Kyulette, The matchup was almost the same as before, but with Naaga deploying instead of Garu this time, much to Balance's disappointment at being left out again.

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky exclaimed. "Just you wait, Earth!"

 _Yeah,_ Kingston thought absently. _Just you wait._

* * *

Episode 5: The 9 Ultimate Saviors!

* * *

To describe the scene the Kyuurangers witnessed on landing planetside as chaos was a gross understatement. Yumepakkun, a dream eating elephant Daikaan that had escaped destruction after Raptor earned her kyuutama, was causing all manner of mayhem, grabbing any humans he came close to and eating their dreams, no matter who they were, to lure the Kyuurangers out. A ploy well spent and his wish granted as the seven combatants appeared, raring for a fight.

"There you are Kyuurangers," growled Yumepakkun in what he thought to be a menacing voice. "Attack!"

But before anything could happen, the Jack Matter troops found themselves pelted with rocks. Turning around, the Kyuurangers watched an unusual sight. Two young boys threw the stones wearing vests and bandanas, about seven and twelve respectively, pushing through the crowd of frightened adults and facing Jack Matter with no fear.

"Wait, children?" Spada asked in surprise, the originals and Karone not knowing what to make of the sight. Prism, on the other hand, smirked under her helmet and just watched the fun.

"Stop bullying the adults!" the older boy shouted, the younger one echoing his words. "Leave Earth alone!" And as he yelled, the two continued their mini assault.

Jack Matter was none too pleased by children interrupting their attacks, so the boys became secondary targets, a handful of Indavers chasing after them as the rest of the soldiers fought the Kyuurangers.

The older boy was surprisingly agile as he was able to herd the younger boy away from the coming danger, but Prism and Lucky were able to cause some lasting damage after they backed into a dead end.

"Whoo, well, that was fun," Prism exclaimed while kicking away a stray Indaver.

"Let's hear your names," Lucky prompted after having dealt with his opponents.

"I'm Kotaro," the older boy stated. "This is my little brother Jiro."

"Oniichan, Oneechan, who are you guys?" Jiro asked.

"Oh, us? We're the Kyuurangers," Lucky answered proudly.

"We be the cavalry," Prism added, crouching down to the boys' level. "Nicely done out there, but you might want to leave this one to us for now."

Indeed, the other Kyuuranger were handling the troops with little effort, whether it be up close, long range or the use of their abilities. Lucky, Prism and Karone were facing Yumepakkun, who still fought in its ever clumsy fashion. After blasting him back with Karone's flames, Lucky shot a dozen blasts at his opponent, but instead of hitting the cowering Daikaan, they blasted holes in the wall behind him.

However, the intention was never on the enemy, as while he was taunting Lucky's aim, the wall outlined a massive block of rubble thanks to the shots, landing directly on the now dizzy Daikaan, which gave Prism a good laugh.

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky laughed as the others then joined the trio. But weighing his now losing odds in battle, Yumepakkun once again retreated.

"Ah, mou! Cowardly ass," Prism commented as the group demorphed. "Alright, then. Come on guys, let's have a chat with our little protectors."

* * *

Later on, the group was now talking with the young boys in an abandoned district nearby. "Wow, you older guys are strong," Kotaro awed, much to Hammy's dismay at being called old.

"Oh, uh, fair warning little dudes, Hammy does not like being called old," Kingston advised. "Nee-chan, now that's another story."

"Whoa, Oneechan, you're like us!" Jiro smiled before tilting his head. "How old are you anyway?"

"Jiro, it's not polite to ask like that. I'm sorry about him," Kotaro apologized.

The girl just chuckled at the two. "It's not a problem at all. I'm 17 and still kicking."

"Don't sell yourselves short, though," Lucky interjected. "You guys weren't half bad either. Especially compared to those adults."

"Please don't take them the wrong way. Everyone's afraid of Jack Matter," Kotaro explained. "That's why we have to protect them."

But his words caused the outsider to think back.

 _You guys have protected me for as long as I've known you. But everyone is terrified of what he can do, whether they dare to admit it or not. That's why I have to pay you back and protect you from him!_

And while she was pulled from her thoughts by Spada complimenting the brothers, her distracted nature did not go unnoticed by Naaga or Karone.

"We're going to become heroes who liberate the Earth," Kotaro continued, with Champ laughing and commenting on such young kids having such big dreams.

"I know you can do it," Lucky proclaimed, "with your passion and a little help from us."

"After all," Kingston added, crouching down behind the two and turning to look at the both of them. "We heroes-and kids-have to stick together, right?" she finished with a smile, receiving two grins and a chuckle from Lucky.

But the moment was quickly interrupted by enemy fire, the group ducking down and just barely avoiding the shots as they bounced off the pipes and sparks flew. Turning to the source, as the smoke cleared, there, striding towards then on a nearby balcony, was a familiar foe to some of them: Eridrone, the Karo of the Saggitarius system.

And, of course, right behind him was the plague of Kingston's thoughts, Stinger himself, much to Champ's shock and anger.

"Long time no see, Kyuurangers," Eridrone drawled, catching the outsider and Naaga shielding the boys out of the corner of his eye. "And you must be the little psychic I've heard so much about."

"Huh, you're Eridrone, then?" Kingston huffed. "Sagittarius, that's the horse, right? Well, from what I'm seeing, you look a hell of a lot more like a filthy _rat_."

"Well, it seems insolence runs rampant in your lot. All the better that you will be wiped out." And not wasting a second, Eridrone jumped down from the railing, his arrow staff poised to kill.

"He's a dangerous one," Spada warned, Kingston just barely holding back her sarcasm with children present.

"But we're in no position to run," Lucky argues, looking down at the brothers. And with that, it was time.

 **Amagawa Kyuutama!** " **Star Change!** "

Eridrone all but bum-rushed the Kyuurangers, Lucky knocking a swing back while Hammy and Karone gave the brothers a clear opening. Their actions did not, however, deter the Karo, as he charged his staff and released a wave of arrows that rained down from the sky. The whole time the battle went on, Stinger watched from the balconies, stoic and unmoved by either side.

The Kyuurangers, despite seven to one odds, were practically decimated as the five originals and Karone were caught in the aftermath explosions and tossed back, forced to demorph and covered in scrapes and bruises, while Prism just barely dodged thanks to her speed.

"Is that all the ultimate saviors can do?!" Eridrone gloated as Stinger walked towards him."What a disappointment."

But both the Karo's taunts and the sight before her triggered yet another memory for Prism, gripping her double keys until her knuckles were as white as her suit.

 _Kingston, fallen to the ground and covered in bruises, a look of pain and fear in her eyes. In front of her, eight other figures collapsed on the pavement, clutching what were no doubt broken bones and burning wounds. Above them, one man with a metal bat in hand and a sadistic grin in his tone._

 _"And you call yourselves help? What a disappointment."_

And much like Oushi Black before, rage burned with a passion.

"Oh _hell no._ Nobody fucks with my friends and gets away with it. Bring it on, asshole!"

Zipping back and forth across the quarry in a white blur, Prism tried laying all manner of pain onto the one who hurt her team, surprisingly able to hold her own at first. But Eridrone was no weakling one on one, and despite all of her training thus far, the shooting star was left no better than her comrades, covered in injuries and struggling to stand.

The brothers, having followed the heroes, watched in horror at the defeat as they turned to the offender. And so, the Sagittarius Karo found himself pelted by rocks thanks to the boys, though it was more annoying than it was painful as the two yelled at him to leave Earth and the Kyuurangers alone.

"Stinger," Eridrone stated, stabbing his staff down. "Show them what happens to those who defy Jack Matter. Kill them."

The others, hearing this, begged and yelled at the boys to run as they cowered before Stinger.

Kingston, closest to the two, snatched her meteor kyuutama off the ground and made her decision. In another flash, the outsider bolted right in front of Stinger and began trading punches with the desert dweller in the hopes of catching him off guard, with little success as every move countered with another.

"Well, seems like you may have improved. Are you testing fate again?" Stinger whispered venomously.

"Always," she retorted through gritted teeth. Trained or not, she knew she was at a disadvantage since she was already exhausted and going against a skilled opponent. But before she could react to anything else, the orange scorpion tail flew out from behind him. Kingston caught the tip's markings in the corner of her eye, as it flew towards the brothers and the outsider felt a shove on her back, stumbling as the tail wrapped around not only the brothers, but back around to her.

As they found themselves in the lasso of the tail, the boys were yanked back until the three of them were tangled in Stinger's tail, Kingston barely able to breathe with the wind knocked out of her.

"It would be better if we defeated all of them instead of just six. We even get a bonus with her kyuutama," Stinger argued back to Eridrone with a smirk.

"Let them go, you bastard!" Karone roared as she stumbled to her knees, aiming to fire her blaster right towards the orange Kyuuranger.

"Karone, wait!" Naaga intervened, pushing her blaster arm down. "If you miss, you could hit Kingston or the boys."

"If you want them to live, all of you come back here with your kyuutamas tomorrow," Stinger addressed as a whole platoon of troops and ships rose up behind him. "If you value their lives that is."

As he spoke, Kingston vehemently shook her head in protest, silently begging her crew not to go through with this.

Noticing this, the scorpion man added, "Or you can do what she's asking you to and run. Its all the same to me."

"Very well," Eridrone agreed. "We'll be here tomorrow."

"Dammit, Stinger!" Lucky exclaimed, stumbling to his feet. "I still believe in you! You will be one of us!"

But as he began to run towards him, Karone stumbling to follow, both barely dodged shots fired from Stinger's blaster. "Seems like you just can't figure it out. I am with Jack Matter." And with that, he stalked away, his prisoners in tow.

"Goddamn, no good _cowardly bastard_!" Champ growled while pushing himself up. Lucky just stared after the retreating ships, seemingly numb to the world around him.

Hammy and Naaga, on the other hand, noticed Karone had dropped back to her knees off to the side and looked to be holding something. Limping over to the kitsune girl, upon closer inspection, the girl's ears had drooped, and her tails had gone limp to the ground. Worse, she was shaking slightly, and her breathing was staggered. "Karone, what's wrong?" Hammy asked as the crimson Kyuuranger turned to face the two.

Without saying a word, she held out her hands to reveal what she was holding, which shocked them all.

The Amagawa Kyuutama.

"She must have tossed it this way before she fought with Stinger," Naaga realized as the kitsune stood and cried into Hammy's shoulder, the ninja rubbing her back in comfort.

" _Porca miseria_ ," Spada commented as he limped towards the girls and assisted in comforting their crimson friend.

Though none of them spoke another word, one thing was clear to them all.

If Kingston was desperate enough to leave behind her kyuutama, nothing good could come of the results.

* * *

"Now its clear as day. He's a coldhearted bastard, plain and simple," Champ stated. After returning to the _Orion-Gou_ , The Kyuurangers were licking their wounds and trying to figure out their next move. Well, most of them, anyway. Karone was hanging near Raptor and clutching the Amagawa Kyuutama, the dismay on her face radiating in waves.

"No," Lucky argued. "I believe in Stinger."

The others raised their heads in surprise, though Champ was the first to voice a concern. "You're still saying that?! After what he did?!"

"Answer me this, Champ," Lucky started. "If he was just another Jack Matter lackey, then why kidnap them instead of go for the kill? Doesn't that seem odd, especially since he had a clear shot at all three of them?"

"He sure as hell didn't leave Kingston alone. You saw with your own eyes how he fought her!"

"True, but now that I think back on it, Stinger never landed a punch," Raptor interjected. "He stayed on defense the whole time. The only time he went offensive was to catch her off guard, not to damage."

Champ growled at the argument. "I can't see for the life of me why you still believe that's he's good. Moo, this whole thing is just a mess."

"No one's arguing, grr," Garu added, bandaging one of Hammy's cuts. "Doesn't help that Kingston went without her pack again."

"There seemed to be something off with Kingston," Naaga commented, trying to remember the exact emotion he had noticed.

"What d'ya mean, Naaga?" Balance asked as he cleaned the scrapes on his partner's face.

"Before the battle, she seemed...distracted. Like something else was her main focus."

Karone seemed to perk up slightly, also remembering her friend's look of thought when she thought no one was looking. "She seemed to start acting like that when the brothers started talking about protecting Earth. Maybe it triggered a bad memory or something?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that thanks to Kingston's reckless actions and that bastard, she and those boys are paying the price," Champ grumbled.

"She's never done anything without reason," Karone argued back. "She did that to help those kids and us!"

"And look where it landed her!" Champ yelled back.

" _Minna_ , please calm down! We've all had a rough day. Fighting with each other won't fix anything," Spada reasoned.

"He's right," Lucky added. "And it doesn't matter what happened. We're going to save them. And also, we'll make Stinger our comrade."

Lucky's tone left no room for another argument, and no one spoke up. But it didn't change the hole of emptiness made by the absence of the white Kyuuranger.

But, as the long night began, and their wounds dealt with, for the time being, none of them noticed a very faint glow coming from the meteor kyuutama, twinkling like a shooting star in the night sky.

* * *

In a word, Kingston fucking _hurt_.

Ok, more like two words, but still.

Her arrival on the Jack Matter ship had begun with being dragged away from the brothers, much to their dismay as she could hear the boys yelling for her the whole way to her interrogation cell.

The Indaver pulling Kingston all but threw her in, and the outsider was none too happy to be greeted by Eridrone. Strangely enough, Stinger was nowhere to be seen at the time. But after the offending Indaver relayed that the prisoner had no other weapons or belongings with her besides her now confiscated blaster, the Karo quickly figured out that his hope for her kyuutama had been for naught.

Nevertheless, Eridrone had not forgotten the girl's threats and taunts, and the Karo of the Sagittarius system was known for holding massive grudges, no matter how small the argument.

Honestly, Kingston really couldn't remember much of the ordeal. But between the bruises from the butt of the arrow staff, the already current pain from the previous fight, and the pleasant surprise of the arrow staff being capable of shooting _lightning_ on its enemies, it was a miracle Kingston was still _conscious_ after Eridrone was bored of the torture.

By the time that had rolled around, her blue jeans were slightly blackened, her t-shirt and hoodie were cut and frayed all over, her skin was covered in even more bruises and burns, and even her hair was singed and smelt burnt. All in all, Kinston looked and felt like shit.

However, throughout it all, the outsider never spoke a word, whether it be for an answer to Eridrone's questions or taunts, or even to react to the pain inflicted on her. Nothing.

After Eridrone became bored and left, Kingston was then dragged throughout the halls by her neck, the girl grabbing the inhuman hand and digging her nails in an attempt at pain for her foe, to no success.

This time, she was thrown into a slightly larger cell, this one holding the two young brothers, Jiro looking somewhat tear-stained, who had immediately crowded around her and helped her crawl over to the back wall.

And while the girl was glad they were alright for the most part, she still apologized for getting them roped into this whole mess. Neither boy answered, just shook their heads in disagreement with stubborn frowns before helping to prop their Kyuuranger friend against the wall.

The three young prisoners were huddled near each other, Kotaro hugging his little brother close when the three of them heard the clunk of boots shuffle up to their tiny cell, the older boy rising to act as a shield if needed. But rather than seeing Eridrone coming to threaten them again, the trio was met, to their surprise, by Stinger, his face unreadable.

At first, none of them said a word. But the silence was somewhat broken by the desert dweller, who tossed in two pieces of bread. "Go on, eat," he spoke.

But Kotaro quickly stopped Jiro from grabbing a piece out of wariness. "It's not poisoned," Stinger reassured. Still feeling cautious but not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Kotaro took one of the small loaves and gave the whole thing to his brother, before taking the other piece and crouching down next to Kingston, who was still a little dizzy and placed it in her palm.

"Uh-uh," Kingston tiredly shook her head, pushing the loaf back into the boy's hands. "You are not going hungry tonight, Kotaro. You either get the whole thing, or we split it. Your choice."

Sighing, Kotaro nodded, tearing the loaf in half and giving a piece to Kingston, while Jiro was hungrily knawing at his share. The older brother, however, rose to face the orange Kyuuranger. "What are you going to do to us?!" he demanded.

"They're going to die either way," Eridrone interrupted, strolling in behind Stinger. "Do you think they'll come?"

"Oh great, and just when I was finally looking for a silver lining, here comes the sewer rat," Kingston growled, slightly panting from fatigue.

"You watch your mouth, freak," the Karo retorted hotly.

But before anyone else could say anything about a pot or a kettle, Stinger turning to his 'employer,' all ears were turned to Jiro crying, his shoulders shaking slightly from quiet sobs. "Don't cry," Kotaro comforted, crouching next to his brother.

However, the sight brought back memories for not one, but two who witnessed the event.

For Stinger, times as a child with his older brother comforting him in much the same way, gaining his pendulum necklace as a gift.

For Kingston, times of encouragement for failing to keep up.

 _A male figure, slightly fogged out, hugging Kingston to the side as they sat on a rooftop. They were both attempting rooftop parkour to make it home on time for curfew, and Kingston had almost gotten them caught by a roaming street cop._

 _"Don't cry," the male comforted with a slight Scottish accent in his tone. "No matter what kind of mistakes you make or challenges you face, I and everyone else will always be with you. Look up," he advised, pointing to the starry night sky. "Whenever you see those stars, we'll be right there with you whenever you need us."_

"That's a good thing to see," Stinger commented, shaking the outsider from her thoughts, his voice sounding like something other than anger or indifference. It sounded almost...comforting.

"Cherish your brother," he advised.

"What foolishness," Eridrone drawled in a bored tone as he pointed his staff towards the cell. "For the weak, only death awaits." His words immediately caused Kotaro to shield his little brother, while Kingston's face twisted in disgust.

"They're important hostages," Stinger argued, his tone returning to its indifferent state.

From then on, the conversation shifted to just barely out of the trio's hearing range, but Kingston didn't need to hear to know the topic. There was someone Stinger was on the lookout for; Jack Matter's top assassin. His older brother, and a traitor to his clan and species, Scorpio. The only memento of his brother was the very same necklace of his childhood, worn down and rusted with time.

Eventually, the two came close to their cell again, but only in time to catch Eridrone's answer to the desert dweller's questions. "Unfortunately, only our glorious Shogun Don Armage knows where he currently is," the Karo replied smugly. Stinger didn't say a word, only stalking off to who knew where.

Turning towards the cell, Eridrone scoffed at the three. "Just you wait, scum. Your fates will be sealed soon enough," he taunted before banging his staff on the bars, scaring Jiro, and sauntering off.

"Yeah, crawl back to your sewer. Your ninja turtles are waiting for you," Kingston called back as he left.

"Nee-chan, why did you say stuff like that?" Kotaro asked.

"Its bullies like him I can't stand. Besides, he had it coming," Kingston chuckled before coughing as her stomach protested to the extra use. Both brothers turned to her in concern, but she just brushed it off. "Its ok, I'm alright. Takes a lot more than this to put me down."

The outsider seemed to act thoughtfully for a second before a wry smile crossed her features. "Hey, how about this. You boys up for a story?"

Kotaro tilted his head in confusion for a second, but Jiro perked up, wiping his tears and turning to his older brother, silently asking if it was ok. Catching on, Kotaro gave a small smile and nodded, and the two boys huddled around the girl, careful not to cause her any more pain from putting pressure on her injuries, an act that received plenty of gratefulness.

"What's your story about, Nee-chan?" Jiro asked curiously.

Kingston smiled at the little boy's brightness, before asking, "Well, you two know about dinosaurs, right?" with both boys eagerly nodding. Laughing at their reactions, Kingston began her tale, despite still coughing and panting here and there.

"Well, my story is about a group of very special dinosaurs. You see, hundreds of millions of years ago, an evil force came and threatened the planet, known as the Deboss monsters. But after seeing the beauty of this new world, one of the Deboss wanted to protect the earth. And so, to aid in the fight, a dinosaur was chosen to become the protector of earth. This protector was known as a Zyudenchi, named Tobaspino.

'Tobaspino was guided by two beings; the traitor Deboss, now a wise deity, that gave it the power to fight back against the evil, and a royal priestess who, with her magic song, guided the Zyudenchi in the battle against their enemies.

'But in response to the Earth's defense, the Deboss created a new warrior, born only with the desire to fight. They created the warrior, D. Better known as KyoryuuDeath.

'D, with his twisted flute, used the power of Tobaspino to his advantage, playing his magic tune that caused the Zyudenchi to go mad and become enslaved, nearly forced to destroy the Earth entirely.

'However, thanks to the power of the priestess and her song, Tobaspino was sealed away, left dormant until he could be saved from the evil magic. After Tobaspino was sealed, the wise deity spent many years afterward creating more Zyudenchi from other dinosaur warriors, in the hope of succeeding against the Deboss.

'But D had vanished, destined to one day return and claim his prize. However, the priestess, knowing that she couldn't always be there to protect her friend, fought back in her own way.

'As the years went on, as the dinosaurs went extinct and the Zyudenchi went dormant, the priestess continued to sing her song to all who would listen. She passed it down to her descendants, who followed her actions and spread the song far and wide, in the hopes that whenever D would return, there would still be a way to defeat him and rescue Tobaspino.

'And to this day, the song is still being spread, to all who would listen to the melody of the dinosaurs," she finished, the brothers watching her wide-eyed and in awe.

"Oneechan, _sugee_ ," Kotaro marveled, Jiro bobbing his head in agreement. "And have you ever heard the melody?"

Kingston coughed a little before she smiled and nodded. Jiro grinned his bright smile. "Nee-chan Nee-chan, sing it for us! Please," the younger brother begged.

"Jiro, she's exhausted," Kotaro eased, placing a hand on the boy's back. "She needs her rest too."

"It's alright, Kotaro, thank you. I can-*cough* I can sing it if you like, but we have to be quiet, ok?"

Jiro lit up, crawling next to the older girl and staring up at her with anticipation, Kotaro soon following on her opposite side.

And after taking a few seconds to catch her breath and closing her eyes, as loudly as she was able to manage, Kingston began her song.

 _~Kono te kara suri ochiru, unmei no suna, wo._

 _Daki-to mete kanjiteru eien no tsunagari._

 _Inochi no wa wo kusari ni shite, Inori Uta wo todokeyou_

 _Tsuyoki Ryuu, no monotachi yo, sono Kokoro ni Kiba, wo_

 _Kagirinaku moeru_ Soul _de kanageru asu no_ Melody~

And as her ribs protested to her actions and she bit back a hiss of pain, her trance of singing faded. But the results were worth it as she looked and noticed that both boys had fallen asleep to her tune and were using her lap as a pillow, thankfully not where any of her injuries were, and she smiled.

"I didn't know Kyuurangers could sing."

Jerking her head to the voice, Kingston was once again greeted by Stinger, who was leaning against a nearby wall and with Eridrone nowhere to be found. Her smile morphed into a smirk at her response. "What can I say, we're full of surprises. You've certainly proven that" she replied while fighting another round of coughs.

His chocolate eyes softened as he noticed the two sleeping boys. "Why would you risk your life to save them?" he asked, nodding in their direction.

Looking down at the two and stroking Jiro's hair, she sighed. "Let's just say that I'm done with watching and doing nothing. These two have a lot of hope in them. Who was I to let that be taken away?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "Hope. How can you manage to cling to something that's nothing but a fool's dream?"

"It may seem like that now, but hope has a funny way of holding on and not letting go. Its a little tricky in this universe, but I still see it in some. I see it in them. In my crew. If I'm fortunate, I'll catch a glimpse of it in myself. Hell, I even see it in you."

Stinger just scoffed. "Now I know you're a fool. I don't need hope," he retorted and started to stalk off.

But Kingston was not done with the desert dweller just yet. And hatching an idea, she once again closed her eyes and began to sing a different tune. One that stopped Stinger dead in his tracks.

~ _Daichi ni tsuyoi Kaze ga fuki_

 _Sora ni yoru ga oriru koro_

 _Hoshi no tsuna wo kazoe nagara_

 _Hikari tomo asuemu ka wu~_

By the song's end, Stinger was already back in front of the cell, a look of shock written all over him. Slightly taken aback by seeing such raw emotion on the scorpion man, Kingston took a second to catch her breath before smiling softly. "Sorry it's not exactly perfect, but that's the only part I know."

"Where did you learn that?" he whispered, gripping the nearest bar until his knuckles were white.

"Now isn't the time for that, I'm afraid," the outsider answered. "But it did prove my words right. You wouldn't have reacted like that if you didn't have hope. It may sound ludicrous, but it's not far from the truth-" but her words were interrupted by another coughing fit before she sighed with her head down.

"Look, Stinger. I'll be blunt with you. You already know how I feel about you. Call me a fool all you want; you're not changing my mind. I meant what I said on Needle; I don't care what you say or do. Even if everyone one else does, I refuse to give up on you. I have faith in you. I hold out hope for you, the same way I do any of the other members of my ship, and I won't stop anytime soon.

'I can't change your decisions no matter what I try; I know that. But, if you ever get tired of running with this pack of backstabbing carnivores, at the very least. Please know that I'll be holding out hope for you. Whether or not you accept it, that's your choice."

Stinger said nothing, but his eyes portrayed a thousand words. A swirl of emotions clouded his irises; confusion, sadness, desperation, but most of all, longing. But for what in particular, he wouldn't say.

She heard a sharp breath from the man before watching as his mask of indifference and boredom slipped into place, and he stalked off without so much as a second glance.

Kingston let out a sigh as she watched him leave. And as she slowly started to doze, she prayed under her breath.

 _To any ascendant that's willing to hear me, please. Please, let everybody see this through._

* * *

Karone watched the moon out the window of Kingston's room, fidgeting with her kyuutama, while the white kyuutama sat innocently on the nearby desk next to her leather journal. The kitsune's ears were hidden in her hair; her golden tails limp against the bed as she sighed.

"Oi, Karone, we're comin' in, grr," came Garu's voice as the auto doors slid open, and in walked the Wolfman along with the ninja, the Hebitsukian and the pilot, the last of which was carrying a small snack tray and some pain meds.

"How are you doing, Kitty?" Hammy asked, sitting down next to the girl as Raptor sat on her other side and the boys found seats around the room. Her only response was a shake of the head as she went limp in the ninja's arms.

"*Sigh* Its alright, Karone. None of this is easy for any of us," Raptor spoke, gently rubbing the girl's back. "We wanted to give you some more medicine for your injuries, and Spada noticed you weren't eating much, so he made you something." The kitsune only gave a tiny grin and a nod of thanks, before allowing the android to inspect her wounds.

Garu didn't say much, not the sentimental type and all, but he tried to comfort his fellow Kyuuranger however he could. Naaga, on the other hand, was intently gazing at the leather journal, offhandedly asking if he could look inside. Karone didn't say a word, merely processing the question before shrugging and nodding a 'go ahead' sort of gesture.

And carefully flipping through the different entries and kyuutama designs, there was one entry that caught the silver-haired man's eye.

Near the top of one of the pages was a picture taped in of Kingston sitting on a swing, along with eight other individuals. Two older boys, and six other girls, two elder, four younger, all of different race and color. Two of the younger girls were also twins, though one had short blue hair while the other had long, silver hair similar to Naaga's. All of them looked either slightly older or slightly younger than the outsider, who was center stage while the others were huddled around her with huge grins on their faces in front of a playground. Near the bottom of the picture was a label: _First park day after injuries._

But what caught Naaga's eye was what was written on the page itself. It was written in another language he had never seen before, but he could somehow still understand the text.

 _July 7_

 _Just came back from our first summer outing back together. After the mugging, the others were all bedridden for weeks, just barely being well enough to go back to school for finals, and even then they barely made it. I've been visiting all of them for weeks, but I had to stop after Papa started yelling at me for leaving the house for so often by myself. Not my fault he had late work nights, and Mama had to double down on night and day shifts._

 _Anyway, I digress. Everyone was finally cleared for physical activity by Mama's house doctors, so I took them all to the park to celebrate. The picture was Johnny's idea, and of course, Nat had her camera at the ready. I had the time of my life; it felt so good to just act like an average kid with friends again, especially after being isolated from them for so long._

 _But, the mugging clawed at the back of my mind. It still feels like he had something to do with this, but I don't have any solid proof. Even so, I wouldn't put it past him._

 _So, I made a vow at the end of the day. After we all had taken a break and the others laughed at my dramatic start, I told them straight up. I never want something like that to happen ever again, not if I can do something about it. I vowed to them and myself that from this point on, I would protect those I love from ever having to endure that level of pain and heartache again and fight back, no matter how worse off I may end up._

 _After all, they're more than worth it._

 _Kingston_

" _Minna_ ," Naaga voiced after he finished reading. "I believe I understand Kingston's behavior from earlier now."

"Eh? Naaga, what do you mean?" Hammy asked, tilting her head.

He then flipped the journal over to the others, Garu and Karone looking over shoulders for a peak. And after reading it, everything clicked into place.

"That's why she reacted so rashly during the fight," Garu realized. "She wanted to live up to her promise, grr."

"Karone, has she ever talked about these people?" Hammy asked, pointing at the picture.

"Never. Maybe they were just too painful for her to bring up," Karone mused.

"Why would that be the case?" Naaga asked.

"Well, sometimes, things change in life," Raptor explained. "And sometimes, we leave people behind that were important to us. It might be that she still misses these people and talking about them makes her, um, what's the best way to put this?"

"They were memories that impaired her sense of reason," Karone offered. "That may cause her to act rashly."

"And is this a form of emotion?" Naaga inquired.

"Uhh, yeah, let's go with that, grr," Garu added bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sighing again, Karone closed the journal and placed it back where Naaga found it, the shine of the Amagawa Kyuutama catching her eye. All of them noticed this as she sat back down, swishing her tails onto her lap and covering her face with her hands. "This is such a mess."

None of them argued as they let her continue. "Guys, thank you for the concern. I'm sorry I'm acting so childish about this. I just can't help but worry about her. And those boys! Oh god, just thinking about it makes me-"

"Hey hey hey, easy, grr," Garu interjected, taking her hands in his paws. "You just want to know if they're ok. We all want that. But stressing won't help."

"If we are to succeed, we must start with a clear mind and a focus on the goal at hand," Naaga advised, the girls nodding in agreement.

Looking around the room, the kitsune wiped her tears and smiled sadly, nodding while trying to calm her breathing. The four of them decided to stay in Kingston's place for the night to not leave their crimson friend alone in her sorrow, Hammy running off to find air mattresses.

None of them knew how any of this would work out. What was Stinger planing, or Eridrone, or even Kingston for that matter? But no matter what happened, somehow, they'd figure this out.

Saviors of the universe was not a title easily earned, after all.

* * *

Morning soon came, and the time for the exchange was upon them. The three prisoners were chained to posts, front, and center, dozens of Jack Matter troops surrounding them, Yumepakkkun at Eridrone's side. All the while Stinger waited patiently as the three squirmed.

Sure enough, not too long after they had shown up, in marched nine brightly colored super sentai members, all of them radiating determination. All of them immediately noticed the three, Karone just barely holding her temper in, but still looking like she wanted nothing more than to have her creator back.

"We showed up as you wanted!" Lucky shouted. "Let them go!"

"Toss over your kyuutamas then," Stinger shot back in a bored tone, before nodding in Kingston's direction. "We know she gave the white one back to you. Hers too, or no deal."

Not showing any confliction, Karone sighed and reached into her Rebellion jacket, pulling out the white kyuutama from her pocket along with her own crimson. The others soon followed, knowing full well the risks of going through with this deal.

"Lucky," Spada voiced.

"I believe in him. That won't stop now," he stated back.

"I won't be responsible for what happens," Champ grumbled, while Karone pressed a quick kiss to her crimson kyuutama. And all at once, eight original and two custom change kyuutamas were tossed to the gravel, Yumepakkun voicing his surprise at their compliance.

"Alright, you have all our kyuutamas," Lucky argued. "Now keep your promise!"

"You know, for saviors," Eridrone started, "you're all extremely naive."

And before the outsider could even think of shouting a warning, the arrow staff let loose a wave of energy, all of the remaining Kyuurangers caught in the crossfire, as well as the aftermath. All of them collapsed, finding themselves surrounded by at least a dozen Indavers, weapons at the ready.

By this point, Kingston was lashing against her binds, the brothers following alongside her, desperately kicking and screaming to escape, sharp indents digging into her arms.

"Stinger, kill the children," Eridrone ordered as the three were struggling. "Show the inhabitants of this planet just how terrifying Jack Matter is."

"I refuse."

It was as if time had stopped for a split second with those words. All of the Kyuurangers felt their breath catch. Kingston and the boys went dead silent, jerking their heads at his words. Even Yumepakkun was shocked.

But Eridrone's response was harsher as he merely stomped over to Stinger, backhanding him across the face, causing Kingston to cringe.

"Didn't you hear me?" Eridrone asked with a warning tone.

"Killing children is against my creed," Stinger growled, blood dripping from his lip. Lucky damn near lit up at those words. But that joy was quickly smothered by Eridrone's reaction, as he did _not_ take insubordination well.

"You pathetic weakling," the Karo growled, staff in hand. "Do you know what is needed to unify the galaxy?!" he roared as he jammed the butt of the staff into Stinger's gut and smacking his face with the blade's end. "It's overwhelming terror!"

He was relentless, jamming the staff into his stomach until he dropped before wailing on his back. "Let this pain fill you with terror!" he yelled as he beat Stinger down over and over. And all any of them could do was watch.

Eridrone finally shoved down Stinger by the shoulder until he dropped to his knees, but was only met by the scorpion man's dark brown eyes filled with anger and defiance, his face covered in cuts and scrapes.

"What's with those eyes, you filth?!" Eridrone yelled as he threw down his hardest swing yet, finally causing the desert dweller to cry out.

"YAMERO!"

Once again, the world around them was dead silent for a single moment. Eridrone raised his head and turned around, searching for who's voice had shouted against him. Before his hackles fell on a heavily breathing, fury filled Kingston staring the Karo dead in the eye, chains rattling with every ragged breath, both brothers staring back and forth between her and Eridrone.

"Hmm. Well well, you might just be useful for something after all," Eridrone drawled towards Stinger, before kicking him away and sauntering back over to his prisoners, caressing his staff. Her eyes never left him, following his every move.

"You don't want me to harm him?" the Karo asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Very well."

And with that, he turned the staff to the back and jammed it in Kingston's stomach, the girl doubling over and gasping for breath in between coughs. She could hear both the brothers and Karone in the distance calling out to her, but the only one she acknowledged was the power-hungry monster in front of her, grabbing her chin to look him in the eye and whispering in her ear.

"It is as I said. Death is all that awaits the weak. Now, beg for forgiveness."

But his response was her sea blue eyes filled with much the same that Stinger's had, strength and defiance in every form of the word.

"Its assholes like you that will never earn true respect and can never realize what it is to be truly powerful. And that is why I know, without a doubt in my mind, that you will never be more than a power-hungry sewer rat desperate to rise to power you will never achieve. I will _never_ beg for you," the outsider growled, before spitting straight in Eridrone's face, who stumbled back in shock.

"You pathetic, insolent, lowly, insignificant _wretch!_ "

"I know you are, but what am I?" she shot back tiredly, a faint, shit-eating smirk on her face.

She could almost feel the Karo's anger rolling off in tsunami's worth as he yanked off her chains and grabbed her by the neck, tossing her to the ground. "Observe," he growled as he pulled off Kotaro and Jiro's chains and the two rushed over to her. "This is the way of the Space Shogunate Jack Matter."

Eridrone raised his staff to lay the final blow, Kingston shielding the two boys as best as she could manage. Lucky and the others tried to stand and help, only to be cornered by Indavers, powerless.

"Die, human scum!"

But just as the staff was about to hit, an interference made it slam to the ground.

Stinger's tail.

"You bastard. So you planned to betray us all-" Eridrone started, only to be met by a sucker punch to the face, Stinger standing in defiance.

"Betray?" Stinger asked. "That's where you're wrong. All you did was piss me off!" And with that, his tail smacked against the gravel, catapulting all of the kyuutamas back to their rightful owners. And with their globes back in hand, the others were finally able to fight back, shoving their way through the soldiers and towards Stinger, while Eridrone recovered.

"I believe this is yours," Stinger whispered as he crouched down for a second, before handing Kingston, her custom blaster that was hidden in his cloak, much to her delight.

And just as she strapped on her morpher, she was quickly tackled by Karone in a bear hug. "Whoa! Hey, Karone, I missed you too. Ok, Kitty, I need to breathe at some point," she choked out as the kitsune hastily apologized, looking her over as her tails frantically swished, silently asking if Stinger was the cause. The outsider shook her head no, assuring her that Eridrone was the offender, nothing to worry about there.

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew we could believe in you!"

"How is this lucky?" Stinger asked. "I didn't do this to help you guys. But I will tell you this. I'm a spy."

To say the others were shocked by this was a gross understatement, Karone barely able to keep her jaw off the floor as she supported Kingston. Their blasters all chimed with Shou at the controls. " _Right, right, sorry I forgot. Stinger is a spy I sent to infiltrate Jack Matter._ "

"We really cannot trust him!" Naaga angrily exclaimed while Raptor held her head in exasperation. But the pilot android then noticed that Kingston was looking somewhat sheepish all of a sudden. The reasons why quickly locking into place.

"Kingston," Raptor started, all eyes on the outsider. "Don't tell me you..."

"Ummm, hehe," the girl sheepishly chuckled, her face beet red. But when another round of shock and slight anger was turned her way, even Stinger reacting (slightly), she immediately backtracked. "Ok ok, yes I knew, but I didn't want to say anything that could blow his cover! I'm sorry I kept it from you, alright?"

"Well, I suppose you were just looking out for all our safety," Spada sighed. "But please, don't ever scare us like that again, _capiche_?"

"Loud and clear chef," Kingston replied with a smile, happy to be back with her ranger family.

"You did well," Stinger voiced, addressing the young trio. "You three stay clear for now."

"What? Aww, but I want to kick his ass too," the girl whined.

"Not with those injuries you're not. We're going with them this time," Karone shot back, the other crewmembers closest to them voicing their agreement.

"Oh, alright," Kingston groaned, already knowing it was a losing argument. "But on one condition."

And all eyes were on the outsider as she smirked. "Teach that rat freak some manners for me, will ya?"

The smirks and sounds of affirmation were all the reply that came, but it was more than enough.

"Thanks, Sasori-oniichan. Neechan, you come with us," Kotaro said, coming around and looping Kingston's other arm around his shoulder, Jiro sticking close to his brother. "Good luck everybody!" he called as the quartet ran for cover.

"Champ," Lucky voiced with a smile after the four had run off, "I was right, wasn't I?" Champ only growled irritably.

"I won't try to explain myself," Stinger commented. "I merely seek my own justice."

"MOO~, What a pain!" the bull shouted in frustration. "Let's just get to the ass-kicking already!"

No one disagreed, everyone ready and raring for some payback. And with nine kyuutamas in hand, it was finally time.

 **Kajiki/Chamaeleon/Ouishi/Okami/Shishi/Sasori/Tenbin/Hebitsukai/Washi Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!**

" **Star Change!** "

A massive flash of light lit up around them, brighter than ever before, and when it died down, the nine original Kyuurangers finally stood together as one.

" **Super Star! Shishi Red!** "

" **Poison Star! Sasori Orange!** "

" **Beast Star! Okami Blue!** "

" **Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!** "

" **Ring Star! Ouishi Black!** "

" **Silent Star. Hebitsukai Silver!** "

" **Shinobi Star! Chamaeleon Green!** "

" **Speed Star! Washi Pink!** "

" **Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!** "

"The ultimate saviors! Uchuu Sentai..."

" **KYUURANGER!** "

"Alright! It's time to test your luck! Let's go!"

And with enemy fire ringing from all sides, the nine rangers charged headfirst into battle, war cries heard all around. All but Eridrone ran in as well, laying all manner of mayhem on the field.

It didn't matter what fighting style there was, be it weapons, abilities or close combat; nothing was spared. Garu was slashing a Tsuyoindaver with the Kyu Claw with Stinger cutting down troops with his spear from behind. Naaga and Champ in crowd control with Balance sniping any who came too close. Raptor was shooting any enemies she could spot as a pink blur in the sky, Hammy and Spada taking down the few that were lucky to have dodged. Chaos all around, but the sight was nothing short of incredible.

Kingston was as giddy as a schoolgirl, despite her injuries, watching in glee while the other three were in awe. But all of them soon noticed a group of bystanders nearby, approaching from behind in shock at the battle before them. "How are they..." the man in front spoke, Karone recognizing him as the father that had led the mob against them previously.

"The Kyuurangers," Kotaro finished with a smile. "They're the saviors who'll save the Earth."

"Put simply, we be the cavalry," Kingston added, Karone rolling her eyes with a smile as those who noticed the two also somewhat recognized them as well before their attention quickly shifted back to the action.

Speaking of, Lucky was finishing off his own opponents, before Yumepakkun came up from behind, intent on taking the obnoxious red down via stealing his dream. "Let's see you defeat me after this!" the Daikaan threatened, summoning Lucky's dream cloud for him to swallow.

"We'll see who's vulnerable first," Lucky challenged, not even trying to hold back. But the Daikaan quickly saw why as, somehow, no matter how much he swallowed, Lucky was utterly unfazed. But it also gave the lucky red an advantage, as the final attack was triggered on his blaster, and was fired without a moment's hesitation. The aim was true, landing right on his stomach, as Yumepakkun roared in anguish and was finally destroyed.

In almost no time, all of the surrounding troops were defeated, leaving only the now fuming Eridrone left standing. But it was then that Naaga turned to face his outsider friend and noticed their new audience, all watching in awe as the silver ranger brought them to attention.

"They're all staring at us, aren't they?" Balance commented.

"I think I know why!" Lucky proclaimed, jumping in. "If we fight, then everyone else will think of fighting Jack Matter, creating hope!"

"Come on _Minna!_ Show 'em what the Kyuurangers are known for!" Kingston shouted, both she and Karone, as well as the brothers, cheering the team on.

"Ridiculous! I'll destroy that false hope!" Eridrone declared, swinging his staff before shooting blast after blast, the debris kicked up leaving his opponents invisible. But Jack Matter was known for having Stormtrooper quality aim, so it came as almost no surprise when the multicolor heroes charged through the smoke, weapons ready to strike.

"Go..." one of the watchers whispered, the others catching and turning to see something new in his eyes, as well as some of the others around him. There was hope. More and more, the whispers of encouragement spread, silently cheering and wishing for a victory.

While Eridrone was no slouch one on one, he was still able to hold his own nine on one reasonably well at first, catching both Garu and Spada in a double lock. "Don't you understand that the universe already belongs to Jack Matter?" the Karo hissed, tossing the two of them aside.

"I sure as hell don't!" Hammy shouted, holding onto Raptor mid-flight as the android dipped down and the girls double teamed him with blaster fire.

"This galaxy belongs to everyone!" Champ exclaimed as he and the BN Thieves launched their weapon finishers, making him stumble before he found himself wrapped in Stinger's tail. Sasori wasted no time, swinging his tail, and its prey, over his head like a throwdown in a wrestling ring, Lucky coming in with a direct land of his sword as Eridrone swung back around.

As Eridrone stumbled back to his feet, he quickly found himself surrounded on all sides. And the Kyurangers took advantage of this, launching a nine-way final **GALAXY!**

" **All-Star Crash!** "

And with a relentless combined blast, Eridrone was driven into the ground, a star indent left in the earth. But the ground beneath them trembled as, most likely a contingency, Eridrone's flagship, a Big Moraimaaz five times the size of a normal one, rocketed through the atmosphere.

"We're not done yet!" Lucky shouted as all nine Voyagers deployed.

"Karone, your turn, get going," Kingston urged, pushing her weight off of the kitsune as she spoke.

"Eh? Oh no, I'm staying with you, and that's that" Karone argued, stamping her foot as a point.

"No, I mean that Yumepakkun is gonna revive any second and half the team will be dealing with Eridrone. You can help on the ground and in space. I'll be fine with the boys, I promise, but right now might be the best time for you to Voyage up," the outsider reasoned.

" _Daijobu_ , Ms. Kitsune. We can handle Neechan, you go and help your friends," Kotaro added, smiling as he hugged Kingston close as proof. Looking conflicted with her choices, ears shifting this way and that, Karone finally sighed and nodded after making the smaller girl promise to stay put until the team came back.

And with confirmation and resolve in place, Karone smirked as her crimson kyuutama locked into her fire repainted blaster, and she summoned her Voyager mode, vanishing into the cockpit as the crimson kitsune came alive alongside the other Voyagers.

Just in time too, since right when the Voyagers flew into orbit to collect their pilots, Yumepakkun grew to giant size, requiring the team to split up, Kyurenn-Oh alongside Kitsune Voyager while the spares went after the flagship.

"The time's finally come!" Raptor cheered from her position.

"First off, let's finish the appetizer. Karone! Ready?" Spada called out, Kitsune yipping in agreement as flames spewed from its mouth, causing the overweight Daikaan to jump and trip all over the place to dodge, giving Spada the perfect opportunity to stab right in his weak spot, sending him flying back, the BN Thieves following up with a double kick.

All the while, the silent murmurs of encouragement rippled on, while the white Kyuuranger was whooping and shouting from the rooftops, despite the extra coughs and fits of pain from her stomach.

Whether it was the fight or the cheers, the mech battle was successful, Yumepakkun finally going down for good. A match that was quickly celebrated before all of the ground Voyagers shot through the atmosphere, intent on meeting with their crew and sealing Eridrone's fate as well. And while there was a bit of a firefight between Champ and Stinger trying to outdo one another, Kitsune nearly having to light _them_ on fire just to keep them focused, ten Voyagers, aimed their Super Meteor Break right for the massive flagship.

An enormous wave of energy poured from the Voyagers, laying waste to the flagship, along with Eridrone inside, yelling his kamikaze phrase as the Sagittarius Karo was finally defeated.

"We're gonna take the universe back!"

The explosions were seen on the ground, the crowds cheering on for the victory, the brothers hugging the outsider in pure joy and excitement. And as she looked at the two young boys, who had managed to touch her heart in so little time, she smiled from ear to ear.

* * *

Back on the ship, Sasori Voyager docking in the final cockpit and finally completing Orion's belt on the _Orion-Gou_ , the Kyuurangers all debriefed in the bridge. Well, almost all of them.

"Where's Stinger?" Shou asked as Karone helped ease Kingston into a nearby chair.

"He will be acting independently," Naaga relayed.

As the commander processed this, the desert dweller appeared on the monitors with a message. "Shirei, Shogun Don Armage had said that there was some secret on Earth. I will stay on the ground and search for it. Call me anytime you need me. See you soon." And with that, the comms closed and he was gone.

"Alright then. Well, its at least fortunate that we have our shooting star orbiting us again," Shou joked, the team letting the pun slide as they were all glad to have their young customizer back as well, Karone practically radiating relief.

"I've decided. We'll start with Earth," Lucky declared. "There are some people with backbone here. And of course, we do have a personal stake in this planet, too," he continued, gesturing to Kingston. "Let's start our battle against Jack Matter here."

"I'll follow Lucky, grr." Garu started.

"Can't be helped. Let's get on with it then," Hammy commented, cracking her knuckles.

"Sounds like we'll be finding one goisu of a treasure," Balance added.

"I like this planet," Naaga stated with a subtle hint of fondness in his tone.

"It's finally started!" Raptor exclaimed in joy, Shou happily voicing his agreement.

"It's always exciting to find new ingredients," Spada quipped.

"I'm always ready to heat things up," Karone smirked.

Only Kingston was left unanswered. Until all eyes were on her and she looked around in amusement. "What the hell are you looking at me for? I'm liberating my home planet from a space dictatorship with some of my favorite superheroes of all time. Of course, I'm in!"

"Then it's unanimous! Yosha Lucky! We'll liberate Earth first!"

"Let's go!" Champ shouted. "Ich! Ni! San!"

" **MOO!** "

* * *

Later that night, Kingston was relaxing in the rec room and writing in her journal, the white and crimson kyuutamas on the end table next to her.

After discovering the wonders of advanced medical tech with a med pod, Raptor had diagnosed a sore stomach and a few bruised bones, but the pod was able to heal most of the damage. Still, she was on the bench until Raptor cleared her for physical activity, and now the outsider was covered in bandages.

Although, the outsider didn't mind taking a break, as she could use the time for extra training that didn't strain her injuries as well as additional project time. Plus, she also remembered next episode, and who was featured to show. Yeah, definitely needed time to work out some of the kinks on that end.

But her thoughts of recalling the past few days were interrupted by her communicator chiming, nearly giving her a heart attack in the process. But when accepting the call, she was delighted by who greeted her on the other end, the hologram appearing above the blaster.

"Stinger!" she exclaimed excitedly, the desert dweller smiling ever so slightly at her reaction. On his end, the waning moon could be seen out of a broken window off to the side, and she could guess that he was using an abandoned apartment complex or something of the sort as a temporary flophouse.

"Hey," Stinger replied, catching one of her bandages near the bottom of the screen. "How are you holding up?"

"As long as I don't push it, I'll be cleared within the week. How about you?" Kingston asked back, indicating cuts and bruises from Eridrone's mini-tirade.

"They'll heal," he mumbled cooly. She only rolled her eyes playfully at his demeanor but didn't push it.

"So, what's up? Wasn't exactly expecting a call this late, no offense."

"None taken. I..." Stinger trailed off, mentally preparing himself to speak his mind. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night."

At first, Kingston didn't quite understand what he meant, that is until a specific tune popped into her head, and his pretenses clicked into place. "Oh. I see. Umm, hang on one second for me."

He nodded patiently, and the outsider closed her journal and looked around, making sure no other rangers were coming and unintentionally threatening to invade the private conversation. Satisfied for the time being, she kept her blaster low and gestured for him to continue.

"You know that song came from my clan, yes?"

A nod. "Then, you know what it means to me?"

A sigh, then, "Stinger, let's not beat around the bush here, I know what you're looking for. Or rather, _who_. The same one who gave you the necklace in your pocket."

Stinger's eyes were raw with sadness, but that was the only indication of emotion. Without saying a word, his head dropped as he motioned to be digging in his cloak pocket, only to pull out the very same pendulum necklace from before, still dangling from the chain.

"You know who gave this to me?" he questioned warily, as if afraid the girl was leading her to false hope.

"Your brother," she answered bluntly. "Scorpio. Jack Matter's top assassin."

"You say you know the future, right? Please, please tell me you know where he is?" he pleaded, desperation clawing in his tone.

But she sighed in response. "Look, Stinger, now might not be the best time to talk about this. We both have more important tasks to focus on, and I don't want to make this any more difficult for you. How about this? After your mission is done, meet me after the debrief and I promise, I will tell you all I know. Sound fair?"

He seemed to ponder this, while not showing much, it was still clear the emotions of longing and logic were duking it out in his mind. He eventually conceded and begrudgingly nodded.

"Oh! But um, there is something I can warn you about now." He seemed a bit startled by her outburst, but his reaction was quickly covered as he silently allowed her to continue.

"There is someone else coming that will be after all of us next. More specifically two someones. They're ruthless, and they will be very close to you when they arrive. I can't say when exactly, but I do know that they appear after Raptor contacts you to come to dance practice."

Stinger's face twisted in confusion and slight disgust at the mere thought of such, but she chuckled and shrugged it off. "Relax, it's not mandatory. But they'll appear almost right after. Trust me; you'll know them when you see them."

The outsider could already see the look of determination crossed with slight anger, Stinger's signature look when he was ready for a fight, passing his scraped features. She rubbed her temples with a sharp breath.

"Look, I know it's pointless to try and change your mind about challenging them, and we've both established that you know your way around a fight, even though you'll be outnumbered two to one against _ruthless_ opponents. And I am not exaggerating. Eridrone is a chump compared to them, especially when they team up. Still, I know I can't make you swear to stay away. Just... *Sigh* promise me you'll be careful."

Stinger seemed honestly taken aback for a second, not expecting her to ask such a promise and instead beg him to stay away from danger and underestimate him like so many before.

"Alright," he whispered, a tiny quirk of his lips just barely visible. "So, dance practice, huh?" he added sarcastically.

A groan of annoyance was her response. "Just be thankful I'm helping you dodge some bullets. And I don't just mean the practice. I'll tell you later. Anyway, it's getting late, and I think we both need the rest."

He nodded as the two of them prepared to log off for the night.

"Stinger?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For accepting my hope for you. And for saving my life. Forgot to mention that one earlier," Kingston finished with a chuckle.

Silence.

Then, "Well, thank you too."

She tilted her head. "For what?"

"For having hope in me."

Kingston felt her breath catch, but she quickly hid her surprise, not wanting to embarrass the desert dweller. "Of course. I told you. I have faith and hope in you, Stinger. Now and always."

A small smirk was his only response. "Night, Kingston."

" _Oyasumi_ , Stinger."

And then he was gone.

Her eyes focused on her meteor kyuutama, glowing its faint pulse, smiling as she thought to herself.

 _Ganbare, Aniki._

* * *

 **In case it wasn't obvious, I adore Kyoryuger. And I am SO happy with how this one came out. I can't believe its only been five chapters, it seriously feels like way more already. Still, that's for another day. Right now, its late and my hands are killing me. Stinger, would you be so kind?**

Stinger: Read and review, thanks for the time.

 **Umm, hehe, don't worry, he'll get used to it. Anyway, see you later everybody!**

 **SAY! THE GO!**


	6. The Chameleon and the Pegasus!

**Hiya everybody! ~Guess who's here~!**

 **First off, wanted to give a big shout out to G. Shoutman, thanks so much for the favorite and I hope you enjoy what's to come. Okee-dokie, this one is a strange one, to put it mildly, if the title and the show itself are any indications. You might notice a few slight differences from the original episode this time around, but hey, bound to happen eventually right? Speaking of, Hammy! Would you care to do the honors?**

Hammy: Hitakore! Yosh, LittleKing doesn't own anybody but her original stuff and none of the music. You'll see what I mean. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger

Amagawa Prism

* * *

~ _Every day I run a race, just trying to get ahead._

 _Don't think about where I am now, just where I want to be instead.~_

Music flowed and swelled in the air-or her headphones at least- as Kingston let her surroundings fade away, her focus locked on making yet another custom creation.

 _~I'm losing so much precious time. But will I be satisfied in the end?_

 _O-oh, in the end?~_

Her hands seemed to craft with a mind of their own, weaving and piecing together the parts for her latest idea and make it a reality

 _~I don't want to spend my life trying to fight for what's not mine._

 _I don't want to lose myself in someone else's dream._

 _I know I was made with a purpose to reach past the surface, and live life fearlessly._

 _I want nothing less than to be who I'm meant to be.~_

As the beat began to pick up and fill her chest with the vibrations of the guitar strings, the outsider smiled as her tempo increased and the lyrics spiraled in her mind.

 _~Everyone is on their way, but I am standing still._

 _Comparing my behind the scenes against their highlight reel._

 _I'm burning so much energy, won't let it keep distracting me anymore._

 _Anymore, o-oh!_

 _I don't want to spend my life trying to fight for what's not mine._

 _I don't want to lose myself in someone else's dream._

 _I know I was made with a purpose to reach past the surface, live life fearlessly_

 _I want nothing less than to be who I'm meant to be.~_

But as the bridge began to swell with the harmonies, Kingston started to feel another presence. Looking up, she was a little startled to see Hammy and Spada standing in her doorway, and they both seemed to jump a little at her reaction. So, pulling down her headphones and carefully putting her project on her desk with a smile, the real world wrapped itself back into the girl's surroundings.

"Spada, Hammy!" she exclaimed. "Was I bothering anyone? I didn't mean to-"

"Are you kidding?" Hammy interrupted. "Just the opposite."

And with a chuckle at the girl's look of confusion, Spada elaborated. "Your voice is _bellisimo_ , Kingston. Simply stunning!"

But the outsider, not realizing until now that she had been singing out loud, chuckled embarrassingly as her cheeks burned. "Umm, hehe, uh, anyway," she hastily dodged. "Was there anything you guys needed?"

"Ah right, right," Hammy realized, skipping over to the bed. "We're starting the debrief in a few minutes, and we're taking our turn for the day."

After the last battle with Stinger blowing his cover and joining the team officially, Kingston had earned several wounds from Eridrone and his tantrums. Luckily, the medical tech available on the ship had healed most of the damage, but what was left meant that Kingston was benched from missions until physically cleared by Raptor. Which meant walking with a crutch to avoid stressing her muscles and getting a little help with walking from whoever was available.

Most of the crew helped where they could, Karone especially, but today the chef and the ninja decided to take the job.

"Alrighty then, shall we?" Kingston chuckled while propping herself on her crutch and sliding off the mattress, Hammy supporting her back as she slowly hobbled over to Spada, who also tried to make the walk slightly more bearable.

To be honest, Kingston was making leaps and bounds regarding recovery, and she was making huge strides in completing her latest projects, which was kept the secret to all eyes but her own, including the kitsune. And while this was no easy feat with ten pairs of curious eyes begging for a peek, the outsider managed.

Still, Kingston couldn't wait to ditch the bandages and leave the ship, as cabin fever had begun to drive her mad, despite the different distractions offered.

It took some effort, but the trio finally made it to the bridge, the outsider resting on a lounge chair by Karone as Raptor began the meeting.

"The Daikaan ruling Earth are using their Moraimaaz to suck up any nearby Planesium," she began as the hologram popped up with images of said Jack Matter bases. "while simultaneously torturing the Earthlings near their bases in various ways."

"Selfish, gutless cowards," Karone remarked, stroking her tails as her creator friend placed a hand on her shoulder to calm down.

"They're doing that while also gathering Ramune Juice?" Lucky asked, not catching his slip of the phrase. And while Raptor gently corrected him, Kingston couldn't help but laugh, despite her protesting bruises.

"Well, at least he's trying," she chuckled.

"No offense to Kingston," Spada interrupted, "but the planet's in the middle of nowhere, so they can do whatever they want. Its all-you-can-drink Ramune-eh, um, Planesium!"

Champ joined in with the girl's laughter this time around.

"This is the area we're liberating today," Raptor announced, spinning the hologram to show a map of the base's perimeter. "Denbiru, the area's Daikaan, is making his people suffer from his harsh rules."

"Not to mention ridiculous," Kingston chimed. "Most, if not all of his rules, only serve to his pride and give him a sense of power. All he is is just a coward, and a stupid one at that."

"I'm not too good with rules~," Balance drawled, leaning on the pool table.

"Truly, it's something you all have trouble with," Raptor deadpanned with a shrug, Kingston muttering a _no kidding_ under her breath.

"Alright! Let's test our luck and beat him already!" Lucky exclaimed.

But Hammy, looking a little irritated, tried suggesting an idea. "Hey, let's decide on a leader."

 _Ohhh boy_ , Kingston though with a sigh as the ninja elaborated. "Yeah. We have all 9 of us, so we'll need a leader right? I nominate myself," Hammy finished with a grin, raising her hand.

"What are you talking about, grr?!" Garu growled. "Lucky's obviously the leader."

"Lucky can't bring the team together! I think I'm more qualified."

"Ok, um, maybe we can all calm down, let the others have a say before-" Kingston started, trying to ease the situation.

"Then I nominate myself too," Garu interrupted, ignoring the outsider. "I think it's too much for you Hame," he finished, spiting the green ninja further. And as much as Kingston tried to calm the others down, Karone becoming a ref so as not to start any brawls, some of the others threw their hats in the ring for the leader.

"I've come up with a shocking idea!" Shou exclaimed, catching their attention. "How about whoever does the most this mission gets to be the leader."

"Wh-Shirei, you're not helping!" Kingston scolded. "Look, guys, I get that being the leader seems like a tough choice to decide on, but we all have different capabilities. If we all try to fight for the lead, how are we going to achieve anything?" she reasoned. "We're a sentai, people. Can't we act like one instead of putting one person or another in the spotlight-or in our case, on the target?"

"Mou, Kingston, it's so that we have someone to lead on missions! We're not deciding on who has to leave the team or anything," Hammy whined. "I say we go with Shirei's idea. I'll prove I'm the best choice."

And much to Kingston's frustration and Garu's irritation, Shou began the Kyulette, with red, blue, green, yellow and gold rolling out, to Balance's delight at finally being chosen. Both of the customs, however, stayed shipside, for obvious reasons.

And as she watched Hammy, Lucky and Garu fight to leave first while Spada and Balance rushed to catch up and keep them from fighting, the outsider couldn't help but feel a slight headache for the day to come.

* * *

Raptor hadn't been exaggerating about the town's condition. The civilians under Denbiru, an alien giraffe of sorts, were under conditions similar to that of a military or prison encampment. Marked identification, constant watch from guards, no privacy or freedom of expression, the works. In fact, the team intervened just as a group of civilians was undergoing the Daikaan's strict and, somewhat ridiculous, workout regimen, 'Denbiru Calisthenics.'

"How dare you steal people's freedom!" Lucky shouted, albeit barely due to partially shoving while running with Hammy and Garu as the three fired at the Daikaan while struggling to lead. But while their enemy reared his head in anger and wounded pride, said Kyuurangers were arguing about whose blast managed to damage him first.

" _Che cavolo,_ " Spada sighed as the trio continued to yell at each other while landing a hit on their target, who was knocked back reasonably easily despite their distracted natures.

"Hammy, might I recommend a power-up?" Kingston called from the ship.

" _If it'll give me an edge, absolutely!_ " the ninja called back eagerly.

"Then I recommend we use this!" Shou replied, holding up a silvery clear kyuutama before dropping it into one of the pool table holes, transporting it into Hammy's belt.

"Thankyu!" she chirped, pulling it out before staring in curiosity.

"Cool! What does this one do?" Lucky asked.

"Well, let's find out!" she replied, locking it in.

 **Pegasus Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

But as the ninja fired, the stars of the constellation seemed to stall, swirling around her in a mist of energy. As the others watched in awe and a little confusion, a neigh suddenly rang through the air as, all at once, something slammed into Hammy, the stars clashing and fading into the new force. And when the light faded, Hammy looked down to see, of all things, a new armor attachment depicting an animal.

"A pegasus?" Hammy questioned

"Oi young lady! Don't be dropping my honorific! Call me Pega-san!"

* * *

Episode 6: The Chamaeleon and the Pegasus!

* * *

"You can talk?!" Hammy exclaimed, shock ringing in her voice.

The new armor, Pega-san, was a silver and indigo chest armor, with the shoulders depicting the spreading wings and the central part showing a horse's head sticking out. "Of course I can! I am Pega-san!"

"Well, I'll be! And here I thought only Kingston's kyuutama could talk!" Balance remarked.

"Yosha Lucky! This kyuutama is awesome! But I won't be beaten just yet!" Lucky proclaimed, charging straight into the danger, the other three racing after him. The four of them were able to deal with the troops reasonably quickly while Lucky and Garu charged straight for Denbiru to try and throw him off guard.

"Ahh, _yabei_ , I can't let them bet me!" Hammy flustered.

"Alright then, leave the fighting to me, little lady!" Pega-san declared, and thrusting forward; Hammy was flung all throughout the street, dragged by the chest armor as the wild stallion leaped and threw its new bearer all over.

The Indavers didn't stand a chance, Pega-san using Hammy as a ram to charge through and send enemies flying this way and that. But the rampage was also causing massive property damage, busting holes in walls and knocking down stone pillars like they were dominoes. However, the sentient armor was having the time of his life, whooping and neighing all over.

"Mou, Pega-san, you can't just take the lead like that! It's my body too!" Hammy moaned after the armor finally stopped for a second, trying to ease the magic horse.

"I'm not done yet!" he yelled, neighing and jumping all over once again, ramming into one enemy after another and crashing into stone pillars. By the time he and Hammy had cleared out all of the nearby troops, the awning they had fought in collapsed in a pile of rubble.

"How'd ya like that?" Pega-san asked, pleased with his results in battle.

"Well, you're a reckless jerk, and you can't just do stuff like that without my permission," Hammy complained, panting.

Her red and blue comrades, however, were also gaining similar luck, managing to dodge and counter most of Denbiru's attacks with its lightning whip. However, in their race for leader, Garu accidentally tripped over Lucky when the lion red had dodged an attack.

But before either could recover and regroup, Pega-san had continued its wild charge and flung Hammy towards the Daikaan. But due to the lack of control, instead of landing an attack, Hammy fell smack in between the two, allowing their target to dance out of the way and regroup himself, which resulted in Spada and Balance stepping in and pulling the three apart from their arguing.

"If you can't act as a group, you have no prospects for victory!" Denbiru proclaimed. "Now...gyoisaa!"

And with a snap of his whip, lightning crackled into the ground as a new squad of Indavers locked on and fired in his name, scattering the Kyuurangers like ants.

And before any of them could recover, all of them quickly found themselves surrounded, though not by Indavers, but humans. None of them had any control over their choices lest they face Denbiru's punishments, so they were instead used as a shield to prevent any attacks. And when the human shield finally broke off, it only allowed a clear shot for the Indavers to land cheap shots, knocking all of them back.

"You think a few cheap shots will keep us down?!" Hammy yelled, but the process was once again active as the humans shielded the Daikaan and the Indavers went to melee attacks, landing hits on their enemies lest the humans pay the price.

"You shouldn't even be fighting, you're so uncoordinated," the Daikaan taunted.

"Big talk coming from a no good coward!" Garu shot back.

"Nonsense! My teamwork is superlative! You Kyuurangers don't stand a chance! Now, come my men!" And with that, Denbiru vanished as his human shield and troops marched off to who knew where with Pega-san remarking on their organization.

"Wait, where are they-" Hammy started, trying to process the situation.

"Come on, little lady, they're over there!" Pega-san shouted, thrusting his bearer forward and casing her to trip on herself. "Mou, talk about failure."

"Excuse me?" Hammy growled.

"Well he's not wrong," Garu added, the green ninja whipping her head towards him in anger. "If you hadn't gotten in our way, maybe Lucky and I could've landed a hit!"

"Ma ma ma, at least we're all ok, right Garu?" Lucky jumped in, trying to calm his wolf friend with a little help from his other teammates.

"If ya can't tame me, how can ya call yourself a Kyuuranger?!" Pega-san remarked to his bearer. Hammy, however, didn't answer so quickly this time, the words hitting a little too close to home.

However, the ninja just shook away the cobwebs and demorphed, catching her breath. But looking down, the others were treated with the surprise that Pega-san didn't vanish, still planted on Hammy's chest, much to her shock.

" _Mamma mia,_ " Spada sighed, already feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

"Great job, Pega-san!" Shou praised the sentient armor as it thrust Hammy towards the commander. After the five had returned with their new 'guest' in tow, most of the others that were shipside tried to cover their giggles at Hammy's predicament at least. Kingston, however, asked Karone to take her out of ear range for a moment to catch her breath.

Five minutes later, and she still had trouble holding in her giggles, despite coming back in and trying to pay attention.

"Oh, Shou-san! How're ya doin'?" Pega-san asked, seemingly oblivious to his bearer and her look of shock mixed with slight discomfort.

"Ok, first you show up out of nowhere, now you know the commander?" Hammy asked huffily.

"I've been to quite a few constellations to gather Kyuutamas," Shou explained. "Of course, that includes the Pegasus constellation."

As he spoke, the dragon then pulled, seemingly from out of nowhere, a set of plot cards describing his supposed adventures across the cosmos. "It was a grand adventure."

Said plot cards all depicted Shou in various places, be it freezing tundras or boiling volcanos, before a picture showing the dragon along with a giant pegasus.

"I was touched but Shou's desire to defeat Jack Matter," Pega-san explained, "so I joined his journey."

The final picture was of Shou and Pega-san fighting a giant monster, Shou claiming that they had teamed up to defeat the beast on planet Babang. But when Naaga turned to Kingston and pointed towards the two, she just shook her head to confirm the disbelief in their story.

"Alright, alright, but what about the leader? Who did the most?" Hammy interjected, caught up in anticipation.

"Ah yes, well, about the winner..." Shou began, the others leaning in anticipation. "I haven't decided yet!"

Cue classic face vault. Hammy was more than a little frustrated. "Mou, Shirei! Ugh, ok, then how can we decide who won?"

"Hammy, it's not a contest, it has never been," Kingston retorted, leaning on her crutch.

"Yeah Hammy. We still have the Daikaan to deal with. For someone who wants to lead, you sure have strange priorities," Garu chided, causing Lucky to jump in and try to calm both of them down before anything said next was regretted.

"Ah mou! Please, enough already!" Kingston shouted, covering her ears. All of them looked in surprise at the outburst, and those close to her even noticed tears threatening to fall, Karone immediately going to comfort her.

"Well, now look what you've done! You made an innocent in all this cry because of your pointless bickering. Will you guys get it together?" Pega-san scolded, whacking Hammy's head in the process. "You all got thrashed cuz you couldn't work together. Hammy, you want to be the leader? Then do somethin' bout the team to overcome the enemy!"

"*Sigh* Alright, well, did you have any ideas?" his bearer retorted.

"I have a solution," Shou announced. "The best way to bring a team together is through a dance workout."

The only thing that outmatched the initial reaction to such was the disappointment coming from Kingston from missing out. When asked why she had _wanted_ to participate, she just spoke vaguely about personal reasons. But as Shou ushered the central team into the gym across the hall, he stopped the outsider and the customizer for a second as he pulled out his cool guy shades.

"Karone, why don't you take Kingston down to the med bay and run the tests for clearance? If she clears by you, I'll send Raptor down for a final check, and if all is well, you two can join us. Sound good?"

Kingston was ecstatic at the idea of joining in, while Karone was pleased with the chance of her creator finally healing. "YES! Finally!" Kingston cheered.

"Okyu, Shirei, we're on our way! Come on Kingston!" Karone rushed, looping an arm around the girl and the two half-limped half-skipped to the med bay, eager to begin.

* * *

Several tests, a few x-rays, and a very impatient customizer later, Karone was able to clear all of Kingston's tests. The bruises had finally healed, and there was no scarring. The times in waiting for test results and prepping for the next in between were spent with the two girls bonding, just talking and laughing about whatever topics popped into their heads.

They could also hear the speakers in the gym playing music; the song being something Kingston dubbed 'Kyuutama Dancing.' The thumps and crashes heard in between were no doubt the results of said training, and Kingston could only wince in imagining the goings on that they were missing.

"Ok, I'll be right back with Raptor," Karone called over her shoulder, already halfway out the door. Kingston smiled as she left, before checking her blaster.

Somewhere about halfway through her tests, her blaster had chimed with a text message, thankfully without Karone noticing. Figuring she knew who it was from, Kingston bided her time until she had the chance to read it, then jumped at the opportunity.

The text was romanized, thankfully, while the message itself was simple and to the point. Definitely from Stinger.

 _Met our new 'visitors.' You certainly weren't kidding about them. I'll be regrouping for a little while before remerging with you. Meet you when I get back. See you soon._

 _-Stinger_

So, the deadly duo had arrived. Stinger was referring to two of Jack Matter's most renowned assassins. Not the highest rank, that was without a doubt Scorpio's title, but pretty damn close.

Said assassins were known as Ikaagen and Madakko. Ikaagen was a squid alien of sorts, somewhat laid back and acting as a mediator to his octopus based partner, Madakko, who was all around a foul-tempered pain in the ass. Personalities aside, the duo had annihilated countless people in Jack Matter's way, be they Rebels, innocents or otherwise. Worse, they had a history with one crewmember in particular. Now Don Armage had deemed them high enough of a threat to warrant their arrival on Earth.

Well, no pressure or anything.

She turned her blaster back off with a sigh just as the android was led in by Karone, her ears perking in excitement. "Alright, alright, Kitty, calm down. Let me check the results first."

While it was a little tricky due to the humanoids impatience for a verdict, Raptor eventually gave the green light and began undoing Kingston's bandages. But for some reason, Karone rushed out as Raptor started, yelling something about 'keeping her promise' over her shoulder as she left.

"So, what have you been doing during your recovery?" Raptor asked casually.

"Eh, not much. There is a project I'm tackling right now, but that's a surprise." And even with Raptor's curiosity taking over and begging for a hint, the outsider laughed and gave a cryptic comment about 'learning as time goes on.'

"Oh! But, there is something I can show you. But, and I mean this Ace, it has to stay between us. Clear?" And as the android vigorously nodded in agreement and pausing in her work, the young girl smiled before reaching for her bag and pulling out her new creation.

"Tada!" she flourished, and in the palm of her hand was yet another new kyuutama. This one was a light purple, almost lavender in the shade, and it seemed to depict a horse, much like Pega-san's kyuutama, yet still different in some way. "I saw the pegasus kyuutama earlier, and it gave me the idea."

" _Kawaii,_ " Raptor gushed, studying the paintwork. "And will it be like Pega-san?"

"Nah, Pega-san is a different kind of creature, and this won't be an armor attachment like he is. This one will be the Alicorn Kyuutama."

"Alicorn?" she asked, having never heard of that creature. "What's that?"

"Well, they are like Pega-san in that they're winged horses, but still different since they have horns too. Alicorns are known for having potent magic, so that's my main focus for this one."

"Ahh, I see now. But, why do you want this one to be secret?"

"I still need some time before its finished, and I don't want Balance finding out about it just yet."

Her words caused some slight confusion for the android. Balance was a bit of a gossiper, that much was accurate, and keeping something secret would be a little tricky with him. But still, why so specific?

However, Raptor knew when Kingston would keep her mouth shut about certain things at this point, so the pilot let the matter drop and continued her nurse work. She had just finished and led Kingston off the bed when Karone reappeared, though this time with Garu and an ecstatic Lucky in tow.

"Yosha Lucky! Good to see you're feeling better, Kingston!"

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Kingston inquired.

"Just keeping a promise between friends," Karone interjected with her mischevious smirk firmly in place.

Garu chuckled at the deception and elaborated. "Lucky and I were worried about you, so we asked Karone to tell us when you were feeling like yourself again. Call it what you want, but it's good to see you up and at 'em again, grr."

Kingston was taken aback by the wolfman's words. She honestly hadn't thought that she would bond with the crew of the _Orion-Gou_ quite so much after the initial shock of being in this universe wore off. Sure she knew them from the show they were fun characters to her, but taking the time to learn about and share experiences with them was something else entirely.

So to see those same characters who hadn't even known she had existed at a time, care about her to the point of physically being there to cheer her on and support her, made the outsider realize just how much one small change can make a difference.

"Well, now that you're better, isn't there something you wanted to do?" Lucky hinted, Kingston lighting up.

"Aww, don't tell you still want to do that stupid dance practice," Garu groaned.

"Hell yeah, I do. You don't want to, that's your loss. Lucky, ladies, let's get going!" And with that, Lucky and the three girls rushed out to the gym, Garu shaking his head and trailing behind.

* * *

"Hammy! Pega-san! Look who's here!" Lucky yelled, leaning over the railing on the stairway and pointing to a grinning Kinston.

Pega-san swerved to the call, which of course caused Hammy to jerk with him. The ninja herself looked exhausted, panting from working with the Pegasus and covered in bruises from his callousness. Apparently, the two were taking a break, and Hammy was trying to catch her breath, to debatable success.

"Ahh, hello young lady! Good to see you've recovered," Pega-san called, thrusting Hammy towards the stairs.

"Hey Lucky, hey Kingston," Hammy panted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to join you of course," Karone jumped in, looping an arm around her creator friend. "Wouldn't want to miss out on the fun, after all."

"Oh, so you left for reinforcements, huh?" the armor asked teasingly to Lucky, while somewhat spiting his bearer in a way. "Alright then, Hammy! Let's get to dancing already!"

And with that, Hammy was flung this way and that, the armor jumping and leaping all over, having the time of its life. But his callous 'dancing' caused Hammy to slam into the wall, unable to keep up, and she crashed to the ground.

All of them gasped at the sight, Kingston and Raptor bolting down the stairs to help. Raptor tended to her ninja friend, while Kingston's attention was on the armor for some reason. She seemed to be wiping down the sentient shield from any residue of training and trying to sooth the wild horse.

And, to everyone' surprise, Pega-san seemed to respond rather well. "Ahhh, that's the spot," Pega-san cooed as Kingston scratched behind one of his 'ears'.

"Alright, that should do the trick for a little while. Hammy, are you- all... right?" she finished in shock, as she looked down and noticed a new sight.

For what she saw coming out of Hammy's back, was a green chamaeleon tail, curling in and out as if stretching. Following the younger girl's line of sight, Hammy immediately gasped and scrambled to her feet, trying to hide her tail behind Pega-san. "What? It's not like I can use it in combat, I don't need you gawking at it." the ninja said defensively

"Oh no no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," Kingston apologized. "I just never knew. They never made it clear you had one in the show. I didn't mean to be rude, Hammy, I'm sorry."

"Alright alright. Like I said, its useless in combat, and I usually keep it hidden like a belt, so you couldn't have known I guess. Seriously though, why'd you come back? If you're here to criticize my dancing, don't bother. He's been doing that enough for everyone," Hammy vented, pointing to the horse armor in frustration.

"Well, maybe its because you're too uptight! I know you want to lead, but I gotta let loose too!" Pega-san argued.

"Well, it's not like I can help it!" she shot back.

"Ok, let's all take a deep breath and calm down," Karone eased, joining her teammates. "Now, what do you mean by that?"

"I was born into a shinobi clan," Hammy explained. "I've worked hard all my life to become a Hokage. And the same goes for when I became a Kyuuranger! No matter how painful it became, I gritted my teeth and tried my best. All to defeat Jack Matter!"

Everyone was quiet at the ninja's words until a voice broke the silence.

"Maybe you just need a different perspective, then."

Looking up, Hammy locked onto Lucky's brown eyes, filled with innocence and wisdom all at once. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it seems like you've been keeping all of that to yourself, right? Even though you had Champ and Spada when you joined the crew?"

The Shinobi Star didn't answer that, but her silence and downcast eyes were enough. "Well, that might be why you're having trouble syncing with Pega-san. You're used to taking the weight alone."

"I could also argue the difference in combat style, but he has a point," Kingston added. "Hammy, you don't have to go through this yourself. That's the great part about a Sentai. You've got everyone else on this ship to back you up. And I'm not questioning the difficulty of working with a wild stallion, speaking from experience on that one. But, maybe if we try it together, just to see if it works, it might turn out a little easier. How does that sound?"

Hammy sighed, looking around. She felt the eyes of her friends watching her, some sympathetic, others enthusiastic, and all of them filled with determination.

"And, just a thought here," Lucky picked up, "maybe instead of looking at this as training, we could try looking at this as a game? Have some fun with it."

"I like the way you think Lucky! I've been trying to get that through to her, but you humanoids have a knack for stubbornness," Pega-san joked, earning a huff from Hammy before laughing. And surprisingly, Hammy joined in, seeming to calm down and drop her guard.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got all night, and he certainly wants to get started. If you guys are ready, then let's do this!"

And as the music kicked in, seemingly on cue, the ninja gained a second wind, starting up the dance, with the four quickly following in tow. But to their surprise, Garu, having watched the whole encounter from the stairs, ran down and joined in, causing Hammy to grin. As the night went on, more and more of the crew joined in, though some were still in their night gear, everyone was having the time of their lives.

And as it all went on, Shou watched from the railing, pleased to see his team come together.

* * *

Early the next day, the away team set out once again, finding Denbiru leading another of his enforcement exercises.

"Guess you haven't learned your lesson," the Daikaan taunted. "It'll end the same no matter what you do!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Hammy retorted. "Pega-san, _Minna_! You ready?"

"You bet! Let's go!"

 **Chamaeleon Kyutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

" **Beast Star! Okami Blue!** "

" **Super Star! Shishi Red!** "

" **Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!** "

" **Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!** "

" **Dancing Star! Pegasus Chamaeleon Green!** "

"The ultimate saviors! Uchuu Sentai..."

" **Kyuuranger!** "

"Let's test your luck!"

"Fine then! I'll just use my teamwork and prove who will emerge victoriously! Now, gyoisaa!"

"Yosha! Hammy, your call!" Lucky cheered.

"Hitakore! Minna, let's have some fun!"

And as the first line of Indavers charged, the team geared up, and their Kyuutama Dancing began. And to their enemies' surprise, the Kyuurangers were much more effective, dodging, punching and countering every move thrown at them in perfect sync. Pega-san was whooping and hollering, and the others also seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even when the human shield stepped in to intervene, the five were able to keep them out of the way and focus on their opponents without risk. Two flanks of Indavers were attempting to fight back now, but neither side could so much as land a punch, the team effortlessly beating them with their teamwork while also having a ton of fun. Even Denbiru was swaying to the music.

"Nicely done Garu!" Hammy commented, Garu throwing another compliment her way.

"Looks like the dance training worked!" Raptor commented from the bridge; the fight streamed onto the hologram.

"With everyone fighting as one, it also sharpens their attacks," Champ added. "I can't believe you planned that far ahead, Shirei."

But as Shirei happily accepted the praise, Naaga turned to the two custom rangers and firmly stated, "He definitely did not," before both girls, as well as Raptor, agreed.

Meanwhile, all of the Indavers were finally defeated, much to Denbiru's shock and irritation. "How could my superior teamwork be beaten?!"

"We won't be beaten by those forced to fight us!" Hammy retorted, the others agreeing while Balance did a little jig, still going apparently. "We're choosing to fight of our own volition!"

And with a quick nod to the others, all five bum-rushed the Daikaan, the four boys being able to land quite a few hits weapon wise as well as allow for Hammy and Pega-san to charge through and ram their enemy, their attacks being much more coordinated and precise while still allowing the pegasus to rampage.

"Each of us is a shining star in the galaxy," Lucky started.

"And now that we're all one team, we are the strongest of them all!" Hammy finished with the weapon finishers charging up.

" **All-Star Pegasus Impact!** "

And with a five-way energy attack boosted by Pega-san, the Daikaan was finally defeated.

"Good luck!"

"Let's keep it going!" Pega-san proclaimed as the team called down the Voyagers, and Kyurenn-Oh took the stage, with the Moraimaaz as its target. However, Denbiru wasn't finished yet as he stumbled into the primary controls, ranting about how he refused to lose a Daikaan's primary source of power as it transformed into a mecha.

"The rules mean nothing at this point!" he declared. "I'll just finish you off by myself!"

However, his complete abandonment of beliefs left him extremely vulnerable, Hammy and Garu able to trip up the mecha and land plenty of effective hits, mocking their opponent all the while. "Oi, Lucky! I got an idea! Let's try using Pega-san for the finisher!" Hammy relayed from her cockpit, Pega-san eager to proceed.

And giving the ninja the go-ahead, Hammy activated the Pegasus Kyutama once more as Lucky's cockpit turned from red to silver, signifying the pegasus fusion with the Megazord. And thus, the new finisher began.

" **Kyurenn-Oh! Pegasus Break!** " **SUPER GALAXY!**

And as Kyurenn-Oh charged with its sword bared, an astral Pega-san flashed onto the mecha, soaring towards its enemy before swirling and slashing its massive wings, landing a critical hit, destroying the Moraimaaz once and for all.

"We're gonna take the universe back!"

But all the while, none of them were aware of two new adversaries observing their targets as the townspeople celebrated their greatly wanted freedom. And while one merely brushed them off as easygoing idiots, the other just watched. Observing. Waiting.

And planning for the perfect kill.

* * *

"Peg-san! Pega-san come on!" Hammy shouted, shaking her armor as if to earn a response somehow.

"What is wrong, Hammy?" Naaga asked.

"Oh, Pega-san hasn't said a word since the fight ended, no matter what I try! Kingston, can you try that trick you used last night?"

"Ok ok, calm down Hammy. I'll give it a shot, but it'll be difficult with you freaking out on me, so calm down," Kingston goaded, kneeling next to the armor and trying to ease a reaction. "He'll be fine, right Shirei?"

But the commander didn't respond at first. "I'm afraid that he's gone."

All of them gasped in shock, save for the outsider. "Pega-san's life will not be wasted."

And as the others began to mourn, Kingston merely rolled her eyes before straightening and taking a step back. "3. 2. 1."

"BAKA!" Pega-san jerked, nearly giving the others heart attacks. "Don't just kill me off!"

"*Sigh* Toku logic. Works every time."

"With these guys on your team, you'll do just fine," Pega-san declared. "I'm sure you'll be able to save the galaxy."

"And we have you to thank for helping us. _Arigato ne_ , Pega-san," Kingston replied, scratching his ear again and earning a neigh of pleasure.

"Aww, I'll miss you, Kingston. And Hammy, I had a ton of fun with you. But I talked way too much and tuckered myself out. I'm going to sleep."

"Eh? Then, you won't be my partner anymore?" Hammy asked.

"Ahh, don't you worry Hammy. After all, you tamed me. I'll be back when the time comes again." And as he spoke those final words, the constellations swirled around him, and in a flash of bright light, the armor was finally lifted from Hammy as the Pegasus Kyutama dimmed.

"Thanks for everything, Pega-san," Hammy smiled at the misty kyuutama in her palm. "And thanks for the support Kingston. Don't know how you managed to calm him down, but it was a huge help."

"Aww shucks, it was nothing. Wild stallions like Pega-san are a no strangers to me."

"What do you mean, Little King?" Balance inquired.

"My aunt was a professional equestrian and owned and operated her ranch. I used to spend the summers up there. She taught me all I know about horses and riding. So I've had plenty of experience helping tame wild bucks like Pega-san."

"Ahh, _Soka Soka._ Isn't that a shock to find out?" Shou joked, earning a few chuckles here and there, while Hammy turned her attention to Lucky. "And as for you, Lucky. Thanks for the help. You make a great leader."

"Aww, thanks Hammy. But you were a good lead too. I think Kingston was right about one thing. We all have our strengths as stars. So we can all rise to the leader if we ever need to."

"I think I could handle a multi alpha pack," Garu agreed, before turning to the two customs. "Ahh, also, I wanted to apologize for my behavior, grr. I didn't mean to make you guys upset. Guess I still need a little work around the edges huh?" the wolfman finished bashfully, rubbing his neck.

"Me too," Hammy added, bowing in apology before the wolfman followed. "I was insensitive, and I never meant to hurt your feelings like that, especially after all you did for me. _Gomenne,_ Kingston."

But the outsider merely smiled as she strode over and side hugged the both of them. " _Daijobu_. I understand where you guys were coming from with the whole leader thing. Water under the bridge. I'm just glad to see you guys getting along. Ah, also, I have a little surprise for you Hammy. Hold out your wrist."

Smiling, Hammy did as asked, and Kingston slid on another bracelet, adorned with green beads and a silver charm of a smiling chamaeleon. "Hope you like it."

She assumed the hug was answer enough.

Raptor, closest to the three, sighed in contentment, thinking that she would be smiling if capable. The android knew full well what could come of such disagreements, having been at the receiving end with Spada for so long. But seeing such resolve as this made her heart swell.

"That's our Kingston for ya, grr," Garu laughed as Kingston jumped through the railing and back over to Karone. "She's kind and forgiving above all else. Even if it was Hammy's fault to start."

"Excuse me? You better watch your mouth," Hammy argued, pinching Garu's cheeks.

"Fighting again? Time for another dance training!" Lucky exclaimed, before leading everyone closest to him besides Hammy in another Kyutama Dance, with Hammy practically begging them to stop while Champ and the two customs laughed at their antics.

All the while, none of them noticed the light purple kyutama in Kingston's pocket glowing brightly.

* * *

 **Yatta! I did it! And hey, considering what I was working with, I'm happy with the turnout. Alright, Hammy! It's his turn!  
**

Hammy: Whoa! Hey! Wait a second!

(Leaps into view with Pega-san on her chest)

Pega-san: Yosh! Please read and review, and thanks for your time!

Hammy: Mou, King! You could've warned me!

 **Next time, promise. Speaking of, see you guys later**

 **JAA NA!**


	7. Of Birthdays and Kamen Riders!

**Yay, the birthday shenanigans ensue at last!**

 **More importantly, KAMEN RIDER EX-AID IN DA BUILDING! Let the awesomeness commence!**

 **Ok, that's better. Heya everybody, good to be back! Ready to kick some Jack Matter ass, and maybe a Bugster here and there, but that's for later. Anywho, if the mini-rant at the beginning of this was any indication, our favorite ML thief is getting his special day, and the resident genius gamer is stopping by for a visit.**

 **But enough with the intro, let's get to the good stuff. Oh, Balance~!**

Balance: Chorise, finally my turn! Agepoyo way~! Little Ms. Authoress doesn't claim anybody cept her OC's. Well, at least she sure as heck don't own me, anyway. Chikuyoro!

* * *

"And that's pretty much the gist of it."

"So you're telling us that there's supposedly a world within a world filled with complete nonsense over logic and the only way to find it is by falling down a hole in the middle of nowhere?"

"Heh heh, it's a rabbit hole, Hammy."

"Dang, Kingston, your world certainly has one goisu ton of imagination when a universal dictator doesn't oppress it."

"Eh, maybe. But I mean, come on Balance, a place ruled by madness? That can't be all that uncommon."

"Fair enough. After all, look where we live."

The strange trio burst into laughs at the mechanical lifeform's words, Hammy and Kingston nearly doubling over.

Kingston had started telling the two Kyuurangers, with Karone in kyuutama form in her pocket, about some of the stories she had heard growing up on Earth.

Mostly children's stories, but the outsider had thrown in a few of her personal favorites. Such as the world of magic that focused on a particular guild of wizards, world hopping heroes wielding weapons strangely akin to her key-like swords, and the adventures of a team of heroes sounding similar to theirs that traveled the timeline to defend their legacy in something called the Hyper Stream. Eventually, she had shifted back to more childhood stories, hence where we pick up with the three.

After the whole Pega-san adventure, Hammy had been brought in to Kingston's ever-growing training group, helping the outsider control her invisibility. But the humorous ninja had also started opening up towards the others after this, joining in on conversations, laughing just a little less at some of their antics out of respect, and even keeping her tail out in the open, though she still hid it during fights.

Kingston had also found out that the extra appendage was also used for a stress reliever, as Hammy had relayed during a training incident where she had climbed onto her bedroom wall and nearly given the outsider a heart attack. According to Hammy, climbing on walls and ceilings was both an excellent stealth maneuver and a way for the ninja to get some space when needed.

Balance, on the other hand, was also making more connections to the group beyond just Naaga. While the BN duo was still incredibly close, both members had started branching out and creating more bonds with the team, if a little apart regarding when each started doing such. The pink and green Kyuurangers, in particular, interested the mechanical thief, though Hammy seemed a bit more so since they both shared a sense of humor and whimsy about the world.

In fact, Kingston had caught the two chatting animatedly in Balance's room when they had noticed her walking by and invited her to the conversation.

"Ok ok, seriously though, we're not all that bad right?" Kingston asked, calming down slightly and trying to catch her breath. "I mean, yeah we've all had our moments while on board, but we all still have our better sides."

"Oh~. And would this have anything to do with that little chat with our resident scorpion warrior I noticed you two having earlier?" Hammy teased, giggling, causing Kingston to blush slightly.

In truth, Stinger had returned earlier that day and, true to his word, visited Kingston before debriefing the commander on his mission. Said orange ranger had found her by herself, training with her two keys and wholly engrossed in her technique.

 _"You know, you would land more strikes if you weren't so stiff in your movement," Stinger called over the railing._

 _And after looking back and grinning at his entrance, she added, "Well, I suppose you are the expert with such._ Okaeri, _Stinger. How'd the fight go?"_

 _"One-sided," he replied, strolling down the stairs. "They are going to be a pain in the ass."_

 _"No argument here," she agreed, propping her keys against the wall. "So, I assume you're here to discuss a certain topic we've had?"_

 _Stinger just sighed. "Straight to the point then. You know about my brother?"_

 _A nod. "Do you know where Scorpio is?"_

 _She sighed. "I know what Scorpio's done and why you're going after him, but, no. I don't know where he is right this second."_

 _Stinger cast his eyes toward her, filled with pain and remorse. "Hang on, let me finish," she added. "I don't know where he is now, but I do know when he'll be here, on Earth."_

 _His eyes widened. "You're serious?"_

 _"Yep. And I promise, Stinger. When he's here, you will be the first to know. The signs of his arrival start appearing, I'll warn you. Alright?"_

 _But his pause to think was agonizing as if waiting for a critic to give their verdict. "Fine. I guess its better than nothing."_

 _But before she could sigh in relief, his gaze fell upon the two keyblades. "So, why the solo training? Thought that some of the others were helping you with that."_

 _And at the outsider's look of surprise at the knowledge of such, he merely gave her a blank stare and pointed at himself. "Spy, remember?"_

 _But while she rolled her eyes playfully, the outsider frowned and began fidgeting with her hands. "I, um, just wanted to try it by myself for a change. You know, mix things up a little," she stammered._

 _"Uh-huh. And it doesn't have anything to do with that?" Stinger asked skeptically, pointing to the outsider's hands. And when she looked down, her eyes widened as she saw the tips of her fingers were now shaded in deep orange and tried hiding them in her hoodie.  
_

 _"Yeah, thought so. What is that?"_

 _Sighing, she conceded, "Well, it's my refraction ability. I'm sure you've noticed I'm able to copy certain kyuutama after using them?" And after a short confirmation, she continued, "Well, that also includes all of your abilities. Including you. I thought that if I trained by myself, it would wear off and I wouldn't hurt anybody with them."_

 _Stinger seemed to contemplate her words, before finally asking, "How long has this been going on?"_

 _"Well, the refraction thing has been happening since around when Naaga and Balance came on board. That's why the others have been training me. The poison thing started yesterday. I've been trying to avoid the others just in case."_

 _Nodding, Stinger seemed to resolve what he had been thinking about and came closer, but the young girl just stepped back wide-eyed, not wanting to risk accidentally poisoning him._

 _"Relax," he soothed, slowing his approach. "I can help fix them, alright? I need you to stay calm. Will you trust me?"_

 _And honestly, Stinger was expecting hesitation, if not outright no. After all, he hadn't exactly done the crew very many favors up to this point._

 _But to his surprise, the young outsider closed her eyes, and with determination in her form, she nodded and stepped toward him, holding out her now orange tipped hands._

 _Taking them into his own, Stinger warned, "Just keep your eyes on me, and be ready for the shock," before raising his tail._

 _And in one swift move, stung her arm._

 _Gasping at the new sensation, her muscles tensed as she felt like her body was on fire. But she did as told and never broke her gaze from the scorpion man, feeling the burn of his poison move down her limbs._

 _"Take the poison and make it do as you say. Feel it flow through you up to where you want it to go."_

 _Shakily nodding, she concentrated as the burn now went back up to her arms, making it flow to her palms, the orange now shading up to her wrist. "Now, all at once, let it out. Hit me."_

 _And in one open hand strike to his chest, Kingston felt the sensation fly through her palm and watched Stinger's reaction as it flew straight into him. Eyes widening, she immediately shot her hand back and eyed him in concern, worried for his health. However, Stinger seemed to shrug off the pain as if it was nothing._

 _"Criminently, are you alright?" Kingston panted, looking him over worriedly._

 _"Relax, it wasn't my poison anyway. Yours is still a little weak since you haven't had time to develop it yet. But you are starting to get the hang of controlling it at least," Stinger explained, nodding towards her. And looking down, her hands were back to normal, the poison now invisible from any visual indications._

 _"How did you-"_

 _"It was common at your age for my people to develop their poisons. That technique would help them control when they distributed. The sting was so you would react, and your poison would react to your emotions. You'll eventually be able to control it without that, but for now, that's your best bet. Yours was a little different since it comes through your hands instead of a tail, but it had the same effect. Still, that was just your first try. You'll need more training to control and develop it."_

 _After processing his words, Kingston looked up to Stinger in surprise. "You mean-"_

 _"Yeah. Besides, might as well teach you the spear techniques while I'm at it. If you're going to use poison like a Scorpious warrior, you might as well learn how to fight like one. But, just one thing. Keep the big guy away from me when you can," he finished, referring to the one Kyuuranger that still hated his guts with a passion._

 _Immediately understanding, and not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kingston nodded, grinning from ear to ear, while also restraining herself from hugging the scorpion man in thanks and making him uncomfortable._

 _And, while she couldn't be sure, she could swear she saw a small smirk on Stinger's lips._

"So, what was the deal?" Hammy inquired, shaking the younger girl from her thoughts. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh, um, nothing much. Just came to visit me and all," Kingston replied, brushing off the skepticism.

"Alright, alright. Let's let Ms. Meteor have some fun to herself, Chan-Hammy," Balance conceded, though still planning to himself how to dig up dirt on the two.

Standing up with a stretch, Kingston then remembered what she had been doing before the interruption. "Oh right, Balance. I had a little something to tell you."

Tilting their heads, both seemed to silently inquire what Kingston meant before she grinned and spread her arms, shouting, "Happy Birthday!"

Gasping, Hammy smiled her broad smile as Balance shot up and grabbed his tablet. And sure enough, the calendar had a red flower on the day's date, indicating the special day.

"Ahh~, the day has finally come!" Balance exclaimed, literally jumping for joy. "Agepoyo way~!"

"Happy Birthday, Balance!" Hammy laughed, throwing an arm around her golden friend. "We should tell the others!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Karone added from her kyuutama. "Let's get a move on!"

And practically half skipping, the three made the birthday run for the rest of the crew.

All the while, Kingston smirked as she felt two things in her other pocket; Balance's birthday present, and the newly finished Alicorn Kyuutama.

* * *

"These are the assassins sent by Jack Matter," Stinger explained, gesturing to the two squid aliens on the monitor. After reconvening with _Orion-Gou_ and paying his little visit to Kingston, Shou and Stinger had begun to debrief the crew on the encounter with the deadly cephalopods.

"So, they've finally returned," Shou acknowledged, leaning back.

"You know them, Shirei?" Lucky asked.

"Unfortunately, I do. At Shogun Don Armage's orders, that wicked duo has destroyed over 1000 planets. If any of you encounter them, retreat for the time being.

'Anywho, let's get started on today's mission," he finished, gesturing for Raptor to bring up the objective.

What came up was security footage of the area's Daikaan, To-Me, who looked like a robotic walking birthday cake regarding appearances. Said Daikaan was flying over the city with a plaque in his arms that read 'Koichi-kun,' while the house he was flying away from had four kids seen through the window, with one boy crying at the monster's actions.

"Daikaan To-Me is a hoarder of birthdays. He can sense and steal them for himself so that no one else can celebrate them, and only ever comes outside when he's stealing a birthday," Raptor explained.

"Grrr, a cruel and cowardly jackass. How do we beat him?" Garu growled.

"Well, I believe I've come up with a shocking idea," Shou replied. "What if we lure him out with someone having a birthday?"

"Alright, that's a start I guess. But where are we going to find someone-" Champ started, but was interrupted by the three humanoid girls striding in.

" _Minna_ , do we have something special to tell you," Karone started, before the three slid to the side for Balance, who was skipping and dancing in anticipation.

" _Happy Birthday,_ me! Yes, yes, as the illustrious young ladies have hinted, today is your favorite thief's birthday! Hoping for a lot of presents, _Minna_!"

And while Shou and Lucky were celebrating finding the missing piece to their plan, Naaga pulled aside Kingston as the Kyulette was spinning.

"Kingston, what is a birthday?"

* * *

Episode 7: Of Birthdays and Kamen Riders!

* * *

"Oh, come on! I don't want to do this~!" Balance whined, half-dragged by Lucky and Hammy. They, along with Stinger, Naaga and the two customs, were on the surface to lure out their next target. However, Balance was, naturally, heavily against the plan, not wanting to lose his birthday as well.

However, Naaga and Kingston were holding back slightly, the outsider attempting to explain the concept of birthdays. "Well, I think the best I can describe it is a birthday is an event that happens once a year that celebrates the day someone was born. It makes people happy."

"I see. Balance," Naaga called, catching the group's attention and interrupting the Trick Star's complaining. "Is it common to celebrate a birthday where you're from?"

"Do you not know how to?" Lucky asked, tilting his head.

"Lucky, don't be so insensitive," Karone admonished, smacking his arm. "Not all systems celebrates birthdays, you know."

"Ahh, don't sweat it, Kitty," Balance interjected. "It's alright if Naaga doesn't know off the bat. After all, not sure he wouldn't just act angry around me instead of happy."

However, their musings were interrupted by a nearby mother and son, the young boy crying his eyes out. And when Lucky and Karone went to see what the problem was, the boy relayed that his birthday had been stolen by To-Me as well. As Karone tried to calm the boy down, the mother ushered Lucky over to give her a hand, before they both came out with presents.

Unfortunately, as the two were about to gift them, the silver presents vanished into thin air, causing the boy to cry even louder as the mother sadly embraced him. All the while, the rest of the group looked on.

"*Sigh* Alright, alright, fine. I'll do it," Balance conceded, causing Kingston to hatch an idea.

"Well, come on then," she smiled, leading the group to a plaza. "If we're gonna do this, then we better do it right."

After the others had found an alleyway for surveillance, Balance and Kingston tried to make a scene to lure out the Daikaan.

"So, what did you mean before, Ms. Meteor?"

"Well, I know you were a little apprehensive to go through with all this. So, I thought, how about I sweeten the deal a little and give you one of your presents early?" Kingston smiled, before pulling out her light purple kyuutama.

"Oooh~, a new kyuutama? What's this one do?"

"Well, stand back and find out."

 **Alicorn Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

And as the kyuutama activated, the outsider's hands started glowing a violet light, before she smirked and made the spark of light spread all around her. Flashes of the glow began to zip all around Balance, turning gold to match, before the glow shot from Kingston into the air, and in an explosion of light, a beautiful golden firework of the Libra scales was seen high in the sky. And before long, the purple light blew another, smaller firework next to the first one in silver that read 'Happy Birthday Balance!'

Everyone watched in awe, especially Balance, who ran up to the young girl with glee. "Goisu, goisu, Kingston! I didn't know your kyuutama could do that!"

"Eh, that was just the tip of the iceberg. I wanted to use this to do magic tricks for your party, but if this doesn't lure out that birthday jerk, I don't know what will."

"Still, its one goisu of a present! _Thank you desu~!_ " Balance cheered, side hugging Kingston.

However, the exchange was quickly interrupted by, sure enough, their birthday stealing target, along with his entourage of Indavers, with their classic Stormtrooper aim. Thankfully, both managed to dodge out of the path of fire while the others came out of hiding and prepped for battle.

 **SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

The Indavers wasted no time in advance, but their fight was merely a distraction, as the Daikaan was attempting to surprise attack Balance for his prize. Luckily Naaga noticed this and immediately came to his golden friend's aid, shielding Balance and paralyzing their enemy for the others.

But as Naaga became focused on the Daikaan, the battle was quickly interrupted by gunfire from new opponents. And while Stinger and Prism acknowledged them right off the bat, it was clear to all who had appeared. Ikaagen and Madakko.

"Just the people I wanted to see, Kyuurangers!" Ikaagen mocked, his laid-back attitude present in his tone. Madakko, however, was not nearly as patient, almost immediately leaping down onto the pavement to pick a fight.

"Be careful. These two are not like the others," Stinger warned, while silently casting a glance to Prism.

"Put simply, Shirei wasn't exaggerating with them. Do _not_ let your guard down," Prism added, swinging her keys in a ready stance. "Well then. Ikaagen, Madakko. I assume you're here for a reason?"

"Indeed," Ikaagen drawled. "Have you said your prayers?!"

 _"You must not fight them! Run!"_ Shou called over the comms. But the warning came too late as the battle commenced, the two cephalopod assassins working in deadly tandem.

Ikaagen lived up to his relaxed style, as he was able to dodge and counter every single move Stinger and Hammy threw at him, with no effort whatsoever. Even when Lucky tried to hit Ikaagen from the back, the squid dodged within a millisecond before moving his sword to Lucky's neck.

Madakko, on the other hand, was slippery and merciless all at once. Despite four to one odds, none of them could land a hit from any range.

"You should know its hopeless to attack us. I know your fate like the back of my hand!" Ikaagen mocked.

"Bullshit!" Prism yelled from her fight with the octo assassin. "The only kind of fate is the kind you make yourself!"

"Shut up, Kono tako!" Madakko yelled, slashing the meteor Kyuuranger back and firing double bullets. And while Prism was able to dodge, both she and Balance realized that the round was on a collision course with the currently occupied Hebitsukai Silver.

Thinking quickly, Prism knocked Madakko from their dual lock and sped towards the bullet, intent on blocking it in Naaga's path. What she wasn't expecting was for her hands to once again glow the violet light from before. And when she looked up, the bullet was wrapped in the same violet hue but was also frozen in midair.

"Telekinesis. Well, that's a new one," Prism mused through gritted teeth in concentration. "Balance, I don't know how long I can hold this. Anytime now!"

But as Balance was readying his crossbow to counter, Madakko took advantage once again and fired a second bullet, this time with Prism still occupied. And with almost no time to react, Tenbin Gold charged straight towards the two and shoved them both to the ground, unfreezing both the bullet and the Daikaan. Now, with all defenses for his prize taken care of, To-Me fired his Birthday Ray, succeeding in stealing Balance's birthday plaque and zooming off, much to Balance's dismay.

However, the others didn't get a chance to pursue with the assassins controlling almost the entirety of the fight. _"Kyuurangers! Retreat at once!"_ Shou yelled over comms.

"But Shirei-"

 _" **That's an order!** "_

Prism reeled back, fear and shock contorting behind her helmet as Lucky reluctantly called down Shishi Voyager and scooped everyone into the cargo bay, leaving the two assassins, for the most part, empty-handed.

As everyone demorphed and checked each other for injuries, Balance was as stoic as a statue, not even registering the other Kyuurangers around him. Both Naaga and Karone noticed their two partners seemed off, though Kingston seemed a bit more responsive. So, as Naaga went to apologize to Balance as well as the others for hindering the mission, Karone went to check on her creator.

Said outsider was sitting on a crate, legs dangling as she held her head in her hands with her eyes squeezed tight. And while Karone was worried she might have taken an unnoticed hit during battle, Kingston's mind was racing. For the outsider was trying to calm down from the commander's harsh tone.

"Kingston, are you alright?"

Jerking from her thoughts, the outsider looked up to see both Karone and now Hammy looking at her in concern, both of their tails flicking nervously. "Huh? Oh, um yeah, I'm fine. Madakko didn't hit all that hard, thankfully. Besides, Balance kept Naaga and me from the worst of it."

"No no, not that," Hammy interjected. "You look stressed. Is it because the Daikaan got away?"

"Umm, Nah, not really. We'll catch up to To-Me sooner or later. Guess I wasn't expecting Shirei to snap like that," she explained, chuckling humorlessly. "Well, I guess he did warn us. Ah well, there'll be other fights. For now, though, how are you two? Those nasty squid freaks didn't land too many good hits, I hope."

Still believing that there was something unspoken, but deciding not to press unwanted thoughts, the two girls let the matter drop as they shook their heads and Lucky docked his Voyager, and everyone piled out, heading for the bridge. However, Stinger, unbeknownst to the others, was also watching the mysterious young girl with, if one looked hard enough, slight concern.

As the small team made it to the bridge, Hammy and Karone rushing Balance through the auto doors, the main deck sparkled with decorations for the occasion. Streamers lined the walls and rails in colorful patterns, the pool table filled with plates of Spada's treats, and a banner hung above the door that looked similar to Kingston's fireworks from earlier.

As Balance spun around to absorb every detail, the others were gearing up to cheer, Stinger and Naaga off to the side, just as Kingston walked in, realizing what was happening. "Wait, guys, don't-"

" **Balance, Happy-** "

But nothing else came out, Balance stumbling slightly after wanting to absorb the praise. But it wasn't as if anyone stopped willingly. None of the Kyuurangers could physically say the phrase, no matter how hard any of them tried.

Not to mention that when Spada showed Balance the birthday dinner he had made from scratch and Champ tried gifting his present, all of it disappeared, much like the presents to the young boy. Even the banner was affected, the words tumbling off and vanishing.

"*Sigh* Balance, I'm so sorry about this," Kingston heaved, leaning on the rail with her head in her hands. "I was trying to tell you guys, but To-Me doesn't just physically steal birthdays. It's also a curse that makes it impossible to celebrate the person's birthday. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this."

"Do not blame yourself, Kingston," Naaga interjected. "This is my fault."

However, Balance just tried to laugh it off. "Appreciate the sentiment anyway. It's Okyuu!" he chuckled, saluting playfully. "I don't care about my birthday all that much. Oh well!"

But it was clear to most that Balance was trying to put on a brave face, as he was stumbling through the halls and his movement practically telegraphed his mood. And indeed, when Karone went to check on the golden thief, the auto door was locked and Balance himself curled into a ball under his desk, his calendar having lost his birthday marker.

When the kitsune came back to bear the bad news, Naaga at first said nothing, grabbing the rail and feeling a streamer in his fingers. "It was wasted..."

"Not if we can help it," Lucky declared. "We're going to take back the birthdays."

"Balance said he did not care," Naaga stated, possibly in confusion, though it was hard to tell.

"Naaga, he was just faking," Hammy explained. "He's upset about all this."

"Is that true? Why are emotions are so difficult?!" Naaga spoke just a little shy of angrily, Kingston coming up to comfort him.

"Do you remember the child's mother also looking sad?" Lucky asked, the silver Kyuuranger vaguely remembering learning about that emotion, but still needed some clarity of its relevance in the situation.

"Birthdays aren't just for the star," Lucky explained, gesturing to the others. "The people celebrating also feel the joy. It's a time that we can say thank you to the star. 'Thank you for being born.'"

"And 'Thank you for being a part of our lives,'" Kingston added with a smile.

Naaga seemed to process this for a second before answering. "I too... wish to celebrate Balance's birthday."

"Then let's take the birthday back!" Lucky proclaimed, "For the kids, and for Balance!"

And as the others began to plan their next move, Kingston couldn't help but smile with pride for Naaga, as the Alicorn Kyuutama glowed its lilac hue.

* * *

A vast industrial building near the local Moraimaaz was the Kyuuranger's target, heavily guarded and no doubt looking for intruders. A method that almost proved fruitful when Lucky nearly blew their plan by walking out into the open from their hiding place behind a truck.

Thankfully, Stinger and Kingston managed to pull the lucky red back before anyone noticed, the meteor themed Kyuuranger throwing the desert dweller a smirk.

 _"I presume there will be many traps and obstacles on the way to the treasure room,"_ Raptor informed on the comms, acting as the plan's chief strategist and looking over a holomap of the building. _"I believe our best bet at infiltration is through the primary air vent on the roof. However, we will need to stop the giant propeller. And that can only be done via flipping the switch on the inside."_

"Lucky, Kingston and I will draw away the enemy out here," Stinger relayed. "Hammy will sneak inside to stop the propeller. Then Naaga will break in. Champ, you'll provide support for Naaga."

Said silver and black Kyuurangers, already morphed, were planning to attempt access to the roof via a dropoff from their Voyagers. And while Naaga was on board with the plan, Champ still had some animosities.

 _"I'm not fond of taking orders from you..."_

"Champ," Kingston started with a warning tone.

 _"Let me finish. I don't like it, but I'll do it for Balance!"_

"Thank you, big guy."

Stinger just scoffed quietly before continuing. "Spada, Garu, and Karone will prepare for the birthday party."

Back on the ship, said Kyuurangers were already well into their part of the mission, Spada, and Garu making the treats for Balance and the kids, while Karone was cleaning up and fixing any last minute party details.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Lucky cheered, pulling out his kyuutama.

And just before the three followed suit, the orange and green rangers both shot Kingston a glance that vaguely said _Be careful, but good luck_.

Giving a toothy smile in response, the four charged straight into battle.

 **Amagawa Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

"Whoohoo!" Prism cheered, zipping all over the place and laying waste to the nearby Indavers. "Leave them to us!"

"Hammy, go!" Stinger shouted, signaling the invisible ninja to make her move into the building. The trio left behind was making quick work of the handfuls of troops thrown their way, and everything was falling into place. Naaga and Champ were prepping for infiltration on the roof, Hammy was already halfway to the switch, and even the party was close to ready, Balance also coming out of his room and watching the battle in anticipation.

However, there was a slight snag that came up. As Hammy was able to sneak past the guards quickly enough, using the Aries Kyuutama as a knockout gas of sorts, the problem came when she found the correct switch.

For Naaga, in his zeal to steal back Balance's birthday, jumped almost immediately after being harnessed, not giving the Shinobi Star enough time to flip the switch for his safe drop. And before she could take the chance, reinforcement charged in and began overwhelming her.

Champ was just barely able to stop Naaga's descent, leaving the Silent Star dangling a few feet from the spinning turbines, and the bull himself had to hold the rope steady and take out incoming Indavers all at once. With everyone fighting for control of the plan, only the ground team was left to salvage the mission.

"There's trouble up ahead; you two take care of this."

"Stinger, _matte!_ " Prism shouted. But her warning fell on deaf ears as Stinger ran towards the entrance, but was quickly knocked back to the ground by a new opponent, his teammates finishing off their enemies and coming to aid the orange ranger.

The new combatant was at first mistaken for Ikaagen with his alien squid features. However, this monster seemed much more retro, and instead of bearing the Jack Matter symbol, it wore a blood-red cape and a silver belt engraved with another emblem of some kind.

"I am Space Shocker Ika-Devil!" the squid exclaimed, throwing off his cape and cracking his tentacle-like whip. And while Lucky and Stinger didn't recognize him at all, Prism groaned and facepalmed her helmet, catching the two boys' attention.

"Shocker is the first ever evil organization to fight the Kamen Riders. And Lucky, before you ask, I'll explain what a Kamen Rider is later. The problem with Shocker is, they're recycled against so many other riders and defeated by literally all of them that they've effectively become a joke," Kingston explained, before turning to the offending intruder. "You're a little off base for a fight, Ika-Devil. What happened, got tired of Ichigo and Nigo constantly whooping your sorry ass?"

"You dare speak of the great Shocker as such?! For that, you will die!" he roared charging straight into their path and keeping the three at bay, despite the disadvantage in numbers.

Prism managed to lock the whip with her blade before calling over comms, "Shirei, if you happen to be holding a pink Kyuutama with a KR sticker and a picture of a cartoon face, now would be an excellent time to drop it in, please!"

 _"Accurate as always, Kingston!"_ Shou replied, and before long, Lucky did indeed pull out a Kyuutama matching Kingston's description, but still not quite understanding the purpose.

"Oi, Kingston! Are you sure this will work?" he called, waving the kyuutama in his hand.

"Oh ho ho, trust me, Lucky! That kyuutama is going to be awesome!"

"Alright, let's give it a shot!"

 **Ex-Aid Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

And as the kyuutama fired, to almost everyone's surprise, it was almost as if a game field was forming around them, with giant boxes and strange colored medals scattered all over the place, and a sort of pink pixeled wave washed over the area. And finally, as the triggered blast centered into one spot and started forming shape, another callout was heard.

 **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCHA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?**

And the answer quickly came as yet another new challenger formed in a running pose.

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"What game stage is this?"

The new arrival was wearing a full suit of armor that was blocky and chibi like in form, the chest armor looking like a stat and health gauge of sorts, while the head had a visor showing bright white and orange eyes and sporting spiky pink hair.

"What the-?! Who the heck are you?!" Lucky gawked, trying to absorb every detail he could.

"The name's Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! Come at me!" Ex-Aid declared, raising his fists.

However, his attention followed a whistle coming from Prism. "Oi! Ex-Aid! First off, big fan. Second off, the bad guy's over here!" she yelled while pointing towards Ika-Devil, who was still recovering from all the confusion.

"Ohh, so he's my enemy, huh? _Yosh._ I'll help you out then. Stand back!"

Ex-Aid was nothing short of incredible. Despite his blocky armor, the Kamen Rider was bouncing all over the place, using the walls and strange boxes that had appeared as leverage to lay waste to the Shocker monster, who was utterly ineffective against Ex-Aid's speed. Ex-Aid himself was able to fight back and bounce right back up after falling without so much as breaking a sweat.

Prism was hopping in place and trying hard to conceal her fangirl-isms, with little success. Lucky was equally amazed, but quickly realized the opportunity given and told Stinger to go on ahead and assist Hammy, before the remaining duo jumped in to help.

By this point, Ex-Aid had pulled out his signature weapon, the Gashacon Breaker, and was pulling off surprising acrobatics despite his bulkiness, and the two Kyuurangers were also able to land multiple hits alongside him, knocking Ika-Devil back.

"Not bad," Ika-Devil slurred, stumbling to stand. "But what do you think of this?!"

Before their eyes, Ika-Devil started crackling electricity before sending it flying straight towards the red and pink heroes. Luckily, Prism was able to zip in front of them to catch the currents with her sword, although it was still a bit of a surprise that she was able to do so at all.

"Emu, if you could level up right about now, it would be much appreciated!" Prism called over her shoulder through gritted teeth.

"Wait, what?! How do you-" Ex-Aid started, but the currents came in a second wave as all three had to dodge this time. However, Lucky, rolling out of the blast path, didn't notice that he had pushed the lever on the Kamen Rider's belt, and another callout sound rang as a screen popped up and swept into Ex-Aid.

 **Gacchan!** **Level UP! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!**

What stood now was a much more humanoid Ex-Aid still holding his Breaker in hammer mode, with his neon pink and green suit, much lighter armor while still keeping the stat and health gauge, and a fitted helmet that better showed his even spikier pink 'hair.'

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Lucky awed, jumping up and tapping the spikes on Ex-Aid's helmet as Prism ran up in renewed excitement at seeing one of her favorite Kamen Riders.

"Like my Level 2?" Ex-Aid asked, posing with a peace sign.

"Hell yes! I've always wanted to see it in person!" Prism awed while Lucky cheered his 'Yosha Lucky!' and the newly leveled Ex-Aid turned his breaker into sword mode and pulled out his gashat.

"Alright. Let's clear this with no continues!"

 **GASHATTO! GALAXY!**

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

"Hey, batta batta sa-WING!" Prism called as the three swung their final attacks in a star-like energy blast, Ika-Devil unable to endure three critical hits at once and finally exploding while shouting the Shocker kamikaze.

 **Gacchan-Gashuun**

As the battle ended and the three heroes powered down, Lucky and Kingston both had a better look at Ex-Aid's human form. What they saw was a young man with messy, short black hair, wearing colorful gamer clothes and high tops under a pristine white doctor's coat and wearing a strange stethoscope around his neck.

"Thank for the help," Lucky started with a smile, while Kingston had suddenly become very shy, hiding behind Lucky for some reason.

"Anytime. I'm Houjou Emu. Who are you guys?"

"The name's Lucky! The luckiest man in the universe!" said red declared, before noticing his prismatic teammate and ushering her towards the young man like a parent leading a child. "Come on, no need to be shy!" he teased.

" _Daijobu._ I'm just like anybody else," Emu soothed, flashing his kind smile.

"Um, uh well, I'm Kingston. And sorry about the name thing earlier, guess I got a little carried away. Its such an honor to meet you," Kingston stammered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, it's not every day I meet someone who knows about the Kamen Riders, much less who I am under the suit. How did you know?"

"Oh, Kingston knows about all kinds of stuff like that!" Lucky interrupted, catching the girl in a hug. "And she's been a big help in our mission. We're going to save the universe from Jack Matter!"

Emu smiled at this, processing the two for a second. "Save the universe, huh? That's awesome. I want to become a doctor who saves many patients."

"With you, Emu, I have no doubt you'll make it someday," Kingston replied, seeming to have calmed down a little. "And hey, if you're ever looking for a way to lend a hand, there are a lot of nearby areas under Jack Matter's rule that could use the medical care. If CR and the Ministry of Health are up for it, you guys could be making a huge difference for a lot of people."

"Really?" Emu asked, pondering the offer. "I'll run it by my team. Thanks for telling me, Kingston."

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky cheered. "I'll bet we can pull off both our dreams. It's a promise," he declared, both he and Kingston holding out their hands.

" _Wakatta,_ " Emu agreed, clasping hands with both of them. "Let's meet again."

"It was fun while it lasted, Emu. _Matana!_ " Kingston called as the constellations began to swirl around the gaming doctor and Emu pixelled out of existence, vanishing to whence he came.

But when Lucky caught something in the corner of his eye, they both saw that the Ex-Aid Kyuutama was glowing. "Aww, I wanted to use it next," Kingston pouted.

What neither of them expected, however, was to see the kyuutama rise from Lucky's blaster and begin transforming into something else. And in a flash of light, what landed in Kingston's palm in place of the kyuutama, was a very familiar piece of technology.

The very same gashat that Emu used in battle.

"Ehh?! How did that happen?!" Lucky gaped, grabbing Kingston's hand and trying to study the pink gashat.

"More importantly, what the fuck is it doing here?!" Kingston retorted in shock. "Emu still needs this; he's only halfway through his season at this point!"

"Ok ok, let's see. Ah! How about after we finish here, the two of us can go find him!"

"Lucky, there's no telling where he teleported to, or how we could-" Kingston started until an idea struck. If this gashat was with them, that meant that they would need to return it to Ex-Aid. It just might be an indicator of what was to come, mainly the second half of the crossover episodes with Lucky coming to aid Emu in a fight.

Not to mention getting the chance to meet a particular pop idol avatar/nurse along the way.

"You know what, its worth a shot," the outsider finished, changing her gears and causing Lucky to smile. "But, let's finish our mission first, sound good to you?"

"Yosha Lucky!"

Thankfully, the rest of the mission was finally going back on track, with Stinger being able to provide Hammy with an opening to shut down the giant propeller and allow Champ to safely lower Naaga. And the bull robot did just that, Naaga landing precisely on top of the grate holding the stolen birthdays and directly in front of the greedy Daikaan.

"The best searcher stars in the galaxy. We come and go mysteriously, doing our dirty work. We are the BN Thieves...one half of the duo, Naaga Rei."

And while To-Me was still reacting to the thief, Naaga was able to latch onto the grate as Champ yanked the rope to send the silver ranger flying into the air. The Daikaan attempted to grab onto his prize, but Naaga was able to fling him off and, using his Kyu Sickle, destroy the grate and send all of the birthdays zooming back to their owners, declaring to all:

 _"Happy Birthday."_

After clearing out the rest of the troops in the perimeter, with Champ called back to the _Orion-Gou_ , the others had demorphed and met up with Karone and Balance nearby, the latter of which was skipping and skidding in joy. " _Minna,_ big thank you desu~!"

"Balance, has your birthday returned as well?" Naaga asked, looking almost hopeful in his expression.

"You betcha! Let's have a big party once he Daikaan's defeated!"

And as if it was speaking of the devil, To-Me was stumbling towards them, still dizzy from his unexpected flight and fuming at the loss of his stolen prize. "You've made a mess of my birthday! You're nothing but cruel people!"

"Right back at cha', ugly!" Balance teased.

"I will defeat you, and I will celebrate alongside Balance!" Naaga roared as the team re-prepped for battle.

 **Hebitsukai/Tenbin Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

"The ultimate saviors! Uchuu Sentai!"

" **Kyuuranger!** "

"Let's test your luck!"

Swinging his twin blades madly, the Daikaan charged headfirst into battle, intent on cutting the Rangers down. Any close combat was quickly met by the team, with Naaga managing to lock his blades while Balance activated his finisher, shooting into the sky and raining down a horde of energy arrows from above, Hammy quickly acting as a counter-attacker.

And when To-Me tried long-range energy strikes, Lucky and Stinger fought in tandem to dodge and double team the Daikaan, overwhelming him before the two customs rained fire-charged slashes down and reconvened with the rest of their group.

"Alright! For stealing the happiness of others, here's a little birthday present from us!" Balance proclaimed.

 **GALAXY!** " **All-Star Crash!** "

And with the birthday Daikaan defeated, Balance taking over the 'Good Luck' catchphrase, phase one of the battles was complete.

"Good luck with the Moraimaaz, guys. I'll be at a vantage point if you need me!" Prism called, running off toward a nearby building while the others summoned/formed their Voyagers, forming Kyuurenn-Oh in the process.

As most Daikaan tended to do in this situation, To-Me's badge started glowing, and he turned giant, declaring that the Kyuurangers celebrated his birthday while defending his base. At first, the odds seemed to be in the saviors' favor, with Karone managing to corner the Daikaan while Kyuurenn-Oh lept over his head and onto the other side.

However, to their confusion, the Daikaan seemed to be...foaming at the mouth?

Made even stranger was when the 'foam' started spreading and his limbs retracted, turning him into a massive spinning projectile zooming their way, flinging its white substance everywhere.

While the attack didn't cause damage, both the kitsune mech and the Megazord both stumbled back and found themselves covered in a foam substance, comprising the view in the cockpits, or in Karone's case, eyes and making it difficult to counter. To-Me, being the cheap shot that he was, used the blindside to his advantage, managing to knock both opponents back to the ground.

Prism, watching from a rooftop nearby, realized that yet another scene had changed, as Kyuurenn-Oh hadn't landed near the water tower that would clean off the foam from the show. Starting to panic slightly, not helped by seeing her kitsune friend injured and anxious at not being able to see, the white Kyuuranger then noticed a new development.

Namely, the lilac flashing of the Alicorn Kyuutama.

"*Gasp* Yes! It's ready!" Prism cheered, before calling up comms and appearing on the dashboard of the cockpits. "Balance! You ready for another present?"

 _"Huh? Kingston is now really the best time?!"_ Hammy yelled back, a little confused and agitated already.

"Trust me, Hammy, I think you'll all be glad to see this. Reinforcements are on the way!"

 **Alicorn Kyuutama! SAY! THE GO!**

Catching this over the comms, the Kyuurangers gasped in shock, even Stinger seeming a little surprised, as the light purple kyuutama cockpit materialized in front of the outsider, before shooting up into the sky, also catching the Daikaan's attention. Much like Karone before, a light began to morph and shape around the giant kyuutama, taking shape.

And with a neigh ringing through the air, Prism's custom blaster called: **Alicorn Voyager!**

The new Voyager was indeed a lilac alicorn, the cockpit lodged into the back much like Kitsune, with a dark purple mane and tail, beautiful wings spread from its barrel, and a horn was protruding from its head.

A detail which was quickly put into effect as the alicorn galloped with its head down, stabbing the Daikaan and sending it flying back from its allies, before bucking and whinnying at its success. But after hearing a sharp whistle, the horse-like Voayger turned to see Prism waving again to catch its attention.

"Oi! Alicorn! Incredible entrance, but would you mind lending them a hand?!" she called, pointing to her downed teammates, who were still struggling to stand with their vision skewed.

Eager to please, the horse bobbed its head and trotted back towards the Kyuurangers, before once again lowering its head as its horn began glowing a similar purple light from before. And as the glow culminated and reached the tip of the horn, the amethyst-colored alicorn reared its head back before blasting water at the mechs like a super soaker.

"Woah! _Hitakore!_ She's cleaning it off!" Hammy awed. And indeed, the Megazord and Kitsune were quickly cleaned up from the foam, Lucky cheering his catchphrase and Karone yipping and wagging her tails in thanks, much to the Daikaan's shock at his failed strategy.

"Remember that birthdays only happen once a year!" Lucky teased, with the now trio of mechs laying waste to the Daikaan.

"Balance, let's finish this together," Naaga proposed, with Balance happily agreeing as the two uncoupled from the Megazords and formed their mini Voayger configurations, before double kicking To-Me straight into his Moraimaaz.

"Let's end this little shindig!" Balance cheered as the upper halves of both of their Voyagers lowered, their cockpits charging with energy aimed right for their target.

" **Happy Splash!** "

And as the two re-docked with Kyurenn-Oh, the birthday thief was finally destroyed, Naaga taking over the universe catchphrase while Balance cheered. But soon enough, all eyes were on the Alicorn Voyager as she once again neighed in victory, while its lilac kyuutama flashed alongside it.

Grinning excitedly, Prism aimed straight for the new mech before triggering the transformation.

 **SAY! THE CHANGE!**

The Kyuurangers, now understanding the process, watched in anticipation as a light purple henshin star zoomed toward the now glowing Alicorn Voyager, the light shrinking and morphing to look more humanoid. When the glow finally touched solid ground near Prism, the kyuutama unplugged itself from the custom blaster and flew to the bright hue.

And in a white flash, there stood yet another new Kyuranger.

Light purple, the star sphere showing an alicorn, a skirt, the visor of an alicorn with its head turned to the side, the visor's horn sculpted into the helmet. And much like Raptor, beautiful wings the same shade as her suit coming from her back, though slightly larger while still avian-like in form.

The new Kyuuranger then started in a sequence like that of Kamen Rider Wizard before announcing herself as: " **Magic Star! Alicorn Amethyst!** "

Squealing in delight, Prism immediately ran up to the amethyst ranger and took her hands into her own while demorphing to look her in the eye. "Oh my gosh, you look beautiful! You definitely share that with Karone."

"Thank you very much, Kingston," the new ranger spoke, sounding polite and almost regal in her voice. "I'm so thrilled to be a part of this team alongside you."

 _"Welcome to the team, Amethyst!"_ Lucky called on their blasters. _"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kingston, we still have one more mission left!"_

 _"Ehh~? Are you guys skipping out on me?"_ Balance voiced.

"Not in this or any lifetime, buddy," Kingston assured. "Lucky and I have one last errand to finish before we leave. But we'll be back in time to celebrate, I promise!"

 _"Promise?"_ Naaga asked next, sounding slightly confused.

"Oh, right, um, I'll explain that when we get back, Naaga, don't worry. Amethyst, I'm so sorry to do this, but I still have some things planetside to finish. I promise to try to be quick, could you go back to the ship with the others please?"

"Of course, Kingston. I can use the time to rest and become acquainted with my new teammates after all," Amethyst replied, giggling. "I know I will see you soon. Safe journey, and best of luck to both of you!"

And with another white flash of light, the amethyst Kyuuranger flew back into her kyuutama ad zoomed toward Kitsune, who grabbed the small globe in her mouth before wagging her tails and zooming off through the atmospheres with the remaining Rangers. Meanwhile, Shishi Voyager hovered down, and ejected the cockpit, landing the now demorphed Lucky down next to Kingston.

"Well then, shall we?"

* * *

As the two Kyuurangers searched for their new Kamen Rider friend, Kingston using her memory of the show as a compass of sorts to figure out where their target would live in their world, the two managed to find, by some miracle, the hospital that Emu and his team worked. Seito University and Hospital, better known as the home base of the Kamen Riders, the branch of CR.

During the whole trip, Kingston kept the pink gashat near her at all times, not wanting to risk losing it. But despite the circumstances, both teammates were excited to see their new friend so soon, while maybe having their mini adventure as well.

"Whoa, this place is nice. You can barely see the Moraimaaz on the horizon here!" Lucky observed. And indeed, even the tips of the towering Jack Matter mobile bases were barely visible over the city skyline, as Emu's city thankfully didn't have any operating troops from the Space Shogunate.

"Yeah, very true. Most of the Kamen Riders seem to have dodged the worst of the damage Jack Matter caused, but a lot of them have their own lives and issues to handle. Not to mention there's still the Bugster virus to deal with in Emu's case. Most of the time, Kamen Riders tend to work behind the scenes, instead of making themselves known to the world or universe in our case-like us. Of course, there are exceptions on both sides, but the point still stands. I just hope they were all able to steer clear of Jack Matter's radar."

"Speaking of Ex-Aid, how are we going to find him?" Lucky interjected curiously.

"Well, normally I would say it would take a lot of luck, but knowing you, it won't be all that hard."

"Hmm...Ah!" Lucky exclaimed, pointing to a stairway that led to a rooftop. "Why don't we go up there so we can have a better view?"

And so the duo of Kyuurangers made there trek to the top. A climb that was well rewarded, as the pair were met with an exciting sight nearby.

For who they saw was the very target of their mission, Houjou Emu himself, who seemed to be holding another one of his gashats, but which one was hard to tell from so far away. Alongside him was a young woman with short auburn hair, dressed ina nurse uniform and wrapped in a yellow coat, who Kingston recognized as the Riders' upbeat and bubbly companion, Poppy, in her human disguise as Asuna.

Facing off against the two were three humanoid monsters, having a sort of fantasy like feel around them but not Jack Matter based. Kingston immediately recognized them as well, identifying them as Bugsters, one of the CR Riders' main opponents throughout most of their run. The three in question were the Backsou Bike villain Motorz, the AI opponent of Gekitoutsu Robots, and the final villain of Giri Giri Chambara, Kaiden.

And doing the math, the two Kyuurangers then realized that Emu had a three on one fight on his hands. Giving them a perfect excuse to jump in.

"Yosha Lucky! I see someone could use a hand!" Lucky cheered, saluting and gaining all parties' attention.

"Kingston, deciding to play along, waved happily toward the hero as well. "Hi again!"

Emu almost instantly recognized the two, while Asuna still needed some catching up on the new contenders.

"The name's Lucky! The luckiest guy in the universe!"

"You can call me Kingston! A pleasure to meet you! Mind if we lend you a hand?"

The Bugsters, also hearing this, didn't seem too fond of more enemies in their battle. The trio retaliated by forming a mismatched three-way cannon out of their weapons, blasting fireballs toward the roof and throwing the two off balance. Until finally, one of the blast radii managed to throw Lucky off the roof, sending him plummeting to the concrete, much to Emu and Asuna's horror. Thankfully, Kingston managed to dive after him and, using her flight skills from Raptor, managed to hook under his arms and safely stop his descent, just barely keeping him from landing on a random power up.

"Yosha Lucky! Thanks for the save, Kingston!"

"Yeah, well, it would be a little easier if you weren't so frickin heavy!" the outsider strained, gently lowering her red to the ground. "But still, anytime."

Running up to the now relieved CR duo, Emu looked intrigued by the bonus players, happily accepting their help as Asuna ran for cover, and the three prepped for battle.

 **Shishi/Amagawa Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!/MIGHTY BROTHERS! DOUBLE X!**

" **Star Change!** " " **Henshin!** "

 **DOUBLE GASHATTO!** **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY BROTHERS! X!**

While the Kyuurangers were still in their usual hero attire, Ex-Aid's chibi form was now dual colored with alternating patterns of red and blue, and the helmet's 'hair' was somehow even spikier. While the three Bugsters were still recovering from the slight shock and trying to look tough, Ex-Aid was treated with a little surprise as the two began their Sentai rollcall.

Lucky, spreading his arms before giving a thumbs up: " **Super Star! Shishi Red!** "

Kingston, flourishing her cape before hopping in place and ending in a boxing pose: " **Shooting Star! Amagawa Prism!** "

"Wow..." Emu awed, leaning back in wonder, "Now that's cool! Let me try!"

" **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! Level X!** "

Although the final pose of his arms spread to look like an X seemed a little less fresh and a little more awkward, causing Prism to giggle before catching the Bugsters in her peripheral.

"I think we can handle three on three," Lucky bet confidently, the Bugsters growling in anticipation.

However, Emu stopped the red ranger, a smirk in his tone. "Actually, its four on three now."

Prism, catching on, gasped in excitement and pulled Lucky back, allowing Ex-Aid the space he needed for the next stage. And closing the lever, spinning his arms and shouting " **Daaaii~ Henshin!** " he pushed the gear back out, and a new callout rang through another pop-up screen.

 **GACCHAN! DOUBLE UP! ORE GA OMAE DE! OMAE GA ORE DE! WE ARE! MIGHTY! BROTHERS! DOUBLE X~!**

After the screen swept through and added Ex-Aid's power-up, what stood before Lucky and Prism was not one, but two new Riders. Both blue and orange, the complete and alternate mirror of the other. The orange, or right side, had a brasher and confident air to him, while the blue, or left side, seemed calmer and focused if a tad quieter.

"Whoa! Two of you?! Not bad!" Lucky awed, taking in every detail. Prism meanwhile was still internally fangirling, but still trying to stay focused on the fight with debatable success.

Both riders then pulled out their weapons, the blue one pulling out the Breaker from earlier, while the orange one pulled out a sword closer to their design, called the Gashacon Key Slasher. "We'll clear this..." "With super co-op!"

"Now that sounds like fun!" Prism declared, pulling out her Kyu Keys while Lucky assembled the Kyu Sword.

" **Time to test your luck!** "

The fight itself was pretty straightforward, one hero per Bugster, with Prism joining the Gamer brother in his battle against Kaiden. All of the Bugsters were having no small difficulties handling them, finding the heroes displaying superior fighting skills despite the supposed level gap.

They were even entertaining each other during the fight, Gamer smacking Kaiden's foot with his sword and causing Prism to giggle.

She, in turn, reciprocated the offer by stopping Kaiden's fist from colliding with Gamer's torso, using her newfound telekinesis, and used the momentum to punch his face, Gamer laughing as Kaiden stumbled back.

Prism's red lion ally was also winning in his fight with Motorz, the bike villain a joke to handle in melee combat, while the doctor brother was using his agility and landing some hits on the Gekitoutsu Bugster. Eventually, however, the two higher level Bugsters were tired of the tedious battle and made a hasty retreat, much to Prism's disappointment at the fun being over so soon.

" **Hey! They got away!** " Lucky and Motorz shouted, both voicing their shock while Prism just shook her head in exasperation.

"*Sigh* Lucky," she prompted. And catching the hint, Lucky refocused on his target and managed to smack Motorz forward, leaving him vulnerable for the Mighty Brothers to land a double strike. "Thank you."

"Let's beat Motorz first," Gamer proposed, and following his lead, the three raised their swords, Prism using her two keys, and began the final charge.

"Let's Dino Charge his ass!" Prism yelled, and with that, the four unleashed a five-way energy strike, landing dead on and causing significant damage.

But taking after his team's example, the heavily damage Motorz retreated into his host to recharge, revealing a young woman in a hospital gown and a red bandana headband, clutching her stomach in pain. Thankfully, Asuna managed to handle taking care of her while the now demorphed heroes reconvened.

"Thanks, Lucky, Kingston. You really saved me back there."

"Anytime," Lucky replied. "Wait, don't you have any friends that can help you out?"

But while Kingston winced slightly, recalling Ex-Aid's allies and questioning the accuracy of such, Emu smiled and answered without a second thought. "I do. I have three friends I can rely on."

Those words caused Kingston to grin with pride. One of the qualities she admired about Emu was his unrelenting acceptance, his willingness to accept anyone for who they are, no matter what their backgrounds and personalities were like, while still managing to make a difference in the world by merely being himself. It was a quality that he shared with Lucky, now that she thought about it.

"Still, they must be pretty big slackers if they left you hanging like that. Shame on them," Kingston teased, giggling at Emu's look of shock towards her reply. "But they must be pretty special if you see them as friends, so I guess they can't be too bad."

"She's right. It's good to see you have faith in them," Lucky added. "Oh! Right! Speaking of which, we had something to give back to you. Kingston, do you still have it?"

And while Emu's face twisted in confusion, it quickly turned into surprise when Kingston fished into her pockets and pulled out his pink Mighty Action X gashat, holding it out with a smile.

"You found it?!" Emu gaped, snatching it in a hurry. "But how did you-"

"Let's just say it was a mix of a happy accident and luck," Kingston interrupted. "But we knew we had to bring back home. And hey, it also gave us an excuse to see you again, right?"

Emu grinned his goofy smile again, yet another quality he and Lucky shared. As this happened, Asuna came back towards the three, having managed to safely return the patient to her room, wanting to glean more information on just how Emu even knew these strangers. However, that hope was dashed by Kingston's shy side kicking in as she had another fangirl gasm.

"Um, *ahem*, h-hi. I'm Kingston, and its such an honor to meet you. Um, but would it be alright if I used your um, you know, 'other' name?"

And with two looks of surprise and one of slight confusion, Kingston decided to take that as a no for now. "Um, anyway, Lucky and I came by to give back Emu's gashat, and I guess we sorta just got caught up in all this. I'm sorry if we rubbed you the wrong way, we meant no harm."

" _Daijobu,_ Asuna-san," Emu reassured, coming up behind the two Kyuurangers. "These are the two that summoned me earlier, and she's the one wo came up with that Jack Matter plan I was telling you and Hiiro-san about earlier."

"Eh? That was you?!" Asuna gaped, causing Kingston to blush deeper and chuckle embarrassing.

"That's Kingston for ya! She's always coming up with some idea or another in that head of hers!" Lucky interjected, high fiving the young customizer before a thought crossed both their minds. "Ahh! Kingston, we have to get back! The party's gonna start soon!"

"Emu, Asuna, we're sorry to leave like this, but we have a few friends of ours waiting for us. It was great seeing you again though! Oh! And good luck against the Bugsters! _Matana!_ " Kingston called as the two ran off, and the CR pair watched as the massive Shishi Voyager swooped down and scooped them up, before fading into the distance.

"Emu, just who were those two?" Asuna inquired.

"To be honest, I have no clue. But I get the feeling things are going to be a lot more interesting with them around."

* * *

" **Happy Birthday, Balance!** " The crew cheered, popping their streamers and accidentally spooking Naaga.

" _Domo Domo thank you desu~!_ " Balance cheered, bowing and loving every second of the praise. But he quickly realized that two guests were unaccounted. "Hey, Kingston, where's Karone and the new girl? Wouldn't want them to miss out on the fun."

Lighting up in excitement, Kingston bolted towards the main door and poked her head out, calling for her two custom rangers to join the fun. And with Karone ushering the new addition, in walked the civilian form of Alicorn Amethyst.

A young woman with a kind smile and lilac purple eyes walked in, with indigo hair with magenta and purple stripes. Her hair was also incredibly long, so much so that she held it in a ponytail, the ends of which were long enough to act as a makeshift tail. Her hair also partially hid a small horn towards her widow's peak, light purple and twisted with elegant patterns.

Her outfit depicted a long-sleeved purple dress decorated with white and gold sparks reaching her knees, a light purple Rebellion jacket, a silver necklace with a charm of a magic wand, a purple and gold Seiza Blaster, an amethyst bead bracelet with a charm of an alicorn, purple fishnet stockings and gloves, and purple boots with a white fur trim.

Her jacket also had slits in the back to allow her wings to stretch, looking almost like Washi Pink except slightly more extensive and the same color as her horn.

"Goisu, aren't you a pretty pony," Balance praised as the others stared in awe, Kingston and Karone practically beaming. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Not quite yet. But seeing as it is your birthday, Balance, did you have any suggestions?"

"Oooh~, little ol me huh? Hmm, let's see now. Ahh! I know! Kingston, what was the name of the story you were telling Chan-Hammy and me earlier?"

"Oh, um, Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yeah, that's it! Alice! What do you think?"

The amethyst ranger smiled brightly, clasping her hands in joy. "I think it sounds lovely! Thank you very much, Balance!"

"Ahh, _domoi desu~!_ Now, with everybody here, anyone got any presents?"

The others immediately perked up, gathering together sans Stinger and Shou, around Naaga while the golden thief turned around, giddy with anticipation. But while they prepped, Kingston took the time to come up and whisper, "Hold out your arm, please."

And to Balance's delight, Kingston placed another bracelet around his wrist, with sparkly gold beads and a silver charm of the Libra scales. "Happy Birthday, buddy," the outsider grinned, the two sharing a hug before she smirked. "Now turn around for your big present."

Gleefully complying, Balance then tilted his head in confusion as Hammy and Raptor held Naaga up, whose head was covered by a giant box for some reason.

" _Se, no_ : Ta-da!"

And pulling the streamers down, Naaga, with a ribbon tied into his hair, proclaimed, "Balance, Happy Birthday. I am happy for you," before smiling, albeit a bit stiffly, from ear to ear.

"We all helped him practice!" Lucky cheered, Kingston coming up behind the birthday boy with a smile.

"I was wondering what it would be...a smile for a present, huh?" Balance inquired, Naaga's smile still faltering slightly. However, the golden thief turned back to his partner before leaping into his arms in a hug. "I would've preferred treasure, but this is a pretty big treasure to me! _Thank you desu~!_ Naaga, thank you!" he cheered, Naaga hugging back while trying to balance the 'costume' he was still wearing.

"So, how old are you, Balance?" Hammy asked, Kingston smirking at the answer.

"Oh, me? I'm 300 years old now!"

To say the others jaw-dropped was an understatement, Spada frantically turning to Stinger with a bowl of candles for assistance. "Well, you don't look a day over 200," Kingston complimented.

"Aww, thanks. But still, I'm the youngest member of my people," Balance added with a bow, Naaga nodding with a sly look.

" _Che cavolo,_ I don't have enough candles for that!" Spada moaned.

But before Lucky was about to volunteer to find more, Alice suddenly spoke up.

"Please, allow me," she replied, before closing her eyes and holding up a hand. And as horn and fingers started glowing a violet hue, the light shot from her outstretched hand and smacked into the candles, causing them all to float and spin in the air. And with a snap, the candles collided into each other and transformed into number candles, shaped as three and two zeros, painted gold with purple trim and covered in silver and purple sparkles.

"Ahh~, this is perfect! _Grazie,_ Alice!" Spada thanked, Alice, beaming with pleasure while her fellow customs side hugged her.

And as the candles lit on the three-tier strawberry cake, Kingston grinned towards her team, catching their looks of excitement and pleasure, some more so than others.

As she shed a single tear.

* * *

Later that night, with the three kyuutamas placed on her desk, the outsider combed through her journal, waiting for a particular visitor to arrive. And right on cue, in walked Naaga, having discarded his present costume and looking slightly curious as to why the young girl had wanted to see him.

"Kingston, you wished to speak with me?"

"Oh! Hey buddy, um, yeah I did," she replied, wiping her eyes and setting aside her journal before gesturing for him to take a seat next to her. Doing so, she smiled and began addressing the Hebitsukian's curiosity.

"Alright, now, I called you here to congratulate you. And for that, I had a little gift for you."

"A gift for me? But it is not my birthday."

"Hehe, it's not because of that. I made this for you for reaching a significant milestone today. Hold out your arm."

Still, a little conflicted but doing as asked, Kingston's smile softened as she slid on, of course, another bracelet, decorated with sparkling silver beads and a curing snake with a smile and sticking its tongue out.

"I still do not understand," Naaga continued, "why are you giving me this?"

"Because, Naaga, though you may not realize it, you learned an incredible emotion today."

"I did?" Naaga perked up, looking almost surprised if a tad angry by mistake. "What emotion did I discover?"

"Its an emotion that is hard for some people to show, no matter who they are, but you have gone above and beyond with it. You learned what's called empathy."

"Empathy? What is that?"

"The ability to share and understand the feelings of another. In your case, you showed empathy when you wanted to celebrate Balance's birthday with him, and in turn, share his joy. Empathy is a huge milestone for learning your emotions, Naaga. And you learned that all by yourself. So, I made the bracelet as a congratulatory present."

Naaga's eyes widened as he placed a hand on his heart. Had he really gained such an essential emotion as this?

" _Omedeto,_ Naaga. I am so proud of you," Kingston congratulated, smiling brightly.

But Naaga still seemed a little reserved, as if pondering something. "Is something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Kingston, do you care about us?"

Slightly taken aback, the outsider immediately answered, "Of course, Naaga. With every atom of my being."

"The same way you care about those people in the photos?"

This time the shock was written all over her face as she jaw-dropped, before catching a glimpse of her open journal and started piecing things together. "Did you go through my journal?"

"Yes. I asked Karone for permission beforehand. Was I overstepping my boundaries?"

"Oh no no, it's ok. I guess I never said it was off limits. Thank you for asking permission, but um. To answer your first question, yes. I care about all of you the same way I do those people."

"Who are they?"

"...Friends. Extraordinary friends. More like siblings to me, really. They mean the world to me, and I would do anything for them."

"Even go back home to them?"

That was the final piece she needed, aided by Naaga looking almost reserved like he was afraid of her answer if he could show it. "Ohhk, I think I see what this is. Naaga, are you asking me if I would leave you to go home?"

"You seem to show pain whenever you think of them, and you're always telling us stories from your universe. It seems like a logical result to want to return to the ones who care about you. Did I misinterpret?"

"N-no, Naaga, no. Not at all," Kingston reassured, taking a deep breath. She tried to let the words and meaning piece together in her mind, trying to come up with an answer to best fix the situation. And after what seemed like an eternity to Naaga, even though he knew it was only a few seconds, the outsider raised her head and flashed her trademark grin.

"Well, I suppose it depends on the question."

The look of confusion came back in a hurry. So Kingston elaborated.

"If you were asking me would I want to go home for a day, then yes, I would. But only if I had a way to come back here. I would spend that day saying goodbye to everyone, tell them I'm alive, I'm ok, I'm not suffering or in pain. Maybe take some things with me that I left behind. But most of all, let those I left behind know that I haven't forgotten any of them, I'm always thinking about them, and I hold every one of them in my heart.

'But if you're asking me if I want to go home permanently and never come back, then my answer would be absolutely not. You're right in thinking I care about those people with me in the photos. They, my blood family, my other friends, they will always be a part of me and my life. But that does not mean that all of you haven't become a part of my life now. In fact, I've become closer to you guys than I ever thought possible.

'The people I left back home, they'll always be a part of me. But so will all of you. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon Naaga. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Oh right, um, I almost forgot I was gonna talk to you about that. Um, a promise is between people as a way of assuring someone will do something, or something will happen. In our case, I promise you that I am not going to leave you or anyone else on this ship behind. You're my friends. My ohana."

"Ohana?"

"It's a word that's from an island state where I live. Put simply; Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

And, while not quite close to the one he gave during the party, Naaga smiled as well, before hugging the young girl. "Thank you, Kingston."

But while she hugged him back, Naaga noticed the journal in the corner of his eye and caught a glimpse of another picture.

It was a past entry, but it also shared the day's date, with a photo of Kingston and one of the girls from before, a younger girl with long brown and golden hair, the two of them smiling and holding up peace signs with a pink banner in the background.

But the most prominent detail was what read underneath the picture, in big letters.

 **Happy Birthday, Pixie**

* * *

 **Oh my god, I think I hit myself in the feels just now. Anyway, sorry this one took so long, part of this got deleted mid editing, and I had to rewrite for hours. But it was worth it, and while I know this episode had some more negative qualms toward fans, I still adore this one, and I love how it came out.**

 **Next few chapters though, well, those are gonna be a doozy. Why? Well, you'll understand soon enough.**

 **But anyway, that's for next time. Alice! If you please?**

Alice: Certainly! Please read and review, and thank you so much for taking the time to enjoy our adventures!

 **See you soon everybody!**

 **JAA NA!**


	8. Movie 1: Chou Taisen Part 1

**Oh my god.**

 **Guys.**

 **We are still in single digits chapter wise.**

 **This story has hit 1100 views.**

 **Holy shit.**

 **Ho-ly SHIT!**

 **Um, god where do I start? Ok, first of all, quick shoutout to DarthJosku, thanks so much for the favorite. And everybody, thank you SO fricking much! I can't even begin to thank you all for your support and reviews. And trust me, no matter how long it takes, this locomotive is not stopping anytime soon!**

 **Speaking of, um, yeah. I'm doing this. I am going to ATTEMPT to incorporate Chou Taisen into this.**

 **Wait wait wait, let me explain!**

 **I am not trying to defend this movie in any way, shape, or form. I see the issues that littler this project (to put it mildly) and I am fully aware of its reputation in the community. Hence why I'm saying ATTEMPT. But there is stuff in this movie that I plan on utilizing in the long run. And in any case, I've never had the chance to write something this huge until now, so why not at least give it a shot?**

 **And if it still sucks thanks to the source material, oh well. Kyuuranger still has more than enough from its source material for me to work with, so there's that at least.**

 **Alright. I think I've covered everything. Let's get down to business. Poppy! You ready?**

Poppy: Ha~i! Little King doesn't anything in Super Hero Time but her original characters. Hope you enjoy! Game Start!

* * *

"Ladies, allow me to welcome you to your first ever mall trip," Kingston smirked, spreading her arms and grinning with pride as she walked backward, facing Karone and Alice during a walk through a shopping district.

Said customs were now gaping in awe at the sight that was common to most, but to someone who had dealt with fighting tyranny and cruelty for most of their (albeit short) existence, seeing something as simple as a populated area that was calm and peaceful for the most part was considered unprecedented.

The outsider chuckled at the girls' reactions, Karone wagging her tails excitedly as her ears perked, while Alice was spinning as she walked, trying to absorb every detail she could find.

The mall itself was not very different than what she was used to in retrospect, with people of all shapes and sizes milling around, some with kids, some carrying food or bags, some just hanging out and talking to one another.

It was nice to know that even with the drastic change in surroundings, some things were still commonplace.

"Ahh~, _Sugoi_ ," Alice awed, "and this is something you see all the time in your universe?"

"You betcha. There are hundreds of these back home, and you can't find a better place to see the masses."

"I never thought I would see so many people at peace without Jack Matter interfering. Are they not stationed here?" Karone added in curiosity.

"Thankfully. Not all of the areas on Earth are JM occupied. Besides, even if they were, this place, in particular, has plenty of capable hands," Kingston finished with a knowing smirk.

"What do you mean?" the kitsune inquired, her ears tilting.

"Never you mind about that. For now, this day is all ours, we have clearance from Shirei, and the town is our oyster. You two grab a seat real quick, I need to make a stop at the ATM, and then I'm introducing you to the delicacy of hot dogs. And before you ask, no, it is not made with an actual dog in it."

The customs, however, seemed to tense up for a second, eyes downcast as they started fiddling with their neckwear. "Um, w-why don't we go with you? W-we could order those, um, _atsui inus_ while you check your money. It would be more efficient, yes?" Alice stuttered.

Kingston, quickly noticing the change in behavior right away in her crimson and amethyst friends, quirked her head and walked back towards the pair. "Kitty, Wonder, is there something wrong?" she asked, using Alice's newly minted nickname based on the names' origin.

"Uh, no no, hehe, no problem," Karone interjected, laughing nervously. "It's just, this is a big place, and we wouldn't want to lose you in the crowds is all."

After taking a moment to process this, Kingston sighed before gesturing for the two to follow her to an empty table, the three sitting down near an older man playing on a silver handheld console with the company brand GENM etched on the back. As they did, the kitsune and alicorn girls seemed slightly subconscious, fidgeting somewhat with their hair or neckwear and appearing nervous for some reason.

"Ok, yeah, there's something I don't know about here," Kingston sighed. "Girls, you know you don't have to keep anything from me. I will never judge either of you. What's the problem?"

Casting a guilty glance towards each other, the custom Kyuurangers let out a breath before Alice spoke up. "We have been discussing certain events since I came to life. And while we know all of you are very capable-"

"You don't want to be on your own?" Kingston guessed.

"None of us know when might be the last time we see one another, and we just don't want to lose any of you is all," Karone explained.

"Girls, I completely understand. You never know what can happen in our line of duty, and we all care about each other. Of course, I never want to lose either of you as well. But don't underestimate yourselves either. Remember who the ones that are teaching me magic and control are out of the three of us. If that's not enough to convince you, however, there's a phrase I learned once that I think the both of you might benefit from in this situation."

However, before she could relay said phrase, Karone winced as her she covered her fox ears, which flattened into her hair in pain. The kitsune pointed to the older man near them, who was now looking at his handheld in confusion as the screen glitched and fizzed during his play session.

It was then that Kingston noticed something. A random person playing with a silver GENM console in a crowded open mall, and a glitching game. For some reason, the scene was very familiar. And glancing over the man's shoulder, she was able to see the small console had glitched from Mighty Action X to a starting screen of a retro game. One that made her grow pale on sight.

Xevious Gamer.

" _Shit_ ," Kingston whispered, causing the customs to start in alarm, scanning their surroundings. But the outsider's eyes were still set firmly on the console, which was now glowing in a blue pixel-like hue.

Suddenly, for everyone to witness, the blue light floated out of the console and zoomed into the air, growing brighter as it went. When the blue hue reached the clouds above, an explosion of pixels erupted through the sky, spreading as far as the eye could see. Those same pixels then materialized into something. Something massive.

A gigantic, pulsing floating fortress.

"Son of a bitch," Kingston cursed as she stood on their table, addressing the now awestruck crowd. " _Minna!_ That thing is going to start shooting at any second! RUN! NOW!"

No sooner had she said those words had chaos begun to ensue. The crowds almost immediately heeded the warning of danger, pushing and shouting all around to find safety. And sure enough, the fortress released dozens, if not hundreds of drones, which immediately started swooping all over and firing down onto the surface.

The three custom Kyuurangers had managed to find a hiding place as they gaped at the mass insanity happening before them. "Out of every friggin possibility in the Toku universe, _this_ is what it picked?" Kingston groaned.

"Kingston, what the hell is going on?" Karone asked, still covering her fox ears.

"I'd say nothing good, but I think that's reasonably apparent at this point. Long story short, we're not in the traditional episode territory. We have unintentionally entered movie territory. Longer run time means higher stakes and a lot more heroes. That thing is from Xevious gamer, an arcade game from the 80's come to life. And I can guaran-damn-tee that if we don't destroy it, they fuck us over."

"What do suggest we do, Kingston?" Alice asked, her wings stretching as she prepped for battle.

"Ok ok, uhh, let's see here. Ok, I need to find the experts on dealing with video games come to life. Their base should be nearby if I remember correctly. I'll go to them, but I need you two to contact the others and evacuate everyone you can before they get here. I'll do what I can on my end to help, but I'll leave the Megazord fights to you."

"You're going alone?" the kitsune barked in alarm. "In all this?!"

"I'll be fine, I promise. And I know for a fact that we will make it through this. Somehow."

Both customs shot her anxious looks, not liking their supposed odds.

"Hey, don't lose hope now," she soothed, taking both of their hands in hers. "I want you girls to remember this. Even if apart, our hearts are one. I will see you both again. I promise."

Holding out both her hands in a shake position, the kitsune and the alicorn stared into the outsider's sea blue eyes, before nodding and accepting the shake, the three of them doing a handshake that may be familiar to some Toku fans that Kingston had taught them.

And pulling into a quick group hug, the three custom rangers charged into the chaos, ushering any civilians nearby as they went, before splitting into their tasks.

Meanwhile, the Xevious ships seemed to only increase in number, causing damage and firing on any and everything in sight. Kingston zoomed in every direction, a blur to all who caught a glimpse. The Xevious fortress was still a daunting terror in the sky above the city, unleashing more and more swarms of drones and laser fire.

Debris and possessions left behind littered the streets, as hundreds of civilians were running and screaming. Up above the skyscrapers, the drones zipped and swooped through the air, almost like a mechanical swarm of hornets.

Kingston did what she could, but she couldn't risk flying or morphing to take the fight to the enemy, as her Kyuuranger suit offered little protection against ships of this firepower, much less against the mothership. Not to mention the people down below she would be putting at risk in the aftermath. So the outsider resolved to summon her Kyu Keys and deflecting any open fire that she could while keeping civilians safe on her way to CR.

What seemed like hours later, heavily battered, bruised and exhausted, Kingston finally stumbled into Seito University Hospital, still gripping her two keyblades. She was panting from the strain and limping from an accident with fallen debris landing on her, covered in ash and bruises.

Even though her mind was fuzzy, she knew she was close to passing out at any second. So, the outsider hobbled through the sliding glass door and made her announcement. By screaming as loud as she could manage.

"I need to see Hojou Emu, Kagami Hiiro, and Karino Asuna!"

And all eyes were on her as her hands went slack and the world turned to darkness.

* * *

Movie 1: Chou Taisen-Wait, What?!

* * *

"Emu, you need to see this, now!"

The young gaming intern rushed through the echoing halls, Asuna close behind as two other nurses wheeled in the newest patient on a gurney, who was writhing and panting in her sleep.

The nurses met them halfway, both looking slightly frantic as they handed Asuna the patient's info. "She's a minor, American by the looks of her," one of the two explained. "She collapsed at the front door. But there's something bizarre about her."

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked, Emu turning back around.

"She's suffering from many injuries. She limped in as if she had come from a war zone. And that's not all. She asked for the two of you and Dr. Kagami specifically. And there was one other thing that came up..."

"*Sigh* Ladies please, any info could be crucial for this. What came up?" Asuna pressured.

The nervous looks came back as the second nurse finally answered. "She was carrying two weapons as she walked in. I don't know how to describe them, but they resembled swords that looked like keys somehow."

It was then that the light bulb clicked on for Emu as he realized just who they could be describing.

And the young intern's hunch was quickly proven correct as the two met the sight of Amagawa Prism lying on the gurney, breathing shallowly and squirming despite the damage, covered in bleeding wounds and bruises. Nearby, the keyblades propped against the wall near some other possessions she was wearing.

Emu immediately went to his newly recent friend, eyes widening at the scrapes across her features as he read back over the diagnostics. "Kingston, what did you do?" he whispered in shock, staring at the unconscious girl.

"Move, intern," came the cold voice of Dr. Kagami Hiiro, shoving the genius gamer to the side and looking over his latest patient. "Its extremely apparent that you're too personal with this case. And it doesn't matter how much damage there is; nothing is impossible for me. I will cure her perfectly."

True to his word, Hiiro was able to stabilize the young girl to the point where she would be able to heal on her own. So, with a few bandages here and there and the ability to rest peacefully, Emu strode into her room in CR with some flowers to cheer her up.

However, as if sensing the new presence, Kingston started stirring, finally regaining consciousness while groaning and trying to sit up. Emu smiled, happy to see his new friend recovering, and supported her as she positioned herself on the gurney.

"Good to see you awake," Emu started, "but we should probably stop meeting in situations like this."

Turning to the voice, Kingston grinned, ecstatic and relieved to see the video game Kamen Rider again. "Emu!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms in a haphazard hug, not caring about her injuries having suffered worse as a Kyuuranger. "Criminently, you do not know how glad I am to see you, buddy."

"Seeing as you came in like you just left a war, I don't doubt that. What happened to you? Was it Jack Matter?"

"*Sigh* Not quite. This invasion was worse than any normal JM attack. And I'm afraid I didn't exactly come for a visit."

But before she could continue, the two were alerted to the auto doors sliding open, with Hiiro striding in with his placid look firmly in place. "Then perhaps you can indulge us."

Emu stiffened slightly, but, much to his surprise, Kingston perked up, almost looking happy to see him. "Hey, if it isn't the surgeon of the hour. Heard you and Emu patched me up pretty good. Thanks for that."

"You can thank me by answering my questions for you," he replied coldly. However, the outsider didn't react, just waited for him to continue patiently. "There is almost no identification for you in any available database. You were also found carrying weapons. Seeing as you are a minor and your injuries suggest violent activities, it's only reasonable to suspect just what could cause such an occurrence. Just who are you?"

" _Chotto matte_ , there's no need for that, Hiiro-san. Kingston is trustworthy, and she's my friend."

"It's ok, Emu. I understand. After all, it is a bit suspicious when you say it out loud. The question is, where the hell to begin."

"What are you would be the best course to start."

"Hiiro-san, please!"

However, Kingston grabbed Emu's arm, giving him a tired smile and a sigh.

"I am from the Super Sentai," she addressed the genius surgeon, her face turning dead serious. "Specifically, Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger. Amagawa Prism. But you can call me Kingston."

And pointing to the nearby laptop, the screen relayed a broadcast of the Xevious forces invading the nearby city. "As for why I'm here, those assholes showed up out of nowhere and started stirring up chaos. Most of my team was sent to dispatch them, but I haven't heard back from any of them since the three of us on the surface split up."

"What is that?" Hiiro inquired, shock slipping into his tone.

Emu, on the other hand, now seeing the invaders up close, suddenly had a pretty good idea just what was attacking. "Kingston is that-"

"Xevious Gamer. I knew you'd pick up on it," Kingston finished with a smirk. "Look, I know that I don't exactly seem very trustworthy surface-wise, but I need your help. If anyone can handle fighting video games come to life, it's you guys."

"She's right, you know!"

All three jumped at the new voice, and jerking back at the screen; the broadcast suddenly cut out to another starting screen, this time of a game called Do-Re-Mi-Fa-Beat. And the source fo the voice from the screen was, for some reason, Asuna, though acting far more cheerful than usual. "Costume Change~!"

With a spin and a flurry of colorful lights, Asuna transformed and zoomed straight out of the screen, appearing in much more colorful clothes, almost looking like a video game avatar come to life herself.

Kingston stumbled out of bed, first out of surprise, then in joy at meeting yet another of her favorite Toku characters, despite the slight strain from the bruises. "Hi Poppy," she grinned, barely containing her excitement. "Remember me?"

"Uh-huh! You're the one who helped Emu in that three-way fight with the clumsy red guy."

Kingston nearly doubled over in laughter, Emu smiling at the girl's cheery demeanor despite the current events. But the laughter started morphing into coughs as her injuries caught up for a second. Emu immediately went to support her and help her catch her breath, Hiiro rolling his eyes slightly towards the intern's habit of being too personal.

"Sorry," she panted, "didn't mean to scare you. I'm alright, buddy. But is it at all possible if you know where I could get some fresh air?"

Though it took a bit of convincing to Hiiro, Kingston joined the two game-themed Riders on the roof, having collected back her possessions and had de-summoned her swords, stretching as she gazed toward the scenery, or what was left anyhow.

"Ahh, I can see why you two like it up here. Plenty of space, fresh air, time away from others, and one hell of a view. At least, usually," the outsider sighed, catching the smoke plumes rising from the damaged towers. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you involved in this?" Hiiro questioned, ignoring Emu's look of exasperation. "How does someone like you have a part in all this?"

"Hiiro-san, that's enough. Kingston is not some little girl or anyone out to attack us. She is a capable girl, and I'm sure she has her reasons for being mixed up in this."

"That's true, and thank you for that, Emu, but I doubt he'll believe me even if I told him the truth."

"Then prove it and find out," Hiiro retorted coldly. "What are you in this?"

Kingston gazed back out towards the city, weighing her options. Outright saying where she was really from was out of the question, seeing as her crew still had their doubts about that even after everything that had happened. On the other hand, calling herself a psychic like the Kyuurangers assumed would never pass for someone as cold and logical as Hiiro, or even Emu.

That left one option. But it meant the risk of bringing back bad memories. For them and herself.

Still, it was the cleanest way of proving herself, no matter how painful the memories, so option three it was.

"Someone who has a lot more knowledge about this world than I probably should. And not just about this situation. I've already shown a bit of that sort of reasoning with Dr. Houjou over here. When we met, I knew who he was under the helmet without him telling us beforehand, and I also do about CR and the Rider program to fight the Bugster virus.

'But word of mouth isn't going to cut it here. However, I do know about something only those in CR would."

Turning around, her mouth in a firm line and her eyes already filled with remorse, she took a deep breath and spoke her mind.

"Hiiro, Emu. I'm sorry about Saki and Kiriya."

Both stood in shock, Emu trying to reorient himself while Hiiro's breathing started shallowing, pain written on his face like an ugly scar.

"They both seemed like incredible people. I wish I had the chance to meet them. I know that words can't take away the pain or the past. And they certainly can't bring them back. If anyone understands that, it's me. But the fact that both of you continue to fight on as Kamen Riders now and help so many people in your work, that is why I admire the both of you. You do the title proudly. So, that enough proof that I know what I'm talking about, Hiiro?"

The scar faded from the surgeon's features as he turned, his back to her and Emu. Said intern, on the other hand, was coming over and giving the young girl a hug, sadness in his eyes but with a kind smile nonetheless.

"Emu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Not at all. I told you. I have three friends I know I can trust to have my back. Kiriya-san is one of them. And don't worry too much about Hiiro-san. He's usually like this around everyone."

"I don't doubt it," she chuckled. "But hey, remember this. No matter how Hiiro may act, the tin man does have a heart. All you have to do is learn how to listen for it."

Emu sighed, taking a look at the horizon and refocusing on the task at hand. "So the game world is attacking reality. Just what is going on?"

But before any of them could come up with a response, the air filled with the sounds of thrusters. Looking up and finding no signs of Xevious ships closeby, Hiiro and Kingston's attention was soon drawn by Emu, who was staring out towards the city and asking dumbfounded: "What is that?"

Lookin over his shoulder, both stood in shock at finding not the Xevious fortress, but a giant mecha robot, one that was very familiar to Kingston.

"Kyuurenn-Oh! Oh thank god, they made it out!" Kingston cried, running to the edge in joy. But the celebration was quickly switched to worry at seeing the Megazord stand alone, with no sign of Karone or Alice.

"Kingston, you know that thing?" Emu gaped.

"Yeah yeah, that's my team! Lucky's in the red one too. But, I don't see the ones that were on the surface with me. They usually stay close when the Megazord is out. ...And, something else is strange."

"There's a robot looking like a knockoff Iron Giant, and that's not strange to you?!" the intern sputtered.

"Nah, Sentai have giant robots all the time nowadays. But the Megazord is never deployed unless the fight is escalated to when its necessary to use. There aren't any Jack Matter bases here, and the Xevious forces seem to be regrouping for the moment. So why would they-"

And then she remembered. This movie was no ordinary crossover; this was a Taisen. And this one, in particular, involved the Kyuurangers looking for something that CR had.

"Oh no..." Kingston gulped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Emu," she started, slowly turning to face him worriedly. "Where's Poppy?"

"In the city, why-" Emu started before both doctors had the lightbulb look flip on, which was quickly replaced by fear.

"Move, now!"

In the city, though the fear of Xevious had passed, for the time being, it was quickly replaced by people running in terror from Kyuurenn-Oh, not knowing about its origins and not wanting a repeat of the earlier events.

Poppy trotted through the streets, passing a man who stumbled past her and dropped his GENM handheld as he ran. However, her attention was fixed on the giant robot, not having a clue why it was here.

But before she could find an answer, one of the arms of the Megazord, the green one looking like a chamaeleon, opened its mouth, shooting out a silver metal cord, almost like a tongue.

As the trio from CR bolted through the streets, they were just in time to witness the wire wrap tightly around Poppy's arms, hearing her scream in terror as it started lifting her higher and higher towards the mecha.

"Poppy!"

"I got her!"

Charging past the intern, Emu watched as she jumped, and almost like a trampoline, she pushed off the ground and rocketed through the air in a white blur, zooming straight towards Poppy like a missile.

Said dancing Bugster was still terrified, squirming in the wire's hold and hyperventilating as she drew closer and closer towards the mouth. But while she couldn't register much in her state of fear, she felt pressure wrap around her stomach and pull, almost knocking the wind out of the Bugster and halting the wire's pullback progression.

Hearing signs of struggle, Poppy managed to cock her head enough and gasp in shock at the sight of Kingston floating in mid-air, arms latched around her torso, and pulling desperately to help her escape.

Another sound registered, a chime of some sort, as a voice suddenly came from the purple and white blaster strapped to the girl's wrist, a young woman's by the sound of it.

 _"Kingston, what the heck are you doing?!"_

"Hammy, let go! She's innocent!" Kingston yelled, straining to fight the green mecha's strength with her own without harming her new Bugster friend.

 _"Oi, Hammy, let go! We can move on the ground, grr!"_ came a male voice, gravelly and down to earth.

 _"But what about-"_

 _"Hammy, she can't go on like that much longer, do it!"_ another male, human sounding and severe in his tone.

Finally, the wire loosened around Poppy and flew back into the chamaeleon's mouth, Kingston fumbling slightly as she tried to readjust Poppy safely. Poppy, on the other hand, was freaking the hell out, as expected, crying out and scrambling to find any sense of stable ground.

"Hey hey hey, easy, Poppy, easy now, honey, come on Poppy, look at me," Kingston eased, managing to regain a firm hold around the taller Bugster's waist, while Poppy had instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. It was a little tricky as Poppy was dangling slightly lower than Kingston and was still panicking, but she calmed down just enough to look the outsider in the eye, fear, and confusion swirling in her irises.

"That's it, Poppy, that's it. Take deep breaths now. You're going to be ok, alright? I'm going to bring you back down, but I need you to calm down and hold on tight. Can you do that for me?"

Her breathing was still a little shaky, and she was a bit disheveled, but Poppy managed to nod and start taking deep breaths, calming down more and more the closer they reached the earth. And with the two doctors watching wide-eyed at the two, Emu immediately grinned in relief and ran to the girls and check on his Bugster friend.

"Poppy!" Emu cried, rushing into her arms in a hug when they touched down, Hiiro coming up behind her to check if she had any injuries. The small break allowed Emu to go up to the younger girl and pick her up in another hug as well. "Thank you, Kingston. Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Emu," Kingston smiled.

But their attention was quickly grabbed by the sound of footsteps, turning to face the five current pilots of Kyuurenn-Oh, and still with no sign of the two customs.

The outsider stepped forward, hands on her hips with a disapproving glare. "Would any of you care to explain what the hell you just tried?"

"Kingston, we need to take Poppy with us," Lucky spoke, addressing the CR team behind her. "She's the only chance we have in our mission."

"Oh really," the outsider scoffed. "You know, I've only been out for a day, and I'm pretty sure Shirei didn't start condoning kidnapping while I was gone!"

"Then if you let us explain why we need her, you might understand," Hammy interjected, worry written on her face for her surrogate little sister being on the wrong side.

"You know something, Hammy, maybe you all could've just tried that in the first place instead of busting out the Megazord and terrifying the poor girl half to death!"

"Moo, enough with talk! Kingston, either bring her over or step aside!" Champ yelled.

Emu went to shield Poppy at Champ's words, while Kingston stood her ground, staring her teammates dead in the eye. "You did not seriously just suggest I abandon an innocent for the sake of a fucking mission."

"But Kingston-"

"NO, Alpha! I know every one of you know I do not throw my friends to the dogs! Poppy is my friend! I value her the same way I do all of you! What you're trying to pull is bullshit, and you damn know it! The only reason I am bringing her anywhere near you is for you to apologize to her and them. You do that, then and only then can you explain yourselves. Otherwise, she is staying with the Kamen Riders, and that's that!"

"Kingston, please! Just let us explain!" Lucky begged.

However, the outsider was not deterred, backing up towards Poppy and taking over as her shield, kneeling down and throwing her arm in front of her. All the while, a range of emotions graced the CR team's features, some in shock, some in confusion, and even some with pride and relief.

"Grr, if you won't give her up, we'll have to take her by force! Is that what you want?!" Garu growled, turning the attention back over.

"Well, if it means shutting the lot you up, that's fine by me," came a new voice, the Riders turning to find Hanaya Taiga strolling up, looking annoyed as per usual. "But you certainly sound confident. The question is, are you strong enough to back it up?"

"Huh. Want to test us?" came Stinger's voice, sounding just as annoyed and more than a little irritated towards Kingston's supposed heel turn.

And while Taiga seemed eager for a fight, Emu tried to defuse the situation one last time. "Please, why are you doing this?"

"Emu, you know we have our reasons. Won't you give her to us?" Lucky asked.

"I can't do that, Lucky. I will protect Poppy!"

And with the two girls backing up, three Gamer Drivers locked on and three gashats activated.

 **Mighty Action X! Taddle Quest! Bang Bang Shooting!**

"Skill Level 2." "Tactics Level 2."

" **Henshin!** "

 **GASHATTO! Gacchan! Level UP! Mighty Action X! I'm a Kamen Rider!**

The pink platformer, the blue RPG knight, and the green sniper. Kamen Rider Snipe, Kamen Rider Brave, and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

"Guess we don't have much choice," Lucky sighed, stepping forward. "Let's do it!"

 **Shishi Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

"Let's test your luck!"

Neither side wasted any time, all combatants pulling out their respective weapons, two Kyuurangers to a Rider save Lucky and Emu. "Oh for the love of criminently," Kingston groaned, pulling her pink haired friend to her feet. "Come on, Poppy."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To find a voice of reason in all this insanity."

And with that, the two girls bolted towards a safe zone, wherever that would find them. Hammy, however, noticed them go, once again feeling worried for the white ranger. "Mou~! Champ, you got this?" she called to Ouishi Black.

Said robot bull seemed to confirm the situation was handled, being able to act as a tank and keep Snipe occupied, allowing the ninja to slip off unnoticed towards her outsider friend and their current target.

Meanwhile, the other fights continued, Garu and Stinger double teaming Brave and managing to even the odds despite Hiiro accessing his Level 3 rhythm game form and combating their assault. Lucky and Emu were duking out in a one on one sword fight, no fancy tricks or powers involved.

"Looks like fighting a Kamen Rider is a challenge! Lucky I got the chance!" Shishi Red cheered.

"Why are you after Poppy?" Ex-Aid grilled.

"She's the only chance we have of getting our friends back!"

Emu jerked at that, remembering Kingston saying that she couldn't find those that were on the surface with her previously. Jumping back and lowering his sword, he tried to figure out more. "What do you mean?"

"When Xevious attacked, Karone and Alice contacted us for backup. When we came to the surface, the ships were everywhere, and the two were already in Voyager mode. We formed Kyuurenn-Oh to attack, but every blast we threw did nothing. Whenever we destroyed it, the fortress would regenerate. Karone and Alice tried to double attack but..." Lucky trailed off, regret slipping into his tone.

"But what?"

"The fortress shot out some energy beam. There was a huge flash of blue light, and when we looked back, they were gone, and the Xevious troops were retreating. We've tried everything, but we can't find them anywhere."

Meanwhile, Kingston and Poppy were running through the empty streets, the former seeming to be looking for something. However, what sounded like grinding metal turned them to the front, finding themselves facing Tenbin Gold in his ever cheerful mood.

" _Chorise!_ Good to see you're still kicking, Ms. Meteor. Mind handing over Pinky?" Balance asked, pointing behind them for the two to find Naaga and Hammy, now demorphed and finally catching up, boxing them in.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Kingston sighed shielding Poppy as she spoke.

"Not even to save Karone and Alice?" Naaga inquired, Kingston jerking toward the Hebitsukian in shock.

"What?!"

"They disappeared in the battle against Xevious," Hammy explained, "we think they got sucked into the game world."

Poppy stepped forward, though she was still a little trepidatious. "So, you wanted me to help?"

"You have access to the game world, so you're our ticket to finding them," Balance finished. "That enough reason for ya, Kingston?"

The outsider sighed. "You know, you could've just asked for help."

"We didn't know if we could trust the Kamen Riders, or if they had anything to do with the connection to the game world and reality," Naaga reasoned.

"Fair enough. But you could have asked me. I know about Kamen Riders too. Have I steered any of you wrong yet?"

Balance and Naaga seemed thoughtful towards this, while Hammy looked a little guilty, recalling the last time she had doubted Kingston's judgment with who the leader should be. Her guilt only increased when she caught a glimpse of Poppy, who was still a bit disheveled and nervous in her form.

But before anyone could respond, music started filling the air, almost like at the start of a game level.

"Shit. Not again!" Kingston moaned, realizing what was coming.

And sure enough, the console that dropped from earlier started glowing the familiar blue hue and lights fired into the air, though thankfully not as large as before. The screen fizzed into another retro game as the lights started taking shape and morphing once again into what looked like spacecraft. Finally, the ships turned into brightly colored pixel vessels as the name of the game was evident.

Galaxian.

"What is it with space games?" Kingston groaned as Poppy ran back towards the fight, the other Kyuurangers bolting after her.

As the fight dragged on, it was quickly interrupted by the Galaxian forces firing down on anything that moved, including any civilians that still happened to be in the area. Thankfully, the two sides managed to call an unofficial truce and dealt with civilians, blocking any incoming fire and allowing them to escape. Lucky, Champ and Emu found a safe spot just as Poppy and Kingston caught up with them, both a bit out of breath.

"Poppy, what is this?" Emu started as Champ swung his ax to block a laser.

"Aliens from the 70's shooting game, Galaxian!"

"Seriously, what is with the fixation on space enemies?" Kingston groaned.

"We have to keep moving!" Lucky warned. "They could be after one of us next!"

"Starting to see why we did what we did?" Champ grumbled, gesturing to Poppy.

"Danna, what have we said about judging a book by the cover?" Kingston frowned, death staring at the bull. "Poppy and the Riders had nothing to do with this happening. In fact, I went for their help to fix this whole mess in the first place! Maybe you would've known that if you hadn't charged in horns first!"

All three looked at her in shock, before Emu resolved himself and activated his Level 3 beat-em-up game form, using his giant fist as a projectile and demolishing a few aliens in his wake. But despite the combined effort of both sides, the Galaxian aliens outnumbered them and were relentless with their assault.

But once again, the nearby console started glitching into another game, though this one at least seemed much more stable than the previous two. And the blue lights zoomed out into the open, though much smaller and not as many than before. They also seemed to morph into humanoids of some kind.

To some, very familiar humanoids.

For when the glow died down, there were not space enemies facing them. What now stood in the real world were heroes.

Mega Red. Shinken Blue. Bouken Pink. Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin.

And one untransformed Kujou Kiriya. Much to the shock of the Ex-Aid Riders.

"Guess its time for us to take this for a spin. Leave protecting Earth to us," he mused, taking off his trademark shades and pulling out his two gashats.

 **Backsou Bike!**

" **Henshin** **.** "

 **GASHATTO! Gacchan! Level UP! Backsou Bike!**

And now, Kamen Rider Lazer.

Hammy ran back at this time turning to the outsider for some clarity. But she was a tad too busy with her internal fangasm.

 _"Hero Battle Stage On!"_ came an announcer voice from literally nowhere. _"Galaxian vs. Chou Super Hero! Battle Ready? GO!"_

And with that, the team of Toku shooters went to work, utterly demolishing any and all pixel aliens with little effort.

"Did they come from the game world too?" Hiiro asked, turning to the currently dubbed experts on the matter.

"Hmm, let's see. Random heroes paired together based on a specific trait, announcer voice in the middle of nowhere, and a fight based on a PVP format. Yeah, I'd say this has 'game world' written all over it," Kingston snapped sarcastically.

"Oh, great. Just what we needed. Another Nico," Snipe grumbled, but turned away when the girl's look of 'act how I want and don't care' turned into 'say that to my face I dare you.'

"She's right. Their game is-"

" **Chou Super Hero Taisen.** " both girls finished simultaneously.

"Really? That's its name?" Taiga drolled.

"Call it Chou Taisen for short. Better than nothing." she shot back.

Meanwhile, the fight for the new arrivals was turning in their favor, managing to shoot down almost all of the aliens. All that was left was the giant mothership, which was zooming their way. Luckily, it was stopped by yet another newcomer, slashing clean through with his sword.

A white and bronze colored Brave.

 _"Galaxian All Clear! Winner: Chou Super Hero!"_

The bronze Brave turned to the real world heroes, holding a Galaxian Gashat as a trophy. And when he and Kiriya demorphed, Kiriya remained the same, but Brave was indeed Hiiro underneath the helmet. There were some slight differences, such as the one bang hanging from his eyes, and he dressed in all black.

As everyone else demorphed, the two Hiiros faced off, Balance and Naaga coming to join the fray. "So, you're my counterpart?" Game Hiiro spoke, his voice once again a dead match.

"And you come from the game world?" Hiiro asked coldly. Hammy and Kingston, on the other hand, were fidgeting nervously, looking for a chance to intervene.

"I'm afraid we can't stay long. We'll meet again."

" _Matte!_ " Kingston cried, bolting towards Game Hiiro. However, the team of game heroes vanished in blue light, zooming back into the console holding their game. "Dammit, he might've known where they ended up."

"Xevious, Galaxian, and now Chou Taisen," Poppy listed. "Games keep appearing in the real world, one after another."

"And they're making it personal by attacking the heroes in the real world," Emu added, before turning to the Kyuurangers. "Lucky, I understand that your crew is missing because of all this. But can you leave the rest to us?"

Lucky sighed, turning to face his crew. "Emu, I know you're trustworthy, so I'll believe in you and your team. But on one condition. Kingston probably knows how to fix this whole mess a lot more than most of us. Not to mention that we don't leave the well being of our _Nakama_ to just anybody. So will you let her assist you guys in this?"

Emu smiled. "Gladly."

"Lucky, are you sure about this?" Garu interjected.

"Can we trust the Kamen Riders?" Champ added.

"Emu's had my back before. And Kingston seems to trust them well enough. Besides, I figure that there can't be any bad guys with heroes, right?"

"Speaking of which, I believe there was something else we needed to address?" Kingston hinted, crossing her arms and gesturing to the Riders.

Hammy took a step towards Poppy, before bowing deeply. " _Gomenne,_ Poppy. _Minna._ We should never have gone through with that, and we-I never meant to scare you like that. I was stupid, and I understand if you're still upset with me. I'm so sorry for all this."

"We all are," Lucky added. "There wasn't a point in fighting; we should've just told you straight up."

"I _cough_ Told you so _cough_ ," Kingston coughed out.

"Oi, you got something to say, grr?" Garu teased, coming closer. "I think someone needs some shaping up. Oi, Danna, mind giving me a hand?"

"No, no no, no-whoa!" Kingston laughed, Champ coming up behind her and picking her up in a hug, spinning her around as she laughed. "Ok ok, I'm sorry! Uncle, Champ, uncle!"

And as the bull robot placed her on solid ground, Champ ruffling her hair while Stinger rolled his eyes, Hammy came up to the Riders and Emu with a proposition. "Lucky, tell Shirei I'll be going with Kingston and the Riders."

"Eh? Hammy, are you sure?"

"I still owe them after all. Besides, Kingston still needs time to rest, and as you said, we can't leave Karone and Alice without doing anything. They need all the help they can get."

"Well, we won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Alright then, we should head back and regroup," Emu called, Kingston hugging her team goodbye and promising to take it easy for the time being, giving Stinger a smirk and a pat on the back before heading out with Hammy.

Said ninja was now conversing with Poppy as they went, the Bugster taking her hand with a smile. "You were worried about your friends. I understand. And I'm fine; you didn't hurt me. Why don't we start over? I'm Poppy. And you?"

Hammy grinned, giggling a little before replying, "I'm Hammy, space ninja, and Chamaeleon Green at your service."

"You're a ninja?!" Emu awed, coming up behind them. "A real ninja?"

"Better than any game you've played, dude," Kingston added. "She's one of the greats and one of my teachers. Can't go wrong with a ninja that's a chameleon after all."

"True that," Hammy giggled, her tail uncurling and giving the Riders quite a surprise, Taiga backing up a little in caution.

And as the girls and Emu continued their animated conversation, Hiiro thought back to his game counterpart, wondering what was going on, before catching a glimpse of the outsider, laughing and side hugging her green companion. He still didn't entirely trust the girl, despite her actions, and wondered if she did indeed know how to solve this whole mess.

But only time would tell. So for now, CR was their destination. Hopefully, the answers would be found there as well.


	9. Movie 1: Chou Taisen Part 2

**Can't believe I forgot to do this earlier. I've been getting some ideas for actors of my originals, and I wanted to say who I intended.**

 **Before I go on though, these are just who I picture them as. If you wish to view my OCs as anyone else from a show or movie that you like, by all means, don't let me stop you. That's the great thing about fiction. It can look like anything you want.**

 **Karone is the actress of Natsumi from Kamen Rider Decade, while Alice is the actress of Amy from Kyoryuuger. You'll see why I made this point a little later.**

 **Shoutout to Keller96, Keli0596, Maleun Kangaji and TokuJust123, thanks so much for the support! Lett's get back to action, baby!**

* * *

Once the team returned to CR, with the two Kyuurangers checking into their base and promising to stay in touch, they noticed that the Chou Taisen starting screen was now on the console of Poppy's dugout, decorated in bright colors and posters to match her game.

"You don't know who connected the game and real worlds either, Poppy?" Emu asked, contemplating what the next move should be.

And when Poppy came up with a negative, Hammy tried using Kingston's Toku know how. "Kingston, what about you? Any idea who could be behind this?"

"*Sigh* Well, I have a general idea. But my knowledge only extends to what _should_ happen next, and I don't know if anything has changed thanks to what's happening with the girls."

"Then we can't worry about that right now," Poppy figured. "For now, we need to focus on the impending danger."

"If the games are attacking," Taiga voiced, leaning on a chair nearby, "then we just have to kick their ass."

And with that, he stalked off. But not before getting dragged back slightly by the collar, Kingston exhibiting some of Champ's strength.

"Slow your roll there, sniper boy. You may think that the edgy loner act gets you by just fine, but this is no time to be playing one man army. We've got a fucking fortress on our asses and that giant robot you saw earlier? It didn't even _dent it,_ let alone damage it. So, I'm pretty sure this isn't something you can kick the crap out of all by your lonesome. Anything changes, you contact one of us. Am I clear?"

Taiga was about to snap back at the girl, coming up with a whole slew of comebacks, but before he could deploy any of them, the outsider pulled him back even further, now low enough that she could look him in the eye.

 _"Am I clear?"_

"Alright, alright, fine! Just let go you psycho!"

"Thank you~."

And finally letting go, Taiga was flung back by the momentum, barely catching himself from stumbling altogether and rubbing the rough spot on the collar. "Jesus, like I needed another Nico in my life."

"Oh please, Nico's good for you and you damn well know it," Kingston called as Snipe scurried down the stairway, relieved to go looking for some peace.

"How exactly is this 'Nico' good for him?" Hammy asked, tilting her head in almost the same way Karone did with her ears.

Feeling a slight pang of longing and guilt, Kingston shrugged it off and smirked. "She keeps his ego in check most of the time. And hey, no one can stay a loner forever. At least, not for long anyway."

"Ahh! That's it!" Emu shouted, giving everyone sans Hiiro a heart attack. "The heroes of the game world, they want to protect Earth too, right?"

"So we should ask them to help us!" Poppy finished, catching on with a grin.

"And they might even know where Karone and Alice ended up!" Hammy added, lighting up with the possibility.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, slow down everybody," Kingston eased, catching the group's attention. "I won't deny that they would be good allies, but the game has _Taisen_ in the name for a reason. There's no telling what they could make us do for their help, or even what they might be keeping about what's going on. I'm not saying it's a bad idea; I'm just saying that maybe we should think with a little more caution."

"That's a fair point, Kingston," Emu agreed, "but it's not like we have many other options. There's also no telling when Xevious will return, and as you said, we need to find your friends. Accessing Chou Taisen is killing two birds with one stone.

'Hiiro-san," the intern called, coming up behind him. "What do you think?"

However, the surgeon had said nothing, turned away from the rest of them with his stubborn look of boredom firmly in place. "I have nothing to do with this game. Don't try to drag me in."

"Huh, says the one with the game clone," Kingston huffed, looking a little irritated towards Hiiro's refusal of participation. "Hate to break it to you, big shot, but avoiding your problem isn't going to make it go away. Now are you going to put on your big boy pants and help us, or are you going to sit there and pout all day?"

" _Chotto,_ Kingston, take it easy," Hammy soothed, helping her into a chair as her mini-tirade had left her out of breath, while also trying to calm her down from her anger.

"*Sigh* Sorry. Guess I'm taking this a little harder than I thought. I shouldn't have let it out on you like that, Hiiro, I'm sorry."

"All the more reason that we should get started," Poppy suggested. "I'll go into the world of Chou Taisen."

"Not alone you're not," Hammy voiced, standing with determination. "I'm coming along."

"Are you sure?"

"If this leads to finding my friends, I'm all in. Besides, you never know when you'll need a bodyguard." the ninja finished with a smile.

"In that case, let me go with you," Emu suggested.

" _Dame dame!_ I'm only going to negotiate. If you came, it would become a battle."

"Poppy, they might make you fight regardless," Kingston argued.

"That may be true, but its better than going with malicious intentions and instigating a fight. The less trouble we cause, the better," the Bugster reasoned.

"And don't even think about coming along this time, young lady," Hammy scolded as Kingston was about to no doubt voice the suggestion. "You still need to rest, and we might need your know-how for later. Besides, the others would never forgive me if I let you fight in your condition."

"But-"

"Look at it this way. Would you want any of us to do the same?"

And as the argument died down in the girl's throat, she sighed and shook her head, accepting her fate and sitting back down. However, Emu, also resigning to staying behind, placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Hammy-san, I'm one of her current physicians. If I clear her when she's fully healed, would you allow her to join you?"

The outsider grinned, catching the intern's loophole, and stared at the ninja with pleading puppy dog eyes. Hammy tried not to give in, but that only instigated the begging voice. "Ple~ase, Hammy? There could be other game heroes in their civilian form in there; I don't want to miss out on that! Besides, if Karone and Alice hadn't split from me, maybe they wouldn't be missing right now. At the very least, I want to make up for that. Please?"

The ninja once again tried to resist, but with the sincerity in the younger girl's voice mixed with the puppy dog eyes turned up to an 11, Hammy finally conceded, but only on the condition that she was indeed healthy enough for battle, no half-assing the report or anything.

And with a quick hug goodbye and reassurance to stay in contact, the ninja and the Bugster joined hands, and with a triumphant "We're off!" the two teleported into the screen, vanishing in the pixels and visuals of the game. As Emu called out a warning, two chibi avatars ran on screen, dancing a little as if to say they agreed.

"They'll be ok, right?" the intern asked, turning back over to Kingston fiddling with her kyuutama.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they can handle it in there. And Poppy can contact us if they need us. We'll figure this out," she assured, flashing a kind smile.

But as Emu turned back to watch the progress of the away team and Hiiro ignoring her altogether, Kingston turned on her communicator back to _Orion-Gou._

"Naaga, Balance, it's me. Hehe, good to hear you guys too. Listen, either of you working right now? I have a little favor to ask..."

* * *

Movie 1: Chou Taisen Part 2-Into the Fray

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the game world, with Hammy's expectations tossed out the window.

The scene that greeted the pair was a barren plaza, with barely any greenery if at all, an ominous fog rolling in, and utterly devoid of human life. But the strangest thing was that everywhere they looked, there seemed to be sculptures of all sizes, white and looking somewhat like a digital eight.

Poppy began searching the area with her bubbly walk while Hammy pulled her Rebellion jacket tighter around her as she shivered. "And I thought it was creepy when Jack Matter was in charge. I don't even want to think about what Karone and Alice could be going through" she shuddered. "So, Poppy, who were you planning on talking to anyway?"

"Hmm. Well, it seems like that other Hiiro managed this game," Poppy mused, pacing as she thought.

"Oh, right, he did seem like he was in charge of those heroes. And Kingston thought he might have a role in all this."

"So, he could be our best bet at reasoning with the heroes of this world."

"Sounds like solid logic, but just one question. Where is this other Hiiro?"

Indeed, there was no sign of any heroes in the area, despite the two's efforts to search. But what Poppy did catch nearby, hiding behind one of the figure eight statues was not a hero, but a young boy, who ran off at first sight before either had a chance to call him out.

"That's weird," Hammy mused. "I thought there were only heroes in this game."

"So did I," Poppy agreed, trying to figure out a reasonable explanation. "Maybe he's a hero too?"

"A kid as a hero? Doesn't that seem a bit farfetched?"

Both tried coming up with different explanations before the ninja had the idea to pull out Poppy's spare console she had brought along to contact the outside world. Emu immediately fizzled onto the screen, Kingston peeking over his shoulder in anticipation.

"Hey, Kingston. Quick question, were there any child heroes in the past?" Hammy inquired, looking around in the hopes of finding the boy again.

 _"Kid heroes? Hmm, well yes, but there are only a bare few that technically fit the quota. Why? Did you see one of them?"_

"I don't know..." the ninja answered distantly, once again keeping her eyes peeled.

"Well, maybe he came in from the real world," Poppy suggested, though the option didn't lift her confusion. "But if that's the case, then there must be something about that boy too."

Emu seemed to ponder the option as well, but Kingston shot up, eyes widening in realization. But before she could speak up, music began blaring through the air, catching all of them off guard. A blue pixel aura rolled through the ground, before coming up to form a wall of sorts and pushing Poppy back, almost as if it was clearing the way for Hammy.

 _"Hero Battle Stage On!"_ the announcer rang in the air. _"Ninja White! Tsuruhime!"_

Turning around, Hammy found herself face to face with, to her shock, another Sentai warrior, white like Kingston with black and gold accents, with a golden band above the visor depicting an arrow like shuriken of some sorts, which glinted in the gray light as she posed.

 _"VS: The Shinobi Star! Chamaeleon Green!"_

Ninja White took a ready stance as Hammy sighed, pulling out her kyuutama. "Mou! Fine then!"

 **Chamaeleon Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

And with both ninjas prepped to fight, a sort of Street Fighter esque health bar appearing for a second, the announcer's voice came back. _"Battle Ready? GO!"_

Instantly, the two female Senshi became blurs on the battlefield, each utilizing their ninjitsu, with Ninja White showing just a tad more skill due to her experience. But where the white ninja excelled in technique, Hammy was able to counter with variety, having a much different fighting style with her added invisibility mixed with her chamaeleon style, which Ninja White didn't have much experience countering. However, neither used their weapons or outside capabilities beyond their techniques, staying strictly in hand to hand combat.

When it seemed like the two were in a standstill, Hammy managed to land one final strike, lowering Ninja White's health bar down enough for defeat, the older ninja vanishing and transforming into a card that flew away. _"_ _Winner: Chamaeleon Green!"_

But before either girl had the chance to celebrate, the announcer once again called out for the next battle. "What? Already?" Hammy gasped, looking around for her next opponent.

A move that let her jump out of the way as another Sentai warrior leaped into the stage. This one was black with gold accents, two stripes lining diagonally across his chest, along with a golden dagger in his hilt. The suit also had a bull motif, almost like Champ except not quite as buff, with a charging bull picture on his chest and his helmet showing two horns protruding from the side.

 _"Chamaeleon Green VS The Iron Bison! Gao Black!"_ AV called as the newcomer struck his pose by flexing his arms.

And with the two health bars popping up, Hammy's being slightly less due to fatigue, AV signaled the green light and the Iron Bison charged horns first, managing to knick the ninja as she narrowly dodged, and the fight was on.

"Ohh, it'll never end like this!" Poppy moaned as the console in her hands beeped, Emu and Kingston popping up on the screen again as she held it up. "Emu, what's the matter?"

 _"Have you guys seen the hospital where you are yet?"_ Kingston called over the intern's shoulder. _"_ _Game Hiiro might be there!"_

"I see!" Poppy grinned, looking around for the familiar building before catching it on top of a nearby hill. But even from far away, the Seito Univerity looked drastically changed, worn down and rusted, and even with a midnight aura of sorts hanging above it like an inky splotch in the sky.

"Umm, I found it, but it looks off," the Bugster relayed, scratching her head. "Maybe that's because this is the game world?"

Meanwhile, Hammy's fight with Gao Black was reaching a breaking point, the ninja's fatigue starting to catch up mixed with her bison opponent acting like a tank with his attacks. Gao Black was also similar in his fighting style to Champ, minus the wrestling background, but Hammy didn't have much time to counter his relentless onslaught. And with her back against the wall, the Gaoranger pulled out his dagger and unleashed an energy slash up close, the female green demorphing and collapsing in exhaustion.

But before her opponent could land another crit, two new figures protected her, one in what looked like a modern twist on samurai gear colored navy and gold and holding a long sword, and the other wearing a red leather jacket and a Hawaiian tee, holding the Gashacon Sparrow in both hands.

And with Poppy showing the ones outside the battle unfolding, Kingston started having a mini fangasm on sight.

"Mind if we cut in?" Kiriya quipped as the two shoved back the bison ranger, readying their stance as he charged. Though the two had different weapons and fighting styles, the newcomers were a deadly duo, able to counter mercilessly against Gao Black. Whenever one found themselves cornered, the other stepped in to assist, the girls watching in awe at the tandem attack.

Eventually, the two shared a look as they landed their weapons but didn't finish the strike, before the samurai fired a strange device strapped to his wrist, calling out " **Thunder Cannon!** " while Kiriya shot the sparrow in bow mode, blasting back and finishing off the battle for good.

Poppy kneeled down to check on her ninja friend as the two approached, Kiriya wearing his Cheshire smirk as he walked behind the strange samurai. "Yo, Poppy. Good to see you again."

"Are you unhurt?" the samurai interjected, Hammy smiling and shaking her head. "I am called Utsusemimaru, and it seems you both know my comrade Kiriya-dono," he began, bowing as he explained the situation. "The inhabitants of this world are in eternal conflict. But we cannot turn a blind eye to those in distress. That is true Brave."

As he finished, the two held up a peace sign, the symbol for the Kyoryuugers as both a sign of Brave and of being a Sentai, though Kiriya's was a bit more laid back. However, Poppy took this as a cue to refocus on their mission.

"Umm, we came here to ask Kamen Rider Brave something. Its vital that we find him."

"Ahh, also, we lost two of our friends, and we were hoping he would know where they ended up. Have either of you seen two girls that have something like this?" Hammy asked, holding up her blaster. Both seemed to throw each other a glance, Kiriya gaining his look of sincerity while Utsusemimaru turned grave in his eyes.

"I think you two oughta come with us. You're gonna want to see this."

* * *

With the group reaching the game version of the hospital, Poppy still keeping in contact with the real world, the building was even worse looking in person, with rusted walls and messed up rooms, hanging wires, crumbling walls and scattered furniture everywhere. And strangely enough, a small blue beam of light was shining straight into the midnight sky from the roof, but the girls' attention was quickly pulled back towards the inside.

Finding the CR wing, Utsusemimaru went off to find Game Hiiro while Kiriya pulled the two aside towards the rec room, teasing that 'the boss man likes to know what he's facing before jumping in.'

But when the trio ascended the spiral staircase, they were met by two pairs of forest green and amethyst eyes. "Ladies, I assume you all know each other," Kiriya joked, pulling Poppy aside for a moment.

Both Hammy and Kingston were thrilled to see the two, the ninja throwing herself in a group hug while Kingston had taken over the monitor, apologizing all over herself. However, neither of them blamed her for one second and were just glad to see them again, though Kiriya seemed to chuckle under his breath towards this, Poppy catching him mumbling something about an incident involving Utsusemimaru and Alice for some reason.

Said samurai came in at this time, informing them that Game Hiiro would speak with them about their dilemma. The CR room was just as worn down as the rest of the place, though it seemed to function as Game Hiiro's office of sorts as well, the dark-suited man sitting in his swivel chair as the Bugster explained the situation.

"I see. Well, we found these two girls after they landed near here, so we took them in for the time being. And I suppose we would be able to defeat Xevious if we combined our forces. Who knows, we might even be able to send your friends back with you as well," Game Hiiro resolved, Ucchi and Kiriya acting as his guard.

"A wise decision, Hiiro-dono," Ucchi praised, "that is the true spirit of our game, after all!"

"Looks like this Hiiro understands!" Poppy grinned, once again holding the console up for Kingston and Emu.

"However," Game Hiiro interrupted, standing as he sauntered towards the two. "We can't just throw our powers into the ring willingly. As you've shown, there is a lot at stake in this fight, and we mustn't risk them without knowing we can handle it. Thus, we use our game's rules. If you seek our help, then you must abide by our rules."

And while Kingston sighed and rubbed her temples, remembering what was coming, Karone stepped forward. "Hiiro-san, you never talked about these rules with us. What are we dealing with here?"

"Oh don't you worry. You'll see if you come," Game Hiiro smiled, his gaze landing on the console. "Emu, you will be the player."

"Shit," Kingston muttered as Emu stared in shock, finding himself pulled in by the blue light, vanishing into a white room all by his lonesome.

 _"OK!"_ AV called from above as the blue pixels formed the room around the intern. _"This is the select stage of Chou Super Hero Taisen. You must participate in a team battle where the strongest are chosen to become the GoRiders."_

"The GoRiders? What are those?"

 **"The so-called elite of the game, comprised of the tournament winners."**

Jerking towards the new voice, Emu could've sworn it sounded like it was-

"Kingston?! Where the heck-?!"

 **"Still watching in reality over here. Hiiro's working on something, and Hammy is on her way back. The monitor's like a tinted window right now, so I can see what's going on. I'll help you as best I can on this end."**

And as she spoke, five large cards appeared behind Emu, the middle one flipping to his Ex-Aid form while the other four besides it were all spinning different pictures like slot machines.

 _"Red is Ex-Aid. Please select four from the remaining blue, green, yellow and pink heroes!"_

 **"Ok, let's get started. Emu this is the base of your team. You're going to want to pick ones with balanced abilities. I'm sure that's common game knowledge for you, though."**

"That's true, but I don't know much about any of these choices," Emu pondered before a lightbulb went off. "Kingston, mind lending me a hand with this?"

 **"Thought you'd never ask. Ok, let's see, where should we start? Uhh, oh! Ok, so this seems to be following the Sentai format of team choice with the different colors, with the one in the red slot acting as the leader. Blue is usually the second in command, but pink can act in that role as well, even the leader themselves in some cases. Whichever color you pick will probably be a choice that counters your fighting style."**

"Ok, let's start with pink then. I'll probably be using hand to hand with Gekitoutsu Robots, so do you know any long-range pink heroes?"

 **"Long-range, huh? Uhmm, let's see here, umm-OH! I got it! Call out 'Gokaiger' for pink."**

Taking her advice, Emu stepped toward the pink card and placed his hand, stating, "Gokaiger please."

In an instant, the slot stopped on a pink Sentai warrior, regal in her stance and her suit resembling a pirate of sorts.

 **"Gokai Pink is a master with the double pistols, and she has a cutlass for close range as well. Emu, meet Princess Ahim de Famille of the Gokaigers."**

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Gokai Pink curtseyed. "Am I to be on your team?"

"I guess so. Nice to meet you, Ahim-sama."

And with the Senshi leaping out, what stood before the intern was a curly black haired woman a little shorter than him, wearing a white frilly dress with a pink coat and matching boots, a kind smile gracing her features.

"So, who will we be deciding to join us next?"

"Umm, blue I suppose. Any advice?"

 **"Let's see here, we've got hand to hand and long range covered, but its good to have two shooters just in case. Swords and short-range weapons are a good choice as well, but for blue, I'd say we want a jack of all trades, someone who can handle multiple fighting types. Try Specter."**

Repeating the process on the blue card, a Kamen Rider landed on the slot, looking a bit demonic in form with two horns coming from the helmet and donning, of all things, a hooded jacket under the base suit.

"Whoa, cool. You look kinda like Takeru-kun does."

"You know Takeru?" Spector spoke up, dropping his fighting stance inside his card. "He and I fought together."

"Perfect! And you're just the kind of fighter we need. I'll pick you then."

The Kamen Rider jumped to the ground, showing a taller man with short black hair wearing black and blue biker gear, nodding in acknowledgment. "I'm Fukami Makoto."

 **"Sweet, halfway there. Now let's cover the short range. For yellow, we'll want someone who's good with swords."**

"If I may make a suggestion," Ahim spoke up, "my comrade Luka-san is excellent with wielding swords. I also know of a Sentai known as the Shinkengers, and from what I've seen of their prowess, having one of them on our side could be most beneficial."

 **"She's not wrong on either side. And both would work well with the dynamic. Emu, it's your team, which do you want?"**

"How about this; I'll stop the slot, and whoever it lands on, we'll pick."

Once again, Emu touched the yellow card, and the slot stopped on not another Gokaiger, but of a Sentai warrior dressed in yellow, the suit looking like a gi with her visor shaped like the kanji for the earth.

 **"Ahh, Shinken Yellow. Good with swords and wields the earth elemental with Mojikara."**

"I'm Hanaori Kotoha. Pleased to meet you."

"Houjou Emu. Welcome to the team, Kotoha-san."

What stepped out of the yellow card and towards Gokai Pink was another young woman about Ahim's height, with medium black hair and wearing brightly colored clothes and a smile just as bright to match.

" _Yosh,_ that leaves one to go. Kingston, any recommendations for green?"

 **"Read my mind, Emu. We'll want one more long range to work with Ahim, and I think I know just the Rider. Kamen Rider Ryugen. Think a Chinese samurai with a grape motif."**

Rinse and repeat, and a young man stepped out of the green card, wearing bright white and blue dancing clothes, but with a look that was years beyond his age. "I am Kureshime Mitsuzane, but please, call me Micchi. Good to be fighting alongside all of you."

And with the team of five selected, the stage for the tournament could finally begin, Kingston watching from reality in anticipation. _"And now, the preliminary round of the tournament to decide the strongest GoRiders! First up is Team Ex-Aid!"_

The preliminary stage looked to be an ancient temple, red and green with intricate designs lining the pagoda structures as the torches burned brightly in the night sky. And once again, the white digital eight statues littered the area.

 _"VS: Team Detective!"_

The opponents that stood against them were mismatched as they were, but with a common threadline of being investigators of different kinds. Kamen Rider Accel, Kamen Rider G3-X, DenziGreen, Deka Yellow and Heart Queen.

" _Minna,_ let's go!" Emu signaled, clamping on his Gamer Driver and activating his two Gashats.

 **Mighty Action X! Gekitotsu Robots!** " **Dai Dai Dai Henshin!** "

 **GASHATTO! Gacchan! Level UP! Mighty Action X! I gotcha! Gekitotsu Robots!**

Makoto summoned his Ghost Driver around his waist, the belt appearing out of nowhere, and clicked his Specter Eyecon, locking it in.

 **EYE~! Bacchiri Mirou! Bacchiri Mirou!** " **Henshin.** "

 **KAIGAN! Specter! Ready go! Kaku go! Doki Doki Ghost!**

Kotoha pulled out her Shodophone, flipping it into Mojikara mode and stroking the symbol for the earth into the air, swiping it and sending it forward.

" **Ippitsu Soujou!** "

 **"Shinken Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!** "

Micchi slammed on his Sengoku Driver, pulling out and unlocking his grape Lockseed, swinging his arms as he locked it in and sliced it with the cutting knife on the belt.

" **Henshin.** " **Budou!**

 **Lock on! Hai~! Budou Arms! Ryuhou Ha ha ha!**

Ahim opened her Mobirats and her pink Ranger figure, flipping it into its closed form as she started the Gokaiger sequence and clicked it into the phone. " **Gokai Change!** "

 **GOOOKAIGER!**

" **Gokai Pink!** "

 _"Battle...Ready?"_

All sides prepped their weapons of choice, some swords, some guns, some just using their fists.

 _"GO!"_

Ten heroes of all types and colors charged, all manner of mayhem unleashed. And the whole time this went on, Poppy, Alice and Karone watched from behind the pillars nearby and Kingston from the monitor.

At times, it was hard to see who was winning on either side with the different matchups, seeing one side of Team Ex-Aid gain the high ground only to see another member struggle.

Emu, in particular, was having time all his own, with Accel's aggressive swordplay nearly hacking off a limb more times than he could count. At one point, Ex-Aid had just barely ducked in time to dodge a swing that sliced a pillar behind him in half, before the red Rider continued hacking away.

The other four of Team Ex-Aid were also trying to find winning strategies, a mismatch between the different heroes before managing to find weak points to exploit. Ahim and Micchi were able to double team G3-X and Deka Yellow, outgunning one and outnumbering the other. Kotoha and Makoto, on the other hand, were also swapping back and forth between Heart Queen and DenziGreen, confusing them enough that they couldn't anticipate their moves.

It took a bit of doing, but Team Ex-Aid finally managed to defeat Team Detective, all of them turning into cards, the members cheering and celebrating being entered into the tournament. But Emu noticed that someone other than the girls were watching their match.

The very same boy that Poppy and Hammy had seen earlier.

And just as before, the child ran off at being spotted, Emu giving chase along with calling the girls to follow, Alice taking to the sky to corner him.

But as he left, his teammates happened to notice this as well, casting each other a glance as they moved to follow. Micchi seemed to ponder something as they went. "Do you think that this has anything to do with _him?_ "

"No," Makoto interrupted. "No, he couldn't have done this. You all heard him; he only wished to help us."

"Still, Xevious and Galaxian were two of his favorite games," Kotoha added. "It's not entirely impossible."

"Maybe so, but Hiiro-san is his guardian, and he only does what's in his best interests. I'm certain this aligns along that same path. We'll have to continue to find out for ourselves," Ahim resolved.

And with that, the four heroes went off to find their red and prepare for the tournament to come.

* * *

Back in reality, with Hammy ported back from the game world, the two girls were checking over Kingston's conditions while keeping an eye on Emu's side. But the outsider, having received a relay from her ship, caught Hiiro looking over some med records out of the corner of her eye, finding a picture of a young boy.

The same boy Emu and Poppy had seen in Chou Taisen.

"The genius programmer Eito," she read, catching Hiiro's attention as he looked in surprise at her knowledge. "And your first patient after coming back from America."

The surgeon's surprise only grew at the sight of two new figures coming up the stairs, a golden mechanoid and a man with silver hair. And while the two Kyuurangers were happy to see them, coming over to give a hug, Hiiro was questioning how the hell they came in.

"Easy, Hiiro," Kingston soothed, side hugging Naaga. "These are some of our teammates."

"Correctamundo!" the ML thief cheered. "I'm Balance. Top notch hacker and resident golden Kyuuranger. _Chikuyoro!_ "

"I am called Naaga," the silver ranger introduced. "Hammy and Kingston contacted us to assist the situation."

"Which seems to include our young Eito there," Kingston interjected, pointing at Hiiro's laptop. "He was commissioned into the hospital after being diagnosed with a mystery illness that computerized his body. And seeing as you were the best surgeon available and one of the doctors assigned to the medical branch specializing in cases with similar symptoms, you became his attending physician after returning from America."

"And how would you know about that?" Hiiro scowled.

"Kingston's just got a knack for knowing what she shouldn't," Balance teased, "but she asked us to search up your little mystery patient. A piece of cake for the best stars of the galaxy!"

"Did you hack the network?" the surgeon realized, looking back over his research.

"Hang on a second, since when is it ok to invade the privacy of our allies like this?" Hammy scolded hands on her hips.

"Hammy, we need all the info we can find to fix this whole mess. And need I remind you that by those standards, this makes us even on our actions. At least all we did was try to understand the situation. With that in mind, may I try to paint the picture of what happened to him?" the outsider asked. Though Hiiro made no gesture of acknowledgment, her teammates let her continue the explanation.

"You introduced yourself to Eito as his doctor, but he barely paid you any form of mind. He was consistently focused on his work, switching from three different laptops at all times. He never spoke of what he was working on individually, and never looked you in the eye when he spoke. But whenever you saw him on his computer, his body seemed to fizz and digitize for a second.

'He told you that all of his previous doctors had suspected heart problems, but you had insisted that his condition could be cured with an operation, regardless of the source of the issue. But Eito didn't care whether or not he could become cured. In turn, he refused to have you operate.

'At first, you thought nothing of it. After all, it's in your policy to only treat patients that want a cure. But right after Eito finished Chou Taisen and spread the game on the internet, you went to visit him and found his digitizing problem reach its peak. You were there to witness Eito be sucked into his own game, never to surface until now. For someone who wants to be a perfect surgeon, he's a past you want to forget."

"If you count him in, you won't be perfect anymore," Balance added, strolling to the table while Naaga commented on his partner's perfect assumption.

"Not quite," Hiiro corrected. "Far from perfect."

"Exactly," Balance agreed. "Y'see, Eito-kun had another symptom, right?"

"Eito couldn't exhibit emotions very well," Kingston finished. "For some reason, he had very few emotions at all."

"So he's like me," Naaga realized, staring at the screen as Emu and the girls finally cornered Eito.

"But something like that isn't treatable," Kingston added.

"I only treat patients with operations," the cold surgeon argued. "You claim to know all about us, so are you keeping secrets from us, or is that something you just happened to miss?"

"Oi, I'm trying to defend you here, you do not get to talk about her that way, and especially not to her face," Hammy scolded him, coming just a touch too close for comfort.

"Hammy, relax, its okay. He does bring up a fair point. And I did already know about your operation only policy as well; it just didn't seem relevant to bring up. I am not questioning your credibility or your methodology, Hiiro. I'm just saying that this isn't something for you to turn a blind eye to in this case. Look at how much this whole game world mess is fucking with us.

'I'm not trying to force you to help us. But I want you to know that I've lived through the consequences of standing by and doing nothing, far more than I'd like to admit. Please. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Though all of them heard Kingston's words, all but Naaga looked at the young girl in surprise, her eyes showing wisdom beyond her years.

Said Hebitsukian was watching the monitor in interest, the conversation between their team and Eito unfolding before him.

"So after you refused Hiiro-san's operation, you wound up in this world. And you've been here ever since?" Emu asked, but the boy remained unresponsive.

"Eito-kun, I'm so sorry," Karone apologized, her ears drooping into her locks as she knelt down beside him. "There must be something we can do to bring you back with us."

"The question is, how?" Emu pondered.

All of them seemed to try to come up with a solution until Alice turned wide-eyed to Poppy with a determined smile. "Of course! Poppy-san, you said that we're able to go back out into the real world with you. Perhaps you could bring Eito-kun along as well!"

"I can't," Poppy sighed, "not if he's already become a game character. Only Bugsters can travel back and forth, and only those in the real world can come alongside them. If he's integrated into an NPC, then its impossible for me to pull him out of the code."

"I'm not going back," Eito finally spoke bluntly, shocking all of them with his words. "I'll stay here forever."

"Wha-Why?" Emu stuttered incredulously, gesturing around the barren plaza. "Eito-kun, there's constant warfare in this place, you'll always be put in danger if you stay. Plus, there's nothing here for you."

"There's nothing in the real world either."

Karone and Alice, specifically, reacted the most towards Eito's cold response, their thoughts shifting to Kingston and their friends aboard the _Orion-Gou_.

The two of them wished more than anything to return to them, to the universe outside this wartorn game, so similar to that of those under Jack Matter's rule, when they had seen that there was so much more beyond that.

So how could someone who had seen so much less, experience constant pain and fear throughout his time in this restricted metropolis of code and data, want to remain in a place like this? When there were others that cared about him in the real world, no matter how long they had known him?

Not soon after the group had begun to ponder the boy's words had Makoto climbed the stairway nearby, calling Emu to return with them as the starting rounds of the tournament were about to begin.

"Oh, before we go, I'd like to give you something, Eito-kun," Alice suggested, kneeling down beside him. "Hold out your hand."

Doing as asked, the amethyst Kyuuranger placed her hands in his, closing her eyes as her horn began to glow. A purple light started to shine in her palms before the glow seemed to shape into a bright ball, and when Eito looked inside, there was what looked like little lightning bolts crackling in the center.

"Now you'll have something to keep with you in either world," Alice smiled, Emu appearing over her shoulder and facing the boy eye to eye.

"Let's talk again later," he smiled.

"About what?"

"Anything. I'd like to get to know you better. I promise you," the intern finished, holding up his pinky and closing it around the boys' with a grin. And as the four ran off for the matchups, Eito quietly stood where he was, staring at his hand with the ball, thinking about his promise.

But what he wasn't aware of was Naaga watching from the outside world, holding his hand up in awe as he remembered what Kingston had taught him previously.

"A promise..."

All the while, Kingston watched her silver-haired friend with her trademark grin clear as day.

* * *

As the fights dragged on, more and more teams of heroes began to duke out for the title of the GoRiders. Some had matchups based on gender, some on the weapon and fighting styles, and some were just as randomized as Emu's team. Said contenders had dealt with surprisingly few matches, even though at least twelve different teams were competing for the winner.

The starting round had begun with Team Ex-Aid fighting off against a team of Riders with blue shades, meaning that most of them had water and aquatic based abilities, save for Kamen Rider Gatack and Diend. But what they lacked in color variety was more than made up for in fighting variety, ranging from pistols to swords and rods, even electrified whips.

But their downfall came in communication, as Diend was continually jumping back and forth between aiding his allies, never deciding on one specific fight and taking far too many chances.

Micchi was the saving grace, able to barely manage outgunning the Treasure Sniper while the others used their opponents' versatility against them, leading to making every swing of the sword or bullet from the gun hit _each other_ and to finish off, Team Ex-Aid made it to the semi-finals.

Their third round was against Team Flyers, a group that heavily based on flight tactics, though those that remained on the ground utilized extended range techniques and weapons save for Kamen Rider Knight's swordsmanship.

Surprisingly, however, the ladies of the team shined through, with Ahim using her double pistols and excellent marksmanship to win out in ranged fights, while Kotoha managed to use her Earth Elemental abilities to keep any flyers grounded. From there, it was only a matter of Makoto and Emu double teaming Knight and OOO's in Tajador form, winning their bout and moving into the final match.

But throughout the tournament matchups, there was one team, in particular, that was rising through the ranks that had caught the pink Rider's attention. Or more specifically, it's leader.

The now deceased Dan Kuroto. Kamen Rider Genm.

And it was Genm that faced the level three-game Rider and his team in the final battle, matched into his level X form of the game Dangerous Zombie. Alongside him was his mismatched posse. Yellow Owl, TimePink, Kamen Rider Birth, and Deka Blue.

It was akin to a Western showdown, both teams staring the other dead in the visor as AV rang through the air like a siren. _"First we have Team Ex-Aid! Versus, Team Genmu!"_

"Shall we, Ex-Aid?" Genm mocked, his Gashacon Sparrow cocked and ready.

 _"Battle Ready?"_

"LET'S DO THIS!"

 _"GO!"_

It was a straightforward match, pink on pink, red on red. Ex-Aid and Genm duked out as if they had never stopped, both trying to exploit old weak spots and kinks in the armor. Genm still fought half as a savage and half as a saint, swinging the Sparrow madly while still keeping a method to his madness. Emu held to the high ground, sticking to any elevation he could find while using the Gekitotsu glove as a bruiser type defense. Neither Rider let up for a second, their animosity showing no bounds despite death splitting them apart.

Ahim and TimePink were by no means enemies, but both had an absolute finality to their strategies in battle. While TimePink had a much more professional style as an officer of the law, straightforward and nonlethal, her pirate counterpart had a sort of regal rogue hybrid to her methods, finding different weak spots and exploiting them whenever possible while still portraying elegance and thought process. Eventually, the brashness that came with piracy began to shine through in Ahim's technique, allowing the pink Timeranger to win an opening and disarm Gokai Pink, claiming the first win.

Micchi and Birth (not Proto), while both were seeming a bit young regarding combat, they shared a depth of awareness and understanding that should've been beyond their years of experience, though with Ryugen a bit more so. While the choice of weapons seemed a bit one-sided, Micchi using his Budou Ryuhou and Birth firing his two-handed medal shotgun, neither side seemed uneven, as when one opponent gained the upper hand, the other would pull the rug out from under and the fight would even out again.

But unfortunately, the dance of gaining ground and falling behind between the two greens could only last so long, as Micchi was jumping from point to point to obtain different vantage points and confuse Birth. But the Cell Medal Rider was a strategist above most other qualities and used an opening in between Micchi's firing rates to land the finishing shot, knocking the grape samurai flat and gaining another Genm win.

Meanwhile, Kotoha and Yellow Owl had been clashing steel between one another, though the Shinkenger was gaining an advantage due to her samurai training. The yellow Jetman was whacked back and forth by the smaller girl, often landing headfirst into debris or obstacles littering the warehouse arena. What Kotoha hadn't expected to happen was Yellow Owl taking flight, using swooping maneuvers to attempt dominance. The yellow samurai, however, knew how to deal with flying opponents, and utilizing her rock-based Mojikara, managed to ground the Owl ranger and land a finishing strike, claiming the first win for Team Ex-Aid as she cheered.

Likewise to TimePink, DekaBlue had the professionalism to his methods, though he seemed to add a touch of hotheadedness or even a bit of bravado. A perfect match for Makoto, using his Gan Gun Hand as his weapon of choice. Being well trained in combat as he was, DekaBlue was still a worthy challenge, showing excellent versatility in his methods and keeping the double horned Rider on his toes as they went. But much as Birth did Micchi, Makoto took openings where he found them. In this case, when DekaBlue managed to wall-jump off a pillar and aim the killing shot, Specter flipped his weapon into Gun Mode, and with a pull of the trigger, the win was his.

 _"The score is 2-2!"_ AV shouted from above. _"Victory or defeat depends on the duel between Ex-Aid and Genm!"_

Said game Riders were reaching their climax, as Genm was growing more and more impatient, and cocky, with every blow. But just as that same bravado brought him to his death, it brought Emu his final victory needed, as he super jumped to dodge an incoming energy swing, and with a thrust of his fist, the Gekitotsu glove rocketed straight into the Zombie Gamer, doing him in and leaving the score 3-2.

As Team Ex-Aid came together to celebrate in their ways, AV came online once more. _"The winner is Team Ex-Aid! Now the strongest GoRiders have been decided. The GoRiders have access to every Kamen Rider and Super Sentai power. Now off to the real world! Go!"_

"Alright! _Minna,_ ready to help fight for the real world?"

"I must say, it will be a lovely experience viewing the world outside of our own," Ahim cooed, "and of course, we're happy to assist in any way we can."

"Besides, any chance away from that creep is all the reason I need," Micchi shivered.

"Wait, creep? Oh, you mean Hiiro-san? I'm not sure how different he is here than in my world, but I'm sure he can't be-"

"No, not Hiiro," Makoto interjected, his tone severe. "The one he's working with."

"A little while back, someone new entered the game," Kotoha explained. "This newcomer claims that he wants to assist Hiiro-san in taking care of Eito-kun. But he's the one thing we've all been able to agree about regarding our well-being. There's something not right about him. And I don't even want to think about what he's planning for Eito-kun."

Ex-Aid seemed to consider the possibilities before refocusing on the task at hand. "I'll let my friends on the outside know about this. For now, let's head out. I hope we're not jumping into anything world shattering while we're at it."

* * *

"Now that is how you do a climactic final battle right there," Kingston sighed happily, having watched from the game monitor.

 _"EHH?! Emu, what do you mean?!"_ Poppy screamed into the portable console, catching the heroes' attention in a hurry.

"Poppy, what happened?" Hammy asked as Kingston held up the console for the others, the ninja hovering over her shoulder as they stared at the three still on the inside.

 _"Emu says that someone else is working with Game Hiiro! The heroes in here think that he might have something to do with everything that's been going on!"_

"Ms. Meteor, this ringing any bells?" Balance pressured, hoping their resident clairvoyant could come up with some answers.

"An outside helper? No, there was never anyone helping Game Hiiro and Eito, it was just them in the movie," Kingston stumbled, brows furrowed as she tried racking her brain to find a solution to the new equation given.

But he thoughts were interrupted by hearing an alarm coming from Hiiro's CR-issued stethoscope that doubled as a communicator, the surgeon wrapping it around him and turning on the speaker. "Hai. CR division."

 _"Tell the psycho I held up my end of the deal,"_ came Taiga's voice. _"Xevious is back, and they are **pissed.** "_

"Mou, now of all times?!" Kingston moaned. "Ok, Hiiro, yell at me for giving orders later, for now, take Hammy and Balance with you into town and see what you can do. And Hammy, before you say anything about me jumping in, Naaga and I will stay here and keep tabs on Chou Taisen. If this has anything to do with them, we need eyes on both fronts. But contact the others on your way out. We'll see what we can do on our end."

"Be careful, both of you," Hammy warned, hugging the younger girl while Balance and Naaga did their special handshake before the three ran off, much to Hiiro's irritation with the added company while the silver and white rangers booked it for the roof to see the damage for themselves.

Just as Hiiro and the two Kyuurangers left the hospital, Emu and his team materialized back into the real world on the clifftops nearby. A view that also granted them a front row seat of the carnage below.

The Xevius forces had returned with a vengeance, the smaller drones tripled in number and causing all forms of chaos and destruction. Civilians caught in the crossfire, buildings, and industries crumbling under fire, fires, and carnage scattered everywhere in sight. Put just, something no hero could bear to watch without fighting back.

"Emu, options, anytime now," Micchi pressured, a little agitated and anxious just towards the sight.

"Ok ok, uh, well, the GoRiders have access to every power the Superheroes possess. Maybe we can summon their heavy artillery or something? Maybe a giant mecha or two?"

"That's a start, but one problem. How?" Specter asked irritatedly.

As if an answer, two cards digitized into the intern's palm, both having pictures of giant mechanisms of all shapes and sizes. Labeled on the top of each card was _Rider Machines_ and _Sentai Machines_ respectively.

"Well, I guess this is how," Emu figured, shrugging before throwing the cards in the air to activate them.

In a wave of blue pixels, giant ships and mechanisms from past Toku shows roared through the air, be it the DenLiner charging alongside the Gokai Galleon, Magi Dragon flying next to the Doran Castle, or even the very first Sentai Machine of the Gorengers, Variblune, hovering through the air. The cavalry had arrived, and the heroes were ready to get this shindig started.

"Oh. Hell. Yes." Emu grinned.

Instantly, the five members moon jumped through the sky, each landing on their giant fighter. The machines wasted no time, raining down counterfire and obliterating any Xevious drones that caught the pilots eye.

The Galleon, piloted by Ahim, was taking down the swarms with little effort, aided by Kotoha and the DenLiner's defenses. Micchi and MagiDragon were perfect deflectors against the fortress defenses, while Makoto and Castle Doran were handling the offense.

Emu had taken control of the Variblune, bobbing and weaving through the air as Emu locked onto his target, circling the bottom of the fortress and the exposed core, indicating the other mechs to launch the heavy artillery towards it. And fire them they did, releasing a barrage of flames and counter fire right for the center, cracking and shattering the exposed core, finally destroying the fortress and clearing Xevious once and for all, AV announcing it in pure glee.

After landing near a crowd of onlookers, the group once again celebrated their victory, before all of them suddenly demorphed unwillingly. At first, the game heroes checked their forms, expecting to vanish into card format any second, until AV spoke up again, though this time with much less good news.

 _"Now, the bonus stage starts!"_

"Bonus stage?!" Emu panicked, frantically looking for indicators of the next battle. "Did you guys know about this?"

"No, we had no idea," Kotoha answered.

Catching a projection of the Chou Taisen screen on a building nearby, the group watched as the animation began to change, the image of the Earth in the background turning purple, while a black symbol rose above it.

To some, a very familiar symbol.

"Emu-san, that is the symbol the newcomer was wearing!" Ahim cried.

The animation began to change once again, creating images of heroes fighting against monsters and hundreds of alien soldiers, before the blue pixels washed down onto the debris-filled concrete below. Dozens upon dozens of monsters crowded the streets, the soldiers swinging their weapons tauntingly as the generals waited patiently behind and the crowds began to panic.

Another blue light zoomed into reality, landing on a building rooftop and taking humanoid form. The being looked humanoid, a male with wavy red hair, dressed in purple and blood red, royal garb, a silk cape fluttering in the wind. What was supposed to be an eye was scarred and the pupil was white, but the way he held himself was in a cocky, almost proud air.

But it wasn't the new appearance that introduced himself, but the game heroes.

"Emu that's him! He's the one who's working with Hiiro!" Micchi pointed.

"Ahh, so you recognize my greatness," Evil Dude grinned, his teeth looking as sharp as fangs.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pyxlanis, Karo to the Pyxis system and now, destroyer of your precious Earth in the name of Jack Matter!"

The crowd gasped, having heard about the Jack Matter invasion previously but never witnessing them until now. "You see, under the glorious Shogun Don Armage, he has ordered that your little backwater rock is to become obliterated. Now normally for an empire so grand, this should prove to be of little effort. But time and time again, we would run into one complication after another. The reason? You so-called 'heroes.' But when I first came here I thought, why bother wasting my time with brute force, as those before me have tried and failed? No, I decided to take a different approach and see what allies I could find to aid in our cause. And look what I just happened to stumble upon."

As he spoke, the various footsoldiers growled and cried, eager to begin their rampage.

"With none of the nuisances of Rebellion interfering with my plans, gathering an army in the game world to conquer Earth was child's play. Best of all, that idiot of a Rider and his emotionless blank slate of a child ward played right into my hands! Now I can avenge my previous comrades and claim the destruction of your world in one fell swoop!"

And unsheathing his double katanas, Pyxlanis aimed a beam straight for a rubble-collapsed skyscraper, and with one swing, managed to make it disintegrate into nothing.

Ex-Aid's team watched in shock, quickly turning their anger and disgust in the Jack Matter lackey. "Do you realize what you're doing?!" Emu screamed.

"Oh, indeed I do. And I'm enjoying every second of it!" Pyxlanis cheered, his fangs glinting in the sun. "But I'm afraid I no longer need any of you. And I do believe my former partner would make much better use of you naive heroes. But know this before I banish you miserable lot. The time of heroes on this planet is over. Now, this is our stage!"

 _"Thank you, Chou Super Hero!"_ AV rang, and much to the horror of all who witnessed, Team Ex-Aid pixelized and vanished into thin air. Leaving them entirely vulnerable to the onslaught of revived Toku villains.

" _Saa, IKE!"_

All the while, two Kyuurangers watched everything unfold from what felt like a world away. Naaga had immediately tried contacting the others, but whatever was happening with Pyxlanis was also cutting them off from communications off-world, leaving them stranded and data blind.

Chaos, mass hysteria, and destruction rained through the air, and with everything crumbling down around them, the outsider could only think of one appropriate response.

"Well shit."


	10. Movie 1: Chou Taisen Part 3

**Hey everybody, little drained as I'm writing this so fair warning. Been replaying Detroit: Become Human, but I finished my second run.**

 **Not to mention that E3 was insane, and while I watched it via live stream, there was so much cool stuff. I mean, the Sacrifice for Warframe, Forsaken for Destiny 2, pretty much EVERYTHING for Kingdom Hearts 3! It is an excellent time to be a gamer!**

 **And to add to the news, I FINALLY GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! HALLELUJAH BABY! WHHOOOOOOOO!**

 **Whew, ok, I'm better. In other news, the final part of my first ever movie chapters! Quick shoutout to LinaHerondale, thanks so much for the support! I won't keep you waiting any longer, let's finish this!**

* * *

Chaos, mass hysteria, terror the likes of which were unmatched by usual standards. Monsters and their minions of years gone past rampaged through the streets, devastating everything in their wake.

So, another day in the life of the Toku universe.

Witnesses to the said invasion were the green and gold Kyuurangers alongside the RPG Game Rider, all of them watching in horror as the scene unfolded.

"Ok, now what do you wanna bet this is what Kingston was trying to prevent?" Balance asked warily, though the other two didn't warrant an answer at first.

"Boys, any ideas on how to beat this?" Hammy hoped, frantically looking around for any possible options.

"Well, I can give you the obvious answer," came another voice, and the trio turned to see none other than Snipe reappear. "Is the psycho still around?"

"Don't talk about her like that," Hammy fumed, death staring despite the height difference.

"*Sigh* look, Brave, unless we sever the connection between the games and reality, that asshole wins, and our world ends."

Hiiro, catching the hint, took Balance aside as he began to stalk off. "You say you can control technology yes? You might be able to assist me."

"Whoa whoa, easy on the paint job! I'll lend a hand, no need to pull. Chan-Hammy, let's leave this to them for now, come on!"

"Wait, 'them'? What do you-" Hammy started. But her eye then caught another figure walking towards Taiga. A male form wearing a black coat with brightly colored wires hanging from the waistline, purple ribbons hanging over one shoulder, bright pixel-themed clothes and a pastel-colored block necklace. His hair was a bit like Emu's only messier, a bit longer and more curly, and the man himself had a bright smile as if he saw everything around him as a game.

"My heart's dancing," the newcomer grinned, Taiga referring to him as someone called Paradox. "I want to enjoy this game too."

Taiga didn't seem pleased working alongside this 'Paradox', but catching Hammy out of the corner of his eye and recalling his younger friend, or more specifically, her retributions toward him, he decided to play along for now and focus on the battle ahead, pulling out his base Gashat as well as the shared Level 5 Gashat. Paradox, meanwhile, pulled out a thick blue Gashat known as the Gashat Gear Duel, flipping the yellow switch downward towards one of the two sides.

 **Bang Bang Shooting! Drago Knight Hunter! Z!** "Tactics Level 5. **Henshin.** "

 **Perfect Puzzle!** " **Henshin.** "

 **GASHATTO! GACCHAN! Level UP! Drago Knight Hunter~! Z!**

 **Dual UP! Perfect Puzzle!**

And with a sweep of the game screens, Kamen Rider Snipe and Paradox formed.

Snipe still had his previous Level 2 base form, but the added Drago Knight form gave him a full armor attachment, adding an armor reminiscent of a black dragon, the helmet looking like the head opening its jaws to the mask underneath, along spiked back armor ending in a tail, thicker limb armor, and extended striped blades on his arms.

Kamen Rider Paradox still kept the Game Rider aesthetic, with pastel blue and golden armor on a black and white pixel base. His status bar on his chest looked like puzzle pieces, his shoulder pads were much bulkier than average, and his yellow eyes looked angrier than the other Riders.

Hammy watched anxiously as the two charged headfirst into battle, dodging and leaping over debris, trying to choose her priorities, and ultimately chasing after Hiiro and Balance, leaving the two Riders to fend on their own.

"Ooh, it seems some more pesky heroes have crawled out of the woodwork," Pyxlanis sneered from his rooftop perch. "Well, this should be entertaining at least. Go on then, crush them into dust!"

Snipe and Paradox dived straight in, sweeping any foes they could reach. Paradox, using his puzzle ability, pulled in all of the nearby summoned power up medals and like a maestro with his orchestra, swapped the coins through the air, pulling down an activating a flexibility medal and making his limbs stretch to ridiculous lengths, which also came in handy for crowd control. Snipe was using a much more feral technique than before, using his arm blades to mow down any nearby minions, and even extending the tail on his armor to sweep away any stragglers.

"You guys may be fun to beat, but no one messes with my games! _Ikuze!_ " Paradox cheered.

"Ex-Aid, hurry the hell up," Taiga grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

Back in the game world, Emu and his GoRider team bolted through another stage filled with the digital eight statues, an abandoned amusement park of sorts, desperately looking for Eito and Game Hiiro for any explanation.

"Dammit, he has to be here somewhere," Micchi swore, checking the higher perch points. "This is one of the only stages he likes. If Eito went anywhere with Hiiro outside the hospital, it would be here."

"Hiiro-san, please! Why is this happening?!" Kotoha shouted in an attempt to lure the game world master out.

"For Buddha's sake, Hiiro, enough with the cat and mouse!" Makoto yelled, fed up with chasing the two down.

"Ah! _Minna-san,_ look there!" Ahim pointed. What the princess was referring to was the merry go round turning on all on its own, the heroes spotting the golden lights of the bulbs through the fog.

Along with Eito sitting on the railing, staring at them all, Alice's lightning ball still in hand. And sure enough, his loyal guardian strolled in front of him, his ever-present frown firmly in place.

"You know, I thought you were all supposed to be smart," Game Hiiro glowered. "Don't you see? All of this is and has been for Eito.

'I wasn't able to return Eito to the real world. No matter all my attempts, the code just wouldn't let him leave, and the connection refused to open for him. So there is only one way left. If we cannot bring him to the real world, then we will make this place the real world."

"But there's no possible way you can do that!" Emu reasoned.

"There is," Eito began, reminding all of them of his presence.

"By destroying the real world," Game Hiiro finished. "But for that, we needed someone on the outside. Someone besides the Bugsters who could travel back and forth without the need of the connection. And thus, Pyxlanis was the answer to our call. He was someone who was a master of traveling through technology, as well as deciphering its codes and connections.

'He was able to assist me in connecting the two planes, in exchange for complete access of all of the bonus stage and whatever was inside."

"Hiiro, have you lost your mind?!" Micchi roared. "Pyxlanis is using you! He's using us and our game! He doesn't care about Eito or anyone besides himself for that matter! We heard him ourselves!"

Despite his fellow game heroes' pleas, it seemed like Hiiro could care less, as he and Eito vanished into the fog, reappearing behind the group as Poppy and the customs watched from a bridge nearby.

"Pyxlanis managed to bring Eito's old games to life as well as deliver your friends to my realm, luring you in to play. Now that you've activated the bonus stage, he's kept his end of the deal. All that's left is for him and his forces to destroy the real world, and this will be all that's left. Pyxlanis will have his petty conquest, and Eito will be free of the constraints of the game world."

"Hiiro-san," Ahim pleaded, "Surely you must see the reasoning behind this method is causing harm to innocents who have never caused Eito-kun or us any harm. Surely you can't ignore that!"

Emu didn't say anything, dumbstruck by what was in front of him. Game Hiiro noticed this, taking advantage of the supposed weakness. "I told you time and time again about what happens with doctors getting too close to their patients. This suffering is the result."

By this point, Karone and Alice, having overheard everything, had come from behind and were gearing up alongside Team Ex-Aid, looking none too pleased by the game master's cold revelations. However, the genius gamer stayed quiet at first, his mood sullen and his head down.

"As you said, I want to get close to my patients. But Eito-kun, is this really what you want? Do you want to destroy the real world?"

Eito said nothing, his eyes downcast as he stared at his present. "That goes without saying," Game Hiiro replied.

"You know Hiiro, last I checked, guardian or not, you're not Eito's mouthpiece," Makoto growled.

"Makoto-san is right. I want to hear it from Eito-kun himself," Emu argued.

Once again, Eito remained silent. "Let's go," Game Hiiro ordered.

Emu desperately tried going after the pair, only to be met by an energy shockwave, flinging him back and slamming him against the poles of the merry go round, collapsing to the pavement as those near him came to help while Eito and Game Hiiro walked off, vanishing into thin air.

"Emu-san, _daijobu?_ " Kotoha fretted, checking for any bruising. While Emu didn't show any physical injuries, the intern was still in pain, clutching his chest from the shockwave's blow and writhing from slamming against the pole.

Karone was checking their surroundings just in case, by some miracle, Eito might've still been nearby, while Alice was attempting to prop Emu up and ease his pain. The alicorn humanoid was anxious and worried for him, despite not knowing Emu long, and she hated seeing anyone suffer. But an idea soon formed in her mind, and holding her hands over him, she closed her eyes, and her horn began to glow.

A white light started pulsing from her palms, bathing Emu in its glow as he suddenly began to relax, the pain somehow receding. Until finally, Alice breathed a heavy sigh, and the light faded, while Emu straightened with no effort, staring in shock at the amethyst ranger.

"Alice-san, how did you...?" Emu trailed off, at a loss for words.

"When Kingston bestowed my kyuutama with a capability for magic, she also created a healing spell that I can cast. That was my first attempt at performing it, but I'm thankful it was successful," Alice smiled, a little tired but proud with the results nonetheless.

" _Arigatou,_ " Emu grinned, pulling her up alongside them as the group tried to plan their next move. "Ok, you all know this world's Hiiro-san a lot better than I do. Where would he take Eito from here?"

"No doubt back to the hospital," Makoto answered. "He also keeps anything Eito's worked on in the game world there. I'll bet you anything that's where the connection to your world is."

"Wait, the connection?" Karone asked, remembering something from her time in the game hospital. "When Kiriya and Ucchi took us there, I saw a light coming from the roof. When I asked them what it was, neither of them knew and said that Hiiro-san wouldn't tell them. That could be where he's keeping the link."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

The heroes started at hearing the new and somehow familiar voice, turning towards Poppy by the bridge. Accompanied by two silver and white Kyuurangers pulled through the link by the pink Bugster, the white ranger grinning a devilish smirk.

"We got ourselves a mission, and Naaga and I want to share a few words with our resident programmer as well. So, shall we get a move on?"

* * *

Movie 1: Chou Taisen Part 3-The Final Stand

* * *

Back in the real world, Hiiro led the ML thief into his apartment while explaining his plan.

"I was able to confiscate Eito's computer after he disappeared. No one wanted to touch it out of fear of sharing his supposed fate," he called from his bedroom. "If the original code for Chou Taisen is still in this laptop, then the virus that pulled him in should be here as well. Since this is a different strain of the virus than the one I'm immune to, then I should be able to enter the game the same way Eito did. But I don't know how to access the code."

"So you want me to use my little techno touch to search the code and infect you with the virus and pull you in to find Eito-kun?" Balance guessed, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Can you do it?"

"Easy peasy! Let me at it."

"Wait, Balance, are we sure this is such a good idea?" Hammy asked, having come in a little behind the two. "There's an entire army out there, and I haven't been able to get through to Shirei and the others. Shouldn't we be focusing on what's in front of us?"

"We are," Hiiro argued. "Do it."

Balance then stretched out a wire from his arm, connecting it into the keyboard as his eyes began to glow and the screen lit up with bright green numbers, the code running faster then Hiiro could track. Eventually, Balance found the strain of data that was different from the rest, and the numbers started blurring together.

"Alright, I found it. You sure 'bout this, Mr. Surgeon?" he asked.

"This is our best chance at success in the operation. Send me in."

"Balance wait-!"

But it was too late. No sooner had Hiiro given the order that his body began to fizz and glitch, before the virus took hold in a bright blue glow, wrapping around the surgeon and pulling him into the screen, vanishing right before their eyes.

"Don't worry, Chan-Hammy. Hiiro may seem a bit cold, and static, and seriously, would it kill him to look someone in the eye-"

"Balance, your point?"

"Oh right, sorry. But in the end, Hiiro's got his mission, and we have to trust that he can handle it on his own. Meantime, you said yourself there's a whole mess of creepy crawlies out there. And I checked our blasters, that Karo is blocking all outgoing beacons, so we can't contact the crew. So what do you say we show those naughty little abominations whose boss around here?"

* * *

A hospital. Green tint. But the hallways, though a bit blurry, seem familiar. It was then that Hiiro realized they should. He had landed back in CR. But something felt different. Off, even. Wherever he was wasn't his workplace. Or his world.

"So. You came to my domain."

A wave of energy shoved him back, pinning him against the wall. The strength of his lungs disappeared all at once, and his limbs felt like weights, almost unresponsive no matter how he tried fighting the force that locked him against the green walls.

But despite having the wind knocked out of him, Hiiro managed to focus on the eerily familiar silhouette stalking towards him. Even with the stray bang and the dark clothing, it was like looking in a dark mirror as his game counterpart slowly approached, and from the look on his face, he was _pissed off._

"You know, I've been waiting to see you face to face," Game Hiiro began, eyeing his real world double. "I will admit that while neither of us is exactly the curious type, it fascinates me how someone so similar to myself can be so different from me all the same. To abandon some belief or even an innocent for the sake of saving face, and always running away from your past."

Hiiro's eyes never left the dark-suited man, struggling to speak while trying to catch his breath.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that's quite a nasty habit there, Hiiro. You're always running from your mistakes, your faults. Denying any misconception thrown your way, and for what? For a reputation?"

"How can you talk? You're the same as me," Hiiro grated through his teeth.

Game Hiiro death stared, growling and gripping the surgeon's throat with one hand.

"You and I are _nothing_ alike _._ Because unlike you, I don't try to erase my past to uphold my status. You _abandoned_ Eito when he was in your care, and thanks to you standing by and doing nothing, he's trapped in this world. I hope you realize that now, your world is in shambles so that he can live in a world that doesn't shun him for what he is. I hope you realize that you can't escape your feelings, no matter how much you try to hide behind that facade of caring less for those around you. You can't run from your regret, and you can't run from reality!"

The force kept pressing harder with every second, before in one massive push, Hiiro smashed through the wall, tossed to the tile floor as the green tint dissipated and his game clone walked through as if nothing had happened.

"Face it. The way you are now, there's no possible way you can beat me."

The air finally returned to his systems as he stood, hearing the familiar click of the Gamer Driver snapping on and the activation of a Gashat.

 **Taddle Legacy!**

" **Henshin.** "

 **GASHATTO! Gacchan! Level UP! Pursue History! Awaken, Knight! Taddle Legacy!**

Hiiro himself was not one to back down from a fight, pulling out his Driver along with a red Gashat looking similar to Paradox's, though painted red and with two different games on the switch.

"Skill Level 50."

 **Taddle Fantasy!** " **Henshin.** "

 **Dual GASHATTO! Let's go! King of Fantasy! Gacchan! Dual UP! Pursue Wander RPG! Taddle Fantasy~!**

The Demon King versus the White Knight. So alike, and yet so apart from one another all the same. Two Gashacon swords appeared, and in an instant, metal began to clash as the two Braves crossed steel, occasionally using any stable medical equipment as high ground or cover. But the Demon King was at a disadvantage from his disorientation, and the White Knight continued slashing away, sparks flying from the crimson and purple armor.

* * *

In reality, Paradox and Snipe were still going at it, Pyxlanis supplying no small amount of reinforcements for the two Riders as Hammy and Balance finally arrived.

"Well, we can't just leave a Karo to his fun without jumping in, ne, Chan-Hammy?"

"Of course not! Let's show that freak what the Rebellion's made of!"

 **Tenbin/Chamaeleon Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

"Ahh, if it isn't the bane of our glorious Shogun themselves," Pyxlanis called from his perch. "Though you seem to be a few members short. What happened, did the freaks of Rebellion finally realize their endeavors were pointless against our might?"

"Remind me to punch him right in the throat when I get the chance," Hammy growled, pulling out her Kyu Rapier while Balance summoned his crossbow.

"Duly noted, but save some for me. Let's get this party started!"

"Very well! Eliminate them!"

Neither ranger wasted a second, the two making a deadly duo with Hammy's ninjutsu and swordplay mixed with Balance's expert aim, even landing some trick shots on stragglers while the ninja dealt with the generals. But while the two were able to succeed reasonably easily against the grunts at first, the problem came in sheer numbers, as there seemed to be no end of the game villains no matter where they turned. And it was this dilemma that nearly did them in, as Hammy was knocked back by two Shocker generals and Balance found himself surrounded and unable to reach her in time.

Thankfully, it seemed that not only the villains were in reality as just when one of the generals was about to crack his whip, but two familiar figures also appeared, shielding Hammy with their weapons and pushing them back.

"Ucchi! Kiriya!"

"Allow us to assist you, Hammy-dono!"

"Yeah, what he said. Can't let you have all the fun after all."

 **Backsou Bike! Giri-Giri Chambara!** "3rd gear. **Henshin.** "

 **GASHATTO! Gacchan! Level UP! Backsou Bike~! I gotcha! Giri-Giri Chambara~!**

" **Brave In!** " Ucchi called, clicking a battery of some kind before locking it into his wrist brace.

 **Gabu Gaburincho! Pteragordon!**

"Now bravely! **Kyoryuu Change! Fire!** "

A pull of the switch released a spiritual head of a golden pterodactyl, flying through the air before opening its mouth and clamping down on Ucchi, forming his suit in a flash of gold energy.

" **The Thundering Brave! Kyoryuu Gold!** "

" **Kamen Rider Lazer!** "

"The wrath of the heavens shall cut down evil! It is going to get wild! Just try and stop me!"

"Let's take these assholes for a ride!"

* * *

After the mini-reunion with the outsider and her customs, as well as her calming down from fangirling towards Emu's team, the group began booking it for the hospital, the midnight aura pulling them in like a beacon.

But the troubles soon began as just when their goal was literally on the horizon, the music started blaring from out of nowhere, and the blue pixel wave washed over the area, pushing everyone but Emu and the customs back.

"No no no, not now!" Kingston moaned, banging on the barrier. "Guys, get back! Hurry!"

 _"Hero Battle Stage On! Team Ex-Aid VS A! Ma! Zon!"_

Leaping from the spiral staircase, the three barely managed to jump aside as a green Rider of some sort eyed them down, looking almost feral in appearance.

"You guys go on ahead! We'll handle this!" Emu called.

"Emu please, we can't just-"

"Kingston, it'll be alright," Karone soothed. "Remember what you told us."

"Even when apart, our hearts are one," Alice added. "We'll catch up to you soon!"

" _Wakatta!_ " Poppy resolved. "Come on, _Minna_!"

"Ah mou! Alright fine, but please, be careful! And Emu, choose your Gashat wisely! They're only giving you one form!"

And with that, the group of seven continued onward. But as they left, AV spoke up again and another feral Rider, this one colored blood red, appeared behind them. _"And! A! Ma! Zon!"_

"Oh great, two of them?" Karone groaned.

 _"And! A! Ma! Zon!"_

 _"Abunai!"_ Alice cried, shoving the two aside as a third Rider lept from higher up the stairway, colored dark blue and white. Three on three and Emu figured these three weren't much like their other Rider friends they had met.

"Ok, starting to see why Kingston was worried. At least it's an even fight?"

 _"Team Ex-Aid's HP is 10. The Amazons have 10,000 HP!"_

"Oh come on!" the intern groaned. "Alright alright, let's get this over and done. You two ready?"

"Bring it on, baby," Karone grinned, her smile almost as feral as the Riders when the three pulled out their Henshin trinkets.

 **Mighty Brothers! Double X!** " **Henshin!** "

 **Double Gashatto! Gacchan! Level UP! Mighty Brothers! X!**

 **Kitsune/Alicorn Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

But when Emu closed his Driver and tried activating his Level 20 form, nothing happened. "Um, Emu-san, are you sure this is the appropriate fighting attire?" Alice asked.

 _"Also, players are not allowed to level up!"_

"Ok, are they just trying to screw us over at this point?" Karone groaned, her tails stiffening.

"Can't be helped, I guess. Alright girls, let's show these Amazons what we've got!"

 _"Battle Ready? GO!"_

The Amazons were a ruthless trio, cornering Ex-Aid and triple teaming him, with the intern already at a disadvantage due to his blocky armor. And while the two Kyuurangers seemed to have somewhat of an easier time, all of them were on edge to avoid taking hits and lowering their HP.

While this went on, Poppy, the remaining Kyuurangers and the rest of Team Ex-Aid bolted through the barren streets, the run-down hospital finally in sight.

"Is there anything we should be aware of before entering the enemy's domain?" Naaga asked, eyeing their surroundings.

"What do you mean?" Came Kotoha's voice.

"I think my silver teammate means along the lines of traps, triggered areas-"

"RRAAAGH!"

"-...Reinforcements."

The heroes once again let aside as four new figures appeared from the rooftop, all of them in black with darker colored highlights of blue, black, yellow and pink. They almost resembled rangers. Psychotic rangers.

"Oh, for-the Nezirangers?! Seriously?!" Kingston cried.

"Guess it's our turn then," Micchi figured. "You three head to the roof, we'll take on these guys."

"Understood," Naaga agreed as the three ran inside, dodging any cheap throws as they booked it for the top.

" **Ippistsu Sojou!** " " **Gokai Change!** " " **Henshin!** "

After what felt like an endless amount of mazes and floors, the three remaining heroes reached the hospital rooftop, though slightly different with a bleaker view, the figure eight statues littering the concrete and no helicopter pad. But the glaring difference was the thin blue beacon of light shooting into the blackened sky.

"That light, I've seen it somewhere before," Naaga realized.

"Its the light that was around those who travel from the game world to reality!" Poppy figured.

"Then we've hit the jackpot. Alright, how do we bust this thing and help Eito?" Kingston asked, ready to pull out her swords and land a devastating blow.

As if a response, the beacon began to flicker and fizz, before a burst of lightning zapped the outsider square in the chest, sending her flying backward, much to her friends' horror.

"I made that. I don't want you touching it," came a young boy's voice. Naaga and Poppy turned to see Eito himself walking their way, the lightning ball curled into his hand. "I made it so they could leave the game world for me and destroy reality. You shouldn't touch what's not yours."

Another zap crackled through the air, shocking the outsider until she cried out in pain. But before either of her friends could reach her, another bolt zapped the both of them, the blue beacon shooting out two beams of light and pinning their arms, forcing them to kneel to Eito's height and tethering them to the data stream, immobilizing them.

"Naaga, Poppy!" Kingston cried, but was shoved back down by another bolt shocking her for good measure.

* * *

In reality, Hammy was continuing her fight against the game villains alongside her companions, but the sheer number was draining all of them.

"Ne, you still kicking?" Balance moaned, shooting two energy arrows while kneeling beside his humanoid teammate.

"Of course I am! We can't stop now, so let's finish this!" Hammy yelled, war crying and activating her weapon impact, destroying some of the generals before more of them retaliated and slashed all four of them to the ground. But they were quickly pushed back by some old friends.

" **All-Star Impact!** "

A pink blur zoomed through the air, following the energy blast with sharpshooting precision, blowing up a few grunts as three heroes in orange, blue and black appeared and supported the fallen.

" _Minna,_ you came! _Hitakore!_ " Hammy cheered. "How'd you guys find us?"

"We figured something was up when we couldn't reach you through comms. Took us a while to pinpoint the exact location, but here we are. Didn't think we were looking at facing a Karo though," Stinger mused, his Kyu Spear prepped at the helm.

"Hope you don't mind us crashing this little party a'yours, Hammy!" Champ joked, rolling his shoulders and itching to join in.

"Hey, a party's no fun without the crashers!" Balance teased.

"Alright then. _Kakugo shisaiya!_ " Garu howled, and the renewed vigor charged all of them into battle, while also catching the Karo's attention.

"Hmm, so, they're getting serious. Very well. I suppose its time I joined in the fun!"

* * *

Kingston howled and cried as the electric bursts flew through her veins, writhing in pain from the burns they left behind.

Naaga was pulling and squirming against the beacon with all his might, desperate to reach his blue-eyed friend and furious at seeing her in pain. But his struggles only made Eito release another bolt, making her howl even louder.

"Kingston!" Poppy cried. "Eito-kun, please! Let us go! She can't go on like this much longer!"

"What did you even come for?" Eito asked, his features a blank slate as he spoke.

"I wanted to speak with you," Naaga reasoned, trying to calm himself enough to level with the boy.

"About what?"

"I'm from the Hebitsukai system. I don't have any emotions. I'm like you."

"So?"

"I want to know, why you became like that."

"I'm not sure. It's just that I don't find anything interesting. I've never felt excited, or upset, or angry about anything."

"Eito-kun, don't you realize that your Hiiro instigated this fight for your sake?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Eito...I will stop this." Naaga resolved.

"Why?"

Kingston gasped for breath as she raised her head, staring at Naaga as he seemed dumbstruck. "Why...?"

"If you don't have emotions, then you can't feel anything right? Even if the real world vanishes."

"Don't...talk about him- _gasp_ -like that," Kingston panted, barely able to rise to her knees.

"That might be true," Naaga supposed, much to Poppy's shock.

"But that doesn't...mean its impossible for him- _cough_ -to feel."

* * *

 _"Ex-Aid has 3 HP left! Will he and the Kyuurangers pull through?"_

Karone and Emu were scrambling up the stairs, Emu stopping at every floor and smashing through the walls as if looking for something. Alice was flying outward by a few feet, keeping her distance and trying to keep the Amazons at bay for as long as she could.

"Emu, I hope you know what you're doing," Karone grated as flames spewed from her palms, Amazon Alpha and Omega retreating before pursuing them again.

"Karone, trust me, I have to-ah dammit! Not here either!" he yelled as the wall he smashed had nothing inside before climbing the steps, the kitsune hot on his heels. Alice meanwhile, was taking the initiative, grabbing Neo and Alpha with her telekinesis and throwing them back down to the pavement, leaving only Amazon Omega close to Ex-Aid.

"Come on! It has to be here somewhere!" Emu cried as his strange tangent once again left him with nothing.

"Um, Minna-san, I think we have a problem," Alice called. And when the two looked down, they met the sight of Alpha and Neo climbing the rails and catching up to them at an alarming rate. "Emu-san, if you could speed your process along, it would be much appreciated!"

"Ok, ok, come on come on come on-YES!" He cheered. "I found it!"

When the confusion of all brought them to look inside, what was behind the most recent wall Emu had smashed in was a dark blue power-up coin. "I once mastered every beat-em-up game. So I thought there would be a secret item here too!"

But before he had the chance to activate it, Amazon Omega kicked it out of his hand and sent the chibi Rider flying, plummeting to his doom with 1 HP left.

"Emu/san!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the two Kyuurangers dove after him, Karone landing safely nearby while Alice used her wings. Emu had fallen in the back of an abandoned pick up truck, legs splayed and unresponsive. The three Amazons landed near him, the Amazons confident he died from the impact. But to the shock of the Amazons and relief of the Kyuurangers, Ex-Aid stood up right as rain, cheering, "I'm back!"

And in an instant, the power up coin raised Ex-Aid's HP bar all the way to the top, Karone and Alice feeling a surge of energy replenish them, while the Amazons stumbled, looking half dead.

 _"Team Ex-Aid's HP is 10,000! The Amazons have 1 HP!"_

"Shall we, ladies!"

"Oh ho ho yeah! BURN BABY!"

"Time for a finale!"

With a Rider kick, a flame punch and a magic burst from Alice's horn, the Amazons were finally defeated, vanishing into card form and flying off.

 _Winner: Team Ex-Aid!"_

"Ok, now, let's get going before-"

 _"Hero Battle Stage On!"_

Much to their horror, walking menacingly in the distance, the trio turned to see three more enemies standing in their path. Team Dark Rider.

"Seriously?"

* * *

As all of these events were unfolding, the Demon King and the White Knight were unrelenting in their battle, but the White Knight was pulling through. No matter how the Demon King tried to counter, his game counterpart always had a comeback. If this went on much longer, Hiiro knew he would face defeat.

"You, who regretted running from the past and reality...Why do you stand in my way?" the White Knight growled.

"I do not regret anything!" the Demon King retorted. "And you seem to be the hypocritical type. I'm not running from the past or reality. You and Eito are!"

The Demon King charged, sword glinting in the light, but the White Knight was quick to his tricks and parried, sending him hurtling to the ground.

* * *

In reality, Ucchi and Hammy were having a hell of a time, Kiriya and the rest of the Kyuurangers having to deal with the fodder. Pyxlanis had indeed joined the fray, overwhelming the two with his sheer force of will, not helped by their exhaustion from the constant battling previously.

"Huh. And here I've heard that heroes are supposed to be a challenge," the Pyxis Karo mocked. "When in reality, all you are is just a thorn in my side!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Poppy asked, trying to use logic and reason with the young boy while distracting him from his lightning tirade. "At this rate, the real world will be destroyed."

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"So far, there hasn't been one good thing about the real world. And there won't be in the future. So I don't care."

"What about those you've met?" the Bugster inquired. "Emu is fighting right now so that he can see you again! Hiiro is fighting his way up to see you, too! Alice and Karone, and even the same heroes of your game are fighting for your sake! You say there's nothing in the real world, but they are a reality! They are battling with their lives at stake, wanting to connect with you, Eito-kun! Do you still not feel anything?"

Eito was silent, seeming to ponder the pink Bugster's words, staring at the hand he had made the promise to Emu with, before turning back to her with a blank expression.

"No. They're just trying to protect the real world. Even my game heroes in a way. So I don't feel anything for them."

 _"Bullshit!"_

All of them turned to see Kingston staggering to her knees, eyes locked on the young boy.

"You do not get to talk like you feel nothing for them, Eito. You claim that you could care less about what happens, but you're still keeping the one thing that connects you with them right now!"

Eito looked down at his ball, the lightning bolts still crackling inside.

"If you didn't care about them, you wouldn't have that anymore. That's the one thing that connects you to the people who care about you, Eito. The one object that's proof that you want to remember them, and the memories you made alongside them. So the fact that you claim to not care about any of them is complete bullshit!

'But you seem to like being the smartest one in the room. You want to prove I'm wrong, then do it. Prove me wrong and smash that gift."

Eito gripped the ball as tight as he could, but for some reason, he couldn't do it. He couldn't destroy something as simple as a toy given to him as a meaningless present. He stared at the girl in front of him, her blue eyes softening.

And fired another lightning bolt.

She reared back, the currents running hotter than ever, her blood boiling as she felt the lightning tearing her apart. The howl that clawed from her throat seemed to reach the heavens, and everyone in the game world heard her cries.

Poppy watched once again in horror, desperate to break her binds, but Naaga kneeled dumbstruck. And when Eito finally relented and let the girl breath, they both looked to see a sight one of them thought impossible.

They watched Naaga cry.

"Tell me," he began, his voice quivering as the tears fell. "What is this warm liquid?"

"T-tears, Naaga," Kingston choked out, her voice sounding drenched in pain as she cried a bit herself. "Those are tears."

"They flow when you're sad or happy," Poppy explained.

"Are you that sad about reality disappearing?" Eito asked, a little taken aback towards the sight.

"No. I'm sad for you. You are me. You can't smile. You can't cry. You can't get angry. I don't know why. But when I see you doing what you're doing, this happens. No. It happens when I see _you_."

* * *

The Demon King and the White Knight were still clashing steel, though now it seemed the Demon King was gaining an edge.

"What did you mean that Eito and I are running away?" Game Hiiro pushed as their swords locked, both of them ending up flying through a wall.

"If it doesn't matter, then why is he trying to destroy reality?! Face it! That's running away! And you're just running with him! You're no doctor; you're just a coward!"

The Demon King regained his ground, cutting straight into the gold and white armor and forcing its bearer to his knees. "You talk a big game, but you couldn't cure Eito either!"

"No."

The Demon King blocked the White Knight's rage steaming from his blade, pushing into his side as he roared, "I only treat those that want a cure! Eito refused back then. And even if that led him to where he is now, if he wants a cure now, I will give it to him! That is my oath!"

The Demon King released his rage in his blows, sparks flying as the White Knight took more and more damage from his enemy. His dark mirror.

"You are just a past me created by Eito after all. I have already overcome that weakness and naïvete! Let me show you..."

Collapsing to the concrete, the White Knight watched as the Demon King prepared to finish him off. "...How strong I have become!"

 **Gaccha! Kimewaza! Gacchan!**

 **Taddle Critical SLASH!**

A purple fire burned from the Demon King as he rose into the air, bursting through the ceiling before gravity reinserted itself, delivering a devasting Rider Kick and defeating the White Knight once and for all.

Both demorphing, the two Hiiros stared each other down, Game Hiiro admitting defeat in his eyes.

"You know, I should've guessed it would end this way," he panted. "After all, you've proven we're the same in many ways."

He pulled out a deck of the cards from before, a blue Gashat as well as a power-up medal from his coat, holding them out to his real-world counterpart.

"I won't be able to take care of Eito in the real world. But you can. Promise me you'll look after him. Please."

Hiiro stumbled to his dark mirror, taking the bundle of offerings in his hand as he watched the game master fade away in a wave of blue pixels. Staring at the offering, Hiiro set his resolve and left for the rooftop.

This operation wasn't over yet.

* * *

"I have obtained friends known as the Kyuurangers. She is one of them. They are a treasure that will cry for me. But now, I want to cry for you."

No one spoke a word; silence filled the air save for Kingston panting and the fizzing of the beacon.

"Eito-kun!" came Emu's voice, the trio along with the rest of Team Ex-Aid arriving from their long battles with no small amount of scars. But while the two customs were glad to see Eito again, that quickly turned into fear at seeing Naaga and Kingston.

"Girls, stay back! That thing can blast at any second!" Kingston cried, the two freezing next to Emu.

As proof, the beacon once again shot out another bolt towards the outsider, though this time Eito didn't seem to control it. The data stream was starting to crackle with excess energy and spark with every passing second.

"Eito-kun. Can you let me cry for you, get mad for you, and laugh for you?"

Once again, the young boy was silent, though he wasn't as passive as before.

"Let's go back to the real world. Together."

"We don't have time for that."

Hiiro came sauntering through them all as if his fight hadn't happened. "The connection is becoming unstable. We have to sever the link now."

"Hiiro-san, we can't just leave Eito-kun! If we cut the link now, he'll be stuck here!"

"And if we don't, it'll become more unstable, and she could die!"

As if adding to his argument, another crackle of lightning broke through, the outsider's screams echoing even louder.

"This is none of your business, intern. I'm going to sever the link."

"The hell it isn't!" Emu yelled, grabbing the surgeon by his coat. "Are you going to abandon the patient? Aren't we doctors for their sake?!"

Hiiro's response was to sucker punch Emu right across, the intern falling flat near Naaga and Poppy. "Are you willing to take the chance and sacrifice her life in the process?" he asked. Another bolt, this one larger than the rest, struck dead center, her howls becoming ear-splitting.

"Shut up and watch."

Emu didn't know what to do but watch to his horror as Hiiro transformed into Brave, pulling out his sword and slashing clean through the blue light.

As if a dissipating fog, the world around them vanished to a clearing near Emu's city, with Hiiro having demorphed and Naaga and Poppy free of the data restraints. Kingston seemed slightly improved as the two customs raced to embrace her, if for a few burns here and there, but there was no sign of the rest of Team Ex-Aid. Or Eito.

"We made it out," Karone realized. "We're in reality."

"But, what about Eito?" Naaga asked.

And despite Emu's calls, the young programmer was nowhere to be found. But they were given another distraction. That of Hammy and Balance flung from a cliff, both of them demorphing and looking exhausted. Upon on the top, Pyxlanis was continuing his tirade on Kiriya and Ucchi, who had to keep the minions at bay while enduring the Karo's endless cheap shots, his fanged smile glinting with glee. But from his view on the cliffs, Pyxlanis then noticed that the damage caused by the game world was becoming undone, with buildings and innocents reappearing.

"So, you little runts managed to sever my connection? No matter. I'll have to use what I've got right here!"

Those that had returned from the game world heard the sounds of the battle nearby but were witnesses to Lazer and Kyoryuu Gold become victims of the Pyxis Karo, crushed under his heel.

"You all seem to want to ruin all my fun, so it's only fair that I take this seriously! But first, let me slip into something a bit more appropriate!"

A blast of blue fire raged from Pyxlanis as he reared back, his humanoid form crumbling into dust as his more monstrous form revealed. His skin was dark blue, and looked like a demonic stag beetle, with two pincer horns coming from his head. His silk cape was still intact, but the rest of his garb was war-torn, but he didn't seem to care as he slashed with his two swords, Ucchi and Kiriya reverting to civilian form by the blow before he jabbed one into each of their sides.

"Ucchi! Kiriya!" the girls cried.

"Brave-dono. We shall leave the rest to you!"

"You got this, Emu! Kick his ass for us!"

"Begone!"

Yanking out his blades and landing the killing blow, the group watched in dismay as Ucchi and Kiriya vanished in blue pixels, their game cards flying off. It was then that the battle became much more apparent, with the rest of the remaining Riders and Kyuurangers fighting ridiculous odds.

"The operation was a success. All that is left is to cleanse these evil pathogens."

"You know, this isn't something I thought I'd say today, but for once, I couldn't agree more," Kingston growled, cracking her bones as she stood. "That motherfucker has messed with us for long enough. Let's show these assholes what happens to villains in the Tokuverse."

 **Mighty Action X! Taddle Quest!**

"Skill Level 2." " **Henshin!** "

 **GASHATTO! Gacchan! Level UP! Mighty Action! X! Taddle Quest~!**

"Hammy-san, Balance-san, are you able to continue?" Alice asked as the two stumbled to their feet.

"We'll be fine, Alice. Naaga, let's show 'em what the BN Thieves can do!"

"Well, you heard him. Let's go!" Hammy yelled.

 **Hebitsukai/Tenbin/Chamaeleon/Kitsune/Alicorn/Amagawa Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

"I've been waiting for all movie to say this. _Omaera no uun, tameshite aruze!_ "

The fight against the game villains began anew, the newcomers annihilating any in their path. Prism, specifically, was a blur on the battlefield, sweeping through foes like a hot knife through butter and looking like she was having the time of her life, thrilled to be finally participating in a battle.

"I know the Taisen movies usually suck, but this is officially one of the coolest moments of my life!" she cheered to no one in particular before resuming her warpath.

Ex-Aid and Brave were foes to be reckoned with themselves, while Paradox had switched to his more offensive form, Knockout Fighter, and was using his boxing moves to land some crucial blows. The Kyuurangers as a whole were denting through the generals, some of them going down as quickly as their minions.

But Pyxlanis was still worming his way through the troops, managing to pull Emu and Prism aside for a one on one. And despite being outnumbered, the Karo was mercilessly tearing the two apart. It was Prism's double keyblades and Emu's Gashacon Breaker in hammer mode against Pyxlanis' double katanas, which was a challenge in itself without also having to shove back any grunts in their way and dodging the Karo's energy strikes. Pyxlanis was also content in using cheap shots, which he readily utilized when Prism was distracted to gain the high ground against Emu and pin him.

Luckily, Hiiro was fighting close by and, remembering the offering from his game self, pulled out four cards from the black deck and threw them into the air, and four figures emerged from the pixel wave.

Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Shinken Yellow and Gokai Pink.

" _Yosh,_ we made it!" Shinken Yellow cheered, her katana already unsheathed.

"I suggest we show him what happens when you interfere with our game, shall we?" Gokai Pink offered, twirling her double pistols.

"Read my mind, Ahim. Makoto, you up for a little fun?" Micchi grinned.

"Well well, the data clones have come to rebel against me," Pyxlanis sneered. "But do you honestly believe you stand a chance against my might?"

"Are all villains this talkative?" Makoto groaned. "Let's just get on with it!"

And with that, the mismatched heroes joined the fray, the distraction allowing Emu to escape Pyxlanis and take out more of the fodder. Meanwhile, Prism and the game heroes were up against the Karo, and while they were able to fight effectively alongside each other, Prism knew firsthand the dangers-and results-of attempting to fight a Karo, especially unprepared. Even when outnumbered five to one, Pyxlanis was slaughtering their attempts at dealing him damage with little effort. While Prism was fortunate enough to use her superspeed and dodge most of his attacks, the game heroes weren't quite as lucky, and the Pyxis Karo readily took advantage of this.

Just when he was about to let loose an energy slash, the meteor Kyuurange once again zipping to the side, the game heroes took the full brunt of the attack, vanishing into cards once again. Emu had to watch of all this unfold much to his shock, but Prism wasn't just dumbstruck. She was _pissed._

"That. Is. _IT!_ " Prism yelled, turning herself into a missile and charging swords first, just barely managing to catch the monstrous general off guard and getting up in his face, hate pouring off in waves. "Thanks to you and your fucking war project, I was shot, slashed, yelled at, fucking _electrocuted_ , and you have been screwing with Eito, my friends, my crew and me for too fucking long! And I have HAD IT with dealing with your jackass, bottom-feeding carcass!"

"Well well, the clairvoyant freak has a mind of her own! Who knew it was possible!"

"Save it for the bars in hell! Frankly, I couldn't give two shits about you and your game army, but call me curious. How did you find out about all this?"

"Aww, what's wrong? Is the so-called psychic losing her touch?"

"You know, Eridrone tried that same taunt, look how he ended up."

Pyxlanis growled, pushing against the girl even harder as he glared through her helmet. "You'll pay for striking him down. But I will spare this. You're not the only one who has an advantage in this universe."

While at first, the threat didn't seem like anything more than an empty taunt to shake her resolve, but it was those last three words that caused her mind to grind to a halt. _In this universe._

How would he know about that?

Unfortunately, it was that one moment of hesitation that Pyxlanis needed, and he triumphed over the sliver of high ground the white ranger had gained and locked her in a pincer move, both blades ready to slash.

"Disappear, _outsider!_ "

Yanking his blades back and releasing another energy pulse, Prism flew back, landing a good eight feet from where she stood.

"Kingston! Leave her alone!" Emu roared, charging much the same way Prism had, but the young girl already knew the outcome. In almost the same way as Prism, Emu found himself caught in the Karo's pincer move, the offender all too happy to repeat the process.

"Well, if you feel that strongly protecting that invading freak, then you can join her!"

Once again, the Karo's victim was sent soaring, profoundly in pain and trying to reorient himself. "As entertaining as all this has been, I'm afraid you're too late. Victory is already at hand!"

Pointing towards the horizon and booking it, what met their eyes was a massive ship, blood red with dark green highlights and the purple symbol from the bonus level in the center sphere connecting the whole mechanism, maybe even more significant than the Xevious fortress itself.

"Um, Kingston, what is that?"

"Oh of fucking course, he would have one of those."

"That's a Big Moraimaaz," Champ explained, helping the two fallen heroes to stand alongside the other Kyuurangers. "All Karos of Jack Matter have one to control their fleets and have a show of power. And I'm sure you can how successful that is. He must've been using that thing to block off communications!"

"Yeah, and that thing can transform too! EVERYONE MOVE, NOW!" Prism screamed.

Scattering like ants, friends and foe alike scrambled as the Big Moraimaaz began to open up, revealing some of the inner mechanism, before it started morphing and shifting to become more humanoid. Finally, with a huge _thud_ that caved in the earth around it, the largest Moraimaaz Robo the Kyuurangers had ever seen touched down, before the sphere in its neck began to glow, raining down massive fireballs, almost everyone, friend or foe, getting caught in the crossfire.

"Ok, starting to remember the sucky part about Toku movies," Prism groaned, stumbling to her feet and shaking her head of the bells in her ears, only to notice reinforcements for the game army had arrived.

Luckily, help soon arrived for the good guys as well, as when the Kyuurangers looked to the horizon, they quickly spotted some very familiar mechas zooming their way.

"Lucky! _Minna!_ " Karone cheered, thrilled to see her _Nakama_ and ready for some action. "Kingston, you got this?!"

"All yours! And show that asshat we mean business!"

"You heard Ms. Meteor! Let's get going!"

 **SAY! THE GO! Tenbin/Hebitsukai/Chamaeleon/Sasori/Okami/Ouishi/Washi/Kitsune/Alicorn Voyager!**

Emu stumbled back as the kyuutama cockpits formed around all of the Kyuurangers save for Prism, and while most of them connected to some of the mechas already flying through the air, two more of the giant mechs materialized, a crimson kitsune and a lavender alicorn, that seemed a bit more animated than the other machines.

"That thing's bigger than anything we've ever fought, grr!" Garu remarked.

"How do we fight that thing with just Kyurenn-Oh?" Hammy asked, gripping the controls nervously.

"Simple, we don't," Lucky grinned, pulling out a cerulean kyuutama. "We just have to think outside the box!"

 **Futago Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

A blast from Lucky's Shishi Voyager and a constellation of Gemini appeared, passing over the red lion before, somehow, splitting it in two, creating an exact copy rocketing alongside it. The two reds then began to shift much like the Moraimaaz had, though this time all of the smaller mechs started attaching themselves as limbs, and before long, two fully functioning Kyuurenn-Ohs stood side by side, the kitsune and alicorn mechs poised for battle next to each robot.

"Do you have one of those?" Emu awed.

"*Sigh* no but I want one," Prism pouted. "But, that's for later. For now, you get to be my Warframe for the day. Oi, Hiiro! Now might be a good time for that power up!"

Though he grumbled a bit under his breath at her order, Hiiro pulled out said power medal and threw it Emu's way, the intern absorbing it and realizing that he had activated an enlargement medal.

"Alright then. Go big or go home!" Emu cheered, pulling out and plugging a large silver and golden Gashat that had a small figure of himself poking out of the top.

 **Maximum Mighty X!** " **Max Dai-Henshin!** "

 **Maximum GASHATTO! Level MAX! Maximum Power X!**

As the medal began to take effect, Emu grew taller and taller as his most potent form took shape, until finally, Max Ex-Aid stood alongside the two Megazords, ready for action.

"Cool! You can turn big too, Emu?" Lucky awed.

"You bet. Now let's show this freak who's in charge!"

"Got it! Yosha Lucky!"

Even though the giant robot was easily five times their size, none of the heroes seemed deterred, instead looking ready for the challenge.

So when its humongous spear slammed into the earth, Ex-Aid charged in headfirst, creating stepping blocks in mid-air to platform higher and using his suits powers to dodge any lumbering swings, managing to land a punch right to the cockpit. The Kyuurenn-Ohs, meanwhile, stayed grounded, using their sword attachments to slice clean through the robot's legs, taking him down a few pegs. And while all this went on, Kitsune and Alicorn handled any loose ends, Kitsune breathing fire into the 'eyes' of the robot and blind it while Alicorn yanked out the spear from its hand with its telekinesis.

On the ground, the Riders and Prism were still cleaning up the ground troops, as there seemed to be no end to them. But the endless back and forth was starting to take its toll, Brave noticing Snipe and Paradox stumbling in their battles. Prism seemed to notice this as well and decided to take the initiative until Hiiro called in the cavalry. Zooming to and fro up the rocky cliffs, the meteor Kyuuranger made up just in time to block a swing from a wandering general, slashing him back before offering a helping hand to Paradox, lifting him up of his knees.

"Well, that was something," Prism chuckled. "You seem like a fun player. Mind if I co-op with you?"

"Interesting. Sure, why not. Name's Kamen Rider Paradox."

"Amagawa Prism. _Yonoshiku,_ Paradox!"

The odd pairing surprisingly made a capable duo, managing to double team a decent amount of their foes with a lot less effort. However, they did also receive a bit more extra help after a while. For Brave, as he noticed the dwindling energy, decided to help even the odds a little, and using the rest of the card deck, summoned what the cards had dubbed the strongest of the Riders and the Sentai.

Gokai Red, Red Buster Powered Custom, Kyoryuu Red Carnival, Super Shinken Red, and Super Geki Red landed near Paradox and Prism. And near Snipe was Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Ryuki Survive, Agito Burning Form and Decade Complete Form.

"Oh fucking _yes,_ " Prism grinned maniacally under her helmet. "Now we're cooking with oil, baby!"

Neither side wasted a second, though now the heroes were mercilessly tearing through the game army like paper, almost effortlessly destroying the remainders with finishers all around.

Meanwhile, Brave had found a reason to use his final gift from his game self, activating a strange blue Gashat and plugging it into his Driver without a moment's hesitation.

 **Galaxian!**

 **GASHATTO! Gacchan! Level UP! Mission Start! Ga-ga-ga-ga-GALAXY!**

The new armor itself was relatively simple, a chest add-on that resembled an old-school space shooter sticking out of his chest, complete with a radar screen, but its power was anything but outdated. As Brave reared back to charge, a red beam shot out from Brave's chest, sweeping across the field and decimating his foes within seconds.

Back on the Megazord side of the battle, the two Kyuurenn-Ohs had teamed up again, though this time for support as both of their arms stretched out, becoming a platform for Ex-Aid. Charging straight in, Ex-Aid lept into the air, stretching his legs for an extra push, the two Megazords threw the Kamen Rider into the air, sending him flying through orbit almost as fast as Prism would. As he soared, Ex-Aid also activated his final attack.

 **Gaccha! Kimewaza! Gacchan!**

Punching straight up like a certain Italian plumber, Ex-Aid soared through orbit, declaring, "I'll show you the power of the Kamen Riders!"

"Shirei! Get ready for the kicker!" Lucky called into his blaster.

When the pink Game Rider reached space, he was met by the Kyuurangers' ship, _Orion-Gou_ , rearing back, before he saw the freighter lunging towards him, the club smacking him back into the atmosphere like a baseball.

Despite Pyxlanis' best efforts, attempting to use an energy ring as a retaliatory move, even he knew it would be no match for what was zooming his way.

 **Maximum Critical BREAK!**

"Don't forget the power of the Super Sentai!" the two Luckys called from their cockpits, the Megazords charging their finishers as well.

 **Super GALAXY!**

" **Kyuurenn-Oh! Double Meteor Break!** "

And with Kitsune and Alicorn charging energy beams of fire and magic, four blasts of energy fired all at once, tearing through the giant robot before Ex-Aid finally touched back to the ground, kicking the robot clean in half to seal the deal. They could even barely hear the Pyxis Karo scream the Jack Matter kamikaze before what remained of the structure collapsed in a massive explosion.

"We're gonna retake the galaxy!"

"That was fucking AWESOME!" Prism cheered, spinning and jumping with glee, before fumbling a little as she stood next to the Level 50 Rider. "Now, Paradox, is it alright if I ask a little favor?"

Paradox tilted his head in confusion for a second before watching Prism cancel her transformation, seeing the young girl smile tiredly while still covered in burns and bruises. "Mind giving me a hand and taking me to Poppy?"

And he was just barely in time to catch the young girl as her head dropped and her legs gave out from under her, though she was still conscious. Canceling his henshin as well, Paradox, albeit a bit reluctantly as he hadn't expected it to happen, picked up the girl bridal style and luckily managed to find the pink Bugster nearby, grinning from ear to ear at the battle's result.

"Hey, Poppy. Is this yours?" Paradox asked, the pink-haired CR assistant turning in shock to see him gently place Kingston on the ground, though by now she was able to stand for a little bit on her own.

Poppy smiled, relieved to see her Sentai friend had made it through the fight, throwing the red and blue Rider a grateful, if a bit wary, smile as she looped an arm around her as support. "Thank you, Pallad."

"It was fun while it lasted. But I'll be seeing you again soon. And I can't wait to start playing."

"Then I guess I'll see you around, Pallad," Kingston smiled. "Thanks for letting me co-op with you."

Paradox-Pallad-shot the girl a mischevious grin, before disappearing in a stream of pixels to who knew where.

"I'm glad you're alright," Poppy heaved, side hugging her friend as they walked. "But you really should be more careful."

"Oh sure, blame me for being electrocuted and sent flying," she joked, despite the Bugster's pout as she did.

"Alright alright fair enough. For now, though, can we do the clichè post-victory celebration already?"

This time Poppy laughed her bubbly laugh, the two girls cheering and whooping as the adrenaline wore off.

But this whole ordeal wasn't over just yet. There was still one more matter to resolve.

* * *

"Oh Eito-kun," Kingston called into the game console. "You ready to come out into the real world? There's a sunset waiting for you, and Hiiro wants you to be his patient again and everything."

"That's impossible," Eito frowned. "Hiiro-sensei severed the connection."

"Well, maybe, but the operation was a success. The rest depends on you."

"Why are you trying to help me? I almost killed you."

"Eh, I've had worse," she commented, ignoring some of her friend's looks of surprise and exasperation. "But you said yourself you're tired of both sides of reality, right? Now you've got Hiiro, Poppy, Alice, Karone, Hammy, and Naaga, and you've got Emu and me too. And let me tell you now, Emu doesn't lose to anyone when it comes to games. He whooped me in Gekitotsu Robots," she joked.

"So, how about when you come out here, you can have a match with him? And hey, maybe after that, we can play together too?"

Eito didn't answer at first, the rest of the CR crew and some of the Kyuurangers staring at the screen. But to the outsider's delight, she could swear she saw a quirk of a smile cross the boy's features. "Sure, that sounds interesting."

"Then think as hard as you can, and it'll become a reality. And we'll be with you before you know it."

The boy turned silent once again, eyes closed and still holding the lightning ball. He tried remembering all of the good things about those in the outside world, and the few memories he had created with them. Making a promise with Emu, Alice giving him his present, Hiiro fighting with his life on the line for his sake, Poppy's words in her attempt to convince him of the error of his ways, Naaga crying for him. And while no one could be sure, Eito thought he felt the ball warm up, the lightning bolts inside crackling even faster.

But what was happening was the console Kingston was holding began to glow a bright blue, before one last wave of pixels popped out of the screen, landing on the rooftop and forming itself into a humanoid. That form was of a young genius programmer.

"Welcome back to reality, little dude," Kingston grinned as Emu and Naaga went up to the boy, Poppy kneeling next to him.

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky cheered, docking from his Voyager and bounding towards Kingston, picking her up in a hug.

"There is no such thing as luck in my dictionary," Hiiro stated, Karone and Hammy barely holding in their giggles. "When I severed the connection, I left enough for Eito to return. And since she had excess energy from her encounter, what was left inside her activated the connection enough for him to pass through."

"Umm, how does that-"

"Hammy, trust me on this, its Toku movie logic. It's not worth the headache trying to understand it," Kingston warned, turning her smile on Eito.

"Guess you were right, after all, Kingston," Emu smiled. While at first, she didn't understand, he chuckled and added, "the tin man does have a heart. You have to learn to listen for it."

However, before the outsider could respond, Eito ran up to Hiiro, looking a bit nervous. "Sensei. Will I not be able to meet the people from the game world again?"

But Emu once again gave his kind smile, giving him the game console. And when the boy looked in, he was met by some very familiar heroes, smiling and waving at him through the screen.

"Even if you can't go to that world anymore, you can always keep that game by your side," he explained.

For the first time, Eito game a toothy smile, Naaga even copying him if a bit stiffly.

"Alright, we should get going," Lucky spoke up. "Spada found a new recipe he wants to try for dinner tonight. Something called hot dogs, I think."

Karone and Alice lit up, the kitsune's tails going a mile a minute while Alice's wings fluttered in excitement. Kingston just laughed at the CR crew's confusion.

"Give our regards to the other Kyuurangers too," Poppy added after shaking her head of the cobwebs.

But the Bugster's request caused the outsider to have a realization, along with a somewhat risky idea. "You know what, I'll do you one better. Emu, can I see your stethoscope real quick?"

Even though he was slightly confused by such a request, the intern did as asked and placed his CR equipment in the girl's hands. She closed her eyes as her hands seemed to fizz with energy, before the scope made a chiming sound, starting the young intern. Smiling with content at her handiwork, she refocused on her surroundings and wrapped it back around his neck.

"I just gave you my blaster's comm frequency. You can connect it to the mainframe in CR if you like, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Now we can contact each other whenever we want."

"How did you do that just by touching it?" Poppy awed.

"Balance's species can control technology through touch. He taught me some of his old tricks when I inherited the ability," she grinned with pride. "But it might come in handy in the future."

"How do you mean?" Lucky inquired.

"Lucky, to be fair, they helped us kill a _Karo_. We're already on Jack Matter's wanted list for offing Eridrone; they might target them for Pyxlanis. I say its better to be safe and have each other in contact in case they do in fact come for them rather than risk it and their well-being. But if they don't, at least now we can keep in touch. We'd love to hear from you guys regardless."

Naaga seemed to be a bit distracted during all this, finally turning his eye on the young programmer. "Eito. _Sayonara._ "

"Will we meet again?" Eito asked.

The Hebitsukian raised his silver-nailed pinky and kneeled down with a genuine smile. "Its a promise."

Though she would never admit it, the outsider shed a few tears of pride watching the two make their promise, smiling from ear to ear as her customs came up behind her. Although Hiiro was quirking a grin just a touch and tried hiding it, Hammy quickly noticed as well.

"You better not start slacking while we're gone though," Kingston joked. "We both have to keep pushing forward, after all!"

"Of course," Emu grinned, hugging her goodbye. "Let's keep doing our best!"

"So long, Ex-Aid!" Lucky called as the Voyagers began to fire up. "Come on _Minna!_ "

"Bye everybody!" Kingston called as she ran with Naaga to his snake Voyager. "Oh! And good luck with Kamen Rider Chronicle! _Matana!_ "

Though they were slightly confused, Eito and the CR crew watched as the Voyagers took off, Poppy and Emu waving goodbye as they zoomed off into the horizon, the kitsune and alicorn Voyagers seemingly barking and neighing goodbye as the flew off.

Kingston rode with Naaga this time around, sitting next to his chair in the cockpit as she stared into space. "Hey, Naaga," she started, catching his attention. "I wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me in the game world. And also, I am so proud of you. You are gaining more and more emotions every time I look at you."

"Thank you," he replied, a bit of genuine surprise in his voice as he spoke. "But you do not need to thank me. It is as you said before. You are a part of my ohana. And no one in an ohana gets left behind or forgotten."

The outsider felt her breath catch, tears forming in her sea blue eyes as she side hugged him. But it also caused her to look back on this whole ordeal and make some realizations.

First off, she needed more training with Alice, mainly involving lightning and healing magic. Those two spells would undoubtedly be of use later on.

Second, the CR crew would be perfect to have on standby in case of any Jack Matter attacks on Earth. She would have to keep an eye on them as well from now on, just in case anything had shifted on their end as well.

However, what nagged the back of mind the most was Pyxlanis and his taunts, explicitly involving how he knew she wasn't from this universe. She had never spoken of her origins to anyone besides the Kyuurangers and CR, so how could he have possibly known, let alone to the degree he seemed to show? The whole thing gave her anxiety just thinking about it.

Not just about what Jack Matter could do with the kind of knowledge she possessed, but also, with her Rebellion crew.

Being here, making so many connections and bonding with these characters from a TV show that she loved, the outsider never thought she could ever become so profoundly connected with anyone, let alone these people, who didn't have to give her so much as the time of day, but they still did regardless. This feeling of warmth, having a family that loved her for who she was, Kingston never fathomed that she deserved such a thing, let alone could find it. And now that she had, she didn't want to lose them, much in the same way Karone and Alice didn't want to miss her.

She watched as the Voyagers began to dock in Kyuurenn-Oh, Karone and Alice transforming back into humanoids as Balance came up to Naaga while Garu tackled Kingston in a hug, ruffling her hair. She gave a toothy smile, happy to be home with her new family.

Kingston didn't know how they would react to the truth behind her origins, if and when they did believe her story. But the outsider wasn't going to fixate herself with such worries. The show was only just barely getting started, after all, and there was still a long way to go before they saved the universe. And if the time did come where her crew discovered the truth, Kingston wasn't going to spend her time dreading it. She would face each day head-on, as she always did.

She had made a vow that she would never leave those she loved to suffer without at least trying to make a difference. No matter how she had ended up in this universe, Kingston knew this was a blessing in disguise. And she wasn't going to waste it.

Kingston was no longer an outsider looking in. She had a home. She had a family.

And no one was going to take that from her ever again.

* * *

 **SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK, I DID IT!**

 **Oh my gosh this was such an experience. I can't believe I made it this far! Double-digit chapters and my first movie storyline! Hallelujah!**

 **Guys, I can't even begin to thank all of you for your patience and support. This story has ten favorites, six followers, 22 reviews, and over 1600 views since I started this little idea that's been swirling in my little pea brain. All of that is more than I ever thought possible, and it's because of all of you that I am not stopping. I know that if I keep going, my writing will improve and I can give all of you a story worth reading.**

 **From the bottom of my heart, thank you all so incredibly much.**

 **Love and peace to you all, and I'll see you all very soon.**

 **This is LittleKing, signing off.**

 **JAA NA!**


	11. The Secret of Shou Lonpou!

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait, my new computer finally came in, and I had to transfer all my data. And some of the files were corrupted, this chapter's episode included, and I had to re-download a good majority of them. Worth it though.**

 **Also been moving a lot of my current and soon to be characters into my humble abode, so that's an experience. But after the whole Chou Taisen rework, it feels good to go back to basics, and hey, its gotten me this far, right?**

 **Anywho, been a tad distracted by Warframe and Destiny 2, as well as looking for a part-time job (ugh, real life) but I'd like to give a shoutout to LoamyCoffee, thanks so much for the follow, and I hope you enjoy what's to come. Plus, I'm ready to start off an episode I've just been itching to write, with everybody's favorite chef!**

Shou: It's finally my turn in the spotlight! What a shock!

 **GAH! (pulls out Oathkeeper and Oblivion and jumps back ten feet before calming down) Oh, my-Shirei! What have I said about scaring me like that! I almost called Siren and Wyvern, for Pete's sake!**

 **(Medium silver Kubrow and smaller black Kavat poke their heads through the doorway, both in Sacrifice scarves and hoodies)**

 **No no, its ok guys, I'm fine. Why don't you play with Happy and Onari?**

 **(Both light up with grins before bounding down the hall, yowls from a smaller cat with wings and a bald monk heard from the door)**

Shou: Alright alright, my apologies. But may I continue with the disclaimers this chapter?

 **Ok, fine, but be wary. There are way too freaking many characters with powers, supernatural, inherited or otherwise, in this house, and I'd rather not have to replace everything again.**

 **(More terrified screams from Happy as he flies down the hall, the Kavat on his heels)**

 **Siren, play nice! And don't let Wyvern give Onari any more scratches or I'm calling Ordis!**

Shou: Our dear authoress has left to keep her many off-universe compatriots in line. Meanwhile, I can say that she does not own any of them except her _kakoi_ originals. Now let's get the show on the road! Yahooi!

* * *

Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger

Amagawa Prism

* * *

"Shirei, please, if you'll just hear me out on this one-"

"Kingston, do you not trust my judgment with handling a simple operation?"

"Of course I do, but with Ikaagen and Madakko involved, any plan is susceptible to falling apart, no matter how thought out. If you just let me explain my reasoning, I can make it safer and easier for all of us!"

"And how are you so sure that they will be involved in this plan?"

"I-*sigh* I just thought that after the whole birthday adventure and the Chou Taisen fiasco, we should be keeping our guard up. They'll be looking to exploit any possible weak point in whatever we attempt, and this is no different."

"Oh really? Kingston, please be honest with me. It's just us in here. Is there something you know that I don't?"

The outsider tensed, gripping the pull strings on her hoodie as her mind raced, catching the fault in her words. Currently, she and the commander were discussing making slight alterations in their upcoming mission, mainly since she remembered the outcome in the show and desperately wanted to avoid casualties. However, the commander, in his past ways, wished to stick to his original plan.

"Shirei, please, can't you just trust me on this one and let me explain?"

"I don't know. Can you trust me with information that could be crucial to the operation's success?"

"Oh come on, that's not fair! You know I have to be careful about what I reveal."

"Which is why I'm asking you to speak freely now when there's only two of us, both of which are better at keeping specific hands to our chest until the time is right.

'For example, the way you hide your scars."

Kingston bolted to attention, her arms subconsciously covering parts of her body, one arm behind her back and the other over her heart.

"How do you-"

"Your medical report. I receive them even before Raptor does for analysis. I happened to notice them after your run in with Eridrone, and how quite a few of them didn't quite match what he had done to you. Don't worry; she doesn't know about them. But is that something you would want to reveal to the rest of us currently?"

"I-I...no," she sighed, resigning to his reasoning. "Alright alright fine. But you have to swear it stays between us. I won't be responsible for shaking their confidence or messing with causality."

"Of course, my dear. Now tell me. What happens during the operation that will cause it to fail?" the dragon inquired, taking a seat in his leather chair.

"W-well, and before you get upset at anyone mentioned, please remember that one, it hasn't happened yet, and two, it all happened for a reason, personal, causality or otherwise."

"Of course. We don't arrest those guilty of crimes they haven't committed yet."

And so, a bit reluctantly, the outsider revealed everything that happened from the episode, from the beginning of the operation, to Spada's reasonings, to the deadly cephalopod assassins intervening and nearly finishing them off, and even the exploits of those sent off-world just for clarification.

"I see," Shou stated after Kingston finished her explanation for her worry.

"Now, Shirei, with this in mind, I'm begging you. Don't try to intervene with the personal stuff. Those events are what shape all of you into the people I know and love. I understand the stability of the mission has to stay in mind, but this is why I want to add changes in the game plan. Changes that won't intervene with personal reasons and will give us a higher chance of success, while still keeping Ikaagen and Madakko in mind."

At first, the dragon said nothing, standing and facing the main visor, his back to her with his arms folded. The outsider was a nervous wreck, her chest tightening as she silently pleaded for whatever ascendant that had brought her here to lend her a hand just this once and let Shou listen to reason.

"Can you at all guarantee your fellow Kyuurangers' safety if I do indeed allow you to add your alterations?" he asked, not turning to face her as his official voice slipped into place.

Ah, there it was. One of the many questions in Kingston's involvement of this universe that was swirling around in her mind for who knew how long. But she had also come up with an answer she was satisfied with every time it had appeared, and this was no different.

"Shirei. Even with my knowledge, even if I try to intervene and keep them safe from pain or torture. The fact is that their safety is something that, no matter much I wish I could, I cannot, in good conscience, guarantee anything of that sort."

"So then why should I trust you to change the operation when their very lives could be at stake, and when I know you have the power to change it."

"The same reason I go to the surface alongside them every day. Because no matter what I know will happen, and no matter what may change from my intervention, I will still fight for every one of them. Not because I'm keeping them safe, which I know I can't always do at every living moment for any number of reasons, but because I know, without a doubt in my mind, that any one of them would do the same for me. I owe it to them and to you to use what I've received to the best of my ability. With power must also come responsibility and all that. And no matter what may change, you can bet that I will keep changing alongside it.

'Shirei, even with all my knowledge of the future, nothing can be set in stone. All I can do is try to keep the river flowing."

The commander at first said nothing, and Kingston began to assume that she was wasting her breath, that Shou would stick to his ways no matter what. But he turned, his form relaxing as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Exactly what I hoped to hear from our resident clairvoyant. Alright, I'll trust you. Now, where do we start?"

* * *

"You want us to destroy five Moraimaaz in one go?!" Spada gaped at Shirei, having just given the primary objective.

As he spoke, Raptor pulled up an image and a holomap of a nearby sector, showing five Moraimaaz in extreme proximity of each other and creating, ironically, star shape in their formation.

"As you know, the Moraimaaz are sucking up the Earth's energy, Planesium," Raptor explained, showing a blueprint of a typical Moraimaaz and how it sucks up the energy through the drill point under the surface.

"Normally, each planet has one Moraimaaz each," Shou picked up. "But for some reason, there are multiple of these on this planet alone. Don't you find that strange?"

"So does that mean that Earth has a lot of Pleanisum?" Hammie asked.

"In general, yes. Jack Matter probably even believes that Earth has an infinite amount, or it might even be replenishing whatever reserves they absorb," Kingston speculated. "Unfortunately, they never bring up specifics in the show."

"Then Earth must have some other secret too," Stinger added.

"Right on the money, my friends," Shou interjected. "The Earth must be of some importance to Jack Matter. If we knew why they were interested in this planet specifically, we might have a chance to land a crucial blow in their operations. To start, we are destroying these five Moraimaaz. I call it Operation Stardust.'

'But not all of you will be on this mission. There is another goal we need to accomplish."

And tapping his cane on the pool table, another hologram appeared, this one depicting a dark yellow kyuutama. "This is the Rashinban Kyuutama. I'm sure this kyuutama will have an important role in liberating the Earth. And after our combined efforts with the Kamen Riders in the recent defeat of the Pyxis Karo, now is the perfect opportunity to search the system while the local authorities are regrouping. Champ. You will be going with Naaga and Balance to retrieve it."

"Okyuu," Champ saluted while Balance did his little dance.

"We were originally treasure hunters. Nice job on your personnel management!"

"We will obtain the Rashinban kyuutama," Naaga assured.

"Umm, Shirei, if I may," Spada interrupted. "But about the operation. Even if we destroy the Moraimaaz, the people will still suffer under the Daikaan and their troops."

"I've taken that into consideration," Kingston answered, flashing a reassuring grin his way.

"There's also the fact that if we do leave the ground troops alone, they could easily band together and counter-attack all at once, which would make our chances dwindle significantly; not to mention that the Daikaan and the Moraimaaz are like that of a hydra. Cut down one head, and two more take its place. If we leave a Daikaan alive and without a base, they'll merely summon another one and continue to suck up the Planesium, and we'd be right back at square one. So, rushing this kind of operation isn't the solution."

"Which is why we won't leave anything to chance," Shou added. "We will be splitting on the surface as well. One team will take care of the Moraimaaz and any invading advance troops. Meanwhile, another group will shadow them on the ground and eliminate any spare Daikaan or soldiers that happen to be left over in our assault. The Voyager team will consist of enough for Kyuurenn-Oh to operate as well as one spare mecha for assistance, while the remaining three will handle the ground troops. Spada, since you seem concerned, I plan on using Alice and Kingston on the ground. Would you care to join them?"

The chef lit up, both in relief that his reasoning paid off and in excitement at taking the fight to the enemy, though the latter was a bit from the infectious determination of his crewmates. " _Grazie,_ Shirei, I'd be happy to!"

"It will be a pleasure battling alongside you, Spada," Alice cooed, smiling as her wings fluttered. Kingston, meanwhile, was prepping her travel bag as Karone was gearing up, ready to kick some ass while her hands pulsed red energy, flames flickering in her palms.

"Well, you seem excited," the outsider joked as she strapped on her blaster.

"After the Chou Taisen fight, I've been itching to jump back in. I want a piece of the action too!" Karone growled, her tails swishing a mile a minute.

"And you'll be ok with being away from Alice and me during the mission?"

"Yep. I know the two of you can handle it, and with Kyuurenn-Oh on my side, we'll wipe out those bases with time to spare!"

"Atta girl," Kingston chuckled while hugging her, the rest of the crew beginning to ship out as they talked. " _Gambate,_ Kitty. How about when all this is over, I'll see if Spada and I can whip up something spicy for you. How's that sound?"

Now the kitsune's tails were a golden blur, her ears perking in excitement as she all but raced out the door, leaving only the ground team and the commander left on the bridge.

"Yosh. I'll be keeping in touch through comms, so best of luck, and make sure you keep me posted," Shou ordered, and the trio shipped out for the surface. Although Spada still had a sneaking suspicion about something.

"Kingston," he called, the outsider turning from her conversation with Alice. "Did you talk to the commander about my issue before he told us about the mission?"

"Well, I mean, I had heard about the five Moraimaaz myself, and I figured Shirei would want to target that group eventually. I just thought that it would be best not to rush things. Shirei was going to ignore the ground troops originally and solely focus on the bases. We would've taken out some of the leaders, but there would've still been a lot of Indavers, and even another Daikaan left standing. Don't you worry, Chef, I got your back."

The swordfish Kyuuranger didn't say another word, but he caught up with the two girls and hugged the outsider, smiling. He had figured there was something different about her ever since they had first met, but now the chef knew that it was much more than a simple quirk or personality trait. However, he also knew that whatever it was, Kingston knew how and when to use this future ability, and Spada was ok with placing his trust in that.

After all, if she was able to convince Shirei to change something as drastic as a crucial operation, who knows what she was capable of otherwise.

* * *

"So, this is what that looks like from down here," Spada commented as he slashed through the umpteenth Indaver, Alice and Prism alongside him as he caught a glimpse of the Voyager team destroying the first Moraimaaz, not used to watching the fight from the ground.

"Haha, welcome to my world," Prism laughed as she wound up and zipped across the pavement, taking out a chunk of their enemies with her keyblades. Alice was also wielding a new weapon, the Kyu Staff, with the rapier attachment acting as the shaft and charm of a magic circle, complete with Rebellion aesthetics, on top of the weapon itself, painted in shades of gold and lavender. Alice was good at using it for melee but was also able to cast her spells with it instead of through her horn.

Just as the trio finished off a couple of Tsuyoindavers, the second Moraimaaz transformed into a Moraimaaz Robo with no warning, nearly knicking Karone as the kitsune leaped back. Irritated by surprise, and the cockiness of the Daikaan controlling the robot, the crimson Voyager reared her head and spewed a massive flame charge, dealing extensive damage and allowing Lucky and Stinger to double attack, Stinger using the Sasori laser and Lucky using the missiles in Shishi Voyager to destroy the whole machine in one go.

"Yeah, now that's how you do it!" Prism cheered as their fight concluded for the time being. "And we're ahead of schedule. They haven't even needed Kyuurenn-Oh yet. But we can't let them beat us just cuz they have the fancy schmancy toys, right?"

"Of course," Alice agreed, giggling at the young girl's optimism. "Spada, shall we continue onwards?"

" _Si._ The meal's only just begun, after all! Let's get going ladies!"

Meanwhile, the group was about to attack base number three, to Shou's delight towards their efficiency, when a giant Daikaan emerged, ready to defend his claim by any means. In turn, Lucky clicked his Kyuutama inwards, activating the Megazord sequence and forming Kyuurenn-Oh, taking on a more maneuverable opponent.

"Oh, well me and my big mouth," Prism joked while keeping an eye on the rooftops as the next round for the trio began. And while she could've sworn that she caught a glimpse of red and blue on a roof overlooking the Megazord fight, the meteor Kyuuranger's attention was quickly pulled by stray gunfire, catching a sniper Indaver trying to cheap shot the rebels. "Seriously? Ok, now that's just rude."

"Allow me to assist," Alice suggested, locking onto the sniper and pointing her staff as the charm began to glow. And the poor Indaver found himself floating in mid-air before Alice lifted him away from the rooftop and let go, sending him freefalling into a nearby trash pile. But because the alicorn was distracted, she didn't notice another Indaver take aim for her, managing to graze her arm holding the staff and make her cry out in pain.

Though strangely enough, Prism felt pain in the same spot, crying out and gripping her arm while the pain burned up to her shoulder. Spada made short work of the offending soldiers before making his way back to the girls, worry written all over him despite the helmet. "Are you two alright?"

"Um, y-yeah, Spada, I'm fine. Guess I didn't see the other sniper. Alice, you good?"

"Nothing my healing spell can't fix, thank you, Kingston. Don't worry about me, let's continue."

But as Prism nodded and started ahead for the next sector, the yellow and amethyst rangers shot each other a worried glance. There had only been one soldier left that was shooting at them, and the one that had grazed Alice didn't have time to fire another shot before Spada intervened. So how did Prism feel pain from a nonexistent injury, and in the exact spot that Alice had felt pain?

"Should we keep an eye on her?" Alice inquired, though she already knew the answer.

"Without a doubt. I'll tell Shirei later as well."

However, unbeknownst to them all, two familiar cephalopod aliens were viewing the scene unfolding in keen interest.

"They're getting cocky, destroying one Moraimaaz after another," Madakko mused, twirling one of her tentacles.

"Doesn't this seem like a desperate move to you?" Ikaagen inquired. "Shou Lonpou. That man is afraid of us. But is there something else you find interesting?"

"You mean that meteor brat that I fought? Ugh, I don't know what it is, but that tako pisses me off."

"Well, she might be more than meets the eye. She wasn't alongside that Sasori boy, and we both know Shou likes to keep things close to the chest, yet she immediately knew of us and our styles of fighting. Perhaps she is more special than we realize."

"So, got any plans on dealing with her, tentacle head?"

"Maybe. And maybe even a way we can deal with the both of them, all at once. For now, however, Shogun Don Armage is expecting a briefing. I will inform you of my plan afterward."

* * *

Episode 8: The Secret of Shou Lonpou!

* * *

"Yosha Lucky! Three down, two to go!" Lucky cheered as Kyuurenn-Oh defeated their third target, while the ground troops finished off the current round of stray soldiers, but something felt off. This fourth group seemed a bit more preoccupied, not as many guards or spare soldiers focused on the Moraimaaz, but instead more towards the surrounding sector.

As they continued onwards, Spada happened to notice that there were sectioned off buildings and zones, almost like camps. And as they passed one of these buildings, they quickly found the reason for the lack of troops as a fair few of them were raiding the people inside, with a decorated Daikaan laughing as the innocents scrambled in fear, his Indavers lugging boxes and bags of food as he gleefully tromped over to the next camp. His victims were left sobbing, some of them no older than Kingston, with no provisions for themselves or their families.

"Criminently, not this asshole," Prism groaned. "He steals food from every civilian in his sector, no exceptions."

"He what?" Spada gasped, staring in horror at the innocents trudging their way inside, downtrodden and defeated. "Girls, we can't let this stand, these people are starving!"

"I know we can't, but-"

" _Minna,_ over here!" Alice called, pointing farther outward. And when the two followed her line of sight, what they saw made Spada's heart drop. A young boy, maybe a year younger than Jiro had been, was running like the devil was on his heels, a small bag of bread in his tiny fist, screaming and begging for help. Behind him, two stray Indavers were herding him into the camp, intent on stealing his prize.

Almost instantly, Prim blurred into view, pushing the boy behind her and showing no mercy to the invading bullies, cutting them down post haste as her teammates looked after the child.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked as she looked him over for scrapes or bruises.

Thankfully, he had come out unscathed and with his meal, grinning from ear to ear while also excited at meeting real superheroes. "Thank you. Are you guys the Kyuurangers?" he smiled, bouncing in excitement.

"You betcha. And don't you worry about those Jack Matter creeps, we can handle them six ways to Sunday," Prism chuckled, mimicking a boxing match and making the boy laugh.

"Thanks for the save," he smiled, scurrying inside as Spada waved goodbye.

"Spada, I know we can't leave them like this, but Shirei's gonna have a conniption if we abandon the operation," Prism sighed as they demorphed, her alicorn friend lost in thought behind her.

As if it was speaking of the devil, their blasters' comms chimed to the voice of the purple dragon. _"What's going on down there? We still have one more Moraimaaz sector to clear!"_

"Umm, Shirei, we ran into a bit of trouble down here, this sector might-"

"Our apologies for the delay, Shirei," Alice interrupted, signaling her creator friend to let her finish. "But there was an accident with one of the locals, and he needs assistance. Kingston and Spada will be finishing this sector, and I will continue shadowing the others. They will rejoin with me once they have finished the Daikaan here."

 _"Hmm, will it take the two of you long? I don't want you separated for too long."_

"Uhh, _non-non,_ Shirei. In fact, I've already come up with a plan to lure him out into the open. We'll be done here before you know it," Spada relayed with a nervous grin.

 _"Alright, very well. But contact me when the Daikaan is defeated, and make sure you go straight back to the others when you do, am I clear?"_

"Absotively, Shirei," Kingston answered. "Well, we better get started then. We'll contact you later, _ciao!"_

The trio breathed a collective sigh of relief as the comms shut off, while Alice began to prep for takeoff. "Well then, I suppose I better continue. Are you sure you will be able to handle the Daikaan by yourselves?"

"Yeah, he's a pushover without his lackeys. It'll be a piece of cake. But still, thanks for the save, Wonder."

"Of course. But remember, we are all here if you do need further assistance. Best of luck."

"To you as well," the outsider smiled as they hugged before the amethyst ranger clicked the kyuutama outwards, the cockpit formed, and the Alicorn Voyager shone to life, whinnying and galloping off to catch up to the others.

But little did any of them realize that someone else was watching the Voyagers with keen interest, a travel pack slung over his shoulders as he stared at the mechas through his binoculars.

"I finally found them," he smiled, before sprinting from the rooftop to the ground below, the items in his pack clanking and banging like pots and cans as he ran.

Meanwhile, the white and yellow rangers were busy setting up a makeshift soup kitchen, with Kingston acting as his sou chef as she had many times already on the _Orion-Gou,_ though Spada was still curious as to Kingston's intervention of the operation and decided to try fishing for a few more answers as he set up shop.

"Kingston, I wanted to thank you and Alice for helping me stay and help these people. But you know you didn't have to, right?"

"I know, but I understand where you're coming from here. About priorities, picking one directive over another. Being a chef before being a Kyuuranger, right?"

Spada gasped in shock, having never tod any of the crew about that sort of belief before now. "How did you-"

"That's not important right now. Besides, you haven't believed me every _other_ time I told you how I know, so by now, it's not worth wasting my breath. My point is, I understand where you're preaching. In any case, think of it as keeping hope alive in my little way. Besides, I love doing events like this."

"Eh? You mean like soup kitchens?"

"Oh yeah, my mama took me to volunteer in these all the time growing up. Granted, I was never as high as the sou chef, so that's a new experience for me. But the hospital she worked at participated in pretty much every event the town had, benefits, farmers markets, carnivals, you name it. The soup kitchens were always my favorite, though, and I loved being the waitress and passing out food to the people in the back of the lines. When they thanked me for something so small as that, the smiles they would give me, I always loved it. Plus, we even get a bonus by taking out a nare-do-well while we're at it. Who says you can't be chivalrous when you multitask?"

The yellow ranger burst out laughing, nearly dropping the massive pot he was lugging to the tables as the civilians inside were drawn out by the commotion. Spada couldn't believe, even now, how much the young girl was able to affect others around her, staring in curiosity as she set up the ingredients for the soup and called the civilians out for 'dinner and a show, courtesy of the ultimate saviors themselves', before straightening the apron he had given her and turned to him for directions.

He quickly shook his head of his thoughts and turned his attention to his new task, all the while keeping the thieving Daikaan, and his young sou chef, in the back of his mind. "I'll handle the meat, but can you start chopping the vegetables?"

The girl smiled, eager to begin as she grabbed the bell peppers and a cutting board. _"Oui, chef!"_

And Kingston smirked as she left the chef to ponder how she knew to call him that in the first place.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Voyager group was fast approaching their final target, catching Alice shrink back into human size and clearing out some of the Indavers along the way.

" _Yarimashta!_ Only one more to go!" Raptor cheered as the final Moraimaaz came into view.

But as Stinger looked to where Alice had landed, the desert dweller caught another sight nearby. Two Indavers were chasing a young boy in a light blue vest, lugging a large travel pack that clanked with tin cans and pots as he ran. The boy was also ducking and weaving between buildings and alleyways, turning every few feet and throwing rocks at the Indavers to slow them down.

It was then that the memories clicked into place and Stinger realized that he knew the boy that was running down below. Sakuma Kotaro, the older of the two brothers he had met while undercover.

"Lucky, _Minna,_ go on without me. Alice, I'll finish this sector, head back to your team."

 _"Eh? Stinger are you sure?"_

"Alice I'll be fine, head back and let me finish up here. Lucky, can you handle the last base?"

 _"You got it, Stinger. Guys, get ready!"_

 **SAY! THE GO!**

As the split of Kyuurenn-Oh back into the smaller mechs emerged, the Alicorn Voyager was galloping past back toward Spada and Kingston, while Sasori Voyager made its way to the surface, the cockpit dematerializing around Stinger as he bolted towards Kotaro, now cornered by the two Indavers, his back to the orange ranger. He wasn't left to their mercy for very long, however, as Stinger lept into view, blasting the two soldiers into submission as Kotaro ducked for cover.

"Kotaro, are you okay?" Stinger asked, demorphing as Kotaro turned around wide-eyed.

"Sasori-oniichan!" Kotaro beamed, running up and coming to Stinger's chest, albeit barely. "I finally found you! I need to talk to you about joining the Kyuurangers!"

To say Stinger was surprised by the quest was an understatement, but annoyance disguised it at having to handle the attitude of a child.

"I want to defeat Jack Matter with you. If you just let me prove myself, I know I can do this!"

The desert dweller spoke not a word, but some memories that seemed eerily similar to the present were beginning to surface, comparing the parallels to the young boy against his will. Stinger did not want to see someone as innocent as a child mixed up with Jack Matter, and he especially didn't want to see a repeat of his past.

But he couldn't just leave the kid to his own devices, not when Jack Matter might've been looking for him, and if they weren't, he'd probably stir up trouble regardless.

So, a bit begrudgingly at having to face the commander, Stinger began to shove the boy back towards his Voyager and started the trek back to _Orion-Gou._

* * *

 **Uo Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

"One seafood soup, coming up!" Kingston called, blasting the Pisces energy into the air and creating a giant blue trout, easily as big as a small child into the air, while Spada pulled out the Kyu Slasher and sliced the fish into chunks, landing neatly in the now almost full pot with Alice watching in awe.

Though she wasn't the only spectator after returning to the cooking duo, as almost everyone in the entire sector had come to the camp for a meal, as well as a chance to meet with the rumored superheroes fighting against Jack Matter as well.

"Spada, may I taste test this?" Alice asked as Kingston poured in a spoonful of spice before scooping up a portion and handing the alicorn a bowl of a yellow liquid mixed with orange bell peppers and fish while Spada poured in chopped spinach. And the second the soup reached her lips, Alice grinned a bright smile before gulping down the rest. "Ahh~, it's delicious!"

 _"Grazie,"_ Spada smiled as he stirred the concoction. "A first-class chef can't be picky about his kitchen or his ingredients. I've been doing this for a while, so I'm used to it."

"Let me guess, Jack Matter?" Kingston figured, pouring out rations into bowls as they talked.

"Yep. Jack Matter controls my home planet, Xiphias, in the Kajiki system. We didn't have much food. I had a lot of hungry younger brothers and sisters. So I've been cooking since I was a child."

"So is that why your goal is to become the best chef in the galaxy?" Alice inquired.

"Umm, well, I suppose so," he chuckled, though his tone seemed strained like talking about his past reminded him of pain from something. "It was harsh even in the best of times. At least I could keep bellies full.'

'Alright everybody, line up!" Spada called as the crowds began to order themselves, with some of the families and children near the front as the girls started to pass out shares.

Unfortunately, the trio didn't get very far as they were about to start handing out the rations, a gang of Jack Matter troops marched towards them, led by the Daikaan from before, wearing golden armor and speaking in a 'trying to be tough' voice.

"You cretins! How dare you destroy my Moraimaaz!" Daikaan roared, the civilians panicking at losing yet another chance for provisions to his endless hunger.

"Can you guys take care of them?" Kingston asked as she undid her apron, wrist bumping Spada as he lifted the pot and hurried inside, Alice ushering the civilians along as the outsider faced the soldiers dead on, a death glare set in her features. "So, I take it you're the hog that's been stealing from everyone?"

"Lower your heads!" the leader commanded as he flashed his badge. "All food in this area belongs to me, Meshiubaindver."

"That's absurd!" Spada yelled as the two came up to ranks, slipping out their kyuutamas. "Let's go!"

"Okyuu." _"Oui, chef."_

 **Kajiki Kyuutama! SAY THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

" **Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!** "

" **Magic Star! Alicorn Amethyst!** "

" **Shooting Star! Amagawa Prism!** "

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Rob them!" Daikaan ordered, the Indaver charging swords brandished.

"Aw hell nah. Let's put this guy out of business!" Prism cheered, the trio summoning their weapons and going full throttle, Spada taking the lead and aiming straight for the Daikaan.

"Ok, scuse me, one side, coming through, pick a lane, boys!" Prism teased, zooming this and way and that and giving the soldiers a run for their money. Alice was also making a dent in the troops, using her staff and blasting a beam of light, blinding those around her and allowing her an opening for melee combat.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Voyager team managed to destroy the last and final Moraimaaz, Karone howling in celebration.

"Yosha Lucky! That's all five! Nice job everybody!" Lucky cheered as the group began to make a turnaround and pick up the ground team.

But things quickly took an unexpected turn, as out of the corner of their visors, the group noticed gunfire aimed their way. A blast that hit Karone dead on, the kitsune yelping in pain and zooming to the earth.

"Guys, there's an attacker-AHH!" Hammy screamed as her Chamaeleon Voyager was hit from the side, barely missing the cockpit and joining the crimson kitsune in her fast descent, the others hot on their heels as they tried to catch up.

"Are you two alright?" Raptor fretted as they ran towards the two ejected rangers. Hammy seemed to be okay, having avoided significant damage, but Karone was demorphed, gasping in pain and gripping her leg, slightly bloodied and her jeans even more ripped than usual, her ears flattened into her hair, and one of her tails singed.

* * *

Elsewhere, as the ground team's fight continued, Prism once again felt inflicted pain, now in her leg, as she stopped mid run and collapsed, gasping at the new sensation while blocking the swing of Indaver with her sword. However, just as before, none of the soldiers had slashed at her leg, but her teammates noticed her sudden halt nonetheless.

"Kingston, what happened?" Alice called as she caught an Indaver in a block.

"Uhh, its ok, Alice, just twisted my ankle there. I'll be fine, only need a second to catch my breath."

Spada noticed this as well, and the two once again shot each other silent looks of worry. One accident was just that, an accident. But this kind of scenario seemed to start becoming more than just bad luck, and especially with both incidents happening on the same day. However, they both had bigger worries at the moment, so the yellow and amethyst rangers were forced to push those thoughts aside for now and focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Back over with the Voyager team, Hammy and Raptor were supporting Karone while the boys were trying to find the offending snipers.

"Well well, just the takos we've been looking for!" a familiar voice mocked, and the group turned to find none other than Ikaagen and Madakko staring them down, intent on dealing some damage.

"Grrr, no one messes with my Nakama, you tentacled freaks!" Garu growled, claws poised for battle.

"Hammy, take Karone and find the others. Alice and Kingston should be able to heal her. And hurry!" Lucky called over his shoulder, Raptor joining the boys as the ninja began helping the kitsune limp off, demorphing as they ran as fast as they could manage.

* * *

On the _Orion-Gou,_ Shou was keeping an eye on the ground team, also noticing Prism's sudden unknown falter, when the auto doors hissed open, and Stinger sulked in, shoving the boy inside as well.

"You stay out of trouble up here," Stinger glowered as the boy began spinning in awe, absorbing every detail he could find.

"This is the Kyuuranger base?!" Kotaro gaped, catching Shou's attention as he wandered about the bridge.

"Stinger! Why is that child here?"

"Actually-"

"Hey, Sasori-oniichan! Your friends are getting beaten!" the boy called, pointing at the monitor, now showing the trio of Rangers trying to defend themselves against the assassin duo.

 _"This is Raptor! Hammy and Karone are injured, and we need urgent reinforcements!"_

 _"Shirei! They left to find the ground team! We'll try to hold them off as long as we can, but please hurry!"_ Lucky added as he barely managed to block a swing from Ikaagen, who was handling both him and Garu double teaming him with zero effort, preventing every attack they threw at him and dealing massive damage. Madakko, on the other hand, was tossing around Raptor like a ragdoll, nearly breaking her entirely with her mace spear.

"I'll go back them up," Stinger relayed as he rushed back to the Voyagers, Kotaro failing to catch up and the doors closing in his face while Shou contacted the ground team.

"The Voyager team is under attack. Hammy and Karone are en route to you. They need medical care and urgent assistance!"

* * *

"Oh for criminently's sake, Shirei!" Prism moaned as the Daikaan missed blasting her by a hair. "Ok ok, uhh, do you have their coordinates? Alice can go ahead to heal them now, and Spada and I can finish things here before catching up."

"What?! Kingston we can't just-"

"Spada, I know this guy hits close to home for you, but the others need help _now._ Alice is the better healer, and the two of us can handle this creep. But we need to pick and choose here. Alice, how fast can you reach their coordinates?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Shirei, tell Hammy I'm on my way."

 _"And what about you two? The others are still fighting Ikaagen and Madakko, and they won't last long on their own! You need to cease combat immediately!"_

"Give me two minutes for the finisher, Shirei; we'll be right behind her. If we don't end this guy, he'll only follow us and make an even bigger mess of everything!"

"What's this? Trying to pick a fight, huh? The let's see how you like it!" Daikaan mocked, shoving Spada back and aiming his three-pointed laser his way.

"Shit!" Prism cursed, zipping in front of the chef and pulling out a kyuutama as Alice flew off, her wings like lilac blurs as they zoomed into another direction.

 **Tate Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

Pulling the trigger as fast as she could, a bright blue shield materialized in front of the two, Prism barely able to hold him off. "Spada! Impact, now!"

Taking the hint, Spada leaped out from behind and locked his kyuutama onto his blaster.

 **GALAXY!** " **Dorado Impact!** "

* * *

Stinger, meanwhile, finally reached the surface, only to be met with the madness of the current battle. The three were barely holding onto consciousness, let alone their morph, as they desperately tried to hold off Ikaagen and buy time.

But as the desert dweller ran to assist, Lucky called over his sword, "Stinger, on your left!"

Stinger was nearly met Madakko's mace as he bolted to the others, barely dodging gunfire and morphing as he ran, helping Garu to stand as Ikaagen had taken a step back to avoid a surprise attack.

"So you're here to play now?" Madakko drawled, twirling her tentacle in interest s Lucky and Raptor limped towards him.

"I'm afraid we won't be the easy prey you were expecting," Stinger growled as he summoned his spear, Garu taking the weight off and crouching in a battle position, all of them ready for round two despite their evident exhaustion.

* * *

Spada was becoming a force to be reckoned with, showing no mercy to the thieving Daikaan and relentlessly slashing him into submission. "I don't care how powerful you think you are, I'll never forgive anyone who steals food from everyone!" he roared as he stabbed the Daikaan's stomach, sending him flying back. "Kingston! Let's finish this!"

 **GALAXY!** " **Double Star Crash!** "

And with a combined yellow and white energy blast, the Daikaan, much to his dismay at not getting a share of their cooking, was destroyed, the two turning to where Alice had flown off.

"Alright, we need to move fast. Here, grab on," Prism ordered, gesturing to her cape as she prepped for takeoff.

"Wait, what? But Kingston, your leg-"

"We need to find Alice so we can heal Hammy and Karone and reach the others, and I'm the one with the super speed. I'll be fine, all you have to do is hold on tight and don't open your eyes, ok?"

" _Mamma mia,_ alright, fine. But please, show some mercy on me."

 _"Oui, chef,_ _"_ she chuckled. And with the yellow swordfish looping his arms around her neck and holding on for dear life, the meteor ranger took off like a bullet, zooming through alleyways and shortcuts in a white and yellow blur. It wasn't long before the two finally reached the three humanoid girls, Karone panting in Alice's lap and squeezing Hammy's hand in pain as the Alicorn was healing her wounds.

"Hammy-chan! Are you alright?" Spada worried as he rushed to her side, the two arrivals demorphing and kneeling by their friends, Spada hugging and checking over Hammy, who was flicking her tail in anxiety, while Kingston helped Alice in speeding up the healing spell, having practiced it before everything and ease Karone of her suffering.

What seemed like hours but was only seconds, the two custom rangers finished their work and assisted the kitsune to her feet, the crimson Kyuuranger finding the pain to have ceased and able to walk and more importantly, fight. However, Kingston seemed to have a slight headache after finishing the spell, but she brushed it off and focused on the task at hand.

"Ok, now with that little heart attack out of the way, we can-AGH!"

"Kingston, what's wrong?!" Hammy cried, the four of them crowding around her as she clutched her head, which felt like a jackhammer was pounding in her mind. Her headache had grown even worse, for no apparent reason, and the pain was so excruciating that she collapsed to her knees. But as Spada tried to find the problem to the outsider's suffering, he caught a glimpse of something, as none of the girls happened to notice their bracelets glowed alongside Kingston's reaction but passed as soon as it came.

And to make matters worse, almost instantly after Kingston's headache worsened, their comms chimed to the commander delivering a grave update.

 _"Stinger and the others are down."_

"Understood, Shirei, they made it to us in time," Karone relayed. "But Kingston-"

"Is fine," the outsider grated, stumbling to stand. "We need to rescue the others. No doubt that octo bitch has them on display as hostages."

 _"Save Stinger and the rest and immediately retreat. You cannot beat Ikaagen and Madakko."_

"But Shirei, there's no way they'll let us past them to the others," Hammy reasoned, "They won't just-"

 _" **That's an order!** "_

All of them reeled back in shock, though Kingston was the most frightened of the bunch, cringing in fear with tears even threatening to fall, though she quickly blinked them away and regained her composure as the commander continued.

 _"Sometimes defying one order can lead to the collapse of an organization. I want you all to remember that."_

None of them spoke a word, though Spada seemed a bit remorse, staring at his blaster in surprise at the commander's tone.

 _"Now that you know hurry and go."_

With that, the comms chimed off as the five looked to each other in a variety of looks, some with distress, some in determination, and others with dismay and worry.

"Ok, so, its five of us against the squid and octo assassins, who have already proven that they can easily whoop our asses, and they have four of us as hostages. How in the hell are we gonna fix this?" Karone moaned.

"Well, it's not much, but I think I can scrape up something of a plan. That is if it doesn't have the same curse as the rest of my ideas..."

"Any plan at this point is better than nothing," Spada consoled, placing a hand on the outsider's back and looking at the others. "We're all with you, Kingston. What did you have in mind?"

The outsider's confidence felt shaken to the core, but looking around at the four Kyuurangers left staring at her and waited for orders, she knew that now wasn't the time for herself doubts. If they had even a chance of coming out of this, they needed all hands on deck.

"Alright, here's what we do."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them all, Shou was prepping for something as well, gripping his cane and pulling out a clear kyuutama with the image of a purple dragon holding a ring. It had been a long time since he had done what he had planned, and it was something he never wanted to attempt again after finding the Kyuurangers. But the commander knew his crew wouldn't survive this ordeal without him, so it was a choice he had to make.

As he marched out, Kotaro stared at him in awe and confusion, before the purple dragon turned and requested, "Watch the house while I'm out."

And to the shock of the young boy being left to watch over the massive spaceship _all by himself,_ the dragon marched to the Voyager bays.

Ready to join the battle he had long since left behind.

* * *

The three customs alongside Spada were booking it through the industrial district, following Lucky's blaster signal in a desperate hope to reach them before any significant damage to their crew.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Alice asked as they ran, checking her blaster for the tenth time to specify the coordinates.

But Kingston and Spada stopped dead in her tracks, Kingston pointing ahead and replying, "I don't know, you tell me."

Just as the outsider had suspected, all four of the Kyuurangers were on display, arms hanging over their heads and chained to rusting carts.

Raptor was shut down, her goggles gone dark and her head lolled to the side, a deep cut in her cheek, but thankfully with none of her circuitry showing. Garu was also unconscious, and one of his paws had a nasty wound, dried blood caked around the gash, but otherwise, the wolfman showed no physical injuries.

The two humanoids, on the other hand, were both wide awake, a detail the outsider was more than a little surprised to see. Stinger was exhausted, and more than a little banged up but seemed to perk up slightly at seeing his teammates. The assassins had also taken precautions and restrained his tail, the stinger manacled to one of the wheels and twisted in a way that was no doubt uncomfortable. For the most part, however, the desert dweller seemed to be holding up.

Lucky, meanwhile, was acting much sprier then the others despite his injuries, his chains rattling as he tried kicking his way to freedom. He was also the only one gagged, no doubt Ikaagen's handiwork, and even then he was still shouting through it, especially after he noticed the retrieval party.

Instinctively, the rescue team tried to advance but quickly found themselves blocked by Ikaagen and Madakko, smugness and pride evident in their forms.

"You've got five seconds to let them go before I turn the both of you into fried calamari," Karone growled, fire burning in her palms as her tails stiffened and her ears pinned in anger.

"Oh, don't you worry, we'll give them back," Madakko teased, twirling one of her tentacles. " _if_ you beat us."

"Great, like we needed this," Kingston groaned. "You guys know what to do. Let's go!"

 **Amagawa Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

And what seemed like charging headfirst, the four Kyuurangers dove straight into battle, the assassins merely raising their extravagant swiss army guns and firing away. Thankfully, Prism was able to deflect them with her newly bonded shield abilities from the Tate kyuutama, before the melee combat began.

Prism locked onto Ikaagen, but much like her comrades before, the squid dodged every swing of the blade and bullet from the blaster, laughing at her efforts.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the clever one," Ikaagen mocked. "Maybe you're not the psychic you're cracked up to be."

But when Ikaagen tried his bullets against her, he saw the white ranger vanish in a blur, his efforts to damage her also proven fruitless. "You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve, squid boy."

"Hmm, regardless. Your fate ends by my hand!"

Meanwhile, Spada and the two customs were attempting to hold their own against Madakko, who was still able to keep the three at bay despite being outnumbered. But thanks to Prism's advice on her weak points, Spada was able to use precision against the brute force the octo assassin was wielding, making the mace fly out of her hands and strike right over the hole where her heart should've been.

"Let us see how the tables can turn," Alice proposed, pulling out her kyuutama and lodging it into the dock in her staff.

 **GALAXY!**

" **Enchanted Impact!** " she screamed, raising her staff to the sky as lightning burst from the charm, raining hellfire down on both Madakko and even nicking Ikaagen, who, as slippery as he was, wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the speed of light.

As all this went on, Lucky still trying to kick out of his bonds, both he and Stinger felt a tug on their jacket sleeves.

"Stay quiet," whispered a voice from nowhere. "I'll have you two out in a second."

Stinger took this to heart, kicking Lucky's leg and quietly reprimanding him to calm down and not raise any attention, the red lion finally taking the hint and relaxing, while Hammy, now morphed, pulled out her Kyuu Rapier and cut through Lucky's manacles, Lucky yanking off his gag in relief as she began freeing Stinger's tail.

Unfortunately, Madakko happened to notice this, as well as Lucky attempting to help Garu and decided to have a little fun with her opponents.

"Oh, so you think you can pull a fast one on us, huh? Kono TAKO!"

And instead of firing her gun, Madakko swung her tentacle forward, sending it flying and managing to find its way around Hammy's neck, breaking her concentration and forcing her into visibility. Lucky instantly straightened and tried prying off the appendage, but the distraction was all the octo alien needed, and set her sights once again on her morphed enemies and laid waste to them all, demorphing the trio and sending them flying, Hammy soon flung alongside them.

Ikaagen also was not pleased with the attempted rescue and tried taking it out on Prism, but his efforts were once again foiled by the girl's speed, though this time she seemed to show pain despite not having inflicted any himself. But as he saw Lucky once again focusing on his fellow teammates, the squid alien decided that he had played with them long enough.

"Huh. It seems we are at quite the impasse. In that case..."

With his sword raised, Ikaagen quickly flipped it into gun mode and swung his arm to the side, aiming right for the unmorphed Lucky. Knowing that she would take the bait, he watched as Prism blurred directly in front of him and, without enough time to raise a shield, was forced to throw herself in front and protect her lucky red.

An act that, thanks to the aftermath blast, sent the both of them careening towards the others, Prism herself forced to demorph and joined the pile of beaten Kyuurangers. Lucky did what he could to help, but he too was already exhausted and in no better shape than them, and he knew full well he wouldn't last long if he tried fighting alone.

"Isn't it sad? It's your fate to die here," Ikaagen mused, strolling next to his partner, their smugness returning in full force as they raised their weapons for the final shot. "Ready to die?"

"That's enough!"

In the distance, all of them turned to find a familiar silhouette walking towards them, determined in his step. It was the silhouette of a particular purple dragon.

"Oh no," Kingston whispered, desperately trying to gain her footing, but she knew it wouldn't be enough.

Madakko laughed, twirling her tentacle in interest. "I can't believe you came," she sneered.

"Long time no see, Shou Lonpou," Ikaagen drawled.

"I won't lose the Kyuurangers here," Shou declared, not fazed at all by their words as he raised his cane.

Pulling open the dragon's mouth on the top, the commander pulled out something all, but one of the Kyuurangers hadn't been expecting. A clear kyuutama with a purple dragon, which locked into the mouth and bit down when closed, even playing different standby music than their blasters.

 **Ryuu Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!**

" **Wish Upon a Star!** "

With his cane raised in the air, the commander pulled the hidden trigger and slammed it into the earth, and a faded transformation star appeared beneath his boots as the stars swirled around him. When the dragon constellation finally died down, what stood before the Kyuurangers was a sight never thought possible to most.

The commander had become a Kyuuranger.

Though looking at him from a distance, his suit was remarkably different from theirs, almost looking thrown together. It was purple, though the silver accents were less noticeable, the boots and gloves were white instead of his color, and the belt was only a buckle with the Rebellion symbol instead of the normal ones connected to the ship. His star chest plate was also straight rather than asymmetrical and was finished with an added throw over shield with gold accents. But the star sphere in the middle seemed clouded, not showing a constellation like the others, and the helmet was a gold accented dragon that circled entirely around the mouthpiece.

"Holy crap!" Lucky and Karone gaped.

"You cannot be serious!" Hammy cried.

"Shirei is a Kyuuranger?" Spada awed.

Alice was too awestruck to form words, though she was slightly excited by the idea of someone else with her color scheme. Kingston, however, spoke not a word, her gaze turning grave at the notion of the new Kyuuranger. Not at the fact of him arriving, but the point of him having to step in at all, and the risks of doing so.

"It's also been awhile since we've seen that form," Ikaagen mused.

"Walking the path of the dragon. Pursuing the dragon's path! If I don't do it, who will?! **Ryuu Violet!** "

Much like Kingston before, Shou became a blur, zooming directly into the assassins' range and fighting head-on, using his cane for melee and surprisingly holding his own against the two.

"The commander was a Kyuuranger?" Hammy gaped, the others starting to rise back up.

"Did you know about this?" Spada asked, turning to the now somber outsider, who couldn't look him in the eye.

"Shirei, why did you hide this?!" Lucky called, stumbling to his knees.

"He didn't want to," came Kingston's voice, her crew facing her as the fight began to escalate.

"Looks like you lost your touch, you tako!" Madakko yelled as the two opened fire, Shou charging head-on.

"But we're the reason he swore never to become a Kyuuranger again."

* * *

 **Annd CUT! Yeesh, my first cliffhanger after the movie, and its already starting with a bang! I have been trying to get this out for a week, but now its finally done! Don't worry; I'll try to have episode 9 out as soon as I can, so fear not dear readers! Alright, I'll be right back, have to stop Wyvern from finding the backyard. Heaven knows what the Night fury back there will do to him.**

(Dragon screeches in the background as what sounds like a tiny blue alien yells 'Yeehaw!')

 **Oh crap, I forgot about Stitch! Umm, I'll have Chapter 12 out as soon as I can, I'll see you guys later! Stitch! Toothless is not a free ride, get off before he spits fire on the fence! Ugh, sorry gotta go!**

 **JAA NA!**


	12. The Dragon Ma-Star Arrives!

**Ok, I managed to calm down Toothless, and Stitch is playing with Happy, so hopefully I can go the day without babysitting the both of them. But I finally found the Kyuranger soundtrack in all its glory, so that should keep me going for awhile.**

 **Meanwhile, I'm ready to give you the second half of this little two-parter, with an extraordinary debut!  
**

 **Thank you for your time, and let's get going!**

* * *

Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger

Amagawa Prism

* * *

Shou Lonpou. Commander. Dragon and resident of the Ryuu system. And also, a forgotten Kyuuranger. Ryuu Violet.

He had long since abandoned this power, solely focusing on finding the saviors of legend, destined to free the universe from tyranny. But while he never expected things to turn out the way they had, Shou was more than willing to step in if it meant protecting his crew. Which is what he was doing now, charging headfirst into battle against two of Jack Matter's most renowned assassins and his old foes, Ikaagen and Madakko.

His crew, which had been more than unsuccessful fighting the two previously, was currently watching the battle between the three unfold, some in awe, some in confusion, and even some with regret.

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucy tiredly cheered, the others starting to stand alongside him. "If we fight together, maybe this time we'll win."

But before the outsider could argue otherwise, the new Kyuuranger beat her to the punch.

"They're not that simple to defeat!" Shou yelled while attempting to keep the two enemies at bay. "Grab Stinger's group and run! There's no time!"

"No time?" Spada wondered, trying to understand what the commander meant.

However, Karone and Hammy shook him out of his thoughts, Lucky and Kingston taking charge.

"For now we'll rescue the others and head back," Lucky began, starting to sprint back to where they had entered.

"One rescue op comin up, let's go!" Kingston called over her shoulder.

"Spada, I'm sorry, but it's our best bet right now," Karone eased, Alice and Hammy nodding in agreement as they ran to follow.

And so, reluctantly, the chef straightened his cap and came up to the rear, looking back to the fight as he ran with regret.

"Shirei, we'll be right back!" Lucky called, all of them sprinting back to the remaining hostages to finish their mission.

Meanwhile, the two assassins seemed to be regaining their footing, Madakko twirling her mace in amusement. "You seem desperate. What's the big hurry? Let's take our time and enjoy this!"

Ikaagen was enjoying their little game as well, picking up the tease as the two locked weapons. "I'm not surprised. After all, if I recall, you have a short fuse to burn, correct?"

Indeed, looking at his cane where the kyuutama lodged, energy was starting to fizzle out, almost as if the assassins had timed it.

"Please keep working," Shou prayed under his breath. But the distraction was all Ikaagen needed, breaking the lock and managing to start causing some damage to the purple ranger.

Meanwhile, Kingston's group had managed to free the others, Lucky and Kingston supporting Stinger, to his quiet behest, Spada and Karone kept Garu awake, while Alice and Hammy woke up Raptor. Other than the significant injuries, even Lucky's as long as he took time to rest, as long as they received proper treatment, all of them would come out ok.

"Guys! Get in!" Lucky called, summoning his Shishi Voyager to scoop them all up to safety.

However, Spada and, by proxy, Kingston, saw this and, when the giant red mecha swooped down, the two of them ducked, staying on the surface. Spada seemed a little surprised that Kingston was able to anticipate his actions, but the outsider just shook her head, her sea blue eyes silently pleading.

"Spada, don't," she begged, slowly coming closer.

"I'm sorry," Spada sighed, and as he grabbed his cap, he ran back to the fight, intent on protecting Shou.

"No Spada don't-AHH!" the outsider cried, clutching her head and curling her hair into her fists. Her headache had come back, and once again the outsider couldn't figure out why. But as Kingston looked in Spada's direction, she knew that time was running out, and fast. So pushing her pain aside, Kingston booked it as fast as she could, desperate to stop the yellow swordfish from making a fatal mistake.

Back with Shou Lonpou, his battle was steadily losing his favor as he dropped to his knees. And at about the same time Kingston began to feel pain, the energy leaking out of the cane started crackling, electrocuting Shou as he felt the pain spread throughout and the transformation shatter, revealing the dragon commander once more.

"And time's up!" Madakko announced, looking to be sizing up their kill. "Tch is this one tako our only prey?"

"Too bad for you," Shou panted, showing no fear of his fate.

"No, maybe it's not," Ikaagen mused, noticing something coming their way.

And turning around, Spada had indeed returned to help the commander, kneeling by his side. "Shirei, are you alright?!"

"Why didn't you run away?!"

"I couldn't just leave you. What you said before, that form has a time limit, doesn't it?"

Just as he asked this, the outside came around the corner, finally catching up. However, she had arrived at precisely the wrong moment, as she watched in horror as Madakko's tentacle wrapped itself around Spada's torso and sent him flying her way.

" **Spada!** " the two cried, Shou standing as Kingston began to sprint in some hope of helping.

Madakko held the chef by his jacket as Ikaagen's gun slammed into his stomach, knocking him out cold. "We'll be taking this."

"Get your filthy tentacles off of him!" Kingston screamed, her super speed kicking in as she bolted as fast as she could, leaping for Spada as Shou tried in vain to follow. But the two only laughed at their efforts, Madakko calling the two takos as she sprayed an ink cloud, teleporting them away just as Kingston lunged for her teammate. She managed to save herself and tumble into a crouch, but her headache once again returned, though not as strong as before.

As Shishi Voyager was coming back around to pick them up, Shou was growling in anger at Spada's kidnapping, and the outsider felt something new and looked in her hands. She had been too late to save Spada, but she had managed to knock off his checkered flat cap, now crumpled in her fists. When Shou registered the white ranger addressing him, tears were stinging her eyes as she stared at him with genuine sincerity and regret.

"Shirei, I never meant for this to happen, I was trying to prevent this-"

"Don't, Kingston. Don't take the blame for this."

Neither of them spoke a word, but as the red lion mecha swooped down and scooped them up, the outsider tried one more time to make amends.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Episode 9: The Dragon Ma-Star Arrives!

* * *

 _"Spada got captured?!"_ came Champ's gruff voice over the monitor. The remainder of the crew had returned to _Orion-Gou_ to lick their wounds and plan their next move, Kingston still holding onto Spada's cap as the two customs were resting in their kyuutamas.

Meanwhile, in the underground tunnels of planet Jiishakk in the Pyxis system, the search crew was relaying their progress in the mission as well as catching up with the others. Although, they had more than their fair share of injuries as well. Naaga was sporting a few scrapes and cuts on his features, while Balance and Champ covered their little aesthetic malfunctions in bandages in their upper regions, Champ holding his horns together and Balance one of his earrings with gauze.

"Jeez, you guys look like you took a beating!" Hammy observed, her tail stretching as she went over the med kit.

 _"But thanks to that, we found the Rashinban Kyuutama,"_ Naaga replied, holding the dark yellow kyuutama between his fingers.

 _"It was a fun treasure hunt,"_ Champ sarcastically added, rubbing one of his bandages. _"Balance is quite something."_

 _"Agepoyo! No need to compliment me that much."_

 _"It wasn't a compliment!"_ the bull snapped, smacking the golden thief's chest plate.

 _"More importantly, what is this about Shirei being a Kyuuranger?"_ Naaga started, focusing back on topic.

"Right. Stinger. Do you know anything about Shirei?" Lucky inquired, leaning on the railing near his perch on the stairway.

"No. Shirei told me nothing," Stinger replied, sullen as usual.

"Na, Kingston, you've been awful quiet since we got back. Did you know about this, grr?" Garu voiced, causing the outsider to wince and sag slightly, fists closing around the cap.

"It...it is how I know so much about Ikaagen and Madakko, yes."

"And you never thought to tell us about something as important as this?!" Lucky started, the others staring at her for a response as well.

"Ok, first of all, it wasn't relevant up until this point! Yes, we may have had some bumps in the road, but we were handling ourselves just fine until now. Shirei stepping in as he did wasn't necessary for our survival up until this point. And second, you all know my policy by now; I don't tell stories that aren't mine to tell! So whatever might've happened in Shirei's past, including the fact that he may or may not be a Kyuuranger, is his business and his only. The only way you would've learned about this is through him, not by a snitching proxy!"

"Ok ok, Kingston, take a deep breath, its ok," Hammy soothed, the younger girl trying to calm down as the two humanoids sat by the pool table, the ninja rubbing her back and speaking quietly. "We're not blaming you, or ganging up on you. We're all just a little shaken after everything that's happened today. None of this is your fault, alright?"

"Sorry, Kingston," Garu mumbled, guilt showing in his from as Raptor bandaged his paw. "Didn't mean to fire you up like that."

"No, it's ok Alpha. I'm sorry guys, didn't mean to jump on you all like that. Guess this is just digging up older times for me. That's no excuse, though, that was my bad."

 _"Hey, on the bright side, at least you're finally sticking up for yourself. Who knows, you might even have enough spunk to lift my weights when I get back!"_ Champ teased, the outsider laughing as she wiped her tears, smiling and silently thanking the bull for the small attempt at comfort.

Just then, the auto door near Stinger slid open, and the commander in question was being haggled by the young boy in the light blue vest, begging him to let him join the Rebellion and the Kyuurangers.

"Kingston is that-"

"Yep, it's Kotaro. Don't worry Hammy; I made sure he doesn't call you old again," Kingston chuckled.

"I told you. If you beat me, I'll let you join," Shou stated, leading the boy aside as the Earthling gained new determination, ready to battle.

"Se, no:"

" **Jan-Kyuu-Pon!** "

It was, of course, a game of Janken (rock paper scissors), with Kotaro choosing scissors and Shou winning with Kyuu, or globe.

"Ahh, I lost again," Kotaro moaned, slumping over. "You're too good at this, Ojii-san."

"Its 100 years too soon for you to beat me," Shou answered, patting the boy's head.

"Ah, I don't know about that. All you have to do is learn how Shirei plays," Kingston advised, catching the boy's attention.

Kotaro immediately lit up, happy to see another familiar face. "Nee-chan!" he cheered, jumping down the ladder and throwing himself into a hug, which Kingston happily accepted. "Its so good to see you! How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. Man, I missed you buddy. How are you?"

"Doing good. I've been looking for you all though."

"Hehe, so I hear. How's Jiro?"

"Oh don't worry, he's safe. Jiro's staying with our uncle while I'm gone. He's in good hands."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Oh, and um, I'm sorry about your friend," the boy added softly, his features saddening.

However, the outsider gave him a kind smile and another hug. "Thank you, Kotaro. And don't you worry, we'll get him back, you'll see."

"Which brings us to another point that we need to address, _Shirei,_ " Lucky stated, pulling the dragon in front of them all with a rare look of seriousness. "Are you a Kyuuranger?"

Shou sagged, looking to his crew with trepidation. "Do I have to answer?"

" _Yes,_ " Raptor insisted, she and Hammy coming to join Garu and Stinger around the pool table.

"No secrets between nakama, Shirei," the wolfman added.

Shou sighed, his red eyes falling on the outsider. "How much have you told them?"

"Nothing that's not my place to say. All yours."

The commander took that as his cue, straightening himself and striding to his chair as the others lent an ear.

"You are all true Kyuurangers. That means I...Well, I'm no Kyuuranger.

'It was back when Rebellion formed, and we were scrambling to find the Kyuurangers. I had created a different method of fighting while we were searching. You all use Change Kyuutamas to perform your henshin. But I had developed a system in my cane that uses a Skill Kyuutama and forces a transformation. I was supposed to be the hope that would take the galaxy back from Jack Matter. And at times, that felt achievable when I would win battles from time to time. But the system was imperfect."

"How do you mean?" Raptor asked.

"Skill Kyuutamas aren't meant to allow transformations. At least, not by normal means. The way the system forces the transformation makes the henshin unstable, causing the energy flow to backlash on the user over time. Put simply, he has a time limit on how long he can fight, with the results always coming back on him," Kingston explained.

"Wait a minute; you said that you force a Skill kyuutama to change, and it backfires. But Kingston did the same thing, twice even, and her's have turned out alright. Why can't we try to do what she did?" Lucky argued.

"Lucky, even I never expected Karone and Alice to transform into Change Kyuutamas. And also if I had, my kyuutamas are customs. They follow entirely different energy sources and limits altogether. The Ryuu kyuutama is an original, so it follows the same rules that apply to yours. But I can only alter kyuutamas based on an original concept; I can't transmute originals into what they're not. The way it is now, there's no way Ryuu Violet will be a stable fighting method."

"I'm afraid she's right," Shou picked. "So, despite the risks, I kept fighting with my imperfect system. But all that did was cause Jack Matter to view the Rebellion as a threat. They sent assassins to drive us to destruction."

 _"And they were Ikaagen and Madakko,"_ Naaga realized.

"I'm afraid so. When the duo invaded our base, I rushed headfirst into battle, believing I would stand a chance. But my henshin timed out, right in front of them, reducing me to only a man. I wasn't able to do a thing. As a result, many of my comrades died. As one of the survivors, I had no choice but to search for our last salvation. The Kyuurangers. But I swore when I escaped death by their hands to never become Ryu Violet again. So, I met all of you, and then here we are."

"I had no idea about your past, Shirei," Lucky mused, the other Kyuurangers turning somber in their looks.

"Well, I appreciate the privacy Kingston gave me. I'm sorry for the trouble it must've caused you for staying quiet."

"Eh, I've dealt with worse," the outsider shrugged.

Suddenly, the monitor crackled and fizzed, changing into a broadcast meant directly for them. Ikaagen and Madakko were strolling in the background, but Spada was dead center, wrists chained in an eagle pose and on his knees. The resolution was a bit fuzzy, but even from there Kingston could tell that he had been through the ringer, his face covered in even more scrapes, his dirty orange hair mussed and matted, and of course, without his cap. The most unsettling sight was the fear the chef possessed, although that was understandable given the circumstances.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen of the Kyuurangers,"_ Ikaagen pronounced, pacing behind his prisoner while Madakko held him at gunpoint. _"If you want to save your friend, all of you better come. Ah, and leave the imposter behind."_

 _"And you better hurry,"_ Madakko growled, " _before I get a hankering for a new necklace."_

Most of the girls gasped in horror, while Spada seemed to panic and started squirming against his chains. _"Minna-!"_

But as their comrade screamed, the transmission cut out, the away team reappearing and having heard the message as well. Shirei didn't say anything at first. That is until Lucky spoke up.

"Shirei, we're all on board."

As Shou looked around, the lucky lion's words were right, as everyone stared at the dragon with determined eyes. And with everyone in agreement, the dragon resigned to his fate.

"I guess I can't stop you. Very well. Tomorrow morning, we'll commence an operation to rescue Spada."

" _Hitakore!_ This time we'll win for sure!" Hammy cheered, side hugging Raptor and Garu as all of them heartily agreed. But Lucky and Kingston happened to notice Shou looked distant like his mind was elsewhere.

 _"We're going too!"_ Champ pronounced, starting to stand.

 _"Whoa whoa, sagepoyo. We wouldn't make it in time,"_ Balance reasoned, holding the bull back from charging off.

 _"Moo, why now?!"_

 _"Let us believe,"_ Naaga resolved. _"Our nakama will succeed."_

"Thanks, buddy," Kingston smiled. "And Champ, don't you worry, I'll make sure to smash the biggest guy in your honor. How's that sound?"

 _"Tch, well, better than nothing I guess. Alright, alright, but we'll be back as soon as can be. And don't hog all the fun, ya hear?"_

"Deal. See you soon, guys."

* * *

Morning soon came, the dawn just beginning to peek over the horizon on the surface, as Shou Lonpou strode towards his target with a purpose. By himself.

"I knew you'd be here. Yosha Lucky!" Lucky cheered while stepping out from his perch and standing in the commander's way.

* * *

"Guys! She's gone!"

Karone and Alice bolted through the auto doors, throwing on their jackets. The remaining Kyuurangers came out from side doors, also with similar news.

"Shirei's gone!" Hammy cried.

"So's Lucky!" Raptor moaned.

"They snuck off without us, grr," Garu growled, slamming his non injured paw on the railing.

"Let's get moving," Stinger voiced, and all six of them began sprinting to the Voyager decks.

"Eh?! I'm watching the base again?!" Kotaro cried as he slipped on his vest.

However, none of them answered as they scrambled to the surface.

* * *

"Lucky, you were like me when I was younger," Shou mused, Lucky's features twisting in surprise.

"I had power, so I ignored orders and ran off on my own. When the base was under attack, I wanted to fight back. My commanding officer, Sou Shirei Big Bear, didn't allow me to fight since the system was still incomplete. But I couldn't ignore those in need, so I fought anyway. I disobeyed Sou Shirei Big Bear, leading to the Rebellion's destruction."

"Is Big Bear still our Sou Shirei?" Lucky asked.

"He's dead. He died saving me.'

'After my henshin canceled out in front of the assassins, they had me at their mercy. Ikaagen held a gun to my head and said our only fate against Jack Matter was to be powerless. I knew I wouldn't survive. But right before he shot, Sou Shirei managed to intervene and hold them back, yelling at me to run for it. I watched as the two of them stabbed clean through him. But even then he still kept them back and told me to find the Kyuurangers, our last hope for the galaxy. He activated a bomb and died in a suicide attack to take Ikaagen and Madakko with him. To help me escape, Sou Shirei sacrificed his life. I was so full of regret."

Lucky then remembered what Kingston had told them before their rescue mission, about how one act of disobedience could lead to the downfall of an organization.

"That transmission you gave the others. You were talking about yourself," Lucky realized. "But don't worry, I'm different from that. I am the luckiest man in the galaxy, after all."

The dragon seemed resigned, before an idea popped in his head. "In that case, let's play Jan Kyuu Pon. If you win, you can go with me."

"Alright, sounds good!"

" **Jan Kyuu Pon!** "

This time, Lucky won with paper and Shou with Kyuu.

But his victory was short lived as Shou's closed fist thrust forward, socking the humanoid right in the gut.

"What are you doing..." Lucky grunted, collapsing on the pavement and passing out.

"Sou Shirei Big Bear put his hope in all of you. I can't lose a single Kyuuranger."

And with that, the dragon commander began his assault, the small pack of Indavers charging straight for him.

"Don't underestimate me!" Shou yelled as he began tearing house, not showing an ounce of fear.

But when two of the small fry tried to corner him, the dragon then heard a new contender step him, slashing through half of the pack with one swing of her sword.

"Well, that was a thing," Kingston panted, smirking as she blew stray hair out of her eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" Shou yelled as the two continued holding off the Indavers.

"I knew you'd pull something like this, so I went with Lucky and snuck in while you two were talking. No sign of Spada yet, but I should have better luck with you here."

"Grr, you shouldn't be here, Kingston. Saving Spada is my fight!"

"Shirei, you are not the only one who blames himself for Spada getting caught. And I already know about Big Bear, so don't try to talk me out of it with that. Now look, I don't care what you say about who is or isn't qualified as a Kyuuranger, because the fact is, you're still the one that brought us together as Kyuurangers! You're the one who taught us to act like a team; just because you're the commander doesn't mean you get a pass from that!

'I could go on and on, but quite frankly, we don't have time to argue, and you don't have time to knock me out. Spada needs us, and I am not about to abandon my crew to the mercy of the psychotic cephalopods!... But now that you know I'm here, I can't do anything without your call, or else its insubordination. So are we going or not?!"

Shou growled again as he locked two soldiers with his cane., the outsider staring at him expectantly. And charging a war cry, he slashed the two in front of him before cutting down three more near Kingston.

"If you're coming, then keep up!"

The girl's grin turned feral, swinging her keys as the two charged onward.

Eventually, the two made it to the back of the abandoned complex, when Kingston noticed a very familiar flash of yellow down a hallway. The one in question was still conscious, fear pouring off of him in waves, not looking to have slept despite his injuries and fatigue.

"Spada!" she cried, bolting towards him as Shirei came up from behind her, firing the Kyu Shot he had brought and shooting the manacles, freeing Spada as he collapsed in exhaustion. Kingston slid down next to him, catching him in a hug, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mou, make me worry why don't you," she sighed in relief and exasperation, pulling out his cap from her pocket and placing it on his head.

"Are you alright?" Shou asked in worry as he knelt down, checking for any significant injuries.

"Shirei, Kingston. I'm sorry," Spada whispered, his head down in shame.

But it was then that Kingston remembered the next events and caught a flash of movement in the corner of her eye. "Hit the deck!" she screamed, shoving the boys down and swinging her keys up in defense just as Madakko swung her mace, catching her in a lock and pushing her back.

"Shoot!" Shou yelled, Spada firing his blaster and knicking the octo assassin back some, allowing Kingston some breathing room.

"Thanks, but can we please go now?" the girl moaned, looping an arm around Spada in support.

"Let's move!" the dragon ordered, watching over the two as they limped towards daylight as fast they could, taking care to avoid worsening Spada's injuries.

Unfortunately, just when the end was finally in sight, the trio was then met by nine other than Ikaagen, his smug form in place as his gaze met them.

"I'm afraid I can't let you run off with our hostage," the squid drawled, Madakko coming up behind them as Spada's eyes widened, fear radiating off of him.

Kingston's gaze darkened, shielding Spada protectively and growling like an attack dog, her teeth glinting like fangs. But Shou shoved the two of them back, clearing the way for him to transform.

 **Ryuu Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Wish Upon a Star!** "

"Shirei, on your right!" Kingston warned as Ikaagen was coming in fast.

"You want to die?" the squid drawled, his sword to Shou's neck.

"I'd rather stick around! But I'll gladly give my life if it means saving Spada!" Shou shouted, locking the two assassins with his cane and turning to the white and yellow rangers. "Spada, Kingston, run for it! I can only fight for so long, so hurry!"

"Were you even listening to me not ten minutes ago?!" Kingston screamed, stamping her foot. "We are not leaving you to die!"

"She's right! When a restaurant is full, you get more chefs. So in that case;"

 **Kajiki/Amagawa Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!**

"We should cook together!"

And blasting the star right in front, the two managed to make the assassins lose their balance, falling back as the two bolted through their henshin. " **Star Change!** "

"Fine," Shou sighed as the two helped him stand. "Then here's my order."

" _Hai_ /Yeah?"

"You better not die."

" **Okyu.** "

With both opponents on either side, the time for battle had arrived.

"Let's go!"

 _"Si."_ "Whoo!"

Both sides were relentless, but the tension was thick enough to cut with their swords, as all of them knew time was of the essence.

"Isn't it almost time?" Ikaagen wondered as the energy began seeping out of Shou's cane once again.

But Prism, noticing this, took a chance and bolted from her battle with Madakko, latching onto the dragon's cane just as the time limit gave out. But instead of backlashing onto Shou, the energy bolted through Prism instead, the meteor ranger gritting her teeth as she felt the currents run up her arms. But when she let go, the electric energy didn't give her pain, but instead rejuvenated her, if only slightly. Not to mention that Shou's transformation was still holding, much to his and Ikaagen's surprise.

"Whoo, can't believe that worked!"

"Kingston, how did you-?!"

"Long story, but that's only gonna give you a few more minutes! Use it!"

And use it he did, managing to throw Ikaagen off balance once again and start to gain an edge. But the time Prism had given him didn't last for long, as the cane began crackling and fizzing, and before he knew it, the violet suit canceled out as Shou kneeled in exhaustion, Ikaagen aiming his pistol right for his head.

"Seeya."

"Shirei!" Spada screamed, shoving back Madakko and leaping for the commander, managing to push him out of the bullet's path right in the nick of time. Neither assassin deterred, Madakko slashing Kingston back a few feet and joining her partner, the both of them opening fire on the original crewmembers. Spada knew they couldn't dodge in time, so he spread his arms and took the full brunt of the damage, crumpling to the concrete demorphed.

Almost simultaneously, the white ranger's headache came back in full force, and at the worse possible time with her crew as sitting ducks.

"No nononono, not now, not now," Prism fretted, zipping their way and locking her kyuutama in her blade.

 **GALAXY!** " **Haley's Impact!** "

Desperately slashing her keys in an X, Ikaagen and Madakko were ground back by a few feet, even taking some damage, but Prism demorphed from exhaustion as well, kneeling in front of the boys and panting, still gripping her two swords.

"Tch, nice try you tako," Madakko scoffed, the two aiming their sights. "But do you think you can survive for the both of them?"

The humanoid merely swung her keys in defense, death staring the both of them dead in the eye. "Bring it on, bitch."

Both Jack Matter aliens seemed cocky, ready to finish off their opponents once and for all. But Kingston, catching movement in the corner of her eye, gave a faint smirk as her eyes turned devilish.

Just as she did, the two felt a blast that shocked their hands, dropping their guns. Turning to the source, Spada and Kingston lit up at seeing seven brightly colored teammates of theirs, firing away and knocking the assassins down as they rushed to help them.

"Thanks for the save guys," Kingston smirked as Alice helped her up, only to be whacked on the back of the head by Hammy's tail for running off alone. "Ow! Ok, I deserved that one."

"Why are you here?!" Shou gaped as Raptor lifted Spada up.

"We're here to beat them, of course!" Lucky yelled, closing his fists in anger.

"How many times must I tell you?!"

"It doesn't matter!"

Lucky whirled around, grabbing Shou by his collar and pulling him to his feet, a fire burning in his brown eyes. "How long do you plan to fight alone?!"

"W-what?"

"You might've been the Rebellion's first warrior in the past, but it's different now! You have all of us! There's twelve of us already! And with you, that's thirteen! That's even more awesome than some legend!"

The dragon looked around, and every one of his crew agreed, Kingston even flashing her trademark grin. "Face it Shirei. You're kinda stuck with us."

"Shirei, let's surpass the legend together!"

A flash of red light came from Lucky's pocket, followed by blue, green, yellow, and all of the original kyuutamas floating in the air, glowing as if lit by the fire in Lucky's passion.

"Guys, shield your eyes!" Kingston warned, and right on cue, all of them shot a bright beam of light into the air. From the atmosphere, three more lights of black, silver, and gold beamed down, until finally, Shou's clear kyuutama shined bright, all of the beams zooming into it. And right when Ikaagen and Madakko recovered, a flash of purple energy shot out, taking the form of a dragon spirit, speeding straight into the assassins and sending them flying back before launching into the air.

The sky turned pitch black, lit up with the twinkling stars of the constellations, and from the brightest star of the Ryuu constellation, a giant purple dragon twisted into a figure eight emerged, his green eyes staring them down.

"A giant dragon!" Raptor gawked, all of them awestruck.

"Awesome!" Lucky grinned.

"Cool! Our own Shen Rom!" Kingston cheered.

 **"Shou Lonpou, what do you wish to achieve?"**

"My wish?" Shou echoed, staring at his kyuutama clasped in his claws.

"Well go on then," the outsider smiled, all of them nodding in agreement.

"I...I wish to fight alongside the legendary saviors. I wish to liberate the galaxy from Jack Matter's control," he announced, holding his kyuutama to the heavens.

The dragon spirit seemed pleased with his answer, nodding as a golden helmet materialized over his muzzle, and with a mighty roar, he flew into the small globe.

As the sky returned to normal, the kyuutama was now a bright purple, the dragon picture better blending into the globe's design. The Ryuu Kyuutama had transformed. Now it was its master's turn.

"I can do it now," Shou realized."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?!" the outsider laughed.

"Walking the path of the dragon. I pursue the dragon's path! If I don't do it, who will?! **MawaSlide!** "

 **Ryuu Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Ryou Tensei!** "

The dragon's cane slammed into the ground, a much brighter purple star appearing under him as the dragon constellation passed through him. And much like his kyuutama, Ryuu Violet transformed, becoming more powerful than ever before.

His appearance drastically changed as well. The helmet and chest armor were still the same, but the shield now extended, growing into a cape that reached his knees. The boots and wrist guards had also turned purple, and his belt turned into a gold version of the standard Kyuurangers. Best of all, the star sphere on his chest broke the cloudy outside, now showing a picture of the Ryuu symbol.

Ryuu Violet was no more. Now, Shou Lonpou had become Ryuu Commander.

"This is Shirei's new form?" Spada gasped, all of them staring in awe.

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky cheered, Alice and Kingston squealing with glee.

Ikaagen and Madakko, however, were not pleased with the new development, though Kingston chuckled at their poorly thrown insults. "Karma's a bitch," she laughed as Shou stepped forward.

"I'm not fighting alone anymore," Shou resolved. "From now on, I fight with the Kyuurangers!"

"That's more like it!" Lucky agreed. "Let's do it!"

 **SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

10 Kyuurangers stood side by side, ready to take the fight to their enemies.

Shou, spinning his cane and thrusting it forward: " **Dragon Ma-Star! Ryuu Commander!** "

Alice, curtseying and raising a hand as if to show off her gloves: " **Magic Star! Alicorn Amethyst!** "

Karone, firing flames from her palms and flourishing her hands: " **Blazing Star! Kitsune Crimson!** "

Kingston, flourishing her cape and jumping in place, ending in a boxing pose: " **Shooting Star! Amagawa Prism!** "

Spada, mimicking a cutting motion: " **Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!** "

Raptor, spreading her arms and spinning, with her hands together: " **Speed Star! Washi Pink!** "

Hammy, crouching down and ending in a chamaeleon battle pose: " **Shinobi Star! Chamaeleon Green!** "

Garu, kicking up dirt and posing and crouching with his claws poised: " **Beast Star! Okami Blue!** "

Stinger, flicking his tail with his arm stretched and adjusting his blaster: " **Poison Star! Sasori Orange!** "

Lucky swinging his arms and flashing a thumbs up: " **Super Star! Shishi Red!** "

" **The ultimate saviors!** "

"Uchuu Sentai!"

" **KYUURANGER!** "

"Yosh. Let's test your luck!"

The assassins were not pleased with this, Madakko summoning two poorly named and heavily armored Daikaan to assist in battle.

"Minna. Let's go!"

With weapons drawn, the fight began anew, and Shou once again taking the two cephalopods singlehanded.

"Don't think you're so tough when all you've done is change your appearance!" Madakko growled.

"Oh really?" Shou chuckled before blocking one of Ikaagen's swings.

The two Daikaan were childsplay, really, especially against nine opponents at once. Lucky and Karone were double teaming one with swordplay, while Raptor, Garu, and Prism took over the long range from different angles, Garu climbing onto one of the fenced off windows above. Hammy, Stinger, and Alice were also using melee for their Daikaan, with Spada acting as the driving force.

Shou had become a force to be reckoned with, easily able to manage to fend off the cephalopods with style and grace, sending the two flying back with his cane one-handed.

"Do you still think its just my appearance that's changed?" Shou challenged, his cane poised at the ready.

"You've gotten tougher," Ikaagen coughed, the two pulling out their guns and firing away. But Shou's newfound speed was put to good use and was able to dodge both bullets effortlessly. And when they tried again, he clicked the handle of his cane down, turning it into a sniper rifle and aiming effortlessly, shattering clean through both bullets. Now in the clear, the violet ranger turned to offensive, opening fire and dealing massive damage to both opponents.

"Way to go Shirei!" Lucky cheered. "But we won't lose to that! Right everyone?!"

"Of course," Stinger replied, stabbing one of the monsters with his spear in the gut.

"Damn right we're not!" Prism laughed. "I did promise Champ I'd smash the big one for him, and I always keep my promises!"

"Kono tako!" Madakko screamed, charging with her mace bared. Closing his cane into staff mode, Shou was able to seamlessly transition into melee mode, fending off the octo alien with renewed ability. But when the two had locked weapons, he happened to notice Ikaagen hiding behind a pillar, aiming down his sights. So, mid-battle, he clicked the handle down and fired backward, sniping dead on and knocking the squid alien out for the match.

Meanwhile, the two Daikaans were cornered, back to back and surrounded.

"Let's end this!"

 **GALAXY!** " **All-Star Crash!** "

And with a fully charged blast, both fodder Daikaans exploded in defeat. "And they're outta here!"

Madakko was having similar luck, Ryuu Commander dealing substantial damage to her, almost toying with her in a way.

"What's the hurry? Let's take the time to enjoy this," Shou teased, leaning on his cane.

"Don't tell me your time limit..." Madakko gasped.

And with a nod and a flurry of his cape, the dragon casually replied, "Gone, it seems."

"Bullshit, Kono tako!" she screamed, releasing a barrage of bullets that Shou was quickly able to deflect by twirling his cane as a shield, before zipping straight through the aftermath and stabbing her right in her stomach, sending her flying out into daylight.

"I'll start with you," Shou pronounced, clicking the handle down and closing the dragon's mouth on the kyuutama, activating the finisher.

 **GALAXY!**

The rifle began to pulse energy through its systems, forming more and more towards the barrel.

" **Drago Crush! Fire!** "

With a pull of the trigger, a stream of the dragon's energy sang through the air, piercing clean through Madakko in a gaping hole.

"I can't believe this tako beat me!" she screamed as the energy crackled around her.

"I'm Ryuu Commander. You're the tako."

"Who are you calling a tako?!" she screamed. And in a massive explosion, Madakko was finally no more, much to Ikaagen's shock.

"And you're next!" Shou announced as the rest of the Kyuurangers joined him.

"Guess that's it for today. You can take care of the rest," Ikaagen shrugged. And turning around, the heroes were met with the two Daikaans growing giant, and proving to be a new obstacle for them. As he grabbed a remnant of Madakko, a lone tentacle, he huffed and retreated, the Kyuurangers only stopped by the enemy fire from above.

"Leave them to me," Shou resolved.

"But Shirei, you don't have a Voyager," Garu reasoned.

"No, he does," Prism sighed, "he just wants to be dramatic about it."

"You don't seem all that excited about it," the violet ranger commented. "Is it not as cool as me?"

"No I like it, I just want one too," the meteor girl pouted, with Stinger rolling his eyes behind his helmet.

"Well then, let's see what this new cutie will look like," Shou teased, closing the dragon mouth again and aiming it forward.

 **SAY! THE GO!**

"Come on out!"

And with a pull of the trigger, the Ryuu constellation shined as the sky darkened, and what emerged from the earth was a massive new Voyager with a mighty roar. In fact, it was identical to the dragon from before, bright purple with silver and gold accents, and wearing a golden mask.

"Ok, I'm better now, that thing is fucking awesome!" Prism squealed as the others watched the massive serpent twist through the air, roaring for its master.

"Here I go!" Shou geared up as he fired his rifle, forming the cockpit around him as it flew through the air, landing nearby as the dragon picked him up in its golden claws, twisting and slithering under the darkened sky.

Both of the Daikaans attempted to shoot the dragon down, but in classic Stormtrooper fashion, missed every shot. In response, Shou pushed a lever, and the dragon's mouth rained fire down on them, cleaning house before charging straight through them. Shou was even able to dislodge from his zord, whacking one monster with his tail while constricting the other, destroying him for good in his vice grip before reconnecting.

"What shocking power," Shou mused as his dragon flew to the atmosphere, with the other monster in his sights. "But I suppose its time I finished this."

 **GALAXY!**

" **Dragon Break!** "

Once again charging straight through, the energy kickback managed to destroy the other Daikaan, leaving Shou victorious. But before he could celebrate, a Moraimaaz Robo showed up from behind another building.

"Whoops. It looks like there's still more."

 _"Don't you worry, Shirei,"_ came Prism's voice over the cockpit. _"Leave him to us!"_

On cue, Kyuurenn-Oh came behind the dragon, ready to assist, alongside Kitsune, Alicorn, and Garu in his Okami Voyager, all of which began tearing the robot to shreds.

"Shirei, let's finish him together."

 _"Oui, chef."_

"Let's go!"

 **Super GALAXY!**

" **Dragon Meteor Break!** "

And as the two beams of energy pierced through the robot, the sky lit up once again with the day won in their favor, Kitsune and Okami Voyagers howling in victory.

"The Kyuurangers and I will take back the galaxy."

* * *

Once the crew returned to _Orion-Gou_ (and its lone guardian), Kotaro was surprisingly interactive for their return, relieved to see that Kingston was right and that Spada was safe.

"Thanks to you all, I've gained power I never thought possible," Shou mused, his gaze falling to every member of his crew.

"We can't take all the credit," Lucky interjected, his ever-present grin firmly in place. "Its because you worked all this time, Shirei. That's why we have this power."

"I see. But you better not disobey orders in the future."

 _"Hai, hai,"_ Kingston chuckled while Spada and a few others gave sheepish grins. "But I hope you don't mind if I give you a little surprise."

As she leaned over the railing, the outsider held out her arm and uncurled her fist, revealing yet another bracelet made for the dragon, with alternating purple and gold beads and a dragon charm.

"Why, thank you very much, my little shooting star, its lovely," Shou chuckled, slipping on the present almost immediately. "Oh, and I meant to ask. How did you manage to extend my time limit like that?"

"Oh, that? Alice taught me a little trick on how to absorb lightning and energy based attacks. After the whole Chou Taisen thing, I thought it would be best to take some extra precautions."

"Well, it was quite a shock that you did," Shou joked, earning a few chuckles here and there as he examined his new bracelet in the light.

Just as he did, however, the auto doors slid open to reveal the away team was finally returning and still covered in bandages and scrapes.

"We finally get back and its already over," Champ groaned as Balance leaned on the railing. "Oi, Kingston, you keep your promise?"

"Two heavily armored, and poorly named, Daikaan out of the way, as promised."

"Atta girl," Champ laughed as she gave him and Naaga a hug, who came in behind the mechanical beings, giving a faint smile to the outsider for his return.

"Shirei, agepoyo. One Rashinban Kyuutama," Balance commented, tossing the dark yellow kyuutama to the commander.

"Well done," Shou commented. "Alright. Now that you're all here, I have a new order for you. With our lovely young ladies and myself joining the ranks, I believe we should change our name to Uchuu Sentai Jyuuranger."

"Yeah, no, sorry Shirei," Kingston chuckled, "but we're keeping Kyuuranger. Besides, that name for a Sentai's claimed."

"Ehh?!" the dragon gaped, dropping into his chair brokenhearted. "I thought it was a good name too..."

"So when I join, it'll still be Kyuuranger?" Kotaro asked, coming up to Shou with an eager grin. "So let me join! At least in recruiting for Rebellion!"

"Kotaro, don't ask the impossible," Stinger scolded, rolling his eyes and dragging the boy back by his arms.

"Why not? At least let me prove myself!" Kotaro begged, squirming in the orange ranger's hold.

"Don't be so selfish!" Hammy scolded.

"You stay out of this Obaa-san."

"Ohh boy," Kingston chuckled, barely able to contain her laughter as the ninja's eyes widened.

"You promised not to call me that again! Why I outta-"

"Kotaro, run for it!" Kingston yelled from the railing, the boy ducking from Hammy's swing and sprinting around the room, taunting Hammy as he ran.

As all of this went on, Shou turned to the window and stared out at the constellations, catching the glow of Ursa Major in the distance.

"Sou Shirei Big Bear. I'll make good use of this life you gave me. Please keep watching over us."

"Incoming!"

"This way Obaa-san!" Kotaro called as he zoomed past Shou, the dragon spinning in surprise before Hammy repeated the process, Shou having to lean on the central console to regain his balance.

"Hey! Let me have my stylish ending!"

* * *

Later on, after Hammy calmed down and Kotaro apologized for his behavior, Spada made his way over to the med bay to check over any of the more significant injuries Madakko had dealt him. He had already received a few bandages here and there as soon as he had returned home, but it was a sort of unspoken rule to have at least two med checks after the ordeal of capture. Better safe than sorry and all that.

But what he wasn't expecting was to see the young outsider waiting for him, fiddling with something in her pocket before her gaze met his with a smile. "Hey, there you are, Chef. I was wondering when you'd come."

"Kingston, what are you doing here?"

"Raptor still needs to fix some of her injuries, and I figured I couldn't let Mama's nursing lessons go to waste. Besides, couldn't leave you hanging twice after all," she replied with a guilty smile. "Come on, let's get started. And this goes without saying, but doctor/patient confidentiality is always guaranteed with me, just to let you know."

Spada laughed at her easygoing humor and gave a nod of thanks, easing onto the hospital bed while Kingston began to look over Raptor's previous handiwork.

"Now then, first things first, do any of your bandages need changing?"

"Umm, no, they're still pretty fresh, and the scrapes should heal pretty quickly."

"Fair enough. Ok, any specific areas that hurt? I noticed you were protecting your stomach when we were escaping. Any bruises or scrapes there?"

"Yes on the bruises. Madakko wanted me alive, but she didn't care in what condition as long as I was awake," Spada sighed, shuddering at the memory.

"Conniving little bitch. Good riddance," Kingston scowled. "Alright, then is it ok if you take off the turtleneck so I can patch you up?"

He nodded but seemed a bit nervous as he unzipped his jacket, placing his cap on the pillow as he worked while the girl crawled over, so his back was to her. It was then that Kingston noticed something. Now that his hair wasn't quite as matted and dirty, she was able to see the fine details in his course locks, but it wasn't quite the hair itself that caught her eye. No, it was what peeked out from it.

She decided to look from a better vantage point, and as she climbed onto her knees, Kingston's blue eyes widened when she came up close, the chef turning to face her from behind as he watched her reaction. Spada had two navy fins jutting from his hairline, just short enough that his cap hid them without being too conspicuous.

"Its ok if you think it's strange, I know Earthlings don't see things like this very often," he voiced, the girl jolting back to reality and scrambling back as her cheeks burned.

"No no, not at all, Spada. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I don't think its strange at all, I like them."

" _Grazie,_ " he smiled.

"But, do they have anything to do with why you're nervous to show me your back?"

"*Sigh* I suppose you could say that."

By now he had already taken off his jacket, and as he pulled off his turtleneck, the outsider involuntarily gasped in shock.

Beautiful glistening yellow-golden scales lined Spada's back, intermingling down his arms up to a little short of his elbow, and his neck had gills, well hidden by his collar.

"Oh wow," Kingston awed. "Spada they're not strange in the slightest. In fact, I think they're stunning."

The chef gave her a sad smile as her eyes met his tired ones. "Jack Matter has the same opinion."

The girl's eyes widened again at his words, this time in realization, as the taunts and threats the assassins had sent them started to make sense.

"Madakko. She was threatening to-"

"Yeah. I usually keep long sleeves on hand. Better safe than sorry. I never want to even think about that possibility again."

"Wait. Again?"

"My, um...my mother was a cook. She taught me everything I know about cooking. She even inspired me, told me I would become the best chef in the galaxy."

Kingston smiled at first, interested in hearing about things she didn't know about her crewmates before her mind pieced together the implications.

"Oh Spada," she gasped, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, which he ultimately accepted as his shuddering breath warmed her shoulder.

But instead of showing guilt or pity towards the chef, a look of determination and, oddly, resignment swirled in her irises, almost like she was debating to reveal something of her own.

Finally, the outsider pulled in a deep breath, closing her eyes and whispering, "If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one with something to hide."

Turning her back to him, Kingston pulled off her hoodie, revealing her Goonies T-shirt that was at least two sizes too large; and pulling up the back, it was Spada's turn to feel shocked at the sight.

Scars of all sizes littered Kingston's pale backside. They didn't look too deep into her skin, but the look of shame and fear that Kingston radiated indicated that her injuries brought unpleasant memories.

" _Che cavolo,_ Kingston, what happened?"

"It...it was an accident. A few years back, there was this guy; he tried mugging me. My friends were there with me, and they all fought to help, but he took a bat and just went to town on them. All of them wound up in the hospital, left bedridden for weeks. After that, the guy threw me against a wall. I landed on top of a bunch of broken glass. Woke up in a daze, covered in bandages with my mom passed out in a chair.

'To be honest, I haven't told anyone that story. I never even talked to my parents about it."

"I see," the chef replied as he turned back around and allowed the girl to bandage his wounds. "If I may ask, why did you show me those if you've never talked to anyone about them?"

"Couple reasons I guess. Everybody on this ship has their pasts and secrets to keep. The thing is, I already know about a lot of them, but I realized all of you hardly know a thing about me. So I figured its only fair I let go of some of my secrets. You know, even the playing field a little."

"Hehe, fair enough. And you said there was another reason?"

"Oh yeah, um, that one's a bit silly if I'm honest."

"Its ok, I won't judge. But if it's that uncomfortable for you to talk about-"

"No no, it's not that. It's just that, well, I've always been self-conscious about myself, and I always feel like I'm overstepping boundaries or saying what I shouldn't. Talking about personal stuff like this is a little new for me."

"Hmmm, I see. Well, this also goes without saying, but chef/sou chef confidentiality is also a part of my beliefs as well."

Kingston burst out laughing, nearly dropping the role of gauze she was using to cover Spada's bruises. It took her a few minutes to calm down and resume her work, but the way Spada seemed to allow her to open up gave her a bit more confidence, enough that she decided to continue her explanation.

"I've been terrified of the world around me all my life. No matter what I did to make myself worthwhile, it always felt like something went wrong, that I wasn't worth anything and that the world would never accept me for what I was. Thankfully, I found some friends that pulled me from that edge, but the feeling of dread, of bone-deep _fear,_ stayed with me.

'But ever since I found myself here and met all of you, it feels like a switch just flipped on in my mind. I have so much more confidence in myself, my abilities; I feel better, healthier even. And most of all, even with everything going on with Jack Matter, the fear is just, gone. And instead, now there's a feeling inside me I've never felt before, it's indescribable. It's almost like a part of me was missing, and it left this hole in my heart. But when I met all of you, over time, with all of the adventures and memories, you all filled that hole and gave me back what I didn't even realize I'd lost. So even though I hadn't planned on showing up like I did, becoming a Kyuuranger with all of you is a choice I will never regret."

The chef didn't want to interrupt, just listening to this young girl, who so much wisdom and experience, but also pain and heartache, beyond her years. People say that the friends you make come and go, but family is forever. But now, with Kingston and all of the other crewmembers aboard the _Orion-Gou,_ Spada knew that both were the same. In the short amount of time of a few months, this crazy crew of misfits had become something of a family to one another. Spada knew it, and from the way she spoke of everyone in such high praise regarding bonding, he knew Kingston did as well.

"Yosh. That should do it," she voiced over his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "It's not too tight is it?"

"Not at all. You do excellent work," Spada commented as he started pulling on his turtleneck.

 _"Grazie,_ Chef," she chuckled. "Ok, and is there anything else that hurts that I should take a look at?"

"Nope, that's everything."

"Perfect," she smiled, a hand in her pocket as her eyes lit up.

"Now, you've been a very patient boy and an excellent patient, so I think you deserve a little treat," she joked, the practiced 'nurse voice' that her mother used in pediatrics in full effect as Spada laughed. "I'm afraid I don't have any candies in stock, but will this suffice?"

Pulling out her fist and flourishing her palm, Spada was given a bracelet with bright yellow beads, and a smiling swordfish charm with its nose pointed high.

" _Grazie,_ Kingston, I love it," Spada smiled, slipping it over his wrist. "I've been meaning to ask though, where did you find the time to make these?"

"Are you kidding? After what happened with Eridrone, I had nothing _but_ time on my hands. I had to find something to keep me from cabin fever. I even made some for a couple of friends of mine on Earth. I need to find the right time for a visit, but you know hospitals can be with their timelines, you never what's coming next."

Spada laughed again as he stood, the young girl joining him on his way out. "Well then, shall we try making a little celebratory meal for Shirei's new power?"

"We shall. Oh, and I need to make a little spicy something on the side for Karone. Heaven knows she's earned it after all this."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Hmmm, to make, no. But there is one thing I need to do before we get started."

But instead of a verbal answer, Spada found himself tackled in another hug, Kingston looped around his neck as she looked him in the eye.

"Welcome home."

* * *

 **Sweet, two chapters within a week! That's a first for me!**

 **Speaking of, I think its someone else's first time for the outro. Spada! If you please.**

Spada: _Grazie!_ Please read and review, and thanks so much for your time!

 **See you soon everybody!**

 **JAA NA!**


	13. The Small Giant, Big Star!

**Damn, I am going on a freaking role with these! Plus, it feels good to start cranking chapters out, I'm a lot of fun writing this, more than I thought I would. Plus, as a bonus, OVER 2000 VIEWS BABY! WHOOOOOO!**

 **Thank you all so incredibly much! It's because of all of you that I keep writing, and it's such an honor to me that you would take the time out of your day just to read a few my stories. And hey, even with life, craziness and video games popping up every other day, I'm still ready to give you guys the adventures I keep dreaming up! (Although that's partially thanks to the Sentai, you get the idea.)**

 **Anywho, you've been patient enough up to this point, and I believe that our new friend should have a turn with disclaimers. Ok Kotaro, you know what to do!**

Kotaro: Yosh! My first intro! LittleKing doesn't own anybody but her originals. We hope you enjoy!

 **Atta boy! Let's get to it!**

* * *

Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger

Amagawa Prism

* * *

Water sprayed around a small bathroom as the outsider shook herself dry, combing the droplets out of her hair as she stepped out and began changing out of her one piece. Currently, the white ranger was returning from a little outing to the ship's pool, which she had been more than a little shocked to find, after practicing the swimming lessons Spada had given her.

After she had found out about Spada's aquatic features and the fact that his species can breathe underwater, the chef was added as yet another teacher in Kingston's learning regimen, helping her practice this new ability, as well as help keeping an eye on her.

Something was going on with the young girl, something that even she didn't even realize was happening. But there were hints of what it was in her movements, the way she'd recently always finish her training with a headache. Or how in battle, if any of them were ever knicked by a stray gunshot or had to endure just a little more pain than usual, the outsider would feel the same effects, if not an outright migraine.

Of course, whenever asked if it was a problem, she would either brush it off or not know what they were talking about, regardless if she had felt it or not. Still, Spada and Alice, having been the first to notice the effects, discussed it with everyone else in on her training and they all decided it would be best to keep an eye on her, find out if there was something more to the situation then they realized.

But that also included keeping her out of individual fights. So, when the assignment to take out a Moraimaaz guarded by its Daikaan came up, only the two customs and five needed for Kyuurenn-Oh were deployed, with Kingston forced to stay behind and pass the time by herself.

That is until Kotaro popped into her room, thankfully after she had finished changing, eagerly cradling a handful of kyuutama and a spare Seiza Blaster. "Nee-chan! Do you have a second?"

"Hehe, Kotaro please, you don't have to call me that anymore, we're friends. Call me Kingston," the girl smiled as she stuffed her towel in her hamper. "And yes, as of now I have nothing but time. What's up?"

"I'm gonna try some of these out and see which one will turn me into a Kyuuranger!" the boy smiled.

Kingston laughed at his enthusiasm, even though she knew the logic was a tad flawed. However, she didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise, so instead, she merely slung on her bag, slid her headphones inside, and looped an arm around the boy as they strolled to the bridge, careful not to drop any of the globes as they walked.

When they did reach the bridge, Kotaro splaying the kyuutama on the pool table and strapping on the blaster (which took a few minutes as he kept fumbling with the straps), pretty much everyone else in the room gave her a look of confusion, Stinger raising a disapproving brow. In response, she just shrugged and mouthed 'what could it harm?'

Picking up a dark grey kyuutama with a sticker labeled '42,' Kotaro locked it into place with an excited gleam in his eye.

 **Ryouken Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!**

Just as the blaster called the announcement, the away team finally returned, though Lucky and Karone were absent for some reason.

"Welcome back!" Kotaro called. "You came at the perfect time. Watch this!"

"Kotaro, what are you doing, grr?" Garu asked as the others gathered around the pool table.

"Star Change!"

Copying the sequence to a near T and spreading his arms, Kotaro found his hopes dashed as nothing happened. No star, no constellation, nada. Just him checking himself over and wondering what went wrong.

"Why didn't it work?" the young boy moaned, though Champ laughed heartily at the attempt.

"To become a Kyuuranger, you need to be chosen by a Kyuutama," Champ explained as the others nodded.

"Why would they choose Uncle Shou but not me?!"

"Because I'm a good boy," Shou replied.

"In what universe?" Kingston snorted as the others stumbled.

"Enough of this nonsense," came Stinger's voice off to the side. "We don't need kids on this ship."

"But you're the one that brought me here, Stinger," Kotaro argued while Kingston was a little miffed towards his comment, as she was still technically considered a child by his standards as well.

"I did that to save your life. Go back to your little brother on Earth already."

With that, the desert dweller stalked off, Champ mumbling under his breath as Kotaro's features saddened with disappointment.

"Hey," Kingston whispered, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't take him the wrong way. Family matters are a bit of a tough subject for him. How about Alice and I take you back, huh?"

Kotaro tried to act like he wasn't bothered, attempting a smile as he stared down at the handful of kyuutamas. Although, one in particular, a light blue kyuutama labeled '22' i rainbow numbers, caught his eye, and he could've sworn that the globe had glowed for a second.

And so, the trio set off for the surface, the two Earthlings riding in Alicorn Voyager.

"I feel kinda sorry for him," Hammy commented as she watched the lavender Voyager gallop away.

"But it can't be helped," Balance sighed.

"Its just too soon for him to enter the kitchen," Spada added, the others nodding in agreement.

"By the way, where's Naaga?" Shou asked, glancing around for the silver-haired man.

"Umm, I don't know. Karone said she was going to check on him, and Lucky went with her," Hammy relayed. "Huh. Where are they, anyway?"

Meanwhile, Karone had wandered off into the main computer room, looking to be in a sort of daze, while Naaga and Lucky were together in the rec area.

Bound, gagged and locked in a maintenance closet.

* * *

 **Episode 10: The Small Giant, Big Star!**

* * *

"Kotaro, what are you hiding in there?" Kingston smirked as the young boy seemed to be fiddling with something in his pack.

"Tada!" Kotaro smiled as he pulled out, to his excitement, the spare Seiza Blaster from before.

"You sly dog!" she laughed.

"I'm just borrowing it. Its so I can become the Star of Hope."

"Alright alright, but let me at least hold onto it until we land. I don't want any accidents happening in the cockpit," Kingston reasoned, starting to reach for the blaster.

But while Kotaro was adamant on keeping the blaster and held onto it for dear life, Alicorn started acting strange, bucking and whinnying in distress like a spooked horse.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Kingston asked as the ride started getting bumpy. Just then, the lever to eject from the Voyager shoved forward by accident, and the cockpit was sent flying to the earth, catapulting the three onto the concrete, the Alicorn Voyager transforming back into a now disoriented Alice as Kotaro sprinted off as fast as he could.

"You ok, Wonder?" the outsider fretted, looking her alicorn friend over and not finding any apparent problems.

"Umm, yes, I'm alright. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened just now. But we need to retrieve Kotaro."

"Agreed, you go that way I'll go this way, and be careful!" she called over her shoulder as she ran in the opposite direction, Alice taking off to corner the young boy.

Kotaro was nothing if not quick, as he was able to cut turns and speed past obstacles with the best of them, Kingston frantically trying to catch up. However, as Alice landed directly in his path with her wings spread, Kotaro lost his focus and tripped over himself, falling flat on his stomach with the blaster still in hand.

"Well you are nothing if not persistent, I will grant you that," Kingston panted as the two walked over to him and lifted him up. "We're not going to take it away, alright? We don't want you to hurt yourself with it is all."

"Wait, girls, look!" Kotaro voiced, pointing behind Alice.

And when the two turned around, they were shocked to see a Daikaan strolling in their way, his gaze fixed on the horizon as he chuckled to himself. This Daikaan was covered in extravagant violet armor, his head looking like a cross between a moth's head and a helmet on a suit of armor. His garments were dark green and shiny over his black boots. But the most noticeable detail was his arms, covered in black and purple fur and reaching all the way down to the floor, topped with green and orange claws.

"That's Mothma!" Alice gasped. "But I could've sworn we just defeated him earlier!"

A pit of dread began to form in Kingston's stomach as Mothma began to muse to himself out loud. "Now those Kyuurangerd are finished."

"Oi! You wanna run that by me again Long Arms?!" Kingston called, crossing her arms as Kotaro gripped the blaster and Alice took a battle stance.

"Wha-AHHH! Why are you here?!" Mothma freaked.

Just then, the tow custom blasters chimed to Shou coming over comms. _"Kingston, Alice, we've got trouble! Lucky and Naaga are missing, and there's something wrong with Karone! Its like she's lost control!"_

Alice and Kotaro gasped in shock, while Kingston tried piecing together the situation."Shirei, you need to find them and get to the Voyagers, now!" she warned.

However, just as she spoke, the _Orion-Gou_ jolted out of its orbit to Earth, a tremendous crash heard over comms as the base began zooming off. Raptor went to check over the ship's diagnostics and soon found the reason for their wild ride.

 _"Shirei! The Orion-Gou's accelerating towards the sun!"_

 _"Then turn us around!"_

 _"The system's not responding! And the controls aren't working!"_

The comms began to fizzle out as the ship was being cut off from any outside communications. "Nononono, guys, stay with me!" Kingston panicked, shaking her blaster.

"Don't worry Kingston; I'll go back out there and keep them from flying off," Alice reassured, though Kotaro noticed that Mothma didn't seem worried by their attempts, but was instead chuckling at their reactions.

"Wait, Alice, I don't think-"

 **SAY! THE GO!**

But instead of the cockpit rematerializing and allowing the amethyst ranger to transform, a jolt of energy burst through her kyuutama, the alicorn girl crying out and collapsing to her knees as the two crowded around her in worry, along with Kingston's headache coming back as well.

"Hehe, nice try," Mothma mocked as Kingston threw him a look that could kill. "I happened to notice the transformation those two pulled off during our fight, so I thought I'd use them to my advantage. As long as I live, I can do whatever I want with your friends. And the one out in space was able to infect your ship for me as well! She even managed to take prisoners! And now, as long as I live, that ship is under my control! Fly toward the sun and burn up!"

"Dude. You do realize you have just given me a billion different excuses to kick your sorry ass into next year, right?" Kingston deadpanned, pulling out her kyuutama and locking it in.

 **Amagawa Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

Charging straight in with a war cry and her keys swinging, Prism desperately tried to lay some damage on her moth-like foe. But Mothma was nothing if not elusive, able to bob and weave all over the place despite his arms weighing him down, and his claws were able to deflect any direct approaches.

"I'm fighting too!" Kotaro announced, standing guard over Alice and strapping on the blaster. But when he tried using the weapon function with two hands instead of just his thumb, he'd smack the trigger with his hand and stumble from the kickback, sending blasts flying and not able to aim correctly, causing both opponents to stumble.

"Ah mou, Kotaro, Alice, get back!" Prism moaned as she reoriented herself.

"I won't show mercy just because you're a kid!" Mothma threatened, charging with his arms out in front.

Despite having to shield Alice from harm while trying to avoid Mothma's long appendages, Kotaro was still surprisingly agile, able to make the two bob and weave between the Daikaan's attacks. His sharpshooting still needed some work, but the young boy was still able to manage to hold his own.

But when he pushed Alice down and ducked to avoid another swing from a clawed arm, Mothma accidentally hit his pack and knicked Alice's blaster, sending the Alicorn kyuutama tumbling out and catapulting a kyuutama Kotaro had snuck off the ship out of his backpack.

As luck would have it, the kyuutama Kotaro had was flung directly towards Prism, neatly locking into her blaster with ease.

 **Ooguma Kyuutama!**

"I knew Lucky would rub off eventually!" Prism cheered as she stood. "Kotaro, Alice, duck!"

 **SAY! THE ATTACK!**

Instead of a constellation, what came out of the kyutama when fired was, of all things, a _being,_ one that zoomed straight toward Mothma and clawed in an attack, shoulder charging him and sending him flying.

 ** _"BEAR!"_ **the figure roared. **_"Boy, I'm borrowing your body,"_ **it declared, vanishing as Kotaro froze.

"Grr, I'll retreat for now!" Mothma declared, snatching the Alicorn Kyuutama in his claws and sprouting wings from his back, flying off into the distance.

"Oh come on!" Prism moaned as she demorphed, kneeling next to Alice and helping her stand. "You alright Alice?"

"I believe so, but I'm afraid he managed to escape with my kyuutama," Alice sighed, her head down in shame.

"Ohh boy. Well don't you worry, Wonder, we'll get it back," the outsider reassured, hugging the girl close as her gaze fell to the young boy. "Kotaro, you ok?"

However, when the boy turned around, his appearance had drastically changed. His hair was now messier, cut shorter and covered in light blue streaks, and his eyes had gone from light brown to a light blue. Not to mention when he spoke, his voice had dropped a few octaves, sounding gravelly and a bit like Garu's voice but deeper. His form had changed as well, more stern and severe over the child-like innocence of a young boy.

 **"I am Sou Shirei Big Bear of Rebellion,"** came the gravelly voice, and Alice was slightly taken aback as the ghostly figure emerged from the boy. Big Bear himself was, of course, a light blue bear covered in scars, wearing black gloves, and a coat almost identical to Shou's, save for the golden badge on the collar symbolizing his higher rank in Rebellion.

And all Kingston could think of was _Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long day?_

* * *

On the _Orion-Gou,_ the monitor tracking the base's collision with the sun indicated that they only had 15 minutes and counting until their untimely end. Most of the crew, naturally, was more than a little worried for the outcome, but Shou's mind was elsewhere.

Currently, Champ and Garu were attempting to capture Karone and find out what was happening on her end, while Raptor and Stinger were searching for Lucky and Naaga. Spada, Balance, and Hammy were left with Shou on the bridge to figure out how to fix this mess.

"Everybody, we're low on time, so can you give me some suggestions here?" Shou began, pacing with his cane under the monitors.

"We all know there's something off with the ship, and I'm guessing on a hunch that Karone was going nuts at the same time isn't just a coincidence," Hammy voiced.

"Hmmm, you bring up a good point there, big guy," Balance contemplated. "You know, I can't exactly nail down the specifics when it comes to those two, but at the very least Karone and Alice are technically like me right? Living technology. Can any of you see where I'm going with this?"

" _Chotto Matte._ Are you saying that whatever may be affecting Karone could also be affecting the ship?" Spada guessed.

" _Bingo!_ And I'd bet my favorite jewels that Mothma had something to do with it."

"Maybe so," Shou interjected. "But we will need more information to conclude. Garu, Champ, have you had any luck on containing Karone?"

 _"Define 'containing,'"_ drolled Garu over comms. _"_ _Grr, Karone's losin her marbles here. We found her kyuutama over by the computer room, but I don't think she's all that worried about that. She's not trying to fight back, but she keeps running off and holding her head, and her tails are moving as fast as Kingston on a good day!"_

"I'm sorry, explain that last part?" Shou inquired, and the other crewmembers in the room stiffened, realizing the slip-up Garu had made in commenting about the outsider's training.

 _"Uhh, um well, y'see- ahh! Oi Danna, hang on a second! We just spotted her, I'll call you back!"_

Shou didn't say anything at first, turning around and catching the shared glances between the three, feeling the tension in the room despite one of the three not showing any facial expressions.

"There is something I don't know about here, but that discussion is for later. Keep in mind, you three, that I don't forget so easily."

"Shirei, have the others found Lucky and Naaga yet?" Hammy voiced, changing the subject.

"...Uhh, hehe, excuse me for a second," Shou stammered, scrambling behind the pilot's chair and mumbling into his blaster, the three visibly showing their exasperation.

 _"Raptor, Stinger, have you found Lucky and Naaga yet?"_ whispered Shou over the comms, Raptor sighing as she kept an eye on Stinger. The ship would keep increasing in heat over time, and while she knew the scorpion man had grown up in the deserts, she still didn't want him exerting himself from overheating.

"Nothing yet, but we'll keep looking," Stinger relayed.

"Wait, Stinger, do you hear something?" Raptor stopped, Stinger turning to her. Raptor seemed to be picking up strange noises nearby, her synthetic hearing acuter than the humanoids. So, Stinger followed the android's ears over to a closet in the rec area, and pressing his ear to the door, they both could hear movement, along with grunts and struggling.

"Lucky, Naaga, is that you?" Raptor called.

 _"Mmph! MM-MMPH!"_ came the reply, the sounds of struggle increasing.

"Hang on; we'll get you out in just a second!" the android reassured, frantically trying the doorknob. "Mou, Stinger it's locked!"

"Move," he ordered, pushing her aside and locking onto the keyhole. Raising his tail, the desert dweller pushed the stinger into the lock, fiddling with the tumblers and using one of the more subtle lessons he had picked up as a spy. I almost no time at all, the lock clicked, and the door swung open, to Raptor's praise of the orange ranger's abilities, revealing the slightly disheveled red and silver Kyuurangers.

Both had their arms and ankles tied with spare wires in the case of shortages, their hands tied behind their backs and gagged with hand towels. Lucky had fallen onto his stomach while Naaga looked a bit less disheveled, probably trying to preserve his energy, but despite the situation, Lucky still lit up like a Christmas tree, happy to see his friends.

"Are you two alright?" Raptor fretted as she and Stinger began to untie them, the two humanoids sighing in relief of the gags being yanked off.

"Yosha Lucky! Thanks for the save you two," Lucky cheered over his shoulder, Stinger rolling his eyes at the Leonian's eager grin.

"What the hell happened?" Stinger asked as he undid Naaga's bonds.

"There is something irregular happening with Karone," Naaga answered, rubbing his hands to increase circulation. "Both she and Lucky had come to join me in the recreational area when she reacted violently to something."

"Yeah, and we couldn't tell what it was," Lucky added as they stood, blinking a little to adjust to the light. "An energy burst or something was coming from her kyuutama. She dropped to her knees, gripping her head, and when she looked up, she looked like she was in a daze. Next thing we knew, she knocked us out, and we woke up in that closet."

"It was most uncomfortable," Naaga commented.

"Well come on then, let's head back to the bridge. I'll give you some salve for any rope burns you might have, and I'm sure the others will be happy to see you're alright."

* * *

On the surface, the trio was attempting to regroup and process the new addition to their group, who was floating above the bench they had claimed and patiently waiting for them to start the conversation.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly," Alice began. "Sou Shirei Big Bear's ghost was possessing Kotaro just now?"

 _ **"I can possess you as well,"**_ Big Bear bragged, folding his arms.

"Um, you know what, no thanks, we'll take your word for it," Kingston opposed, not wanting to waste too much time as she checked Alice for any injuries, the spirit laughing and re-entering the young boy with a grave look.

 **"Long ago, I sacrificed my life protecting Shou,"** Big Bear explained, his eyes on the horizon.

"Oh, um, yes, we heard," Alice sighed, the girls' looks turning somber. "Demo, why have you become a spirit, if I may ask?"

 **"It's simple. I can't move on to the next life if I leave a careless man like Shou in charge."**

Kingston felt a bit defensive towards the bear's explanation, having had a similar argument like this in her past, but before she could object, Kotaro's hair returned to it original jet black as the boy regained control.

"Don't just use my body without my permission!" Kotaro stamped. "We need to defeat that moth guy as fast as possible."

"An excellent idea, Kotaro," Alice agreed, giving him a tired smile. "Kingston, though I may not be at full strength, I am ready to assist in any way I can if it means retrieving my kyuutama."

Kingston grinned, happy to see that her alicorn friend wasn't willing to give up so quickly. "And I'm guessing that we won't be getting much help from _Orion-Gou,_ so, Kotaro, you want to lend us a hand?"

"You got it!" Kotaro lit up, only for Big Bear to take over in anger.

 **"No! Having a child fight is out of the question! Not to mention an injured teammate!"**

"Why?! If he's not defeated soon, _Orion-Gou_ will-!"

 **" _Damare,_ boy! Fighting is not a game!"**

"Ok, you know what," Kingston sighed, straightening, "you want to keep playing Den-O all day, be my guest. Right now, we're on a bit of a time crunch, and with all due respect, this isn't your call to make. If they want to help, they're coming with me."

 **"You would honestly allow this child in battle?! And a fellow crewmember in her condition?!"** Big Bear roared, standing on the bench and leveling the girl with a threatening glare.

"You underestimate them. I won't deny that the ability to fight isn't useful, but it's not the only thing necessary for survival! Both of them are extremely capable, and I would trust either of them with my life, regardless of their age or stature. And another thing, does it sound like I'm forcing either of them to do this? Both of them are willingly agreeing to come with me, and if they are all the help I'm getting, I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. So if they are willing, they are coming, whether you like it or not! And before you try to argue, I'd like to remind you who the ghost of this conversation is."

The boy's eyes darkened, Big Bear growling at the young girl's defiance. The spirit was not one to bow to the whim of anyone so quickly. Its how he climbed the ranks of Rebellion to become the man he had died as, at least in his opinion. But as much as hated the idea of those ill-equipped for a battle to join, this humanoid was more stubborn than he had anticipated.

"Yeah, thought so. Now if that's out of the way, we've got about 15 minutes, give or take, until our base becomes another version of Icarus. Alice, I'm sorry to ask this, but this is one of the few kyuutama I'd rather not bond with," Kingston explained, lifting the alicorn to her feet as her wings folded into her jacket, the outsider pulling out the Ryouken kyuutama from her bag. "But if you think you can, could you use this to track Mothma's scent?"

"Absolutely," the alicorn grinned, gingerly taking the kyuutama and locking it in, Big Bear now showing confusion towards the girl's reasoning for not using the kyuutama herself.

 **Ryouken Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

As the Canis Venatici constellation passed through the alicorn, she felt her sense of smell drastically increase, and before long, she picked up a scent.

"It's working! This way!" she called, smiling as she sprinted to follow the scent, the two Earthlings, with Kotaro still being possessed, scrambling to catch up.

* * *

"Hmmm, so its something to do with her kyuutama," Shou figured as Lucky and Naaga finished their explanations.

After the four had returned to the bridge, Balance nearly tackling Naaga in a hug while Hammy gravitated towards Lucky, everyone was beginning to regroup and wait for Garu and Champ to return.

"It could be that whatever's affecting Karone was distributed through her kyuutama, and now she's trying to make it wear off," Balance speculated. "But we can't say anything solid without more evidence."

"How's this for evidence, grr?" came Garu's voice, and when they turned around, they indeed found Garu panting and leaning on the railing, gripping the Kitsune kyuutama, while Champ was carrying Karone in a bear hug, the kitsune's ears pinned as she squirmed despite her apparent fatigue.

"Excellent work you two," Shou praised. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble,"

"Haha, nah not much at all," Champ laughed, though he ignored the glare Garu threw him. "She wore herself out after long enough. But she wasn't showing any malice, just fear of something."

"Still, we did find something out. Watch this," Garu panted, coming up to Champ and holding the crimson kyuutama near Karone. As he did, however, the kitsune began struggling more, moaning and trying to push herself as far from her kyuutama as she could.

"Interesting. In any case, we can't figure anything out like this. Champ, you keep her down. Raptor, do you still have those wires on hand?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the quartet down on earth was continuing to follow the scent Alice picked up. However, the alicorn, without her kyuutama, was becoming more and more drained by the second, Kingston having to help support her as she ran. But the scent she followed didn't lead her to the monster, but instead a food cart, which she lit up at spotting.

So when Kotaro and Big Bear watched as Kingston sighed, led the alicorn to one of the stools and spoke to the cook working the stand, "Anything she eats is on me," they were naturally a little confused.

 **"Oi, is he here?"** Big Bear asked.

"Um, uh well, not exactly," Alice blushed. "But this was the first scent I picked up. My apologies."

 **"You fool. You're too lax in an emergency situation like this! First of all-!"**

Thankfully, Kotaro ejected the spirit before he could lecture the two, though the boy was also a bit incredulous. "Mou! Alice, this is no time to be eating! Let's go find him!"

 _ **"Fool! Stay out of this, child!"**_ Big Bear scolded.

"Ok, now that's just plain rude," Kingston glared before her gaze softened toward Kotaro.

"Look Kotaro; I don't like staying still as much as you do. But we can't waste our time running in circles, and without her kyuutama to recharge, Alice is running on fumes as is. If we want to beat Mothma, then we have to gather as much strength as possible, especially with the circumstances. So as much as I'm worried we're running out of time, it might be best to take a break and let Alice get some of her strength back. And in any case, I've seen Sentai pull this type of scenario a dozen times. If we don't find him, he'll find us, its classic Toku logic."

"Ano, Kotaro, I've meant to ask this, but why do wish to fight so adamantly?" Alice inquired as she took a bite from her barbeque stick.

"On the day we met you all, I made a promise to my little brother, Jiro. I promised to drive Jack Matter from Earth and create a world where everyone can be happy. I will become a Kyuuranger, and become a star of hope," Kotaro pronounced as he held up the borrowed blaster.

Both of the girls smiled, one in kindness and the other in knowing, though Big Bear just folded his arms disapprovingly. _**"Just because you want to doesn't mean you can."**_

Kingston sighed irritably at the spirit's pessimism, but Kotaro faced him head-on. "I can! I will protect this planet with my own two hands if I have to!" the boy stood his ground, his hands closing into fists as the bear spirit was suddenly at a loss for words, shocked by his determination.

Kingston grinned with pride as she slid her debit card back into her pocket, with Alice able to stand on her own after regaining at least some of her strength again. But when the girl caught movement from the corner of her eye, she gasped as finding none other than Mothma stumbling her way, moaning and complaining about how hungry he was.

"Yes! I so called it!" Kingston cheered as everyone registered who else was nearby.

"Ehh?! Why are you here?!" Mothma yelled as he began to scurry off, Big Bear repossessing Kotaro.

"Come on everybody! Yah, the chase!" Kingston laughed as the three sprinted off and their journey continued.

* * *

"Oi, Shirei, are you sure this is such a good idea, grr?"

"We can't let her run off again, and we need to find out what's wrong with the ship. I don't like doing this as much as all of you, but it's our best bet."

"Well, on the bright side, at least now she's not upset," Lucky voiced, as Karone was now limp as she was tied down. The crew had learned to keep her kyuutama away from her, but the kitsune seemed to be growing more and more exhausted the closer they reached the sun.

The ship itself was beginning to feel the effects of their collision course, all except the mechanical beings feeling the effects of the heat save for Karone.

"Raptor, Balance, is there any way you can find out what's wrong with her?" Stinger asked.

"Hmm, let's see. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong at first glance. Honestly, I can't see what the problem could be," Balance mused.

"Something we can't see...Ahh! That's it!" Raptor shouted, scrambling to the kyuutama storage under her console and pulling out an aqua kyuutama with a picture of a microscope. "Leave this to me!"

 **Kenbikyou Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

As the effects kicked in, Raptor was able to view Karone on a microscopic scale and found by a shocking sight. The kitsune had tiny particles that were laughing and causing her to feel pain covering her.

"She's covered in microparticles that were controlling her," Raptor gasped. "No wonder she was so upset, her kyuutama was probably covered with them, and that's what infected her!"

"So does that mean the ship's infected as well?" Spada asked.

"Well, only one way to find out. Raptor, I need a favor."

* * *

Back on Earth, the trio was desperately trying to follow Mothma's trail before their time was up, though Alice was starting to lag a little from fatigue. However, they found themselves at a three-way fork in the road and stopped for a minute to catch their breath.

 **"Did you notice the enemy was getting hungry?"** Big Bear asked the outsider.

"Uhh, not exactly. I knew Mothma would eventually though."

"Kingston can predict how events will play out. Though she has to be careful what she reveals at times, it has been most useful in our mission," Alice grinned.

 **"You rely on clairvoyance? And Shou doesn't get angry at you for that?"**

"Umm, no not really. But I mean, our red ranger relies on luck, and that hasn't failed us yet either."

 **"Shou that fool,"** Big Bear muttered under his breath. **"Does he think he can save the galaxy like that?"**

"Ok, which way was it?" Kingston pondered, trying to remember the correct path Lucky had taken in the show.

"Let's see, he tried eenie meanie miney, dead silence, then...that way!" Kingston pointed to the path on the far left and ran off, Alice and Big Bear sprinting to catch up.

It took a bit of doing, Alice losing more of her energy and had to have someone help her run again halfway, but the trio finally managed to corner Mothma, still holding the amethyst kyuutama between his claws. "Alright Long Arms, enough is enough! Your little game ends here and now!"

"Oh really?!" Mothma mocked, as from out of nowhere, a group of Indavers popped out of the woodwork, Tsuyoindaver boxing them in from behind as Mothma cheered at the heroes dwindling chances.

"Oh for the love of criminently," Kingston moaned as Big Bear took over supporting Alice, only for the troop to charge straight for them, the outsider just barely managing to shove the two away from danger while still holding her kyuutama. Unfortunately, the Jack Matter soldiers were able to catch her off guard, and as she tried blocking the club of the Tsyoindaver, her kyuutama was knocked out of her hands, sent flying right for Mothma.

But there was a bit of a problem when Kingston tried getting it back. She had planned on using her telekinesis from Alice and yanking it back into her palm, but when she tried, it was almost like she had burned her hand, and no effect came out beside her trying to shake off the burning sensation.

"In a few minutes, your ship will reach the sun and burn up," Mothma laughed as he now held both of their kyuutamas in his claws before Alice felt another jolt of pain and Kingston another migraine.

* * *

"Alright Raptor, it's up to you baby!" Balance relayed from the central console.

Outside the ship, Raptor was hovering onto the head of _Orion-Gou_ with the Kenbikyou Kyuutama in hand. "Don't worry Uncle; I'm just going to perform a little diagnostic."

 **Kenbikyou Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

Firing her blaster and magnifying the particles, the android once again found the monstrous little abominations now covering their ship, gleefully laughing at the chaos they were causing for the crew.

" _Bingo!_ This analysis is just as we suspected. The enemy is using microparticles to control _Orion-Gou._ He must have used Karone and Alice to infect the ship from the inside out!"

"Then we're going to die like this?" Hammy panted. None of the crew was able to stand from the sun's rays, heat waves pouring from the air around them.

Raptor turned in fear to see the enormous fireball of the sun staring her down.

Time was running dangerously short. And their only hopes were a sentient Voyager most likely in the same condition as Karone, a kid, and a girl who was having trouble controlling her powers.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

Kingston wasn't having much luck on her own, finding herself outnumbered and outgunned, but was still getting back up and fighting to the best of her ability.

"Mou, we don't have time for this! One side, freaks!" Kingston yelled, desperately trying to clear the way for the kyuutamas, to debatable success.

All the while, Big Bear and Alice were watching from nearby, Alice now on her knees from fatigue, but still wanting to help in some way. Just then, Kotaro finally ejected Big Bear and returned to normal, staring wide-eyed at the situation. "I've got to help her!" he realized, helping Alice stand and starting to run into the battle, only to be stopped by the spirit standing in his way.

 ** _"I said no! Boy, I respect your heart. But I can't let someone both in your condition or as immature as you fight."_**

"Why?!"

 _ **"In the past, I failed to stop Shou. As a result, I died, and Rebellion nearly fell to Jack Matter. I should have stopped him. I regrettably left Rebellion to someone as immature as Shou."**_

Kingston whacked against a metal construction railing and fell to the ground, fed up with the whole scenario. "Ok, that's it! I have had with hearing you badmouth Shirei! You're underestimating his ability!"

 _ **"What?!"**_

"Its thanks to Shirei that the Kyuurangers came together at all. He fulfilled your last wish, and here you are saying he's not ready for the responsibility!"

 _ **"It was thanks to him?"**_

"YES! Sure, he may crack a few jokes, and yes, he doesn't always make the right calls, but I know, damn well for a fact, that we all trust him with our lives! And Kotaro and Alice are no different in my eyes!"

All three of them were at a loss for words, Big Bear especially, as the outsider continued trying to punch and kick her way to victory.

"What are you doing?!" Mothma growled impatiently, throwing a tantrum like a little kid. "Finish them already!"

Finally, Kotaro and Alice had had enough with standing by. Pushing herself up as much as she could, Alice leaned on the stone pillar beside her and shot out her hands, her brow furrowing, as her horn began to shine a violet glow.

Instantly, the light wrapped around Mothma's long arms, rendering them immobile, and allowing Kotaro to make his move, charging straight for Mothma and shoving him to the ground, the two kyuutamas flying out of his claws and near the outsider, which she wasted no time in collecting with a grin.

"What?! How could this happen?!" Mothma moaned, stamping his claws on the ground and aiming his sights on the two humanoids. "Grr, stop flitting about!"

But at that moment, Big Bear intervened, clawing Mothma with his massive strength and sending him tumbling back.

 _ **"You said you want to be a star of hope, right? Do you still feel the same way?"**_

"Of course!" Kotaro nodded as Alice stumbled next to him. "I will protect Earth as a star of hope!"

 _ **"Then I will help you,"**_ the bear resolved, rolling his shoulder and dissipating back into the young boy, the light blue kyuutama beginning to glow. And to the awe of the Sou Shirei and the two humanoids, in a bright flash of light, another light blue kyuutama appeared, with the label 11 and looked like a baby polar bear.

Kotaro had bonded to not one, but two kyuutamas.

"Haha! You know what, just this once; Yosha Lucky!" Kingston cheered as she ran over to the two, handing Alice's kyuutama back and watching as the alicorn felt a surge of energy take over, her power source back in her possession. "Think you'll be ok to fight, Wonder?"

"Absolutely. I believe its high time I joined the battle as well," Alice replied with a determined gleam in her eye.

"Alright then. Kotaro, Alice, you ready?"

"Hai." "Wakatta."

 **Amagawa/Alicorn/Koguma Kyuutama! SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** "

In a blast of white, lilac and light blue glow, three Kyuurangers stood side by side. Kotaro came up a bit shorter than the two girls, his star sphere showing a polar bear, and his helmet was a roaring bear, the ears peaking up from the mask and the lower half showing the visor. He also was wearing a thick scarf, the ends dangling a little below his chest and weighed down by two balls, while his gloves were mittens that, when pulled back, revealed long blue claws.

" **Shooting Star! Amagawa Prism!** "

" **Magic Star! Alicorn Amethyst!** "

" **Big Star! Koguma SkyBlue!** "

"The ultimate saviors!" Prism called, spreading her arms. "Uchuu Sentai!"

" **Kyuuranger!** "

"Alright. _Omaera no uun..._ "

" _Tameshite aruze!"_ Kotaro finished as he pulled back his mittens, and the three remaining rangers charged into battle with renewed passion, Kotaro pulling off the weighted ends of his scarf and swinging them around like nunchucks.

Now that there were three fighters on the field, the battle quickly shifted to the Kyuurangers' favor, with Kotaro becoming a welcome addition to the team, taking out more than a few of the soldiers. The ground troops were starting to dwindle, and Mothma was becoming agitated.

"There's merit in fleeing!" Mothma resolved as his wings sprouted again and he began to fly off. However, this time around, Kotaro was able to throw his scarf, which could stretch to ridiculous lengths, and managed to snag Mothma's leg, pulling him near a street lamp as the Daikaan swerved and yelled at Kotaro to let go.

"Atta boy, Kotaro!" Prism laughed as the two girls finished off the last of the ground troops. "Alice, care to do the honors?"

"Gladly," Alicorn nodded, and spreading her wings, she flipped through the air and slashed with her staff, sending Mothma careening to the ground with a _thud._

"Take that!" Kotaro laughed before Big Bear once again emerged.

 ** _"Bear~! Let me lend you my power,"_** Big Bear offered, and after a bit of confusion of Kotaro pulling out the right kyuutama, Prism realized with a grin what was next.

"Alice, we might wanna back up," Prism chuckled as she gestured her to hide behind a pillar. "Trust me; this is going to be fun!"

 **Ooguma Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

"You damn little kid!" Mothma groaned as he stumbled to his feet, utterly unaware of Kotaro's new transformation. The power of the Ooguma kyuutama allowed its user to grow to the size of a Voyager; a fact almost everyone quickly figured out as Kotaro grew ten times the size of Mothma.

Kotaro was having the time of his life, stomping and jumping all over the place to catch the cowering Daikaan and managing to land a mini Godzilla punch right in his chest, sending him flying a good few feet as the growth powers wore off.

"That was incredible Kotaro!" Alice awed as the two returned to join the boy.

"Way to get a handle on your powers, buddy. But I'm afraid we're almost out of time; we need to wrap this up," Prism announced, the three of them clicking their kyuutamas back just as Mothma struggled to stand.

 **GALAXY!** " **All-Star Crash!** "

The three-way blast rang true, and Mothma finally met his end, the particles dissipating around him as Alice felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

"Yosh. Amagawa to _Orion-Gou,_ this is Amagawa, does anyone read me? Raptor, Shirei, anyone?" Prism called into her blaster, the three hovering over the device in anticipation.

At first, there was nothing but static, and the three shared a worried glance through their helmets. "Guys, please, can you read me? Anyone?!"

The static remained, and the outsider's breathing was turning into hyperventilating, Alice keeping an arm around her just in case.

But at last, a chime from the comms rang, and a very familiar voice came through.

 _"We read ya loud and clear Ms. Meteor. Evasive maneuvers worked, the system's back online, Karone is starting to recover, and before I forget, thanks for the save. See you soon!"_

" **YATTA!** " the three cheered. " **Good luck!** "

"Alice, how are you feeling?" Prism panted as the adrenaline began to wear off.

 **SAY! THE GO!**

Alice dissipated into the cockpit as Alicorn Voyager reappeared, prancing and neighing in celebration.

"I guess we'll take that as better!" Kotaro laughed as the two Earthlings hugged.

"Buddy I am so proud of you!" Prism praised the young boy.

"I can't believe I'm finally a Kyuuranger! It feels amazing! You better watch out Jack Matter! Kotaro Sakuma's coming for ya!" Kotaro cheered.

"Hey, you're not just Kotaro anymore, Little Bear. You're Koguma SkyBlue now!"

* * *

After the trio returned home, with plenty of shocks all around towards Kotaro's new kyuutama, the young Earthling was welcomed into the crew and spent most of the day getting his new Rebellion jacket. There were a few mishaps from Kingston asking Shirei where _her_ coat was after all this time, but for the most part, the young boy integrated seamlessly.

Karone was also apologizing all over herself for causing this mess, but everyone forgave her without a second thought, Naaga and Lucky included, and Kingston pointed out that while it was an ordeal for everyone, it did result in Kotaro joining the team, so it wasn't all bad.

Later on, the whole crew gathered around, the two customs resting in their kyuutamas and Kingston and Stinger off to the side, as Shou summoned Big Bear's spirit for all to see.

 _ **"Shou, you've met some fine nakama."**_

"Leave it all to me, right everyone?" Shou asked, to most of the crew's exasperation.

 _ **"Young lady, I don't think I've ever met a soul quite like you."**_

"Yeah, I get that a lot," the young girl panted, feeling a bit tired from the day's adventure. "It was an honor Big Bear."

 _ **"Boy, I leave the galaxy in your hands."**_

"Leave it to me," Kotaro smiled, now dressed in his light blue Rebellion jacket, his red and blue bandana peeking out from his collar.

 _ **"Shou, have you managed to find the Argo ship?"**_

"Don't worry. We haven't yet, but we will."

 _ **"Very well. I wish good luck to you all,"**_ Big Bear saluted, the others following suit as the spirit vanished into the kyuutama, finally able to rest in peace.

"Shirei, what's the Argo ship?" Stinger inquired from off to the side.

"Right...The key to defeating Jack Matter," Shou answered.

"Hitakore! Then we should find that next," Hammy grinned as her tail curled in pleasure.

But as the others began to celebrate Kotaro joining the Kyuurangers, Stinger happened to notice Kingston excuse herself, leaning on the wall. Garu seemed to see this as well, and with a nod in her direction, the two began to follow.

The outsider herself was feeling a pounding headache, worse then every past one that she could remember. Her vision felt cloudy, and her balance was off. Kingston couldn't figure out what was wrong. She hadn't taken that hard of a beating to explain this kind of effect, and she wasn't using any of her abilities, so what was wrong with her?

As the scorpion and the wolf followed her, they watched as the girl's health steadily declined, her breathing becoming heavier as she was being supported more and more by the wall.

What seemed like hours later, the girl finally made her way into her room, the auto door hissing shut behind her just as Garu and Stinger turned the corner.

Now that the outsider was away from any prying eyes, she thought maybe some time alone would help clear her mind and let her recharge. After all, it had been a few episodes since she had taken a break, it couldn't hurt.

So with a content smile, she started fumbling with her bag to pull out her headphones.

 _It is time._

Kingston's head shot up, making her a little dizzy, as she looked around. No, no one had followed her in, and she hadn't started her music. So who was that talking?

 _Don't be afraid. I am here to help you find your way. Come with me._

Suddenly, the symptoms the girl was feeling seemed to wash away, the pain going numb and vanishing like shells carried away by the tide.

The outsider, sighing at the relief, gave a tired smile as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you."

And she shed a few tears as the world went black.

* * *

 **Ummm, hehe, uhh so, am I the only one who thought Stinger could've used his tail like that? I mean seriously, he was a spy, it's not that far from the realm of possibility to use the stinger as a lockpick, am I right?**

 **Ok ok, yes, I am planning a little something for our shooting star. I will wholly admit that I have taken a LOT of inspiration for certain plot points and ideas from the two stories of this make for Gokaiger, _GokaiShadow_ and _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Plus,_ as I stated in the first chapter. **

**I will also admit that my first chapter is a lot like those two stories as well, and while I know this scenario might seem a bit familiar to _GokaiShadow_ fans, I can assure you that 1, I am not trying in any way to copy or steal ideas from GreyKing or LurkerLordX. I respect them as my senseis, and their stories are their own.**

 **And second, I have my reasons for doing this. I won't give any spoilers now, but keep this in mind. I'm using this as a sort of...clarification, let's call it. You will see what I mean next chapter.**

 **In any case, thank you all so much for your time, please read and review if you have the chance, and I'll see you all soon!**

 **JAA NA!**


	14. To Make Your Own Fate!

**Yep, I'm back already. I couldn't help myself; I wanted to get this one out like NOW. I will admit, this is probably going to be one of my shortest chapters, but I am looking forward to seeing how you all react to this one. I'm throwing in a few new things this time around, so I guess we'll have to see how it goes.**

 **Yosh, just me this time, but I can say that I don't own anything but my OC's and Kingston as she and I are the same. If I did own Kyuuranger, we would've had at least one more girl if not more on the cast. Seriously? Only two girls the ENTIRE SEASON? Bad Toei!**

* * *

Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger

Amagawa Prism

* * *

On the bridge of _Orion-Gou,_ the crew of the ship, save for a bare few of them, had gathered around the center, as the newest addition, Sakuma Kotaro, was sitting alongside Hammy while Shou was holding a briefing about a specific crewmember.

"Now then, I know we're not all here, but now is still as good a time as any to discuss this," Shou began as his gaze fell on everyone in the room. "Now, while I'm not entirely sure what is the cause behind this, but it seems as if almost all of you are in on some secret. I like to think of myself as a benevolent man. So, I am willing to let the matter slide. That is if any of you in on this is willing to come clean and tell the truth."

Glances were passed all around, though none of them spoke a word at first. Kotaro and Lucky were a bit confused, however, as neither of them knew what Shou was referring.

"Shirei, if we do have a secret between us that you want to know, do you promise not to get mad at anyone?" Hammy cautioned.

"Why? Are you all planning to overthrow me as commander?! I knew it! I won't go down that easily-!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, sagepyo Shirei," Balance interrupted. "We're not trying to dethrone you."

"Oh. Ahem, well, of course, I trust you all well enough," Shou corrected, causing a few of the crew to face fault. "Then what is it that you are referring to?"

"*Sigh*, guys, it was gonna come out eventually, we might as well talk," Champ relented.

"Shirei, it um, it's about Kingston," Spada began.

"I take full responsibility," Naaga interjected from his post, his tone slightly angry on accident. "I was the one who offered, so I am the one who began the promise. It is my fault, Shirei, do not punish Kingston."

"Hey hey, easy Naaga. I'm not going to punish you or anyone else. Now, what do you mean by a promise?"

"Kingston has another ability that lets her copy the powers of every kyuutama she uses at will, including all of the change kyuutamas. So we were all helping her get a handle on controlling them, and Kingston didn't want you finding out because she wanted to prove that she could handle it and that she wasn't a little girl who had to be taken care of all the time," Raptor blurted out. "And that last part was her words, not mine."

It took a few minutes for everyone to recover from the android's outburst, Lucky gaping in surprise while Shou took the time to process the information.

"Jeez, could you have said it any faster," Balance remarked under his breath, Spada shooting the golden thief a reprimanding glance as Lucky came back to reality.

"So, wait, she had powers we didn't even know she had?! Cool!" Lucky grinned, the girls sighing in exasperation.

"And she wanted to prove herself?" Kotaro voiced. "She seemed to do pretty well when I fought with her."

"Indeed," Shou interjected. "It seems our shooting star has a few more layers to her then we realize. But the question is, what to do next."

"Shirei, please, we never meant any harm," Hammy began. "If you just try to see this from her perspective, then-"

"No no, I don't mean to speak in that sense, Hammy. What I mean to say is, what to do about fitting my lessons in with her regimen on top of my schedule."

Almost everyone perked up at his words before Lucky and Kotaro lit up in excitement.

"Shirei, don't forget about me! I can teach her my sword style too!"

"I want training too! Don't count me out yet!" Kotaro added.

"Haha, of course, I don't see how that's an issue. After all, if Kingston was working with this many of you already, then surely she won't mind the rest of us rolling around to join as well, am I right?"

Those who could express facial emotions lit up in joy, even Naaga cracking a smile, while those that couldn't either relax with relief or danced with pleasure (Balance).

"Ahh, also, there was one other thing about Kingston I wished to discuss, and this also involves all of you," the dragon continued, pulling the attention back on him, all of them staring in curiosity as to what else he could be hinting.

"Well, it seems apparent that there is a special connection we've all shared with our meteor ranger in question. And it seems clear that Kingston feels the same way about all of us. So, and please keep in mind that I am not forcing you to agree with me, but I believe that after everything she does for us, Kingston is a part of this crazy family of ours. So, why not-"

But before the commander could continue, a wave of white energy passed through the room, and through all of them. The surge also made almost everyone feel like the air in their lungs flew out of them all at once, as everyone but Lucky, Kotaro, and Champ dropped to their knees, all out of breath and in shock. Karone and Alice writhed on the floor, almost as if they flung from their kyuutamas.

"Minna!" Lucky exclaimed, the three rangers still standing scrambling around the room, frantically trying to find the problem.

"Uh guys," Champ voiced, catching the humanoids' attention. "Are you seeing this?"

The bull robot was holding up Hammy and Naaga's wrists, and the boys quickly saw what Champ was referring to as each of their bracelets was glowing their respective colors, the silver charms glinting from the light. Looking around, they saw that this was the case all around, each bracelet that Kingston had gifted each ranger was flashing a faint glow, and each Kyuuranger wearing one was affected.

"Oi, Minna! Get your tails in gear!" Garu yelled as he bolted through the auto door, gripping the railing in worry. "Lucky! Kotaro! Champ! She needs help, _now!_ "

"Garu, slow down, what happened?" Lucky started, trying to coax an answer out of him.

The panting wolfman merely pointed to the auto door sliding open again.

Now revealing that Stinger was rushing in, worry and urgency raw on his features; As he carried a limp young outsider bridal style in his arms.

* * *

Time To Make Your Fate!

* * *

 _Slowly but surely, her senses were starting to kick in, as she groaned and pushed herself to stand. There was nothing but a white expanse all around her._

 _"Ooook then," Kingston drawled as she looked all around her, but seeing nothing but white from all sides. "What happened?"_

 ** _"I just summoned you to a safer place."_**

 _"Ok, a new voice," she jumped, spinning in place to find the source. "And what would this safer place be? Am I-...a-am I dead?"_

 ** _"It's alright. You haven't died yet. This place is called a Soulscape."_**

 _"Soulscape? Why would- wait. You're the voice from earlier, correct?"_

 ** _"Yes, that was me."_**

 _"Then, would you mind if I could at least look you in the eye?"_

 ** _"Hmm. Very well."_**

 _A bright flash of gold appeared, the girl shielding her eyes from the glare as a figure materialized. It was a male in form, and humanoid, but other than his bright green eyes, Kingston couldn't make out any significant details._

 _"Alright, that's a little better, thanks. And also, um, I don't entirely know what was going on earlier with me, but uhh, I guess bringing me into this, uh, Soulscape you called it?" she asked, the figure nodding in acknowledgment. "Ok, Soulscape, I guess it fixed whatever that was. Do you have any idea what was wrong though?"  
_

 ** _"You were becoming overwhelmed from your abilities. Being here will allow your body to adjust naturally without any side effects. But you will also need to hone your skills further."_**

 _"So, basically, this is like one massive training arena outside of space? Is that it?"_

 ** _"I suppose if it's easier to understand that way, then yes."_**

 _Kingston sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Alright. Well as long as it helps I guess."_

 ** _"You must be aware, however, that there is another ability you will need to learn over time, one that even you are unaware of possessing. This place will help you learn how to wield the ability, and once you return to your real self, they should begin to surface, but the Soulscape will only pacify you for so long. When the time comes, you must find a way to control your powers before they overwhelm you."_**

 _"Ok ok, fair enough. But please, tell me I won't be here long. I don't want my friends worrying over me, not with everything else that's going on."_

 _ **"Ahh, the ones who harness the kyuutama's powers. Don't worry; you won't be away from them for long."**_

 _"Oh thank goodness," Kingston smiled, before straightening to face the figure with a wary glance and a breath to calm her heart._

 _"So, where do we start?"_

* * *

Lucky sulked through the auto door; his kyuutama gripped in his fist as he walked into Kingston's room for, probably the dozenth time.

After she had collapsed into a coma, everyone was in a panic, trying to figure out what was ailing the strange Earthling. Kingston was still alive, pulse and everything, and there wasn't any poisons or ailments the medical equipment could track. But she was completely unresponsive, and none of the other Kyuurangers could figure out a solution.

Karone and Alice were among the ones who took it the hardest, almost never leaving their kyuutamas resting on her desk, hoping and praying for any change. However, now it was just Lucky and Kingston, as the two customs had, reluctantly, gone to join the rest of the team in battle.

"Hey, Kingston" Lucky whispered, sitting on the bed where her prone form rested peacefully. "Sorry I haven't visited as much lately. But I've been in a bit of a rut. The others have all gone ahead to fight Ikaagen. Oh right, um, its been a few days, I should probably start from the beginning.

'I um, I lost my luck. I know I know, it sounds silly, but I was just in a rut. And Ikaagen, well, he was all too happy to take advantage of that. We were on Earth looking for the Tomo Kyuutama, that's one of the kyuutamas we need for summoning the Argo Ship Shirei was telling us about, and we found a giant Death Worm that had swallowed it. Oh, and a Death Worm is this worm monster that tunnels underground and can destroy whole cities by itself.

'Anyway, I was pretty banged up, still am really, and Kotaro and Stinger fell into this sinkhole the Death Worm made. Don't worry though, the others reached them in time, but I had run off to fight Ikaagen again. I know, I was reckless, and I can only imagine you'd be upset with me if you were there," Lucky chuckled, though of course, there was no reaction from the sleeping girl.

"But um, Ikaagen managed to steal the Tomo Kyuutama from us after they defeated the Death Worm. Oh, that's right, Shirei can combine with the Voyagers too. Kotaro summoned his Kuma Voyager for the first time, and he did a great job from what I hear; I know you'd be proud of him. But Shirei called the new combo Ryutei-Oh, and its super powerful, it only needs two other Voyagers for the arms.

'Ikaagen told me I was the unluckiest man in the galaxy, and I guess I just took it to heart. But I always thought that I was alive because of my luck. Garu wasn't happy with me though, socked me clean across the face, just like I did to him. The others all left a little while ago; they went to fight Ikaagen to take back the Tomo Kyuutama. We managed to figure out that he doesn't see the future as you do; he has ten different eyes that let him see all of our attacks. I thought the others would be ok since there are twelve of them already, but I realize now, I can't just leave them without doing something."

Sill no response from the outsider, but as Lucky sighed and finished his tangent, he happened to notice her journal sitting upside down, already open on a previous entry. None of the others had touched it since Kingston had fallen into a coma, so it must have been an entry she had written beforehand. Curious, Lucky picked up the leather notebook and turned it right side up, reading the scrawl of Kingston's handwriting.

 _Just got back from another session with Stinger. He says that I might be able to start sparring soon and that my technique is improving too. Nice to know I'm making some progress at least. The others have been a little occupied with Kotaro, which is understandable; don't want him getting into trouble after all. Besides, I don't mind all that much; it's nice to have another kid on board to relate._

 _I've been thinking about telling Lucky about all this; after all, almost everyone is in on this whole thing, doesn't make much sense to keep him in the dark anymore. But on the other hand, his focus episodes are coming up, so maybe I ought to wait until he gets his drive back._

 _I know he thinks that a lot of his success is because of his luck, including becoming a Kyuuranger, but I never saw it that way. I will admit, Lucky gets a lot of hate from the Toku community early on, but I never felt that. I never saw him as reliant on his luck; instead, I saw just the opposite. I like to think of him as our lucky clover, not because he **is** good luck, but because of how he generates good luck just by being himself. Sure that may seem a bit cheesy or clichè, but that's what I believe._

 _I hope he realizes the same without me screwing something up along the way._

Lucky looked up in shock, staring at the prone girl in a new light.

"You knew," he realized before he remembered who he was talking about and laughed to himself. "What am I saying, it's you; of course you did."

He kneeled back over Kingston, taking her limp hand in his. "You are somethin else, Kingston. Thanks. And I hope that I can be a lucky clover for you too, whatever that is," Lucky chuckled. "Alright, well, I have to head out, the others are gonna need all the help they can get. I'll see you soon."

And with that, the red lion began his trek to the surface.

However, he was unaware of the ship's lights starting to flicker, as well as a slight twitch of a smile quirking on the girl's lips.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you all? Your defeat was inevitable. Failure is your fate!"

12 rangers of all colors crumpled on the earth beneath them, all of them heavily injured and hanging on to consciousness by a thread. Ikaagen stood in front of them all, cocky for his supposed victory and proud of his achievement.

"You did well to notice my little secret," the squid commented as his gun rested on his shoulder. "However, like all your attempts of success, it proved futile. You see, I have much more than ten eyes!"

In a flash of blue light, the light blue crystals decorating his armor began to glow, what the heroes had suspected were what Ikaagen used as his eyes, but they also revealed a terrifying sight. Ikaagen didn't have ten eyes; Ikaagen had _hundreds_ of eyes. Every sucker on his many tentacles and every crystal covering his body was an eye, all seeing and all knowing, to the Kyuurangers disgust and horror.

"Now, I can't say its been fun, but I believe its time we finish this, Kyuurangers!" the squid announced, his gun cocked at the ready and the barrel aiming down his sights.

"Matte!"

Ikaagen stopped just short of pulling the trigger, looking past his prey. All of the other Kyuurangers turned as well and caught a flash of red in the silhouette approaching.

Lucky had finally arrived. And it was time to settle the score.

"One person arriving now means nothing," Ikaagen drawled as he brushed off the lucky red.

"I won't know until I try," Lucky argued, pulling out an aqua kyuutama with a picture of two twin humanoids. "Its time I test the luck that everyone believes in!"

 **Futago Kyuutama! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

A blast from the trigger, and another Lucky split " from the first, the Futago Kyuutama still in place.

" **Now there are two Futago Kyuutamas,** " the two Luckys echoed before clicking the kyuutama in attack mode again, while Shou and the others were beginning to realize his game plan.

 **SAY! THE ATTACK! SAY! THE ATTACK! SAY! THE ATTACK! SAY! THE ATTACK!**

All of the Kyuurangers watched in shock, Ikaagen nearly floored at the audacity as Lucky multiplied himself again and again, from four to eight to sixteen and so on; over and over, until the squid assassin found himself surrounded by the red Kyuuranger before they all shouted one phrase to the heavens.

 **"YOSHA LUCKY~! ! !"**

This one cry vibrated throughout the atmosphere. Garu watched in tears, remarking that this was the man who helped the wolf become who he was today.

The dozens of Luckys all joined together, their blasters charging a single blast right for the center and letting it fly. Ikaagen, for all his prancing and boasting of his abilities, was unable to avoid this many attacks at once, only managing to reflect the first few shots before taking the full brunt of the damage, crumpling to his knees and recoiling in pain as every one of his crystals were shattered, the one making up his face cracked and scarred.

"As long as your empire's in control, there is no one lucky in this galaxy! That's why I will keep saying it. Yosha Lucky! I will keep saying it to change it! I, no, we will save the galaxy!"

The others began to stumble to a formation, Garu grinning his fangs toward Lucky. Ikaagen straightened as well, though he was far more furious.

"Grr, I hate that I have to do this, but, men! Kill these insolent mongrels!"

Almost instantly, dozens of Indavers and Tsuyoindaver crawled out of the woodwork of the warehouse complex, aiming their sights and not giving the Kyuurangers a chance to recover.

But as they all began to bum rush the group of heroes, something flew directly into their warpath, sending the first few troops flying into the ones behind them and landing protectively in front of the Kyuurangers.

When the smoke cleared, the offending objects turned out to be two swords, denting the earth in an X formation. To the shock of the Kyuurangers, two very familiar swords;

Swords shaped like keys named _Star Seeker_ and _Ultimate Savior._

 **"HEEYY YOUU GUUYYSS! !"**

Suddenly, the soldiers found themselves dropping one after another, some by themselves, others in groups, as an unseen entity teleported all over the battlefield, until in almost no time, Ikaagen was the only man left standing, all of his backup troops destroyed as he felt a sock to his already cracked face, flying back.

The entity then returned to the two swords in the earth, pulling them out and resting them across her shoulders as she grinned a cocky smirk, the thirteen rangers watching her sea blue eyes turn to face them with pure glee.

"So, what did I miss?"

" **Kingston!** " the Kyuurangers exclaimed, all of them running up to greet her, those that came first tackling her in a hug, which she happily accepted.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off, and I missed my ride; I ran all the way here!" she laughed, some of the others joining in her merriment.

"But, I don't understand, I thought-" Lucky started.

"I know, I've got a _lot_ of explaining to do this time, and I promise when this is over, I will tell you everything I can. But for now, I can't even begin to say how glad I am to see all of you," she smiled as she side hugged Kotaro and Naaga.

"You _bastards!_ " Ikaagen roared as he stumbled to his feet, rage emanating from him as the Kyuurangers faced him with determination.

"Oh right, him," Kingston spoke sarcastically, brow raised in amusement. "Well, good thing I came when I did. Ain't no way I'm missing out on a full team battle. Oi, Lucky, what's say we show this Inkling reject what we've got?"

The lucky lion nodded, his features determined as everyone lined up, side by side and ready for battle.

"Let's go!"

 **SAY! THE CHANGE!** " **Star Change!** " " **Ryou Tensei!** "

Lucky, spreading his arms and flashing a thumbs up: " **Super Star! Shishi Red!** "

Stinger, flexing his tail with an armed outstretched before adjusting his blaster: " **Poison Star! Sasori Orange!** "

Garu, kicking up dirt and posing before crouching with his claws poised: " **Beast Star! Okami Blue!** "

Balance crackling electricity from his hands and giving a mini-salute: " **Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!** "

Champ, flashing double bull signs and thrusting a fist in the air: " **Ring Star! Ouishi Black!** "

Naaga, kneeling down before straightening and swiping a hand over his visor: " **Silent Star. Hebitsukai Silver!** "

Hammy crouching down and flexing in a chamaeleon battle pose: " **Shinobi Star! Chamaeleon Green!** "

Raptor fluttering her wings, spinning around and posing: " **Speed Star! Washi Pink!** "

Spada mimicking a cutting motion and flourishing his hands: " **Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!** "

Kingston, flourishing her cape and jumping in place, ending in a boxing pose: " **Shooting Star! Amagawa Prism!** "

Karone, erupting flames from her palms and crossing her tails, folding her arms: " **Blazing Star! Kitsune Crimson!** "

Alice curtseying and raising a hand as if to show off her gloves: " **Magic Star! Alicorn Amethyst!** "

Shou spinning his cane and thrusting it forward: " **Dragon Ma-Star! Ryuu Commander!** "

Kotaro jumping in place with his hands on his hips before slashing his claws: " **Big Star!** **Koguma SkyBlue!** "

"The ultimate saviors! Uchuu Sentai!"

 **"KYUURANGER!"**

Ikaagen was furious, his sword trembling in his fists as the fourteen rangers pulled out their weapons, Prism swinging her keys in anticipation.

"Omae no uun, tameshite aruze!"

The battle erupted into organized chaos, the Kyuurangers scattering as the long range heroes in the back aimed their sights, as Raptor, Balance, and Shou shot with everything they had, alongside Naaga's energy attack from his sickle and Alice's lightning attack from her staff.

Ikaagen took the full brunt of the damage, only to be met by Hammy and Garu slashing at him from both sides, followed by Champ, Spada, and Karone. Hammy and Spada took the front to keep him occupied, but the squid was overwhelmed by their precision and felt a stab to his chest as he fumbled back. Only to be met by Champ's ax stabbing him in the gut, reeling forward and allowing Garu to side flip over his back, boxing him in. And right when the squid swung his sword, Karone fired a blast of flames from her palms, burning him and obscuring his vision even further.

Ikaagen attempted to defend himself, only to find his sword arm restrained by Kotaro's scarf, along with being immobilized by Stinger's tail latched around his waist. Both boys didn't hesitate for a second, yanking him back and Stinger slashing with his spear as Ikaagen smacked into a metal pillar, collapsing to the dirt.

"Boo," Prism teased as she popped into his line of vision, not giving an inch to the assassin as she mercilessly executed a barrage of sword slashes, all without so much as breaking a sweat. She also exhibited some impressive footwork, managing to bob and weave every counter Ikaagen threw before spiraling him back against the rail, stumbling to his knees.

But this was the opening that Lucky made his move, landing a hit right for his chest and landing one crit after another before tossing his sword and dropkicking Ikaagen again into the clearing.

Ikaagen shoved himself back to his feet, only to find himself surrounded by the Kyuurangers on all sides.

"Don't you think it's cowardly to fight 14 to 1?!" Ikaagen shouted, throwing his sword to the ground in irritation.

"You're not just fighting 14 people!" Lucky exclaimed. "We are fighting for all those who wish for peace. Your enemy is everyone who lives in this galaxy. No...it's the galaxy itself!"

Prism fired a blast of swirling light, and suddenly, it was as if the entire galaxy was swirling around Ikaagen, as well as the Kyuurangers from all directions as they prepped the final attack.

 **GALAXY!**

" **KyuuRen All-Star Crash!** "

The illusion of the galaxy collided with the fourteen blasts of energy, crashing all at once into the squid and laying him down, finally defeating him.

" **Good Luck!** "

"Ooh, dibs!" Prism called as she caught the silvery clear Tomo kyuutama that flew from Ikaagen, marveling at the image of the ship on the globe. "Oooh, pretty. You guys got this from the Death Worm in Ryutei-Oh, right?"

Almost everyone in the crew did a double take, Lucky especially before Kotaro pushed to the front in excitement. "Yep! And I got my Kuma Voyager too! Its got a Koguma Voyager inside that I can drive around, and-"

"Oh my god, I missed your Voyager debut?! Oh, the humanity!" Prism wept as she picked up the SkyBlue ranger in a bear hug, some of the others laughing at her antics.

However, their attention quickly turned back to Ikaagen, laughing at their supposed victory. "I cannot die here," he panted, as the badge on his belt began to glow and shatter, activating his transformation as he grew giant sized.

"Because of course," Prism sighed. Karone, mind if I ride with you?"

The kitsune happily nodded as the rest of the crew clicked their kyuutama outwards, summoning their Voyagers.

 **SAY! THE GO! SAY! THE DOCKING! KYUURENN-OH! RYUUTEI-OH!**

Two Megazords and five mechas stood side by side, ready for battle.

"Yosha Lucky!" "Like a dragon who has gained his wings."

"Let's do this," Ikaagen mused, his gun resting on his shoulder. Suddenly, he began to glow a blue light before splotches of ink seemed to shoot from the crystal on his head, turning the sky dark as heavy rain began to fall.

"Oh no, guys come in!" Prism called over comms. "The rain clouds are acidic! He's trying to trip us up and give himself a boost! Be careful!"

The streets below gleaned from the rain, lightning crackling around them as they all took a battle stance, the single mechs staying behind the Megazords as the backup. Ikaagen seemed to be having a much easier time battling the two robots, as the rain only boosted his strength as every slash he landed sent sparks flying. And true to Prism's warning, the shower was making the damage even worse as steam began to hiss from the mechs, causing the two to back up in defense.

Karone and Alice were also starting to feel the effects, Alicorn using her Tate magic as an umbrella while Kitsune was frantically trying to shake off whatever rain landed on her.

In response, Ikaagen shot out two white tentacles, tangling them around the two mechs and pulling them together using momentum, causing them to crash into each other. Turning them into whips, Ikaagen thwipped them over and over, causing the arms of the two mechas to fly off in the carnage.

"Alright, enough is enough. We need to fix this rain, now," Prism started.

"The five of us will go," Naaga offered, Balance and Raptor happily agreeing.

As Alicorn summoned her lightning to counter the storm and draw off any stray damage, the BN Thieves activated their double mecha blast, opening a hole in the clouds and allowing Washi Voyager to use her wings and slice through Ikaagen's storm, clearing the sky and causing the rain to dissipate.

The sudden halt of Ikaagen's plan allows the Megazords to regroup, swapping their arms for the other. But to everyone's surprise, the red and purple kyuutama cockpits began to glow, as if signaling a new change.

"Wait, this is-Shirei! Let's combine!" Lucky called, Shou happily agreeing as the two activated the second mecha combining process.

 **Super SAY~ THE DOCKING!**

Ryutei-Oh began to float into the air, its arms outstretched as the dragon mask dislodged and clicked onto Kyuurenn-Oh, acting as a new outline for Lucky's cockpit as the remainder of the purple mech locked onto the back of Kyuurenn-Oh.

 **Ryuutei Kyuurenn-Oh!**

"So what?!" Ikaagen mocked as he attempted to fire off an energy blast, which did not affect the heroes in the slightest. Despite its blocky build, the new formation was a force to be reckoned with; its standard power output doubled as one slash from the Sasori arm was able to slice both tentacles off of Ikadisablingabling him and without any means to defend himself.

"Alright! Let's give him the finisher!"

 **Super GALAXY!**

" **All-Star Scramble Break!** "

Raw energy poured from the eight mechas, finally culminating in the center of Shishi Voyager. Roaring from the dragon's mouth that caused the ground beneath them to cave in, a massive beam of energy and sending Ikaagen hurdling into a building.

As he screamed about how his fate ended, Ikaagen was finally destroyed once and for all in a burning inferno, Prism falling back into the cockpit chair as the others celebrated.

" **Uchuu wa oretachi ga torimodosu!** "

"Haha, damn right!"

* * *

Kingston stretched as she pulled her headphones off of her head, smiling as she watched the crew marvel at the beauty of the Tomo Kyuutama, thrilled in their progress towards summoning the Argo. The customs were resting in their kyuutamas, she and Stinger were a bit off to the side, while Lucky was listening to something on the radio through headphones of his own.

When the crew had returned to _Orion-Gou,_ Kingston had bolted back to her room, using her super speed no less, claiming that she had an urgent task to finish. When she came back, the outsider reappeared with two bracelets made for Kotaro and Lucky, with light blue and red beads respectively, one topped with a polar bear and the other with a lion charm. Both had slipped them on almost immediately, Kotaro wrapping himself around her waist in thanks.

"Glad to see with made it this far," Champ remarked, Kingston playfully rolling her eyes. "But with justice, anything can be done! Isn't that right Lucky?!"

Lucky grinned as he stood, pulling off his headphones. "You bet. I am the luckiest man in the galaxy, after all."

Smiles of relief and content shared all around, Garu happily declaring he'll follow the Leonian anywhere.

"What are you listening to?" Hammie asked.

Pulling out the jack with a grin, Lucky thrust the radio forward as his favorite radio station began to play.

 _88 Constellation Fortune Telling. Number 1 today is Shishi!_

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky cheered.

And as the others began to celebrate Lucky finding his groove again, Stinger sulking off to the side as per usual, Kingston flashed her trademark grin, glad to see the antics of her team were waiting for her when she returned.

"Oh right, I can't believe I almost forgot, Kingston," Shou called, catching both her and the rest of the crew's attention. "I believe there was something you were planning to discuss with us?"

"Ohh yes. Well, I'll answer to the best of my ability. What do ya wanna know?"

"For starters, what caused the urge for your extended beauty sleep?" Balance started.

"Uhh well, honestly, your guess is as good as mine. I can say, however, that I feel ten times better. Well rested, and check this out."

With a cocky smirk, Kingston hopped into the air, levitating as she sped to and fro around the ceiling, before making the radio float into her palm and drop onto the pool table. To finish off her little demonstration, the outsider made a flame of water erupt from one palm and a ball of light from the other, before closing her fists and backflipping onto the stairs from the air with a bow.

"Ahhh, sugee," Lucky awed.

"Wait, do you feel any different, grr?" Garu asked.

"Nope. No headache, no side effects, and I feel like a billion pongi!"

Raptor and Hammy lit up in joy, even Stinger cracking a smile from his perch. "Very nice," Shou commented. "And I believe there is something you should know. The boys and I have become informed of your training. Now, I'm not saying that we're blaming you for keeping the secret, but we were wondering if we could join you as well."

"Absolutely," Kingston grinned. "The more, the merrier, I always say."

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky cheered again as he hugged the girl in thanks as the celebration began anew.

Gazing to the palm of her hand, she then smirked as she created a small ball of light, glowing a faint gold to match the happiness of the Kyuurangers around her.

And as she watched the small celebration continue, the outsider only had one thought come to mind.

 _It's good to be home._

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter hitting out of home plate! Whoo! And in other news, this story just broke 30 reviews! Thank you to all the supporters and please know it always makes my day hearing your feedback!**

 **Next time, I'll be giving you something I've been working on for awhile now; but for now, Lucky! Would you kindly?**

Lucky: Sure thing! Please read and review, and be sure to test your luck! Thanks for your time, everybody!

 **See you all soon!**

 **JAA NA!**


End file.
